Tu Luz y mi Esperanza
by RZconsciente20
Summary: Una historia complicada de Takeru (TK) e Hikari (Kari). Ambos se necesitan para afrontar uno de los capítulos más duros que puede haber en esta vida. HISTORIA COMPLETADA.
1. Sucesos

1\. SUCESOS

 **Hikari**

-Sube Gatomon, estamos haciéndolos esperar- dijo una muchacha de pelo corto, mientras señalaba la canasta que estaba incrustada en su bicicleta.

-Yo no quiero ir, Veemon es muy inmaduro y desubicado- replicó el gato blanco

-Lo vamos a pasar genial, te lo prometo

El digimon felino subió de una salto desganado hasta la canasta donde su compañera y mejor amiga le había señalado, se acomodó todo lo que pudo ya que era un tanto incómodo sentarse con las piernas alargadas, no pudo más y se echó como si fuera su cama.

-Así está mejor-dijo el digimon

-No creo que en esa posición logres llamar la atención

-Ese es mi objetivo- respondió el gato

La muchacha cuyo nombre era Hikari, aunque le decían Kari para abreviar, se montó en su bici con una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a pedalear. Las calles estaban despejadas, debido seguramente por el día domingo, la gente suele pasar ese día en casa; el viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo que el cabello castaño de la chica se moviera con total elegancia, Gatomon seguía echada en la canasta suspirando profundamente dando a conocer su profundo desacuerdo con esta quedada. Habían quedado en el parque principal de la ciudad, tardaron 15 minutos en llegar; el sitio era algo grande y resultó difícil hallar a los sujetos con quien habían quedado. Al fin Kari logró verlo a lo lejos, con su compañero digimon alado suyo sentados en una banca, pedaleó rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar mucho rato-se disculpó la chica algo agitada, sacudió a Gatomon para que despertara, se había quedado dormida

-Pensé que me habías dado plantón-dijo poniéndose nervioso-ya que estamos aquí, demos un paseo por ese pequeño estaque

-Buena idea Davis-dijo el ser azul que lo acompañaba

Davis extendió su mano para que Hikari se agarre de ella, ella dudó un instante ya que era un poco rápido para andar cogidos de la mano; no le dio tanta importancia y aceptó. Su mano del chico esta sudorosa pero a ella no le importó, con una sonrisa que le brindó a Davis se puso más… rojo. Gatomon y Veemon fueron a sentarse en el pasto, pero la gata no se mostraba muy receptiva, solo se dedicaba a mirar las nubes ignorando a su compañero de alado que se había puesto a matar hormigas.

-Te he comprado una cosa- Davis sacó una caja de chocolate abierta, se le entregó en la mano a la chica

-Parece que ya está estrenada- dijo Kari mientras soltaba una mueca de decepción

-Es que Veemon y yo teníamos algo de hambre-dijo riéndose nerviosamente-ya sabes cómo somos

-Solo hay tres, y una está a medio comer- esta vez, soltó una pequeña risita

-Es que ese era de limón, odio el limón-dijo Davis haciendo gestos con sus brazos- además la intención es lo que cuenta

Kari hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, aunque en sus pensamientos tenía la esperanza que esta vez el chico fuese un poco más delicado y detallista; pero sacaba el lado bueno de las cosas, se había gastado dinero en comprarle algo. Era su tercera cita con él, las dos primeras fueron un desastre, la primera y la más importante ya que era el principio de una relación fue en un McDonald´s, Davis comía más de lo que hablaba con ella, no había interactuado casi nada y eso era muy mal asunto. La segunda vez fue en un parque de atracciones, insistía para ir a la casita embrujada para poder estar los dos solos a oscuras pero su plan fue en vano, resultaba que a Davis le entró pánico por los sustos repentinos que se emitían, resultaba raro ya que en el digimundo había monstruos más aterradores que esas cosas de cartón. Se supone que la tercera vez era la vencida y por el momento iba casi bien.

La tarde iba mejorando, el chico la trataba como una princesa, yendo de puesto en puesto para comprarle todas las golosinas que ella quisiera; Davis le iba contando algunos chistes muy malos, pero Kari tuvo que fingir sus risas para que no se sienta mal ya que le ponía mucho ímpetu. Gatomon miraba a su compañera con una cara de vergüenza, las risas de la chica eran tan falsas que con una de sus puntiagudas garras le pinchó en la pierna.

-¡Ay!, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo enfadada Hikari

-Lo siento, pero me olvidé de pincharte la otra pierna-respondió Gatomon

Davis y Veemon se miraron extrañados, se alejaron un poco de ellas, estaban discutiendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa gata?-dijo Davis, tenía los puños cerrados

-No sé, me estaba ignorando toda la tarde-comentó Veemon algo decepcionado

-Pues mantenla entretenida, está arruinando mi tercera cita con Kari ahora mismo-chilló el muchacho

Los dos se acercaron con una amplia sonrisa, pero ellas no paraban de mandarse gritos; Davis quería coger a Kari del hombro pero se detuvo, sentía que si lo hacía, esta iba a reaccionar de una manera brusca.

-¡YO ME VOY!-gritó Gatomon

-Vete, no te necesitamos aquí-le respondió Hikari, mientras le salían unas cuantas lagrimillas

-Y tú no lo necesitas a él…-dijo Gatomon señalando con su garra a Davis- Me voy a ver a Patamon

Kari se puso pálida, no podía soltar una palabra más. No quería que su compañera se siguiera relacionando con el compañero de… Takeru; tomó un poco de aire y soltó sus palabras.

-Ve a casa, pero no vuelvas a ver a ¡Patamon! ¿Entendiste?-dijo Kari algo alterada

-No me vas a negar seguir viendo a mi mejor amigo porque tuviste un maldito problema con TK- y Gatamon se echó a correr hasta que desapareció de la vista de su compañera.

La chica estaba de pie con la cabeza agachada, estaba triste y a la vez furiosa; intentaba no seguir llorando pero era imposible, había tenidos tantos problemas últimamente que no tuvo más remedio que distraerse con otras cosas, cosas como… Davis. Ella en el fondo sentía un vació en su corazón, su hermano, el que más admiraba se había ido de viaje a Inglaterra para estudiar unos cinco años, su habitación se sentía sola. Su padre había sufrido un paro cardiaco y seguía hospitalizado en el hospital desde hace tres semanas, está muy delicado. Su madre ya ni le presta atención, se encontraba en un estado malo de depresión, su hija se había mantenido fuerte para darle ánimos pero era inútil. Y por último… su mejor amigo, TK o Takeru, una de las personas más importantes de su vida, con el que compartía todas sus aficiones, ya sea ver películas juntos, hablar de temas muy íntimos, y hasta el límite de dormir juntos en una misma habitación cuando uno de ellos se sentía solo; al parecer todo era más que una amistad, pero ambos no se daban cuenta. TK desde hace un buen tiempo pasaba más sus días con una chica de pelo negro llamada Kirika; era muy guapa y hacía sentirle inferior a Kari; él no la llamaba, ni le respondía los mensajes. Las noches eran duras para ella, imaginar que poco a poco iba a perder a su mejor amigo de la infancia, todo lo que habían vivido se iría al infierno… estampaba su cara contra la almohada y empezaba a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, un día no aguantó más y fue a la casa de TK. Este le abrió muy sorprendido al verla con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole después "Ya no te necesito y tú ya no me necesitas a mí. ¿Tanto te importa esa chica que te olvidas de mí?, no quiero oír una respuesta tuya Takeru Takaishi, nuestra relación a terminado" ¿relación?, solo eran amigos, buenos amigos pero fue la palabra que salió de su boca. Después de aquel problema ya no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra.

-Me voy a casa, lo siento Davis- dio media vuelta y se fue dejando al chico muy intranquilo

El muchacho se sentó en el pavimento con las piernas cruzadas apoyando sus codos en los costados de sus rodillas, Veemon se había unido a él.

-Pensé que ya había olvidado al estúpido de TK… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- dijo Davis entonando una voz amenazante- No dejare que ese idiota la esté haciendo sufrir.

-¿Qué harás Davis?- preguntó Veemon

-Enseñarle a respetar a mi chica- respondió este dando un salto para levantarse e irse corriendo hacia… ¿TK?

 **Kirika**

-Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño-dijo una voz compasiva

-Gracias mamá

El cuarto donde estaban era muy pequeña, cuatro paredes de color amarillo iluminadas enormemente por cuatro luces que estaban añadidas en las esquinas. No había nadie más salvo ellas dos, una madre y su hija, esperando impacientemente los resultados de una importante prueba.

-¿Crees que el abuelo me seguirá queriendo si todo sale bien?

-No digas tonterías, el abuelo siempre te quiso y te seguirá queriendo sin importar lo que hagas

-Eso espero

La puerta de metal se abrió a apreció un hombre con una larga bata de color blanco, en uno se su bolsillos de su pecho se encontraba su tarjeta de identificación "Dr. Myato". Dijo a las dos personas que entraran a su despacho, que los resultados de la prueba estaban listos. Su oficina estaba muy pulcra, una extensa alfombrilla magenta ocupaba su totalidad; la hija desviaba su mirada hacia los diplomas que estaban colgados en las paredes, había como una docena. El doctor hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento.

-Tras meses de análisis hemos llegado a la conclusión de una grave…-el doctor se detuvo por un momento al ver la mirada atenta y desesperada dela chica; tosió un poco-Mira, no te voy a andar con rodeos y creo además que ya eres lo suficiente mayor para aceptar estas noticias

-¿Qué? Dígame de una vez- alzó la voz la joven, estaba cogida fuertemente de la mano a su madre

-He vistos pocos casos como estos- se levantó y fue hacia la ventana para observar le exterior- Tu no querías matar a tu primo y lo sé perfectamente; lo tuyo no es asesinato… es un deseo prohibido que no podemos erradicar de tu mente. Y me duele ver a una chica de… 17 años disfrutar con tales desgracias.

El teléfono móvil de la joven vibró en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, lo sacó y vio que le había llegado un mensaje. Era de Takeru, un chico que se había vuelto gran amigo suyo pero que todavía no le contaba nada de lo que ella estaba pasando, el mensaje decía: "Quiero verte, necesito decirte algo muy importante es… ¡URGENTE!, no aceptó un no por respuesta, te espero en el restaurante del tío Ku esta noche a las nueve-Takeru", la chica se sonrojó y soltó una notoria risa.

-Guarda eso Kirika- le regañó su madre

-Disculpad pero me tengo que ir…-dijo haciendo una ademán de levantarse

-No hemos terminado señorita, tome asiento-dijo el Dr. Myato, dirigió una mirada seria a las dos mujeres- No te vas a ir de aquí Kirika, en unos instantes serás llevada a una de nuestras celdas provisionales, lo lamento pero por el momento eres una amenaza para la sociedad

Dos hombres vestidos de blanco entraron por la puerta, ambas voltearon para verlos; la madre se tapaba la boca impidiendo que le salga un grito de horror, la iban a separar de su hija en ese mismo instante. La chica se había levantado extendiendo sus brazos en una posición desafiante; en sus pensamientos pasaban todo tipo de cosas… prácticamente su vida había acabado, esa gente no la iba a dejar libre jamás, sería una marginada por el resto de su vida. Pero lo que más le dolía era ya no poder estar más alado de su amigo Takeru; su familia para ella era lo de menos, pero aquel chico le había tocado el corazón ya que no solo se fijaba en belleza sino en sus propios sentimientos, aquellos tan profundos que la hacían pensar que él era una parte ella.

Los hombres la cogieron por ambos brazos para llevársela a una celda que sería su nuevo hogar durante mucho tiempo, la muchacha se resistía metiendo patadas a diestro y siniestro, por lo que dificultaba el trabajo a los hombres. La madre estaba llorando inmóvil en su asiento mientras veía a su hija moviéndose ferozmente intentando escaparse; uno de los hombres sacó una inyección y se la hundió en la nuca, rápidamente Kirika se quedó paralizada dando lugar a un profundo sueño.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la chica agitando sus brazos, veía todo borroso ya que su vista todavía no se adaptaba al actual ambiente

Se escucharon unos pasos lentos que se hacían más graves cada vez que se acercaban; su vista borrosa se entonó oscura pero pudo captar un rostro con dos ojos completamente…rojos que desprendían una diminuta iluminación llamativa.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?-dijo Kirika nerviosa

-Tu compañero de celda- respondió aquel sujeto con voz ronca

Rápidamente la muchacha se levantó y se frotó los ojos todo lo que pudo, se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada durante unos cinco minutos hasta que pudo visualizar su entorno perfectamente. Y era cierto, se encontraba una pequeña celda, con una cama sostenida por la pared y un lavado en el otro lado del sitio, todo las paredes eran de color crema y acolchonadas con un suave material de terciopelo, incluido el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a susurrar repetidamente "porque yo…", las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas dándole un aspecto deprimente a aquella joven tan atractiva.

-¿Por qué lloras?- aquel sujeto se posicionó alado de ella

-¿Tú que crees? Mi vida se ha ido a la mierda- daba pequeños golpes al suelo soltando poco a poco tu frustración-No me merezco esto…

-No te lo mereces, pero para otras personas sí; tu acto no tiene perdón para otras personas-el sujeto se sentó- Él único que sabe que no te lo mereces soy yo

Kirika levantó su rostro para ver su cara de su compañero, pero llevó una desagradable sorpresa, aquel sujeto no era humano ni tampoco un animal… era un monstruo. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos, la chica no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aunque dudó unos instantes, recordó los acontecimientos que sucedió en Japón, cuándo seres inexplicablemente vivos aparecían en el planeta, ella lo había visto todo en aquella época, por lo que supuso que aquel sujeto era uno de ellos.

-Eres uno de esos monstruos que aparecieron hace muchos años e intentaron destruir nuestra ciudad, ¿Me quieres matar para probar tu fuerza? Adelante, yo ya no tengo más objetivos en esta vida.

-¿Y Takeru?-dijo el monstruo mostrando sus afilados colmillos

El sentimiento le vino a la cabeza a la vez que un ligero recuerdo

(Flashback on)

-¿Qué he hecho?- Kirika estaba temblando, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, la sangre de un pobre niño- pero… me siento bien ¿Por qué?

Las olas chocaban contra las piedras produciendo grandes salpicaduras que llegaban a los pies descalzos de la muchacha. El cabello lo tenía muy largo y se había prometido a ella misma hacerse otro estilo de peinado, uno que no le tapara su visión cada vez que se agachaba. Podía sentir los pasos de personas que transitaban por la calle, unos hablando más alto que otros pero eso no quitaba el escándalo que hacían; la sangre de sus manos se derramaba entre sus dedos goteando en una piedra singular, tenía la vista en aquello perdida en su propio recuerdo de hace unas horas. Había hecho algo horrible y ella lo sabía perfectamente, no fue un impulso de odio o de resentimiento hacia ese pequeño, no sentía ningún sentimiento negativo por su primo; todo lo contrario, ella lo quería un montón, era una de las personas con las que podía contar por el resto de su vida, después de todo… eran familia. Lo que sentía en ese momento fue felicidad al clavar un puñal en su espalda, los gritos del pequeño le hacían sentir placer y más ganas de seguir con su acto. Le siguió clavando en su tripa haciéndole un largo corto dando lugar a una hemorragia imparable; Kirika no se mantenía inexpresiva sino que de su boca expulsaba enormes carcajadas, carcajadas de una completa desequilibrada, a su vez repetía "Tengo el mejor primo del mundo"; el chico ya estaba muerto pero ella seguía clavándole un cuchillo en todas las partes de su cuerpo incluido sus pequeños pies. Ella no sentía miedo, ella sentía satisfacción.

Se levantó y fue hacia la orillas, se arrodilló y se limpió la sangre de un inocente. Ya estaba un poco seca por lo que resultó difícil quitar rastro en su totalidad, tardó unos buenos minutos en limpiarse, tenía los brazos cansados de tanto esfuerzo. Se levantó y fue hacia un espacio cubierto de arena aplanada para poder echarse un rato. Al echarse pudo contemplar que una cometa se dirigía a ella que terminó por darle un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules

-Pues…-al verlo más de cerca no pudo formular más palabras, aquel muchacho había roto el modelo de belleza, aquellas facciones que formaban su cara…-No paso na…da, no te preocupes

-¿Estas segura? Ese cometa venía con mucha velocidad-le dijo Kirika mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Si segura…-extendió su mano en forma de saludo- me llamo Kirika Konoe, un gusto, voy a la preparatoria de la calle grande.

-¿Calle Grande?

-No importa…

-Pues verás Kirika Konoe, yo me llamo Takeru Takaishi- aceptó su saludo estrechando sus manos- y no puedo dejarte así

-¿Cómo así?-preguntó la chica dudosa y la vez entusiasmada

-Toma-Takeru sacó un papel de su bolsillo, y con un bolígrafo escribió su número de teléfono- llámame si te sientes mal

Pero en la cara de Takeru no estaba su típica sonrisa picarona que utilizaba cuándo hablaba con chicas; en su mirada se podía ver solo una verdadera preocupación pero ¿por qué? Aquel golpe no fue prácticamente nada, Kirika sospechaba de cuáles eran sus intenciones… pero solo captó una "Preocupación", ¿Acaso podía sentir su incomodidad por el acto que hizo hace unas horas? Ella creía que sí. Takaishi era especial. Y definitivamente en esos pocos minutos de conversación, se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Una voz se oyó a lo lejos, una voz suave y delicada.

-¡TK!, ¿Qué haces? Te estoy esperando-ella pudo ver a la chica a lo lejos, era algo baja de estatura y de pelo castaño

-¡Ya voy Kari, guapa!-respondió Takeru gritando levantando el brazo

Kirika se desanimó ¿Acaso era su novia? ¿Era novia de su amor a primera vista?, no podía permitir que eso pase; con su mirada de tigre visualizó muy bien a Hikari (de pie a cabeza) después soltó una risa diabólica el cuál TK se percató.

-¿Eso que ha sido?-preguntó Takeru extrañado

-Nada importante-se levantó del suelo y lo miró a la cara sonriéndole-Me voy, te llamaré si necesito algo… "TK"

-Si…-dijo TK algo confundido

El chico dio la vuelta con su cometa y fue rápidamente dónde su amiga se encontraba. Kirika los miraba desde lo lejos, en ese momento rondaban muchas cosas por su cabeza…"Solo Takeru y yo… quiero saber más acerca de esa tal Kari". Y se marchó.

(Flashback off)

-Takeru te amo…

-Yo puedo llevarte hasta tu amado-dijo el ser oscuro

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?-Kirika se mostraba muy interesada hasta el punto de cogerle un brazo fuertemente

Sacó un dispositivo negro del bolsillo y se lo acercó a ella, le dijo que lo cogiera "cógelo, no tengas miedo", la chica no dudó ni un instantes y le obedeció. Su puño donde sostenía aquel aparato comenzó a brillar exageradamente, duró unos instantes. Abrió su palma y vio una especie de dispositivo portátil futurístico. El ser se desprendió de su ropaje, dejándose ver completamente… por su forma era un demonio.

-¿Qué?...

-Me llamo Devimon, un ángel caído que busca un buen camino para enmendar mis errores y quiero comenzar ayudándote. Soy tu compañero Digimon, por lo que siempre permaneceremos juntos-Esbozaba una macabra risa-Lo que tienes en la mano es un Digivice, si tienes un problema, aprieta ese botón de la esquina y yo mismo sabré la manera de solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo nos vamos?

Devimon abrazó a la chica, al hacerla, ella pudo sentir una aura muy oscura y tenebrosa que recorría por su cuerpo… pero extrañamente se sentía cómoda, acompañada de un placer que la hacía sonreír y a pegarse más a su compañero. Cerró sus ojos cinco segundos, pero al abrirlos se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde conoció por primera vez a Takeru… era libre.

-¿Qué harás ahora Kirika?-preguntó Devimon

-Ir a mi cita con Takeru, claro está…-La muchacha se iba adelantando para llegar a la civilización- después le haré un sorpresiva visita a "Kari"

Ambos rieron y desaparecieron en una oscuridad profunda.


	2. Confesiones

2\. Confesiones

 **Takeru**

-No es justo TK, ¡me lo prometiste!-una voz chillona levantó la voz

-No seas tan llorón Patamon-le respondió TK, que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión- hay cosas más importantes que simples caprichos, iremos a verla otro día

El pequeño Digimon volador tenía los ojos vidriosos y se fue volando hacia la habitación de su compañero, cerrando sorprendentemente fuerte su puerta. Últimamente el chico rubio no le prestaba la atención necesaria a su fiel amigo, había algo en él que lo incomodaba y sabía la razón pero no quería admitirlo. Fueron largos días de preocupación por alguien que ni siquiera puede decir donde vive, ya eran amigos y no habría porque ocultarse las cosas; Kirika le había llamado la atención, pero para nada por su belleza sino por el dolor que TK podía sentir de ella. Su hermano le dijo una vez que uno de sus deberes más importantes en su vida era mantener la esperanza de otras personas en pie, impedir que la pierdan era su deber como digielegido, pero ¿Quién había elaborado tal ley? Quizá fuese una cuestión de moralidad.

Takeru tenía su alarma a las 20:30 (8.30 pm), donde debía de ponerse una ropa más decente de la que llevaba e ir tranquilamente al sitio donde había quedado con Kirika. Tenía algo importante que decirle, para él ahora misma era la segunda chica en la que puede confiar, la primera es su buena amiga Kari. El muchacho hundió su cabeza, se acordó de aquel día donde su pequeña amiga vino a su casa y le chilló unas palabras muy fuertes… ¿Todo lo decía en serio? Nunca había visto a Kari celosa, pero más que celosa estaba decepcionada; TK admitió que la había abandonado, que la había apartado de su lado por un buen tiempo, que ya no quedaban para ir al restaurante del tío Ku todos los viernes después de la universidad. Esto no era lo que él pretendía, solo necesitaba un tiempo para dar el siguiente paso… En ese momento que apareció Kirika había pensado, aparte de tener su amistad, en poder entrar en lo más fondo de sus sentimientos y averiguar su dolor. Nadie entendería que trata de decir por eso decidió quedárselo para el mismo.

Algo empezó a golpear una de sus ventanas.

-¿Qué…?- Dio media vuelta y vio una silueta felina que lo miraba indescriptiblemente

TK se puso de pie y fue hacia donde se producían los golpecitos, deslizó la ventana. Era Gatomon, ahora que la veía mejor tenía una mirada muy triste y eso era muy raro; cada vez que venía a su casa estaba alegre de poder jugar con Patamon pero esta vez era diferente…

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el chico apoyando su mano en la pared

-Nada- saltó de la ventana hacia el interior de su piso, a cuatro patas andaba lentamente hacia la habitación del muchacho, pero se detuvo volviendo su cabeza para mirarlo- Eres tonto, tú e Hikari ¡sois muy tontos!

Aquello último lo gritó con bastante fuerza, la habitación se abrió y salió el pequeño Patamon volando y se posó en la mesita que estaba en el centro del salón.

-¿Qué pasa amiga?-El Digimon la miraba con empatía pero a su vez desvía una mirada de enfado hacia TK

-Escucha Patamon, pase lo que pase entre esos dos…-decía Gatomon mientras que con una garra señalaba al rubio-no nos dejaremos de ver ¿entendiste?

-Claro que sí-dijo el Digimon volador esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Ambos Digimon se quedaron mirando el uno al otro unos largos segundos, pero de lejos se podía notar que estaban muy tristes y no se les podía culpar por aquello. A Patamon se le derramaba una lágrima, luego otra y otra hasta caer en una llanto gigante; a su vez Gatomon intentaba consolarlo pero esta cayó también en la tristeza… ambos estaban llorando, aquel llanto de ambos era como clavarle un puñal a una persona. TK se sentía un idiota, no solo había dejado de lado a Kari, sino a dos de sus buenos y fieles amigos. Estaban sufriendo por dentro, y si no mostraban lo que sentían era porque no quieren que nos preocupemos por ellos. También son seres vivos con mente racional, no deberían de quedarse callados. El chico se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló; cogió a Patamon con su brazo derecho y a Gatomon con el izquierdo, y los acercó a su pecho dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento chicos, soy una persona horrible por ignorarlos todo este tiempo-dijo Takeru mientras hundía su cara en la cabeza de ambos- Aun así nos distanciemos, no dependáis de nosotros, no somos nadie para evitar vuestra amistad.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para ver a ambos Digimon mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que brindó al muchacho una satisfacción increíble

-Id a la mesa, os prepararé algo de comer-dijo el chico animado

-¡SÍ!-gritaron de alegría los dos a la vez

-Quiero un sándwich de atún-dijo Gatomon

-Y yo uno de chocolate-dijo Patamon

-¿Sándwich de chocolate? Qué asco, nunca probaría algo así- comentó el Digimon felino en tono bromista

-De lo que te pierdes, es muy delicioso-respondió Patamon mientras iba volando hacia la mesa

TK se había puesto a preparar los aperitivos, sacó una botella de Coca-Cola y los llenó en dos vasos; fue a la mesa y se los dio a los dos Digimon, ambos agradecieron levantando los brazos. Desde la cocina, el chico los miraba a ambos charlando y bromeando como hacían siempre, como él siempre lo hacía con Kari. Le vino una imagen del futuro, ella y él en la cocina preparando una comida, en la encimera habían cuatro platos grandes y cuatro platos pequeños, podía ver a su mejor amiga algo mayor al igual que él; Takeru sale al salón y ve a Patamon y Gatomon sentados tranquilamente, sorprendentemente al costado del felino había un niño de pelo castaño sentado en su mesilla y alado de Patamon otro niño de pelo rubio, en una mesa aparte y mucho más pequeña, habían dos pequeños Digimon, era un Salamon y un Tokomon.

TK volvió la realidad, tenía una agradable sonrisa gracias a ese pensamiento. Podría decirse que ya lo tuvo otras veces pero en diferentes situaciones, Kari y él, Gatomon y Patamon, y por último dos niños pequeños con sus respectivos Digimon. ¿Podría ser una visión?, algo en su interior deseaba que así fuera.

La puerta empezó a sonar debido a fuertes golpes que se daban contra ella, todos se exaltaron y fueron hacia el pasillo que daba a la salida; esos golpes no eran normales para alguien que quiera hacer una visita. El chico con su dedo hizo el gesto de guardar silencio mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la mirilla que daba visión al exterior. Se podía ver a un muchacho enfadado con su compañero digital detrás de él.

-¡Sé que estás ahí!-gritó el sujeto de afuera-¡No seas cobarde y da la cara!

-Es el idiota de Davis-dijo Gatomon-ábrele y le desinflo el culo con mis garras

-Yo le dejaré ciego con mis burbujas de aire-agregó el compañero de Takeru

-No, nada de eso ¿entendisteis?-dijo TK en voz baja- Patamon, sal fuera por la ventana y dirígete hasta donde esta Davis, necesito que lo vigiles por si intenta hacer algo indebido

El edificio donde vivía Takeru era de 9 pisos, pero lo hacía diferente por sus pasillos al aire libre, por lo que Patamon no tendría inconvenientes en vigilar al chico enfadado.

¿Y yo?-dijo la felina angustiada

-Quédate conmigo, te quiero a mi lado-dijo TK

-Lo siento TK pero no me interesas como pareja-respondió la gata soltando una risa rápida

-¿Qué? Ponte seria, quédate a mi lado por si ese loco tiene un arma o algo peligroso

-¿Crees que ese tendrá un arma?, sin contar a su juguetito azul de Veemon-Dijo dubitativa Gatomon- Bueno, si yo seré tu compañera de pelea que Patamon se encargue de avisar a alguien si hay problemas serios

-¿Por qué no puedo pelear yo?-dijo el pequeño Digimon volador algo frustrado

-Amigo tu puedes volar y llegar rápido hasta uno de nuestros conocidos-Dijo Takeru dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza- anda ve

Patamon salió volando por la ventana todavía algo desmotivado; mientras que la gata se había puesto en posición de combate mostrando ferozmente sus enormes garras. El chico pensó en un mal entendido y que podrían hablarlo… pero la cosa no iba a ser así, era Davis y él rara vez capta las palabras. La puerta seguía siendo golpeada ¿No le importaba los vecinos? ¿Tampoco le importaba si había algún miembro de su familia o una visita?, por suerte estaba sola en ese momento. Esas pequeñas cuestiones que se preguntaba el rubio hacían que poco a poco se enfadara, aunque por su suerte, este tenía más control para el mismo.

Fue hasta el cerrojo, lo cogió y lo giró dejando abierta su puerta. Unas manos se abalanzaron sobre él y lo empujaron hasta una pared del pasillo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que un jarrón de flores cayó al suelo.

-Te lo diré por primera y última vez…-Davis estaba muy rojo, le estaba hablando muy cerca al rubio haciendo que este se sintiera más incómodo de lo que estaba-Aléjate de Kari, ella es mi chica

En ese momento TK apartó los brazos de Davis y lo empujó hacia el salón, donde el chico de cabello rojizo cayó al suelo ya que se tropezó con un cojín. Aquello hizo enfadarle más, se levantó rápidamente con el objetivo de golpearle en la cara a Takeru. Pero Gatomon se pone en medio de ellos dos.

-No te le acerque más Daisuke- Gatomon le amenazaba con una mirada matadora- Vas a probar un buen rasguño

En eso aparece Veemon y se pone delante de Davis, con sus puños preparados para pelear; el Digimon azul rugía muy desafiante, después de todo, la felina quería hacer daño a su compañero. Los Digimon son muy leales.

-Yo te protejo Davis

-¿Gatomon he?, ¿Es que tu Patamon no es lo suficientemente fuerte?- El chico se estaba burlando detestablemente, dirigió otra mirada a la felina-No eres digna de ser compañera de Kari, mírate, ya tienes uno nuevo

La gata no aguantó aquel comentario, dio un gran salto hacia Davis con sus garras directas a su cara para clavarle, TK intentó detenerla pero era inútil. Pero Veemon logró actuar rápidamente, dio un salto mientras decía "Golpe de Veemon", estampándole su puño contra la cara de Gatomon y mandándola directamente al suelo muy dolorida. Takeru se agachó para verificar como estaba; todavía se encontraba consciente, tenía un pequeño moretón en la frente y gemía un incesante dolor.

-Veemon que está en su etapa infantil, logró derribar a tu inútil gata de etapa adulta, que vergüenza-comentó Davis

Su amiga Digimon estaba muy dolida, susurraba repetidamente "Lo siento Kari…". La cargó y la dejó reposando en uno de sus sillones, le acomodó un cojín para que apoyara su cabeza. De repente sintió una mano que le apretaba muy fuerte su hombro, acompañado de unas palabras… "No hemos termi…", Davis no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento, el rubio dio la vuelta con un puño preparado dirigiéndolo a la cara de Davis… y lo consiguió. El chico de pelo rojizo se arrodilló de dolor mientras soltaba muchas maldiciones.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!-Levantó a Davis del suelo con sus dos manos y lo llevó arrastrándolo hasta la salida de su casa, cuando llegaron a la puerta, el rubio lo empujó contra una barandilla, Veemon fue con él para ayudarle- Escúchame Motomiya, crees que por tu celos tienes derecho a armar todo un alboroto ocasionado daños.

-Estúpido… Esto no quedará así, si me enteró que vuelves a tener contacto con Kari; lo lamentarás muy caro, ¡Tú y tus malditos seres queridos!- se había levantado y caminaba con ayuda de Veemon hacia el ascensor

Aquello último no le gustó para nada a TK, por lo que lanzó su último golpe, un golpe más doloroso…

-Pues te tengo que decir una cosa Davis…-Takeru estaba un poco nervioso, Davis había volteado su cabeza lentamente a causa de su dolor- Yo, Takeru Takaishi, amo con toda mi alma a Hikari Yagami; la amó y la seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida

TK no sabía si lo que salía de su boca iba enserio, aunque por cada "amo" que soltaba sentía mariposas en su estómago, algo muy placentero que había olvidado por unos segundos el problema de hace unos instantes. Davis soltó un gruñido y se metió en ascensor.

El chico entró de nuevo a su casa, cerrando su puerta. Se deslizó por una de sus paredes liberando poco a poco las tensiones que rondaban por su cuerpo; debía de tener un poco más de cuidado con Motomiya, lo había amenazado no sólo a él, sino a sus seres más queridos… sus padres, Matt, Patamon, Gatomon… ¿Kari?, no creyó que a ella le fuera a hacer daño por él ya que ella el principal motivo de toda la discusión. Se levantó y fue hacia el sillón donde se encontraba la felina descansando; quitó el cojín donde estaba apoyada su cabeza y se sentó ahí, con Gatomon acomodada entre sus piernas. Takeru la acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, "Gracias" fue lo que dijo el rubio, la veía y pensaba en lo que estaría sufriendo ahora mismo. ¿Debería de estar enfadado con Hikari? No, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, más bien ella era otra víctima del mismo rubio, nada de esto hubiera pasado si él no la hubiera abandonado durante un buen tiempo… se sentía asqueroso.

-TK…-Gatomon abría sus ojos muy pesadamente, necesitaba esforzarse para hablar

-Silencio no hables, solo descansa-dijo el rubio mientras le seguía acariciando

-Pero… ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho de Kari?-Gatomon estaba dudosa, lanzaba una débil mirada al chico

El muchacho no respondió, solo se limitó a observar a la nada…Todo era muy confuso ¿Por qué tienen que existir siempre estos problemas? Era un muchacho tranquilo que no le gustaba propiciar la violencia… y tenía la constante ayuda moral de su buena amiga Yagami. En sí no quería responder a la gata, ya que quería ser sincero con ella y a la vez con el mismo… En sus recuerdos llegó aquella vez que en el Digimundo, Kari había caído enferma gravemente, el chico se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada salvo esperar por un milagro que al final ocurrió, también aquella vez que prefirió sacrificar su vida por ella para evitar que Piedmon la atrapara; después de aquello solo se veían en vacaciones ya que vivían muy separados, situaciones como Navidad o celebraciones esporádicas, pero cada momento que pasaba con ella aunque sea poco era suficiente para encontrar otro pedacito de felicidad que tanto le hacía falta… Pasaron los años y TK se mudó a la misma ciudad que ella, nueva vida y nuevos amigos; al primer momento que la vio en su clase con una tierna sonrisa hacia él pensó en lo inseparables que se volverían; desde aquel momento estuvieron siempre juntos, dependiendo cada uno del otro, se sentía un calor entre ambos, un calor placentero que no dejarían escapar. Los dos sabían que desde el momento donde Kari fue llevada al mar negro y Takeru fue tras su rescate, y sobre la explicación de Gatomon "El amor conecta dos mundos", que llamar su relación amistad era muy poco… no se sabría definir con simples palabras sino con fuertes actos que se demostraban día a día. Pasaron más años y seguían sin separarse hasta que conoció a esa chica tan extraña donde decidió inconscientemente pasar mayor tiempo con ella… Y había sido un gravísimo error por parte de él. Las lágrimas se le derramaban al rubio… No dejaba de pensar en su pequeña mejor amiga, la necesitaba ahora, mañana y por un largo tiempo ¿Se podría necesitar tanto a una persona? Cualquiera diría que no, que él era un enfermo por depender de alguien más, pero aquellos comentarios imaginarios fueron borrados de su cabeza; su conclusión era que cada pedacito de felicidad que ella le brindaba en cada momento que pasaban juntos se habían convertido en una bola gigantesca, y necesita todos esos pedacitos para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, necesitaba cada gota de aquella felicidad en su cuerpo…Prácticamente la necesitaba a ella, porque aquella chica era una importante parte de él. Gatomon ya se había quedado dormida esperando una respuesta… que al final llegó.

-Si Gatomon, yo amo a Hikari Yagami

 **Hikari**

Una deslumbrante tarde de otoño, las hojas de los árboles caían a su alrededor emitiendo un paisaje que se podría definir como hermoso. La brisa era chocante, hacía que parte de su pelo tapara su visión… El banco donde estaba sentada estaba muy frío, lo sentía en sus piernas descubiertas ¿Por qué decidió ponerse una falda?, puede que sea por el hecho de querer estar bien con ella misma, lucir bien era símbolo de su impecable imagen que ella poseía… "Señorita Yagami, ganadora del certamen de deletreo…Señorita Yagami, puesto número uno natación sincronizada…" aquellos recuerdos le hacían sonreír, esos momentos de gloria que comenzaron a sus 12 años de edad, era importantes para ella; aunque para ese entonces tenía el total apoyo de su familia y amigos, por cada concurso que ella participaba…todos estaban ahí dándoles ánimos. Aquella niña enfermiza que era excluida por depender siempre de un adulto debido a sus problemas de salud, se había recuperado totalmente después de aquel misterioso y maravilloso viaje que hizo a sus ocho años, "El Digimundo".

-¿Por qué nadie quería ser mi amigo o amiga?- se preguntó ella misma

Para una niña fue muy duro ser la marginada de su colegio, siempre andaba sola por los recreos comiendo su típico pan con mermelada y un zumo de naranja, se sentaba en una esquina cerca de la puerta principal del centro de estudios algo escondida para que no la vieran y se metieran con ella… o le hacían la pregunta que más odiaba "¿Por qué estás ahí sola?"

-Era por vuestra crueldad…-se respondió a su propio pensamiento

Recordaba a su hermano, en los problemas que se metía por culpa de ella (peleas, regaños, castigos…) "¿Por qué me ayudas tanto hermano?" le preguntó una vez a Taichi, que a su vez este les respondió: "Por el simple hecho que eres mi hermana pequeña…" sabía que respondería aquello, pero continuó "…. Además Kari, ¿Se necesita alguna razón para ayudar a alguien?" Aquella pregunta le pareció tonta en su momento, no le encontraba sentido ayudar a alguien que fuera un cabrón con ella; pero el tiempo pasaba y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Eres muy sabio hermano…-Kari se tapaba los ojos con las manos-te extraño mucho

Esos días de Agosto, cuando su pie hizo contacto en una tierra desconocida llena de seres monstruosos y no tan monstruosos. Cualquier niño entraría en pánico por el peligro, pero ella no, cuándo miraba abajo siempre tenía en frente esa mirada profunda llena de alivio y de protección, la mirada de su ángel guardián que la acompañaba a todos lados. Gatomon fue su primera amiga, no era humana pero eso era algo superficial; ambas se habían prometido protegerse mutuamente… pero en realidad era la felina la que la protegía siempre. Quería decirle que se sentía inútil pero solo complicaría las cosas ¿Hikari podría derrotar a un enemigo del tamaño de un edificio por sí sola? Reflexionó unos instantes para determinar una posible respuesta, pero su compañera leyó sus pensamientos y le dijo: "Aunque no lo creas, tu salud es lo que me da fuerzas para luchar…pero me refiero a la salud de tus sentimientos Hikari, tú haces más que yo en esta batalla" Lo entendió al instante, su compañera también necesita de ella, una necesidad importante.

-Discúlpame Gatomon-Comentó Kari en un susurro

Aunque las palabras de su Digimon eran ciertas y honestas a la vez, aún podía sentir un miedo que se apoderaba de ella. Veía a su alrededor a sus compañeros que andaban delante de ella trabajando como una barrera protectora; era una de la más pequeñas de los niños elegidos y por ende debía de ser la más cuidada. Pero aquellos chicos no podían protegerla de aquello, aquello que estaba creciendo dentro de su corazón; recordaba que cada momento que pasaba, sentía más nublada su vista…que se iba opacando poco a poco. Llegó un momento que no podía ver nada, pero el susto la hizo reaccionar y volver a visualizar su entorno; "Cuanto más grande sea la Luz, más grande será la oscuridad" Era la Digielegida de la Luz, aquella frase que recordó le metió presión en su interior ¿Significaba que estaría en constante lucha con seres oscuros? Aquella idea la hacía temblar y hasta derramar algunas lágrimas… era todavía una niña, aunque sea muy valiente, no puede dejar de tener miedo. Pero en esas partes de temor y pesadillas, había alguien que la cogía del hombro, la hacía girar para ver sus ojos y decirle suavemente "Nunca pierdas la Esperanza" El calor que desprendía aquel chico era suficiente para que la muchacha levantara sus ánimos y siguiera con su camino. Takeru Takaishi caminaba siempre con ella, era uno de los menores del clan por lo que también estaba protegido por los demás; aquel muchacho se le veía muy sereno pero a través de sus ojos azules se notaba un aire de frio. Hikari se perdía en su mirada tan firme que tenía, pero este se daba cuenta y le devolvía la mirada, ocasionando que la chica se sonroje y desvíe sus ojos para otra parte. Takeru o TK la ha protegido desde entonces, no recordó mucho de aquella vez que se enfermó y permaneció inconsciente pero en lo más hondo de su alma sentía aquel tacto de Esperanza que la hacía luchar y al final salir de su estado de coma.

Hikari recordó el final, derrotaron a Apocalypmon gracias al poder de los 8 niños elegidos; salvaron tanto el mundo humano como el mundo digital, eran todos unos héroes. Volvieron a su mundo tras una conmovedora despedida de sus compañeros Digimon… Aparecieron en una estación abandona de trenes, los chicos salieron deprisa para llegar a la civilización que se podía ver a lo lejos. Pasaron unas horas y llegaron a la casa de Taichi para reflexionar un poco y recuperar energías. Hikari estaba sentada en un sofá pequeño mirando a la calle, en eso apareció TK con un par de vasos llenos de zumo de naranja, la chica aceptó y con la mano hizo un ademán para que sentara a su lado, ambos disfrutaban de su refrescante bebida… la muchacha dejó el vaso, miró fijamente a Takeru y le dijo: "Gracias por todo", el chico se limitó a sonreírle y contestarle que la Esperanza no se debe perder: "Sabes Hikari… La luz no puede estar sin Esperanza" Eso lo dijo muy tímidamente el pequeño rubio, a lo que ella se ruborizó; pero no le dijo nada más, solo le levantó la barbilla del chico y le brindó un dulce y corto beso en los labios. Todos los presentes en el salón de Taichi quedaron sorprendidos, la cara de Tai era de medio enfadado y la de Matt avergonzado pero a su vez orgulloso.

-Qué tiempos aquellos…-Hikari soltó una ligera risa-… Y la Esperanza también necesita su Luz, Takeru…

Ya estaba oscureciendo, la muchacha se puso en pie yendo a por su bicicleta que la había dejado sostenida en un árbol. Recordó la discusión que tuvo con Gatomon hace un rato y pensó que no la encontraría en su casa, que iría ver a Patamon. En su mente pensó que era ideal ir a la casa de su amigo a por su compañera para pedirle perdón y de paso… aclarar las cosas con TK, que no podía estar más tiempo enfadado con él; aquellos recuerdos la hicieron abrir los ojos… una buena amistad es para siempre.

Estaba pedaleando tranquilamente por las calles iluminadas en dirección al edificio de Takeru, ya se encontraba cerca. De repente una pequeña criatura con alas de murciélago se puso delante de ella, paró la bicicleta bruscamente pero no a tiempo, ambas cabezas había chocado, mandando a la criaturita al suelo con un dolor craneal, igual Hikari se estaba frotando su frente, cuándo abrió sus ojos se percató que era Patamon.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Patamon, estás bien?!- Hikari se bajó de su bicicleta preocupada y fue tras el él para recogerlo-Discúlpame, no te he visto

-¡Ay! No… no importa…-El pequeño Digimon estaba adolorido-pero hay algo… más… necesario, ven con…migo al piso de T…K

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Relájate un poco-La chica estaba preocupada por el tono de voz que empelaba el compañero de Takeru, tenía una cara de ansiedad- Bueno vamos, súbete a la canastilla de la bici, iremos más rápido

Se acomodaron y la muchacha empezó a pedalear nuevamente pero a una velocidad aumentada, la vivienda de Takeru quedaba a tres calles pero por la presión que la invadía, el tiempo se le pasaba eterno ¿Algo malo le habrá pasado a su mejor amigo? ¿Un accidente grave…? No, aquellas ideas las desechaba de su mente, aquel chico era la Esperanza viviente y por cualquier motivo no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, aunque sea un accidente.

Llegaron al portón que daba entrada a muchas puertas, cada una con sus respectivos dueños. Estaba cerrada, por lo que Kari se subió por las rejas con cierta dificultad; ya había logrado llegar a la cima pero su falda se había quedado enganchada por culpa de un fierro que se sobresalía. La muchacha maldecía que no le dejara avanzar, tenía que ir rápidamente a verificar como estaba Takeru… de repente oyó detrás de ella "Burbuja de aire", haciendo que una gran condensación de aire impactara contra su culo haciéndola caer al otro lado de la reja… ya estaba dentro.

-¡Patamon eres tonto!-exclamó Hikari enfada

-Lo lamento pero no podemos perder más tiempo

Su falda nueva había sufrido un notorio corto; no le dio importancia y fue hacia el ascensor. Apretó el botón para que bajara pero no hacía caso, en el panel donde debían de estar los números que mostraba los pisos había un símbolo que indicaba que el ascensor estaba ocupado en esos momentos… "Alguien estará bajando algo grande y le costará meterlo dentro" pensó enseguida la chica. Pero no se dio por vencida, saltó y cogió a Patamon en el aire.

-Subiremos por las escaleras-comentó Yagami

Y fueron hasta el piso número 3, la chica iba a girar el cerrojo que daba paso al pasillo del piso pero paró al escuchar unos gritos que se escuchaban algo mal, la puerta parecía distorsionar sus voces, por lo que la muchacha abrió poco a poco la puerta para oír mejor y de paso ver lo que pasaba. Patamon se posó encima de su cabeza. Lograron ver a Davis algo frustrado que iba hacia el ascensor, tenía su dedo ocupado en botón para que no cerrara "Por tu culpa no bajaba ese aparato" pensó de nuevo Hikari; Veemon iba su lado sosteniéndole por alguna razón. De un momento a otro, sacaron más la cabeza de la puerta y visualizaron a TK, con sus puños cerrados y un poco rojo.

-¡Es TK!-chilló Patamon

-Shh, guarda silencio

El rubio llamo a Davis y le dijo algo que hizo que Kari se quedara sin aire y se sentara por lo aturdida que estaba…"Yo, Takeru Takaishi, amo con toda mi alma a Hikari Yagami; la amó y la seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida" ¿Qué la amaba? ¿Cuándo se habían dicho que se amaban? Era una persona importante para ella, lo consideraba uno más de su familia. No, no deseaba tener una relación amorosa con él; todos sus planes se irían al garete además de no estar preparada para tener un novio… nunca tuvo uno y ya tiene 19 años, era algo vergonzoso. Aunque la gente ya los tomaba como pareja aunque no les dijera nada, hay cosas que se ven a simple vista y no se necesita explicación. Aunque por otra parte, tenía cierta alegría por aquellas palabras que le brindó, Kari en ese momento empezaba a valorar una pregunta… "¿Por qué todo lo que he pensado hace un momento lo siento como una mentira?" pensó en sí misma

-Yo…

-Yo no estoy tan sorprendido Kari

-Pero…

-No hace falta que digas más, tú también sientes lo mismo

Quería negar a Patamon, pero no pudo. Era cierto lo que había dicho, desde hace mucho había sentido una gran conexión con el rubio; cada vez que rozaban sus manos ella se sonrojaba tímidamente intentando que nadie se dé cuenta ¿Desde cuándo empezó a tener aquellos sentimientos? Se podría decir desde esa vez que lo vio de nuevo en su colegio presentándose como un chico nuevo. Su hermano siempre le insistía que no separara de TK, Tai deseaba tener a su amigo Matt como un integrante de su familia. El caso era de qué no debía de desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de tener a una persona especial por el resto de su vida, ¿Podría ser esa persona especial Takeru?, pues ella creía firmemente que sí.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a verificar como está-dijo Patamon-Gatomon se encuentra dentro

-Ya lo has visto, él está bien… y si él está bien, también lo estará Gatomon-Kari seguía sentada, levantó su vista para ver los ojos grandes del pequeño Digimon volador-ven aquí

Patamon se acercó hacia ella, lo cogió y lo llevó a su pecho abrazándolo como una almohada. A la criatura no parecía incomodarle por lo que le devolvió el gesto rodeándola con sus largas alas de murciélago.

-¿Estas bien Kari?-preguntó Patamon

-Nunca he estado mejor

Y ambos se quedaron abrazados por unos largos minutos, unos suaves y cómodos minutos.


	3. Malos y Buenos días

3\. Malos y buenos días

 **Kirika**

Los gritos se estaban haciendo cada vez mayores, aquel sujeto de avanzada edad tenía una resistencia y una velocidad increíble; aunque por suerte los callejones les servían para dificultarle la visión. Ambos giraron la cabeza para examinar un poco mejor, se toparon con la sorpresa de que el anciano poseía una hacha de cortar carne; la tenía levantada como si fueses a tirarla contra ellos, pero pensaron que no se arriesgaría a hacerlo pues si fallaba su velocidad se reduciría y ganarían ellos.

-Hay que llevarlo al descampado-dijo una joven entrecortadamente

-Entendido

Aquel callejón era bastante largo, parecía un laberinto con tantas esquinas cortas que se encontraban; por suerte aquella muchacha había pasado por ese lugar cientos de veces y sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a la salida. "Os atraparé ladrones" Chillaba aquel anciano cuya energía no variaba, al haberse dejado llevar por la rabia adquirió mayor potencia en sus piernas. Las paredes se iban separando y un claro despejado se iba notando, estaban cerca… Aquel lugar era ideal para ejecutar su plan. La chica se iba cansando, su compañero se dio cuenta de ello y con sus dos brazos la cogió de las piernas y la levantó llevándola cargada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te ibas a retrasar, además ya queda poco, ¡Mira!

Pues en un par de minutas ya se encontraban en un área grande y desolada, cuyo suelo estaba llevo de tierra seca con algunos troncos quebrados y algunas botellas rotas de cerveza, jeringuillas… Las vistas daban al rio que pasaba por debajo del puente más importante de la ciudad. Escucharon pasos detrás de ello, la chica se soltó de su compañero y posicionó su mirada en aquel sujeto.

-La única salida está detrás de mí ladrones- el hombre jadeaba, sus venas eran notorias en sus brazos desnudos- jóvenes estúpidos, ¡Devolvedme esa carta!

-Lo haría, pero mi chico es muy fanático del baloncesto-la joven se expresaba de una manera tranquila que a su vez infantil- Esta carta firmada por el mismísimo Michael Jordan le va a encantar

-Esa reliquia vale mucho dinero-el hombre se iba acercando poco a poco a ellos- Estamos solos aquí, no me importaría despellejaros aquí mismo

-Inténtalo maldito viejo nefasto- dijo el compañero de la muchacha

Sus ojos rojos que brillaban bajo la influencia de una puesta de sol se clavaron en la mirada furiosa de un anciano; aquel hombre pudo sentir un intenso escalofrío que le helada la sangre por dentro y por ende su repentina paralización "¿Qué hacen?" pensó la chica mientras los examinaba a ambos. Una sonrisa salió de la boca, aquel gesto hizo que pronunciara una frase "Toque de la Maldad" Lo que produjo a continuación fue un tanto siniestro, el iris y la pupila de la anciano habían desaparecido, solo quedaba un espacio completamente blanco en sus ojos.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó la joven- Devimon…

El ángel caído no le respondió, solo se limitó a alargar su brazo y con su mano hizo una señal para que se pusiera de rodillas; el hombre le hizo caso e hizo contacto con el suelo deteriorado, su boca estaba abierta expulsando pequeñas cantidades de baba resultando muy repugnante. "Está bajo mi control, Kirika" dijo el demonio, mientras ella miraba fascinada en acto que estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos opacados; Devimon empezó a juguetear con el anciano haciendo que elaborara unas rápidas y dolorosas reverencias ante él. Ya iban por los cuarenta cuando aquel hombre empezara a derramar numerosas gotas de sudor acompañadas de intentos de respiros dificultosos "Aún esté bajo el poder de Devimon, muestra los síntomas de cansancio" pensó Kirika a su vez que miraba fascinada aquel sufrimiento humano. ¿Pena?, siempre quiso sentir aquel sentimiento, ese sentimiento que todo el mundo poseía y provocada cierta tristeza a la persona; ella no entendía la razón de tener empatía hacia otro ser vivo… Las plantas mueren en cada momento pero sus compañeras no muestran dolor por una pérdida, los animales se deprimen por el amor que tienen hacia otro sujeto que le ha prestado afecto, un afecto variado. Los humanos darían la vida por defender a alguien pero con un interés de por medio ¿Salvarían a su peor enemigo? Ella no lo creía así, son los seres vivientes más desagradables que pudieron existir y para ello debían de buscar una solución que los haga recapacitar; esa vez que mató a su primo fue por una razón, el motivo de ver su inocente rostro y no permitirle vivir en un mundo hipócrita, por cada puñalada que le insertaba en su cuerpo era una muestra de placer para ella, placer por el supuesto paraíso que iría el dulce niño.

-Vamos Kirika, es tu turno-el demonio digital mantenía inmovilizado al anciano

"Pero algunas personas no se merecen estar en el paraíso, ni en la misma Tierra…" fueron unos últimos pensamientos; Kirika metió su mano en el bolsillo de su larga gabardina ploma, su mano rozó un grueso metal duro cogiéndolo con fuerzas y levantándolo… ya cuando lo había sacado se podía ver una arma de fuego a corto alcanza, era una pistola. Apuntó contra la cabeza del hombre, después a su pecho…

-¿Puede hacer que vuelva a la normalidad?-le dijo sonriente a su compañero- Es que así no tiene gracia

-Se puede escapar…

-Ya verás que no

Devimon hizo caso, hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y aquel hombre que seguía arrodillado en el suelo volvió en sí reaccionando de una manera alterada. Intentó ponerse en pie rápidamente pero fue tarde, Kirika había reaccionado y con su pistola le metió una bala en su pierna; el hombre calló de bruces contra una pierda provocando que sus labios estallaran y dejaran salir una parte de sangre que cubrió la mayoría de su cara, unos cuantos dientes también habían salido dañados. "No, por favor" suplicaba, sostenía su pierna que se estaba desangrando, su pantalón había cogido un color lúgubre debido a las manchas que dejaba. Kirika fue hacía el sujeto herido y se puso en cuclillas ante él, apartó sus manos suevamente dejando ha descubierto el hueco que se había formado el impacto de bala, la sangre seguía brotando; con el dedo índice, la chica lo metió donde había penetrado la bala lo que surgió un gritó de sufrimiento y dolor del hombre; metió tanto el dedo que había abierto unos centímetros.

-Se va a desmayar-dijo el ser de ojos rojos

-¿Crees que sufrido suficiente?-preguntó con una sonrisa, aquella maniaca…

-No vale la pena hacerlo sufrir más-miró a la pobre persona herida con un gesto de indiferencia- Reserva tu odio y fuerzas para aquella chica ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Kari…-En ese momento, empezó a reír tan fuerte que algunas palomas salieron volando en bandada- Si, reservaré mi energía para ella

Le metió tres balas más, una en el estómago, otra en el brazo que hizo echarse completamente en el suelo y por último en la cabeza, acabando de una vez con su sufrimiento. La chica, satisfecha por un trabajo hecho guardó su pistola en la gabardina… Devimon formó una espesa niebla oscura que cubrió el cadáver, pasaron cuatro minutos hasta que aquella maza negra desapareciera llevándose el cuerpo a un lugar desconocido "Bien hecho, no dejemos pruebas" Kirika cogió a su compañero del brazo para atraerlo hacia ella "¿Puedes cambiarte de apariencia?, andas muy arropado y podrían verte como un sospechoso" Devimon se sintió incómodo ante aquel comentario, pero le dio la razón. Su cuerpo deforme empezó a resplandecer tanto que la joven tuvo que taparse los ojos con los brazos, al cabo de unos segundos esta pudo ver un notorio cambio fascinante; su compañero era un humano normal "Atractivo" un pensamiento razonable, un cacho de su pelo oscuro tapaba su ojo derecho; era de tez blanca, ojos pardos y labios pequeños; aparte de su chaqueta de cuero encima de una camiseta azul oscura, su pantalón plomo estaba muy pegado a sus pierna donde relucían lo musculosas que estaban.

-Qué guapo-dijo Kirika sorprendida

-Llámame Dev-comentó Devimon mientras veía fijamente el puente que conectaba dos tramos de la ciudad

Al poco tiempo, los dos salieron corriendo del sitio llegando tranquilamente a las calles poco transitadas de aquel día, la tienda de empeño donde habían robado la carta estaba llena de vecinos alterados y con dos policías atendiendo a una señora, que podría ser la mujer del anciano debido a su avanzada edad. Dieron la vuelta a una esquina sigilosamente para que no los vieran, y fueran a interrogarles. El clima había variado notoriamente, la leve transición de un verano al otoño debía de ser tranquila, pero en aquel momento hacía un fuerte viento helado que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera en pocos minutos "¿Qué pasa?" Se preguntó a sí misma. Alzó la vista y podía ver la cabeza de algunos árboles convertirse en hielo, que poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta congelarlo del todo, el asfalto estaba cogiendo una forma cristalina que la hacía brillar majestuosamente; al otro lado se escuchaban gritos de personas desesperadas "¡Entremos dentro!" decían al unánime. La muchacha calló de rodillas con las mano apoyadas en la acera, tocía y tocía sin parar, hasta llegar el momento de expulsar sangre; se llevó la mano al pecho para identificar sus pulsaciones que eran muy frecuentes debidas al gran esfuerzo que hacía por respirar; dio la vuelta y vio a Dev de pie, mirándola con sus musculosos brazos cruzados… "Ayu…da" A Kirika le resultaba casi imposible producir palabras vocalizadas, lo que salía de su boca era totalmente ininteligible. En ese momento su compañero se agachó para poder cargarla, pero al querer hacer el intento pudo ver como un dolor repentino le vino a la espalda haciendo que este cayera y se apoyara en la pared de un edificio; la muchacha ya estaba tirada en el suelo casi inconsciente, pensó que Dev estaría igual pero desde esa posición no podía ver del todo… a los pocos segundos su vista ya se estaba cerrando, era su fin, iba a tener una muerte repentina por un suceso sin explicaciones "Take…" su última palabra iba dedicado a su amado. Pero ya en su último esfuerzo pudo sentir los brazos de alguien que la levantaba y se la llevaba corriendo a alguna parte, se sentía tan cálida al estar pegada de aquel sujeto misterioso que le llevaba en brazos a alguna parte…

Más tarde… ese mismo día

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- aquella voz tan agradable…

Kirika abrió los ojos de una manera exagerada, lo primero que vio fue un techo repleto de luces adornadas con ciertas figuras representativas de metales preciosos; al momento se incorporó del lugar donde estaba echada, un sofá, y se vio cubierta por una manta gruesa que le proporcionaba calor, a su costado había una taza de té caliente encima de una mesita de noche. Levantó más la mirada e identificó a un joven de pelo azul que iba vestido muy formalmente y a su lado a una chica no tanto formal de pelo anaranjado oscuro, estaban tomando café sentados en una mesa algo grande para el cuarto donde se encontraban. La chica de pelo naranja se giró hacia ella y se percató que había despertado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-dijo aquella joven que se iba acercando y sentándose alado de ella-Me llamo Sora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo…-hizo una pausa, la cogió de los hombres mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Pues una hora ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Sora la miraba muy preocupada- Llamaremos a un conocido tuyo para que te recoja, no te preocupes

Ella se levantó del sofá donde estaba y fue hacia el reloj que estaba encima de un mueble transparente lleno de botellas de licor y algunos vasos impecables; eran las 20:45 (8:45 p.m.), había quedado con TK en el restaurante dentro de quince minutos, no podía dejarle plantado, Kirika no podía permitirlo, tenía curiosidad de lo que le iba a decir a ella. Se dio media vuelta y divisó su gabardina y debajo sus zapatillas, en tres grandes pasos ya había llegado hacia ellos para ponérselos y salir rápidamente; ambos jóvenes se habían puesto enfrente de ella, el que parecía más mayor estaba muy serio, la miraba con una cara de culpabilidad. Al momento se acordó de Dev…

-Yo… estaba con alguien-dijo la muchacha terminando de ponerse sus zapatillas-¿Dónde está?

-Tu amigo está en la cocina comiendo algo, se ha recuperado pronto-esta vez habló aquel joven que llevaba unas gafas pequeñas-¿Nos dirás cómo te llamas? Me presento, soy Joe

-Un gusto Joe y Sora, yo soy Kirika y mi amigo es Dev- Ya estaba de pie poniéndose su alargado abrigo- os agradecemos que nos hayáis la vida, enserio, pero tenemos que irnos ¡DEV!

Tras aquel grito, un demonio en forma de humano salió de un cuarto con un cuenco de cereales en la mano, vio a su compañera ya lista para salir; dejó los cereales en una repisa y fue tras ella. Kirika se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la salida…

-Te olvidas de algo-dijo Joe a sus espaldas

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que el chico de gafas estaba sosteniendo la pistola que utilizaron para matar al hombre, estaría en graves problemas si se enteraran de que hicieron con ella; aunque Kirika ya sabía de qué todas formas llamarían a la policía. Dev la miró como si estuviera esperando una orden a lo que su compañera hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza. El ángel caído levantó sus brazos y con un poder sobrenatural soltó una honda invisible que hizo estampar a ambas personas con aquel mueble lleno de licores… todo se había vuelto un desastre, los vidrios cayeron sobre ellos aunque por sus instintos lograron protegerse la cara pero las demás partes de sus cuerpos estaban siendo arañadas. El líquido se expandía por todo el salón manchando una bonita alfombra celeste; en el pie de un sillón se encontraba la pistola, la chica fue tras ella, la recogió y la metió a su bolsillo mientras volvía hacia la puerta para irse. El aspecto que tenían sus salvadores, los que impidieron que ella muriera congelada tenían una pinta penosa; ella los miraba pero no sentía ni el más mínimo afecto de remordimiento "Sois buenas personas…, otro día les daré un pase al paraíso" se comprometió con ella misma. Abrieron la puerta para encontrarse en un extenso pasillo lleno de puertas, había algunos vecinos que había salido al escuchar aquel estruendo que ocasionó Dev; se dirigieron al ascensor sin levantar vista y bajar hasta el piso principal donde ambos saldrían apresuradamente.

-Toma Kirika- Dev tenía en la mano el teléfono móvil de su compañera-lo cogí antes de marcharnos de aquel sitio donde ibas a estar retenida

-Gracias-la chica la sonrió, pero cambió su cara cuándo vio la hora en la pantalla-¡Maldición! Quedan cinco minutos… Venga, sé cómo llegar hasta el restaurante de aquel Ku; pero cuando lleguemos quiero que te escondas, Takeru no puede verte a mi lado

-Como digas

Empezaron a correr, el demonio iba detrás de la chica siguiendo sus rápidos pasos; pasaron por la calle donde habían sido atacados por una oleada de viento helado pero extrañamente todo estaba normal, nada de hielo… pero aun así no decidió pasar por el mismo sitio y cogió otro camino un poco más largo. Sacó su móvil y vio que quedaba solo tres minutos cuando aún le quedaba un buen tramo, aunque pensó que Takeru no llegaría exactamente a tiempo o habría llegado antes… no lo sabía y aquellas ideas solo le hacían retrasarse y no fijarse bien en su camino. Faltaba un minuto, giró su cabeza y vio a su compañero siguiéndole el paso tranquilamente con una mirada firme "No pares Dev, ya casi estamos" le animó Kirika levantando el tono de su voz. Llegaron a un amplio callejón que estaba compuesto por puros negocios de comida rápida, la mayoría de ella cerradas por el día domingo; avanzaron caminando tranquilamente, "Por llegar unos tres minutos tarde tampoco pasa nada" Fuero a parar a la entrada, adornada por muchas luces multicolor y con un cartel neón que decía Open.

-No te vayas lejos y por lo que más quieras, no me interrumpas-dijo Kirika muy seria

-Daré una vuelta-Dev empezó a irse, pero se volvió-¿A qué hora vengo a por ti?

-Eso depende… en el restaurante estaremos una hora, puede que después vayamos a su casa y me quede ahí hasta el día siguiente-comentó la chica descaradamente- Si es eso llega a pasar, quiero que me sigas sigilosamente y me esperes toda la noche

El ángel caído soltó un gruñido de cansancio y se fue, la chica se metió animada en el restaurante y cogió un asiento, le dijo al camarero que esperara un poco ya que su pareja no venía. Estuvo solo sentada casi 15 minutos cuando de repente su móvil emitió una vibración. Ella sacó el móvil y se percató de que se trataba de un mensaje… lo abrió y se quedó fría "Lo siento Kirika, hoy no podré ir donde quedamos ¡Discúlpame! Pero tuve una visita inesperada y debo atenderla urgentemente, besos" el mensaje venía adjunto con una imagen, ella la abrió y se encontró una foto de Takeru y Kari con unas tazas muy pegados en un sofá…; Kirika guardó su móvil, tapó sus ojos con sus manos y dijo silenciosamente "Maldita…"

 **Takeru e Hikari**

Un frio terriblemente fuerte arruinó calma que había entre ellos dos, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos aunque fueron desagradables en todos los aspectos; ya después el un segmentado viento empezó a asolar, cultivó lo agradable hasta cierto punto. La chica castaña se puso de pie con su mejor amigo en brazos, sosteniéndole fuerte temerosa de que aquel viento se lo lleve casualmente; el pelo corto se le ondulaba a raíz de los impactos, su falda ondeaba con total elegancia. Se acercó a la puerta que llevaba el número 6, vaciló antes de dar unos pequeños pero sonoros golpecitos, esperando que le abran para pasar; no había pensado en lo que le diría a su amigo, si comentarle lo que había oído fuera… no podría ser conveniente en ese momento debido a la discusión que tuvo con Davis, mejor debería de hablarle para intentar arreglar las cosas entre esos dos, al fin y al cabo son amigos de muchos años. La puerta se abrió lentamente, estaba TK de pie en frente de ella; un muchacho que había crecido mucho a diferencia del año donde se conociera, el cuál ella era más alta. En sus ojos se notaba cansancio acompañado de una pizca de sorpresa al verla con su compañero en brazos.

-¿Podemos pasar?-un sonrojo repentino invadió la cara de Kari

-Sabes que estás en tu casa-dijo Takeru mientras la chica pasaba, pero rápidamente la cogió del hombro-Gatomon está adolorida, está reposando en el sofá

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron expresando cierta confusión pero a su vez preocupación, Patamon se soltó de los brazos de Hikari y fue volando hacia su amiga felina. Ambos la vieron echada con un bolsita de hielo en su frente sostenida por ella misma, se hallaba despierta mirando el techo blanco, al poco rato se percató la presencia de su compañera. Gatomon se incorporó y se sentó apoyando una mano en el cojín; aunque sin darse cuenta ya tenía a su fiel amiga en brazos, las dos terminaron juntando sus cuerpos para da lugar a un estrecho lazo de amistad que significaba más de mil palabras juntas; Hikari se acercó y le dio un beso en su cabeza poniendo a la gata muy colorida.

-Ya te dije que no me beses-dijo la felina con una tímida sonrisa

-No puedo evitarlo-los dedos de Kari rozaron el pequeño pero notorio bulto que tenía en su frente, dio media vuelta para mirar a TK-¿Qué ha pasado?

El muchacho se acercó y le ofreció la mano, ella aceptó y la llevó a la mesa donde estaban dos vasos de Coca-Cola a medio terminar; arrastró una silla para que sentara. Los dos ya sentados se estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, la chica que pensaba en su interior que su amiga la iba a regañar por permitir a Gatomon irse sin ella, o por negarle ver a Patamon por el conflicto que ambos llevaban. Takeru tosió haciendo una mueca de molestia, en su cuello desnudo habían marcas de arañazos de uñas; aquello pudo tratarse de una posible pelea que tuvieron sus dos amigos.

-Pues verás…-el chico estaba muy serie en ese momento-tu novio vino queriendo atizarme una paliza, pero lamentablemente la paliza se la llevó Gatomon por parte de Veemon

Kari pudo ver la mirada furiosa que tenía Patamon al escuchar aquella noticia, se encontraba abanicando a su amiga con sus alas de murciélago, pudo notar que le decía algo en voz baja pero no se oía ni lo más mínimo. A la muchacha se le querían caer las lágrimas, no podía creer lo que Davis había hecho; ella misma se estaba ilusionando que aquel muchacho que se parecía tanto a su hermano cambiara de actitud, pero se equivocaba. Las cosas no podían quedarse así y ella misma lo sabía. Se dio cuenta que TK la había relacionado a Davis como su novia, no eran pareja aunque con las tres salidas que hicieron pudieron haber saltado rumores, aunque en el fondo solo quería llenar el vacío que le había ocasionado el rubio a causa de su abandono "TK y Kari" siempre fue así, cuando alguien se refería a uno prácticamente entraba en acción el otro; son cosas que dejan pensar y deducir acerca de un futuro que conlleve a algo más…

-No es mi novio-la chica puso sus dos manos cerradas fuertemente sobre la mesa-y no sé si quiero que siga siendo mi amigo…

Takeru alargó su brazos y cogió ambas manos pequeñas y delicadas, acariciándola hasta relajarlas y abrirlas; en su cabeza sentía lo placentero, hermoso y tierno al ver y sentir como sus gruesas manos hacían contactos con las suyas. Levantó la vista para ver sus penetrables ojos azules que irradiaban luz bajo aquella capa de alumbramiento que tenía el lugar.

-Sigue siendo nuestro colega, podrá cometer cualquier estupidez pero eso no le quita el cariño que le tenemos- comentó TK de forma pasiva

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? Esta roja y algo inflamada-la muchacha examinó detenidamente sus nudillos rojizos, además de una fino rasguño en el dedo índice

-Le metí un puñetazo…-se sentía avergonzado por el acto, él no reaccionaba así casi nunca-Gatomon estaba herida mientras que a él no le importaba salvo su estúpida advertencia que quería darme y…

-Vale, está bien-Kari le había puesto su dedo en los labios del chico para que guardara silencio-déjalo pasar, además quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mi amiga

-No hay problema-Hubo un silencio de aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que una alarma sonó- Disculpa

El joven se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba su teléfono móvil, al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que eran las 20:30 (8:30 p.m.), había quedado con Kirika en el restaurante para decirle algo importante, pero se percató que aquella cosa importante que tenía que comentarle estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor con una mirada fija en su espalda. Kari se puso de pie y fue tras él, este ya había silenciado su teléfono para que dejara de sonar; Patamon y Gatomon se habían quedado dormidos juntos en el mismo sillón, la felina lo abrazaba con su brazo mientras el pequeño se acomodaba en su pecho; aquella escena fue muy tierna para la chica que se le formó una pequeña sonrisa. Takeru se volvió para verla y dejarse llevar por el delicioso aroma que desprendía su amiga, era aquella fragancia que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños, esa señora tenía un buen gusto en lo que tenía que ver con perfumería…aunque en la cocina se podría decir lo contrario. Hikari sentó en el mueble que daba vista directa a la televisión, era un mueble muy largo; el rubio hizo lo mismo estando pegados el uno al otro.

-Tenía que ver a Kirika a las 21:00 (9:00 p.m.)…-dijo Takeru un poco decepcionado, pero al segundo levantó el ánimo-Pero lo voy a posponer para otro día

-¿Por qué? No te preocupes por mí-comentó la chica

-Verás Kari, si quería verla era para charlar con ella de algo urgente-su cabello dorado tapaba parte de sus ojos al verlo en diagonal- de ti, del tiempo que había pasado con ella dejando de lado algunos asuntos, como mis estudios, mi familia, Patamon… pero sobretodo de ti Hikari

-Pensé que ya te habías aburrido de mí, que nuestra amistad había llegado a su fin-las manos de la joven estaban apretando parte de su falda-No podía soportar eso

-Fui un inconsciente, lo admito y me arrepiento del daño emocional que ocasioné a mis seres queridos-con un acto atrevido, el rubio pasó su brazo alrededor de su amiga para atraerla hacia el- la primera vez que la vi no sentí ninguna atracción física ni nada de sentimentalismos; pero en lo más fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella necesitaba ayuda, es mi deber dar esperanza a los demás… y no me equivocaba, en verdad necesitaba a alguien

La Digielegida de la Luz estaba comprendiendo exactamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de TK, era consciente de que él tenía la facultad de sentir los problemas internos de cualquier persona y aportar su ayuda, aunque sea mínimo era importante que cumpliera la función. Cogió la barbilla del muchacho y la giró para poder verse cara a cara.

-Te entiendo, no necesito que me des más explicaciones-bajó ambas manos para apoyarse en la pierna del chico-te conozco de hace años, y dar la espalda a alguien no es lo tuyo…Tengo una idea

-¿Una idea?-peguntó TK muy dudoso

-La Esperanza que necesita una persona, la debe de acompañar también la Luz-se formó una amplia sonrisa en aquella joven-También quiero ayudar a Kirika, los dos juntos haremos que vea la vida de otra manera ¿Qué me dices?

-Me parece…-Takeru bajo la cabeza por unos segundos, después la levantó haciendo un gesto de afirmación-me parece una idea estupenda, no se me había ocurrido antes. Espera aquí, prepararé mi famoso té para celebrarlo

-¿Él que lleva ciruelas?

-Ese mismo pequeña-Takeru se levantó de un salto energético y fue hacia la cocina

Ella pudo estar segura que las cosas iban a cambiar a para bien, o mejor dicho volver a como estaban antes, antes de que Kirika apareciera; se imaginaba las típicas salidas que tendrían, las cenas que compartirían o las películas de terror que tanto les gustaban y se quedaban hasta el día siguiente viéndolas; aquella chica de pelo castaño estaba feliz al reconciliarse con su querido amigo, se prometió que nada ni nadie volverá a distanciarlos de nuevo. La cocina empezó a traer un dulce aroma que penetraba dentro de sus fosas nasales, pudo olerlo con una total calma y reflexionando sobre los futuros eventos que tendrían. Algo le tocó la pierna, era Gatomon que se subió a su regazo y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre él quedándose dormida de nuevo; aunque por otro lado, Patamon se encontraba en la ventana mirando fijamente a un cielo oscuro, sus alas estaban bajadas demostrando una posible tristeza…o enfado. La piel de su compañera felina era suave, se debía a que todos los días después de la cena la cepillaba con un cepillo especial que era difícil de encontrar; era una pasión que ambas disfrutaban. El chico rubio se sentó de nuevo alado de ella, tenía dos tazas a la temperatura adecuada para la estación en la que se encontraban; la muchacha cogió su taza e inhaló el dulce y apetecible olor, después le dio un ligero sorbo llevando aquel delicioso líquido al interior de su cuerpo; TK la miraba con gusto al ver que disfrutaba mucho con su té que él mismo había preparado. El joven sacó del bolsillo su teléfono móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje, Kari ya sabía que iba dirigido a Kirika para cancelar su "cita", aquel acto agradó infantilmente a la chica; Takeru levantó su móvil para que se tomaran ambos una foto con sus respectivas tazas en la mano…a Yagami le pilló desprevenida por lo que no supo con exactitud qué cara había puesto.

-Le mandaré esta foto a Kirika-estaba escribiendo en su aparato

-¿Será buena idea?

-Claro, quiero que tenga una foto de sus dos guías dispuestos a echarle una mano -con una sonrisa cerró la tapa de su teléfono-bueno, creo que alguien debe dejar su taza en la mesita

-¿Mi taza?-Hikari vio cómo su amigo dejaba su taza, después cogió la de ella y la dejó en el mismo sitio; en aquella masculina cara se formó una misteriosa sonrisa-¿Qué pretendes Takaishi?

En un movimiento rápido TK se lanzó sobre su pequeña amiga quedando encima de ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el suave mueble de algodón la soltó y sus mano fueron directos a su vientre para empezar unas cariñosas e inesperadas cosquillas; Kari empezó a reír de forma desmesurada. Gatomon se quejó porque la habían despertado y tirado en la alfombra aunque por otro lado se alegraba de ver a dos grandes amigos reconciliarse; parecía que todo iba bien excepto por una cosa… Patamon seguía sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, la felina fue tras él para posicionarse alado suyo.

-No te pongas así amigo-la gata digital le sonrió, pero no le hizo ningún caso

-No puedo permitir que las cosas se queden así-el compañero de TK pasó a un estado de tristeza-sé que Takeru no querrá que nos venguemos por lo que te ha hecho Veemon, ese Digimon es más fuerte que yo… Y para digievolucionar a Angemon necesito la ayuda de mi compañero

-Creo que el mayor dolor que sintió Veemon fue cuando TK le metió un golpe en toda la cara-Gatomon se recostó sobre sus patas-Y en cierta forma me quedé satisfecha, así que olvídate ya de todo eso… Mira a esos, están muy felices; y si ellos los están pues nosotros también

-No lo olvidaré tan fácilmente, pero por los chicos y por ti, será el adorable y gracioso Patamon de siempre- El Digimon con alas de murciélago de elevó y su hacia donde estaban los jóvenes en pleno cosquilleo-¡Hola!

El rato de cosquillas de ambos había terminado cuando Patamon fue a parar en el regazo de su amigo, siendo abrazado por los chicos; al rato se le unió la gata blanca para terminar en una dulce imagen que representaba una simbólica amistad "El lazo de la Esperanza y la Luz es irrompible". Al rato encendieron la televisión para ver un programa de concursos, cuyas preguntas eran bastantes sencillas para ser respondidas por adultos, pero para su sorpresa la gente fallaba más de lo que acertaba…lo que causaba risas en aquel salón de la familia Takaishi; cambiaron a más canales pero en la mayoría daban películas antiguas para entretener a los más mayores en un día Domingo. Pasaron las horas y la televisión estaba estancada en el programa del Tarot; Hikari se encontraba dormida apoyada en el hombro de su mejer amigo, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza contra la de la chica…Gatomon se encontraba recostada en la pierna de Takeru mientras Patamon descansaba en los brazos de Yagami. Una voz femenina y madura elaboraba palabras que poco a poco se iban entendiendo, era la madre de Takeru que por la ropa que llevaba parecía que recién había llegado a la casa.

-Hola señora Takaishi-dijo algo avergonzada la Digielegida de la Luz

-Hola bonita, veo que estáis juntos de nuevo-la señora parecía feliz de verlos a los dos tan pegados-Ya son más de media noche, tu madre me acaba de llamar y le dije que será mejor que te quedes aquí, salir afuera a estas horas es muy peligroso

-¿Me dejaría pasar la noche aquí?-Hikari sentía un poco de vergüenza

-Todas las veces que quieras, eres bienvenida cariño- la madre se agachó para besarla en al frente y darle otro beso a su hijo que permanecía bajo un mundo de sueños-me voy a descansar, vosotros ya sabréis donde dormiréis supongo

-Claro… Que descanse-la chica comenzó a agitar el brazo del rubio-TK despierta

Takaishi abrió los ojos para encontrase con la mujer más espectacular que había visto en su vida, se enderezó lentamente para no despertar a la felina que yacía en un sueño profundo. Hikari le comentó que su madre ya había llegado y que su madre había permitido que ella pasara la noche en su casa "Ya sabes dónde está mi cama, yo iré a buscar mi cama enrollable que hace mucho que no duermo en el suelo" comentó el rubio, levantó a la gata en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, ya dentro la acomodó en una silla plegable que tenía un asiento bastante cómodo. La chica entró con un Patamon exhausto y lo depositó en su pequeña camita el cuál colgaba del techo que había construido TK. El muchacho abrió su armario y con toda su fuerza logró sacar aquella cama de que había hablado, la desenrolló y la acomodó; mientras tanto Hikari se había puesto una camiseta de su amigo antes de que se dé cuenta, aquella prenda le quedaba muy grande "Quería verte mientras te lo ponías" aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a la joven pero a su vez le sacó una notoria risa. Ya se encontraban ambos echados en sus respectivas camas, Kari se giró para verle en el suelo en una posición que denotaba su incomodidad.

-¿Estás dormido?-preguntó ella en voz baja

-Si

-No seas tonto-se desprendió de las sábanas y se sentó-duerme conmigo, no me gusta verte en el suelo

-Eso estaría genial, esto me está jodiendo la espalda-TK se levantó y fue hacia ella-¿Estás segura? Siempre dormimos en la misma habitación pero separados

-Ven de una vez- la chica se hizo a un costado para que su amigo se echara alado suya-Estamos bien así

-Eso creo

Kari giró su cuerpo para mirar el perfil de Takeru, las cortinas estaban abiertas y el reflejo de la luz le iluminaba aquellas facciones tan mágicas que ella le gustaba, se veía completamente hermoso; no pudo aguantar y pasó un brazo por el pecho del rubio y recostó su cabeza en su hombro "Él es el indicado" pensó la joven Yagami, pronto iba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco; ya cuando iba a cerrarlos completamente y pasar al mundo de los sueños, escuchó una masculina voz, una voz que decía "Te amo Hikari". No se limitó a responderle, solo a abrazarle más y agradecer por tenerlo a su lado…"Yo también te amo" pero esa frase solo fue un pensamiento dentro de su pequeña cabeza.


	4. Un tercer ángel

Este capitulo quise dedicarlo especialmente a Hikari, ya que esta parte es importante para la trama

4\. Un tercer ángel

 **¿?**

Aquel pobre iba rápido ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de salvar su vida, sabía muy que si aquella mano demoníaca llegaba a tocarlo sería el fin; las calles estaban despejadas esa mañana de lunes, por lo que nadie lo auxiliaría y si hubiera alguien lo ignoraría y escaparía por el miedo que le produciría esa cosa sobrenatural. La mano grande y blanca salía de un agujero negro que se había formado en pleno aire, iba en movimiento dando la caza al niño; el pequeño llevaba en sus brazos una maza marrón cuya identificación se dificultaba por lo apretada que lo tenía. No iba a llegar lejos, sus piernas eran muy pequeñas para dar amplios pasos cuando corría, si giraba la cabeza para mirar a su perseguidor iba a perder velocidad y por lo tanto sería atrapado, si bajaba un mínimo la velocidad pues también sería cogido y por si alguna razón liberaba el poder que conllevaba su maza marrón de sus brazos caería en la posibilidad de salvarse o morir en el intento "No tengas miedo amiguito" decía el niño con mucho esfuerzo, prefirió no hablar y solo limitarse a correr y correr. Llegaron a la entrada de un parque infantil, no dudó y entro para esconderse en uno de los tubos gigantes que había ahí; se metió arrodillándose y sacándose unas cuantas heridas en las rodillas, se las miró sentado ya dentro y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por el miedo; no por la pequeña cantidad de sangre que brotaba de esas diminutas aberturas sino por la impotencia que poseía al no poder hacer nada más que huir o esconderse "Aquí estaremos a salvo" el chiquillo le hablaba a su maza marrón que no lo soltaba para nada. De un momento de a otro el tubo empezó a surdirse bruscamente, los impactos le hacían golpearse en todas las partes del cuerpo, era muy doloroso "Es el fin…" no aguantó más las lágrimas y lloró lo más fuerte que pudo, solo le quedaba eso. La mano grande y blanca apareció por la entrada para disponerse a entrar "¡NO!, no dejaré que le hagas daño" cierta pizca de esperanza produjo una leve luz que provenía de la bolita marrón, empezó a levitar y expulsó un potente poder hasta la mano demoniaca, terminó desintegrándola para dar su fin "No te preocupes, ya no nos volverá a molestar" la bolita marrón dijo aquella oración, ahora flotaba pero ya no era del todo una bolita sino más parecido a un títere con tres cuernos en la cabecita. El chico fue hacía él para cogerlo y sostenerlo en sus manos para agradecerlo de nuevo que le haya salvado la vida "Muchas gracias Kokomon". El chica salió del tubo muy asustado con lágrimas aún en la cara, pero se dio cuenta que la sombra de una persona le estaba cubriendo.

 **Hikari**

Los rayos de sol caían sobre sus párpados causándole una pequeña molestia, dio la espalda con dirección a la pared para evitar aquello; la almohada donde se encontraba descansando olía muy bien, podría ser que la hubieran lavado hace un día o dos. Tenía las sábanas hasta el hombro cubriéndose la mayoría de su cuerpo ya que había sido una noche helada, se había despertado un par de veces por los aires helados que chocaban con ella… lo raro es que la ventana estaba cerrada y además seguía abrazada de su amigo, el brazo del chico que la tenía más pegada a él le ofrecía una tranquilidad que la hacía conciliar el sueño de nuevo. La muchacha se dio cuenta que la cama era muy grande, se podía estirar sin molestar a nadie pero aquello le pareció raro; abrió los ojos para ver un majestuoso amanecer, por la ventana se podía ver un cielo despejado acompañado de los cantos que producían los pajaritos. Se enderezó sobre la colcha, llevaba puesta una camisa de TK que ponían un número 88 en color verde pero el dueño de aquella prenda no se encontraba en la cama donde había dormido, levantó un poco la vista para ver que la camita colgante de Patamon y la silla cómoda donde había dormido su compañera estaban vacías "¿Tan tarde me he despertado?" dijo en un susurro mientras localizaba el reloj para fijarse en la hora; eran las 7:00 de la mañana, una hora ideal para levantarse aunque le parecía raro que Takeru se despertará tan temprano, él suele dormir más de la cuenta. Puso sus pies descalzos en suelo y caminó en puntillas hasta encontrar sus zapatillas de casa, ella misma las había comprado y dejado en la casa del rubio para tenerlas a mano cuándo ella venía; fue hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente para echar un pequeño vistazo al entorno, pudo visualizar a Takeru en su cocina preparando un desayuno, por el olor que desprendía se podría decir que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Abrió completamente la puerta, Gatomon y Patamon se encontraban jugando a un intento de Póker en la mesita que se encontraba cerca de la televisión, por alguna razón la felina llevaba una visera y su amigo volador unas gafas de sol, se veían adorables. Ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y dijeron a la vez "¡Buenos Días!" con una entonación muy elevada, Takeru se giró para mirarla y sonreírla mientras iba hacia ella, llevaba un gracioso delantal rosa con flores impregnadas lo que le causó gracia a la castaña.

-Te gusta mi modelito-dijo el muchacho en tono cómico

-Sí, muy masculino-ironizó la chica-huele a como a tortitas ¿cierto?

-Correcto, y te lo comerás todo que estás muy flacucha

Fueron a la mesa para disfrutar de un aperitivo mañanero, había varias cosas aparte de las apetitosas tortitas como dos tazas de café con leche acompañados de zumo de naranja natural, mermelada, mantequilla, pan, huevos, arroz… Hikari se quedó boquiabierta por tanta variedad y pensó que entre ellos dos no iban a terminarlo todo ¿Por qué habría preparado tanto? La comida se iba a desperdiciar después de devorarse todo; ella cogió una tortita para darle pequeños mordiscos, la crema de vainilla se le derramaba por los labios limpiándolos con la lengua, tras ese acto se dio cuenta que TK se había quedado mirándola, este se dio cuenta y siguió untando mermelada en un pan algo nervioso. Las conversaciones en el desayuno trataron sobre temas sin sentido, invenciones que se creaban al momento o chistes de los cuales eran muy malo que daban mucha risa; Patamon y Gatomon seguían en su partida, pero fue interrumpida por comentarios como "Se creen expertos" o "¿Qué es más grande? ¿Las gafas de sol o Patamon?", aquello hizo que se el Digimon volador se izara y le tire una mini bomba de aire en la cara de Takeru haciéndolo caer al piso…Pero al final los cuatro terminaron riéndose. Kari fue a ayudarle a que se ponga a de pie con una sonrisa tierna.

-Oye, has preparado mucho ¿No crees?-dijo la muchacha

-Mi hermano dijo que iba a venir a desayunar con nosotros pero me llegó un mensaje diciendo que tenía un asunto importante

-¿Qué será?

-No tengo ni idea, aunque por las pocas veces que nos vemos…Pero le entiendo-el chico dio un fuerte suspiro-Así son las estrellas de Rock

-Ya lo averiguaremos más tarde, me iré a cambiar de ropa, tengo que prepararme para las clases de esta tarde; la universidad me está matando-se fue a la habitación de su compañero dando saltitos

Se quitó la camiseta que tomó prestada y se puso la que había usado ayer, la camiseta de su amigo era tan larga que no necesitó ponerse un pantalón para dormir e ir a desayunar; su falda estaba plegada en una percha, la observó detenidamente para darse cuenta del corte que tenía en la parte inferior, al instante se la puso y después iría a por sus zapatillas que se encontraban en la entrada. Salió de la habitación con el pelo poco despeinado, no tenía su cepillo especial para peinárselo; fue hacia Gatomon y le dijo que ya era hora de irse a casa, la gata aceptó y fue a despedirse de su amigo volador que andaba observando muy callado el cielo que proyectaba la ventana. Takeru estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, cuándo se percató que la tenía atrás se levantó y fue a darle un beso en la frente "Te veo esta tarde en el campus" La muchacha se sonrojó y le devolvió el beso pero en la mejilla del rubio; ambos se sonrieron tímidamente el uno al otro. Gatomon le jaló la falda a la castaña para decirle que ya estaba preparada para irse, tenía una bolsa en la mano pero no le preguntó que era. El compañero de TK se posó en el hombro de este para despedirse de las chicas, aunque su sonrisa no parecía muy real. Bajaron por el ascensor tranquilamente hasta salir completamente del edificio.

-La he pasado bien Kari-La felina iba caminando-hay que volver a repetirlo

-Por supuesto que si-Hikari estaba caminando mientras sujetaba la bicicleta-pero por ahora me debo dedicar a estudiar qué sino mi madre me enviará al ejercito

-No sobrevivirías ahí ni un día-Gatomon se rio-y no volverías a ver a menudo a TK, oye, ¿Desde cuándo los amigos duermen en la misma cama? Estabais muy pegados

-¿Es que no estabas dormida?-la chica se puso roja-Además nos conocemos desde hace mucho, no hay ningún problema

-Esta mañana TK parecía tu madre-volvió a reír la felina- tu chico demostró ser el más raro por ponerse ese delantal

-Y tu chico es más pequeño que tú, parece tu peluche-esta vez se rio la castaña, mientras Gatomon se puso seria y anduvo de brazos cruzados

Estaban a punto de doblar una esquina cuándo un niño de pelo marrón oscuro y ropa oscura pasó corriendo delante de ellas, parecía que sostenía algo pero lo más impactante era lo que le perseguía, Hikari al instante lo visualizó y se percató de que se trataba de una mano deforme y alargada que sobresalía de una especie de agujero dimensional. Las compañeras se miraron cara a cara para llegar a la conclusión de que debían seguirles, posiblemente ese niño esté en problemas y ellas eran las únicas en ese momento que podían ayudarle; empezaron a correr todo lo que pudieron para no perderlo de vista, aquella mano no se percataba de que estaban detrás de ella por lo que resultó una ventaja, el chiquillo corría muy deprisa para la edad que tenía, unos 6 posiblemente. Se fijó que podía ir más rápido si dejaba libre sus brazos, pero lo que llevaba ahí lo protegía con todas sus fuerzas; el chico giró para entrar a un parque de niños pequeños, Kari fue a posicionarse detrás de la pared que estaba cerca de la entrada y sacaba su cabeza poco a poco para ver mejor la escena, el niño ya no estaba pero sí aquella mano que no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del lugar "Gatomon estate preparada" dijo en un susurro la joven, la felina se puso en posición de ataque para cualquier inconveniente que apareciese. La deformidad que apareció de ese agujero se acercó sigilosamente hacía unos tubos grandes, al estar delante de la abertura, la mano se abrió completamente para enseñar toda su palma… pero fue breve ya que una pequeña pero fuerte luz apareció y terminó por destruirla. Kari se quedó muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, se acercó muy despacio hacia la pila de tubos, su compañera iba unos centímetros delante de ella para protegerla; se quedaron de pie esperando que algo pasara… Lo que pasó fue que una pequeña cabeza salió y poco a poco todo su cuerpo, se quedó paralizado unos momentos y levantó la mirada para visualizar fijamente a la joven Yagami, el chico se llevó un susto que hizo sentarse y arrastrarse para atrás, detrás de él había algo que se movía; las compañeras se iban acercando despacio hacia él pero eso lo asustaba aún más.

-¡No… nos hagas daño por favor no!-estaba llorando y aún más cuando vio a Gatomon-No otro monstruo no, por favor…

-Tranquilo, no te haremos daño cielo-la dulce voz de Hikari hizo que se tranquilizara- Me llamo Hikari pero puedes llamarme Kari, ella es mi amiga Gatomon… ¿podrías decirme por qué esa cosa te perseguía?

-No lo sé, iba a buscar algo de comida y de repente salió de la nada, con un rasguño mató a un pobre perrito y después fue hacia nosotros-intentaba ocultar algo detrás de él-¡quédate quieto!

Gatomon se acercó más, pero por suerte el chiquillo no se echó para atrás solo se limitó a observarla directamente a los ojos como diciendo que no intentara nada en forma de súplica, pero la gata se limitó a sentarse de él y acariciarle la cabeza con su larga cola; aquel gesto le pareció raro…pero le hizo sonreír

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-la felina mostraba una sonrisa que conmovía a cualquiera; el pequeño asintió enérgicamente-Entonces dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Mitsuki Usui (Usui Mitsuki), vivo solo porque mis padres llevan desaparecidos dos semanas…-Tomó aire y sacó algo que tenía detrás suya, era algo parecido a un muñeco de trapo-este es Kokomon, es mi amigo, apareció un día luminoso donde yo saqué consciencia de que todo iba a estar bien, de eso también hace dos semanas… el mismo día que desaparecieron mis… papis

-¿No has llamado a la policía?-La gata estaba dudosa

-Fui a contarles sobre la desaparición pero me quisieron atrapar para llevarme a un centro de adopción, tuve que escapar…-La cosa que llevaba detrás no se paraba de mover

Un Digimon era lo que estaba detrás de él… Kari ya sabía que en el mundo rondaba un número superior de niños elegidos, así que no le dio mucha importancia al principio

-¿Has estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo?-El chico asintió de mala gana, Kari se había puesto en cuclillas para verle mejor el rostro-No puedes mantenerte por ti mismo Mitsuki ¿Tienes familiares que te puedan acoger?

-No recuerdo muy bien, pero venimos a esta ciudad de un día para otro; fue una semana trágica donde cada día moría alguien de mi familia, mi abuela nos dijo que era una maldición y que deberíamos largarnos…eso hicimos pero a la semana mis padres desaparecieron…

-Desde entonces nos hemos cuidado mutuamente-la aguda voz del pequeño Kokomon habló-pero nos vendría un poco de ayuda, ayer solo comimos unas galletas…

-Llévanos a tu casa, para ver como estáis viviendo-La joven le ofreció la mano al niño, este la aceptó y asintió su cabeza como signo de estar de acuerdo

El chico ya no volvió a coger a Kokomon, su Digimon iba alado de él flotando y dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, era mareante verlos; Gatomon iba detrás de su compañera pendiente si aparecía algo indeseable y tenga que enfrentarse a él, según sus amplias experiencias era completamente descabellado ignorar estos sucesos, más tarde podría volverse mucho peor como fue en sus antiguas aventuras…todo empieza normal y acaba en tragedia hasta que vienen los héroes y salvan una vez más ambos mundos ¿Pero siempre estaremos ganando? Cada enemigo que aparecía era más fuerte que el anterior, este nuevo malvado que estaba segura que iba a aparecer en cualquier momento podría demostrar una fuerza mayor que MaloMyotismon o del mismísimo Diaboromon, era todo un lío en su cabeza que empezaba a preocuparla y pensar en los próximos desastres que podrían pasar; además sabía que Takeru se lo iba a tomar fatal, en su interior siempre había sufrido al tener que plantarle cara a la oscuridad, en cada lucha se veía un atisbo de miedo que era contrarrestado con valor que poseía y por sus ganas de hacer un mundo mejor a pesar de que el sufra. Pensó en ir después a visitar a Izzy, Joe y Sora que se habían dedicado últimamente a investigar el Digimundo por si hay algún inconveniente que deban de neutralizar, al momento se acordó que TK había recibido un mensaje de Matt diciendo que tenía unos asuntos urgentes ¿Podría tratarse sobre aquella mano blanca y deforme? De todas formas estarían en un gran aprieto si todos los primeros niños elegidos no estaban juntos, sobretodo Taichi que estaba fuera del país; su hermano y el hermano de su mejor amigo podrían conseguir al poderoso Omegamon… Aunque Davis y Ken tenían a Imperialdramon, pero de Ken no se sabía nada desde hace mucho tiempo. Y la DNA evolución que hace con Yolei se rompió debido a la abandono que tuvieron ambas en su amistad, lo mismo pasaba con Takeru y Cody, Cody ya había crecido y estaba en una etapa rebelde que no hace caso ni a las llamadas que sus amigos le hacen… no sabía en qué más pensar, así que prefirió que el destino se ocupe de todo; lo más importante ahora era sobre Mitsuki y lo solo que está, bueno tenía su Digimon. El Digimon del niño le recordaba a algo, ya que lo veía mejor, ella tenía un libro antiguo donde salía un Tokomon, Nyaromon y… ese mismo pequeño digital, un Kokomon; le pareció curioso pero ese libro lo había leído cuando era muy pequeña y no se acordaba de mucho. Ya habían caminado un largo tramo, en el camino se iban conociendo mejor, las compañeras empezaron a hacerle preguntas fueras de contexto para que no se preocupara tanto y que sepa que puede confiar en ellas; era muy agradable, quizá debido a su edad…en realidad tenía 8. Tenía un bulto en bolsillo, el chiquillo se dio cuenta que lo miraba así que decidió sacarlo "Es mi Digivice" lo dijo muy entusiasmado, pero específicamente era un D-3 marrón "Otro que puede explorar el Digimundo" pensó la chica mientras caminaba muy serena. Se metieron en un callejón espacioso, los edificios mal cuidados de alrededor daban mucha sombra dificultando la importante entrada del sol; en algunas puertas habían personas ebrias dormidas o gente pobre pidiendo un poco de comida pero en ese momento no llevaba nada encima. Llegaron a una puerta de madera, sacó una llave y la abrió… la felina entró después de Mitsuki dando una rápida investigación al sitio "Pasa" Kari entró con cuidado; hacía un poco de frio dentro, tocó un calefactor pero estaba completamente helado, el niño estaba en una puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara, ella fue y entró donde la había indicado. Era una habitación donde había baño, cocina una cama grande y otra pequeña; había envoltorios de comida tiradas por todo el suelo además de ropa sucia de adulto, se estaban formando manchas en la pared que pronto iba a traer malas consecuencias. Fue hacia una antigua y casi estropeada envera para abrirla, adentro solo había cinco cartones de leche que estaban casi vacíos, chucherías a medio masticar y una caja transparente que llevaba dentro piezas de pollo; la chica lo cerró y se dio la vuelta muy preocupada, las moscas tenía una especie de nido en una esquina superior y en la cocina los platos seguían sucios y con restos de comida de hace unas semanas, el pobre chico estaba viviendo en un vertedero ¿Dónde se duchaba? No había ducha por ningún sitio, al rato notó que él estaba muy sucio y se rascaba por todo el cuerpo. Gatomon se acercó a su compañera.

-Me niego a dejarle un día más en este lugar-la felina sentía mucha pena-hay que llevarlo a ese sitio donde cuidan a los niños y terminan adoptándolo

-¡No!, me encontrará de nuevo ese demonio-el chico de repente se alteró-terminará matando a esa familia que me quiera adoptar, y seguramente a mi querido Kokomon

-Pero no puedes seguir viviendo aquí Mitsuki, te vas a enfermar…-Vio al pequeño llorar, estaba demasiado asustado-Oye… puedes venir a mi casa

Gatomon miró a su compañera con cara de incredibilidad, aun siendo un Digimon ella sabía que no era lo correcto, no estaba permitido quedarse con un niño que no tiene ninguna conexión familiar y tratarlo como si lo fuera; el chico había parado de llorar y se le abrieron los ojos como platos "Tú podrías cuidarme con tu Digimon… Estaríamos un poco más a salvo" Abrazaba su pequeño Kokomon que a su vez dijo "Donde Mitsuki se sienta bien, ya también me sentiré bien"

-Sólo hasta que hayamos averiguado el origen de esa mano enorme y la hayamos hecho desaparecer-Kari se puso en cuclillas y le puso una mano en el hombro-Después ya no tendrás ningún problema que te llevemos a un centro de adopción

-Pero Kari, ahí van los niños cuyo padres están muertos… ¿los míos lo están?-se puso triste de repente, la chica no había pensado en eso

-Claro que no-lo que necesitaba ese pequeño era una muestra de afecto, necesita protección y apoyo sentimental; Kari terminó abrazándole- Te conozco desde hace media hora pero… es como si ya te conociera desde hace mucho… me encargaré de encontrar a tus padres, te lo prometo

-Gracias Hikari, muchas gracias

-Gatomon-la muchacha se puso de pie en dirección a su compañera-Necesito que uses tu habilidad "Ojos de Gato" para que hipnotices a mi madre para que vea a Mitsuki como un miembro más de la familia, y también su Digimon

-No puedo hacer eso-La felina se quedó un rato pensando…-pero puedo conseguir que tu madre no lo sienta al chico, o sea, que no se percate de su presencia ya Kokomon también

-¿Nos volverás invisibles?

-Casi, pero solo con su madre…así que no tendréis ningún problema

EL muchacho fue a su armario y de tanto buscar sacó una maleta vieja de cuero; la abrió para meter dos camisetas y un pantalón, después la cerró para llevársela a la entrada de su puerta a esperarlas; tanto Gatomon como Hikari estaban perplejas

-Mi ropa está un poco sucia y rota… pero da igual

-Deja eso, en casa tengo ropa de mi hermano de cuándo tenía tu edad

Todos salieron de la casa, salieron deprisa de aquel callejón de mala muerte; su bicicleta estaba encadenada en una farola para evitar posibles robos, la desencadeno mientras le decía Gatomon que se subiera y se sentará correctamente. Pasaron por una calle llena de tiendas ambulantes, había mucha gente haciendo cola en los puestos de electrónica o en los comercios de comida rápida; Kari llevaba poco dinero y pensaba comprarle algo de comer al pequeño pero creyó que sería mejor gastarlo en ropa interior. Se adentraron para buscar una tienda fiable y a bajo precio… Mitsuki a su lado era muy diminuto, no parecía de 8 años cualquiera diría que tiene mucho menos, y pensar que ella era la más pequeña de estatura en su grupo desde que Cody dio el estirón; el chico tenía la vista perdida en los puestos de juguetes donde se cruzaban, hasta tuvo que arrastrarle del brazo para que siguiera su ritmo. Las madres pasaban con sus bebes y la miraban raro "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" la joven se enfadaba pero a su vez se sentía avergonzada por alguna extraña razón, las señoras no eran las únicas sino también los dueños de los locales. Había un puesto de ropa interior a un precio excelente, pensó comprar dos pares de calzoncillos y dos pares de calcetines; hizo una cola de dos personas para que al fin la atendieran.

-Deme esos pares de calzoncillos y calcetines por favor-el hombre los cogió y se los dio, y ella le da el dinero-Gracias

-Gracias señor-dijo Mitsuki

-De nada pequeño, pórtate bien con tu madre ¿vale?

Aquel comentario hizo comprender a Hikari las miradas que recibía de la gente, se puso roja y arrastró al chico por el brazo ¿Soy yo la que se ve vieja o es él que se muy niño? Pensó la chica algo molesta, la felina que iba en la canastilla se estaba riendo, Kokomon no entendía nada y se posó en la cabeza de Mitsuki a descansar un poco. Estaban saliendo del recinto cuando de repente Kari visualizó a una chica muy atractiva que se hacía notar demasiado entre toda la multitud, estaba caminando con la vista fija en la Digielegida de la Luz hasta que desapareció en una esquina… la conocía, la había visto en alguna parte pero no se acordaba. Gatomon la hizo reaccionar para que siguiera caminando. Cruzaron muchas calles hasta llegar a su gran edificio, vivía en un octavo piso.

-Aquí vivo, subamos-sacó su llave para abrir el portón y dirigirse al ascensor

Ya delante de la puerta que daba a su hogar Hikari le dijo a su compañera que se preparara para lazar su habilidad contra su madre…; entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, la mano de la chica tapaba la boca del niño. La felina vio a la señora viendo la televisión, se subió al respaldo del sofá y con la garra la pinchó en el hombro para que la mirara "¡Eso ha dolido gata!" la madre se quejó pero por poco tiempo, entró en un pequeño trance que solo su Digimon comprendía; después de mirar a la señora Yagami a los ojos unos segundos, la gata dirigió su mirada hipnotizadora al niño… "Ya está", la mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hija pero a nadie más.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la casa de Takeru, hija?-preguntó su madre sin mostrar mucho afecto

-Muy bien mamá, iré a prepararme para las clases de esta tarde-empujó a su nuevo compañero hasta su habitación

La habitación que antes pertenecía también a su hermano mayor se encontraba desolada, aún había cosas de él como su balón de futbol o sus antiguos googles encima de su escritorio de madera… extrañaba a aquel loco que la hacía rabiar siempre que podía. Mitsuki se tiró en la cama de abajo comentando los suave que estaba, ambas camas de la litera eran de un colchón especial; el chico se acomodó y abrazó la almohada con Kokomon dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad encima de su espalda.

-Oye, primero ve a ducharte-la joven tuvo que poner una voz seria para que le haga caso-yo buscaré la ropa antigua de mi hermano, Gatomon acompáñale hasta la ducha

La gata cogió la mano de Mitsuki y se le llevó, pero antes de que ambos salieran el chico se giró

-Hikari, ¿Después puedes venir a echarme champú en el pelo? yo no sé hacerlo bien, siempre me lo hacía mi mami

Ella se quedó un rato callada, no pretendía convertirse en la madre de nadie pero lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos la llevaba por ese camino… pero al final le asintió con una sonrisa. En su armario había una enorme caja que le costó muchísimo sacarla, al final lo logró y con unas tijeras que tenía a mano la abrió; no estaban tan viejas como ella esperaba, algunas camisetas parecía que no las hubiera usado nunca… seguramente Taichi no se cambiaba de ropa a menudo. Encontró un conjunto perfecto para su tamaño de cuerpo, una sudadera verde con la figura de un Power Ranger en el pecho, un pantalón blanco con 4 bolsillos y unas zapatillas marrones; pasó un rato y Gatomon entró diciendo que el niño estaba listo. La joven fue al baño, lo encontró en la bañera jugando con un patito de goma, se acercó a él mientras se remangaba su blusa; cogió una cantidad normal de champú y empezó a frotarle la cabeza.

-Lo haces muy bien ¡Me gusta!-aquella sonrisa inocente le trajo algunos buenos recuerdos- Oye, me sorprende un montón que me hayas aceptado en tu casa sin ni siquiera conocernos ni día entero

-Ya te lo dije, sentí algo en ti que no siento en casi nadie…no puedo explicártelo con exactitud-El pequeño se movía demasiado-No te muevas tanto, que me mojas

-¿Quién es Takeru? Tu madre mencionó su nombre

Hikari se sonrojó un poco, iba a responderle pero su compañera que se encontraba atrás respondió antes.

-Es su novio, un rubiete que usa delantales rosas-la felina se encontraba graciosa ese día

-Hikari tiene novio. Hikari tiene novio…-repetía el chiquillo riéndose

-Callaros lo dos, es mi mejor amigo nada más-pero las miradas que le dedicaban a Kari decían lo contrario, tosió un poco y siguió con el pelo-Me va a costar un poco quitar esta suciedad de tu pelo, hombrecito

Pasó media hora, ya había terminado de limpiar completamente su cabeza; la chica se dio media vuelta para que el niño salga de la bañera y se seque todo el cuerpo con la toalla, después lo llevó a la habitación para que se ponga la ropa que le había dejado encima de la cama de Taichi; fue a sentarse un rato en el sofá, estaba agotada "Ya te entiendo algo mamá" dijo para sus adentros, lo raro era que la televisión estaba prendida y nadie la estaba utilizando "¿Mamá?" gritó Kari pero nadie la respondía, pensó que habría salido a comprar algo así que no le dio mucha importancia. Pasaron como 15 minutos y el chico no salía, Hikari fue a su habitación… cuando entró lo vio dormido en la cama junto con su Digimon, fue hacia él y lo tapó con la sábana gruesa, las temperaturas habían bajado un poco; ella aprovechó para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Desde aquel entonces ya había pasado 6 horas, la joven estaba en el comedor haciendo unos apuntes para sus clases de magistrado; de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y salió Mitsuki frotándose los ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre chico?-Vio que el niño asentía algo dormido-vale siéntate en una silla de la mesa, he preparado tarta de manzana mientras dormías

-Gracias Hikari, no sabría cómo pagártelo-se sentó correctamente en la silla-Tuve suerte de encontrarte

-No es nada cielo-Fue a la cocina para traer un recipiente medianamente grande donde se podía apreciar una magnífica tarta bien diseñada-Tú y Kokomon podéis comer hasta que os llenéis

Ambos se lanzaron a coger un trozo para llevárselos a la boca, el gusto de Kari era como ver que disfrutaban de algo que ella misma había preparado, Gatomon estaba hablando por el teléfono con alguien, se podía escuchar… "Tus alas me gustan mucho, son muy fuertes" seguramente era Patamon. El teléfono móvil de la chica empezó a sonar, fue hasta la cocina donde lo había dejado y contestó…

-¿Mamá eres tú…?-Kari preguntó con un cierto temor

Al poco rato todos se fijaron en Hikari, como su teléfono se caía al suelo, después ella no tuvo fuerzas en sus piernas que terminó arrodillándose; su compañera fue hacia ella, pero al levantarle la barbilla pudo ver como un mar de lágrimas salían de sus ojos "¿Que… pasó?" no le respondió, la gata se sentó alado de ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para que sus interminables lágrimas cesen. Mitsuki se acercó y cogió su mano delicada derecha preocupado por lo que le sucedía a su nueva amiga; al final la joven formuló una frase "Adiós papi…".


	5. Primeras Represalias

5\. Primeras represalias

 **Kirika**

Salía mucho vapor de la puerta del baño, el salón se estaba inundando de un terrible calor que asfixiaría a cualquiera en cuestión de segundos, tanto las paredes como los objetos que estaban dispersos se estaban humedeciendo en progresión de la fatigosa inundación de humo; por suerte no había nadie que le molestara, era libre de poder hacer lo que quisiera en aquella casa de dos pisos muy bien acomodada con un amplio patio en la parte trasera. La radio estaba encendida, estaban pasando música estadounidense de estilo ochentero que debido al volumen alto resonaba por todo el espacio; en los sillones de seda estaban ocupados por dos personas, uno parecía ser un hombre mayor y el que iba a su lado era una niña rubia de preciosos rulos, ambos tenían la vista perdida en un cuadro de un ángel que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, no parpadeaban ni tampoco respiraban, estaban muy concentrados en dicha imagen. El vapor hacía que derramaran líquidos de sus frentes en varias cantidades mojando sus impecables prendas, el sudor pasaba por los cuellos hasta penetrar dentro de la ropa, seguía descendiendo hasta toparse con un agujero impregnado en el pecho; aquel agujero seguía eliminando líquido rojo, más conocida como sangre…ambas personas se encontraban pálidas y sin reacción debido a la bala que tenían dentro, estaban muertos, un hombre y una niña que posiblemente fueran una feliz familia yacían sin vida en el salón de su casa.

La puerta del aseo se abrió de un estruendoso golpe, de ahí salió una joven tapada con una toalla para cubrirse la mayoría de su cuerpo, no se le veía el rostro… su gran pelo se lo tapaba completamente; comenzó a caminar en pequeños pasos arrastrados hasta el pasillo que daba a la salida, en el suelo habían muchas bolsas blancas el cuál contenían ropa femenina. Con la mano se la pasó por la cara para quitarse todo el pelo que le cubría la visión, fue a probarse todo tipo de ropa de diferente color pero se decidió por un conjunto oscuro resaltando más aún sus facciones tenebrosas que siempre ha tenido. Después de peinarse su hermosa melena se acordó de su compañero, el demonio digital con forma de muchacho, le había comentado a ella que iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para tratar unos pequeños asuntos con un colega; le extrañaba que nunca la había comentado que él tenía ciertos contactos "¿Desde cuándo?" se hizo aquella pregunta algo entrometida, al final decidió no darle importancia y seguir con sus planes del día…

-Qué noche más larga-comentó en tono de decepción

Pues el transcurso de la noche al amanecer fue muy tedioso, el disgusto que sentía la chica era tremendo, no podía entender qué clase de sujeto la dejaba plantada en plena cita para estar con otra chica "Aparte me envió esa maldita foto" las cosas no podían ir peor, pensaba que se podía calmar al haber acabado con la vida de dos inocentes pero no fue así; aunque la idea del deseo que la hacía enloquecer al imaginarse al chico rubio la hacía hundirse en lo más hondo de sus prolíferos sentimientos. El primer plan de ese día fue averiguar más cosas sobre la tal Kari, en principio solo sabía que su nombre completo era Hikari y que era "amiga" de infancia de Takeru, el chico no hablaba mucho de ella y eso le gustaba a la joven, que se olvide de esa chica; pero no fue una buena idea, necesitaba más información. El ordenador se encendió rápidamente para dar lugar a un escritorio relleno de varios archivos Word con nombre como "Facturas de luz…o de agua", fue al buscador e introdujo el nombre, pero solo salían compañías de luz (Hikari = Luz) necesitaba algo más específico como un apellido que no conocía por el momento; de pronto se le vino a la mente una cosa, Takeru le había una foto de su graduación en el instituto de hace unos años, revisó las fotos que tenía en su móvil para por fin encontrarla; todos iban en uniforme…unos abrigos celestes con pantalones y faldas de un azul oscuro, localizó al rubio enseguida por ser el único de tener un pelo de diferente color, debajo de cada alumno salían sus nombres y sus edades. Al principio se le dificultó encontrar a la amiga de TK, pero dio con una cosa que no se había percatado, en la foto su amado salía cogido de la mano a una joven de baja estatura… recordó aquel pelo castaño y corto que había visto aquella vez en la playa y recientemente en la foto del día anterior… "Hikari Yagami". Al introducir el nombre y el apellido salió en el buscador un enlace que llevaba a una red social muy conocida en Japón, al pinchar apareció Hikari en su foto de perfil mostrando un tímida sonrisa, fue a ver la información pero solo pudo ver su edad de 19 años; si quería saber más tendría que agregarla, aunque prefirió que no ya que sospecharían del acto que tenía pensado hacer este día.

Fue a la cocina por algo de comer, aunque por su desgracia la comida de había estropeado por un repentino fallo en el congelador, fue a buscar en las puertas de las alacenas pero no hubo suerte, solo había ingredientes que se necesitaban para preparar una comida. Había recaudado una buena cantidad de dinero gracias a la cartera del hombre muerto, suficiente para sustentarse durante muchos días; planificó ir a desayunar en la calle, en un puesto ambulante que no costara tanto…entonces fue a por su chaqueta y sus zapatos para después dirigirse al patio y saltar la valla que daba a una calle angosta, no era recomendable salir por la puerta principal ya que alguien podría haberla visto entrar de noche. Se acercó a los cadáveres y los besó en la mejilla a ambos mientras decía "Ahora iréis al paraíso" se puso en puntillas y salió de la casa para recibir un relajante suspiro de aire fresco que revivió su energía, se puso sus zapatos y su abrigo para después coger un gran impulso y sobrepasar la valla que separaba la calle y el patio doméstico. Llegó a una parte de la ciudad donde una acumulación enorme de personas abarrotaban las calles, entendió que era un día laboral y la gente tendría que ir a cumplir con sus respectivas profesiones, la joven se adaptó a los pasos rápidos que daba la gente para no resultar una molestia… la mayoría iban muy bien trajeados hablando por teléfono móvil y sus maletines marrones que sujetaban con fuerza "Inútiles del sistema" pensó respecto a lo que la rodeaba, calle más arriba pasando por el sector empresarial llegó al sector comercial para gente con un patrimonio alto, habían tipos que tenían una vestimenta elegante resaltando su gran fajo de dinero que llevaban seguramente en el bolsillo. Comprar algo con el dinero del muerto en esas tiendas sería un desperdicio así que siguió avanzando unas calles para encontrarse con varios puestos ambulantes… era el sitio ideal para señoras de clase media que iban todos los días para comprar cosas necesarias, debido a las rebajas se podía notar la cantidad de cola que se formaba en cada establecimiento, la atractiva muchacha seguía caminando levantando la vista en carteles que indicaban puestos de desayuno; prefirió encontrar uno que esté aceptable y donde no haya mucha gente, pero sería tarea difícil. Se paró en seco ante la presencia de una persona que tantas ganas tenía de conocer, a lo lejos podía visualizar a alguien con un pelo castaño jalando el brazo de un niño pequeño mientras que contralaba su bicicleta; afinó más la vista para confirmar si lo que veía era lo que deseaba, y no se equivocaba, se trataba de Yagami que andaba muy ocupada en esos momento. La chica de prenda oscura empezó a caminar sin quitarle el ojo de encima, hasta que hubo un momento donde ambas miradas de las chicas se conectaron en extraño contacto visual, seguía avanzando sin parpadearle hasta que llegó a una esquina que cortó sus intensas miradas "No es el momento de actuar, iré poco a poco" se dijo a si misma mientras seguía con su búsqueda de un sitio para alimentarse…

Al poco rato sintió una calidez en su hombro, un contacto humano que le sujetaba suavemente esa parte del cuerpo, giró su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, vio aquella melena dorada como el oro lo que causó que despertaran mariposas en su estómago.

-Hola Kirika, te he echado de menos-El chico rubio se mostraba claramente feliz-déjame invitarte a tomar un café, ya desayuné pero por algo más de cafeína no pasará nada

-Takeru…-cogió con sus dos manos la gruesa mano del muchacho-vamos, me haría muy feliz

Hubo cierto gesto en la cara de TK que no le convencía del todo la forma de expresarse de Kirika por lo que simplemente la cogió del hombro y se adentraron en un local muy tradicional; se sentaron en una mesa cuadriculada perfecta para dos personas, alrededor habían personas que aparentemente tendrían que ir a trabajar después de llenar sus estómagos. Había una carta en la mesa, aunque no fue necesario que la vea ya que sabía lo que iba a pedir… al acercarse el mesera pidió su orden "Pan con jamón ahumado y dos tazas de café tradicionales" el hombre se fue para atender la orden. Takeru se mostraba impresionado ya que seguramente él era el que siempre pedía y pagaba, Kirika se sintió como una idiota al pensar aquello y dejar mal al chico por no seguir con su protocolo.

-¿Estás enfadada por no ir al restaurante contigo anoche?-TK puso ojos de lloroso-Tuve un problema con un amigo… no me siento orgulloso de haberle dejado el ojo morado; pero el malestar se me pasó cuándo me vino a visitar mi mejor amiga

Puso más atención a lo que hablaba, necesitaba más información y el medio más fiable para conseguirla era mediante Takeru, entre Kirika y él ya habían ganado una aceptable confianza para hablarse de cualquier tema prácticamente, esa vez que le comentó que su deber era protegerla… lo tomó como un loco, a lo que dijo después "Mi loco"

-Entiendo. Sabes había pensado hacerme también amiga de Hikari-una sonrisa falsa salió de su boca, pero el rostro feliz del chico no se lo quitaba nadie-¿Me cuentas algo de su historia para dar pie a nuestra futura relación?

-Últimamente está sufriendo mucho, su hermano y mejor amigo de mi hermano se fue al extranjero así que se siente muy sola en su casa, además que su madre pasa de ella como si no existiera…-decía el rubio con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza-y su padre está grave de salud, pensaba ir a visitarle mañana que tengo un tiempo libre, el Hospital General de Odaiba queda cerca de mi universidad. Y si te preguntas que le pasa, le dio una fuerte neumonía

Había oído suficiente, pareciese que el chico conspirara con ella para darle información muy importante que sería el principio de una venganza progresiva, al parecer tenía una nueva tarea este día, tendría que hacer un pequeño viaje al hospital para visitar al pobre enfermo; pensó en el buen hombre que sería siendo un gran padre…

-No te preocupes por el hombre, sé que pronto encontrará el paraíso…-dijo Kirika mirando el rostro confundido de su compañero- Y ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que me quería decir ayer?

-Bueno verás, yo y otros chicos de la facultad de periodismo fuimos invitados a un baile lujoso para este viernes, organizado por la empresa del diario local… es una gran oportunidad para conocer gente importante, y debo llevar a una acompañante-dijo TK recibiendo su taza de café que el mesero ya había traído

-Eso si es un tema muy urgente Takeru…-Kirika alargó sus manos para coger los brazos duros del chico-tú solo dime que quieres y lo haré, por supuesto que lo haré

-Eres genial Kirika, por eso quería pedirte algo-TK se sentía algo avergonzado en esos momentos-¿Me podrías… dar un consejo si es prudente invitar a Kari? Somos amigos pero… Solo quiero que vaya conmigo ¿Tú qué opinas?

De pronto pasó lo inesperado, Kirika se levantó para después ponerse lentamente su abrigo, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo "Tengo algo importante que hacer… Y creo que deberías llevarla para que disfrutes de ella, ya que no le queda mucho tiempo" esas palabras confundieron enormemente a Takeru mostrando sus facciones faciales de extrañes. La chica salió con ambas manos cerradas y con los dientes chirreando, no podía creer que su amor le haya pedido un consejo que tiene que ver con otra, estaba a un nivel más del enfado; empujaba con sus hombros a cualquier persona que se le cruzara en medio ganándose unos cuantos insultos leves y otros fuertes, se sentó en un asiento que se encontraba en plena avenida transitada, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos grandes de su gabardina para sentir el tacto de un metal helado, lo apretó más para entrelazar su dedo con el gatillo; tenía el enorme deseo de sacarla y empezar a disparar a todo el mundo para sentirse bien consigo misma y calmar un poco su fastidio, pero después de todo tenía un poco de consciencia y pensó que no sería lo adecuado en esos momento ya que debía concentrarse en su próximo objetivo "Hospital General de Odaiba" susurró en un tono tétrico, se puso de pie para acercarse a un mapa de la ciudad incrustada en un fino panel de vidrio. Había un puntito en aquel mapa que señalaba su posición, el Hospital estaba mucho más al norte por lo que debería de recorrer bastantes calles si prefería ir andando, se dio cuenta que llevaba su pan con jamón así que empezó a comérselo mientras pensaba en algo que le redujera el esfuerzo; con el dinero del recién fallecido podría coger un taxi, aunque se le iría una buena parte de billetes y también que instalaron cámaras de seguridad dentro de esos coches, una mejor idea sería pasar desprevenida ante las autoridades. A lejos venía un autobús, tenía la estación alado de ella y se fijó rápidamente donde hacía sus paradas… Por suerte había una cerca del Hospital, solo tenía que recorrer tres estaciones largas y otras tres cortas, no tuvo más opción salvo eso; se subió dentro del vehículo y pagó con un billete, recibió puras monedas que la estorbarían por el peso y el ruido que producirían entre ellas, se sentó alado de la ventana observando a la nada "Solo tengo dos balas…" hizo un plan en su mente, cuándo llegara tendría que averiguar en qué habitación se encontraba el hombre y para eso debía de investigar los informes que habrían en el mostrador nada más en la entrada, si alguien se interponía en su camino le amenazaría cautelosamente con la pistola; ya averiguado todo y acabar con la vida de esa supuesta persona para que no la delatara llegaría al lugar del enfermo… esperaba que no tuviera una habitación compartida ya que debía de ahorrar munición y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para clavar un puñal a un adulto… a menos que esté dormido, se acordó de los bisturíes perfectos para cortar yugulares. Otro problema eran las cámaras ¿Cómo podría evitarlas? ¿Ya la estarían buscando desde el centro psiquiátrico? Está dejando varias pistas y eso la enfada aún más. Pasaron como 20 minutos, ya había llegado a su destino; cuándo bajó pudo ver el hospital, tuvo que levantar la cabeza por lo grande que era; había un pequeño puesto de juguetes y tonterías en una acera, se acercó un poco para ver si tenían algo útil, por su suerte fue así ya que había una máscara de madera, con dos agujeros para los ojos y uno para la boca. Lo compró a un bajo precio, al parecer al comerciante se sintió aliviado al venderlo; fue corriendo hasta la entrada, algunas veces daba salto largos y perfectos como si fuera una bailarina. Ya dentro se quedó impresionada por lo impecable que estaba el sitio, todas las paredes eran blancas acompañadas con un suelo pulcro, a simple vista la mayoría de enfermeros o doctores relucían jóvenes y deseosos de trabajar en aquel sitio "Este sitio es un asco, solo evitan lo inevitable" los pensamiento de Kirika invadían su atención, llevaba sus manos en el bolsillas, en una cogía su pistola y en otra su máscara de madera; se acercó al mostrador de información y le habló educadamente a la mujer que estaba de turno "Me podría decir por favor ¿En qué habitación está el señor Yagami?" la mujer se negó a dar información, así que tuvo que recurrir a su otro plan, fue hacía la puerta que daba al sitio donde se encontraba la señora, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió algo en su espalda; dio vuelta a su cabeza y vio a Kirika muy asustada "Llevo una arma, no quiero usarla pero me está obligando…dígame por favor ¿En qué habitación se encuentra el señor Yagami?" La mujer temerosa por su vida empezó a buscar en el registro de datos "Habitación 405, séptima planta" lo tenía, cogió a la trabajadora del hombre y le dijo que caminara normal hasta el ascensor. Ya dentro y dirigiéndose a la planta indicada, la joven sacó su máscara y se la puso, el aspecto diabólico que tenía con ella puesta hacía temblar a la señora, hasta se sentó por el temblor que sufrían sus piernas. Llegaron al piso, le dijo que se levantara y caminaran; había un cuarto de limpieza a medio abrir, entraron y cerró la puerta… "Has cumplido con tu deber, te daré un viaje que me estarás eternamente agradecida" cogió una llave inglesa y con todas sus fuerzas le dio en la cien haciendo que esa pobre inocente se desmayara, cogió una almohada y la puso en su cara para tapar la respiración, así estuvo cinco minutos hasta que verificó en qué estado se encontraba… muerta.

Salió del cuarto con la máscara puesta, tenía un poco de sangre en su gabardina pero no le dio demasiada importancia; levantaba la vista para encontrar la habitación (407,406…) para llegar a la puerta 405 tuvo que empujar un portón algo pesado que llevaba un mensaje "Pedir permiso para acceso", al entrar y ver el cartel que decía 405 se emocionó por lograr un objetivo algo difícil, pero aquella felicidad repentina se le fue al ver a un chico mirando por una larga ventana con vistas a la habitación, aquel muchacho que no había visto nunca estaba mirando a través de un vidrio al padre de Hikari Yagami… Kirika ya tenía su pistola preparada pero el joven se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se quedó alucinado al verla con una máscara, pero la chica se lo quitó descubriendo su belleza.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el chico, llevaba unas gafas grandes en la cabeza-¿Por qué llevas esa mascara?

-Soy la hija de uno de sus amigos, quería hacerle reír al señor Yagami- se acercó hacia él, y giró su vista para ver al hombre tumbado en una cama recibiendo aire artificial-Pronto estará mejor

-Llámame Davis, un gusto conocerte-el chico le tendió la mano- No me has dicho tu nombre

-Me llamo Kirika, ¿Eres un familiar?-preguntó la muchacha

-No, pero espero que algún día sí; su hija me tiene loco…-Davis bajó la mirada mostrando su decepción-Pero está enamorada de mi amigo Takeru, ella dice que no pero es evidente que miente… No quiero odiarlo pero no resisto, tengo impulsos de hasta asesinarlo. Espero que visitando constantemente a su padre piense que soy el indicado para ella

-Yo soy una buena amiga de Takeru-la joven se encontraba muy interesada en la conversación, había visto en aquel chico un posible aliado, así que ideo un plan- Me cuenta de todo, y si te soy sincera ya me acuerdo de tu nombre. Te menciona como el más patético, un perdedor y sobretodo… un cobarde

-¿Qué? Él no diría esas cosa de mí, aun así estemos peleados… no, imposible-pero las palabras de Davis no mostraban seguridad

-¿Estás seguro? Parece que dudas de ti mismo-Y tenía razón, Kirika sentía que él la creía más a ella que en su amigo; de su gabardina sacó su pistola y se la mostró, lo raro es que no se asombró al mirarla-Es de tu amigo, la tienen en su casa por si hay algún incidente con ladrones; la cogí prestada sin que se dé cuenta

-¿Qué harás con ella?-Ambas miradas se entrelazaron

Alguien entró al pasillo, ambos se voltearon para ver de quién se trataba, pero a Kirika le causó una gran alegría "Te estaba esperando" dijo la muchacha, aquel chico que había entrado en escena se posicionó entre Davis y Kirika… era el ángel caído, Dev en su forma humana.

-Este es un amigo, ignóralo, es muy callado-Dev no miraba a ninguno de los dos, Kirika prosiguió- ¿Quieres que Kari odie a Takeru y se vaya contigo? Sé que sí, te daré esta pistola para que acabes con el sufrimiento del señor Yagami, cuándo lo hagas yo eliminaré cualquier prueba… además aquí no hay ninguna cámara

-Estás loca, yo nun…-Davis paró de hablar, la joven le había puesta la pistola en la mano-¿Te ocuparás de las pruebas?

-Sí, y podrás ver mañana a tu amigo enjaulado; y una chica que necesitará apoyo de alguien, ahí entras tú

-Lo haré rápido…

Kirika se quedó con Dev en el pasillo, desde el cristal podían ver a Davis caminando despacio con el arma en la mano; ya estaba a unos centímetros cuándo le apuntó en la cabeza muy nervioso, al principio pensaba que se iba a acobardar, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Davis apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada hacia la frente del padre de Taichi e Hikari, se había formado una abertura donde brotada poca sangre, la máquina que controlaba su ritmo cardiaco se paró y dibujó una amplia línea que significaba su muerte. Davis empezó a llorar arrepintiéndose de aquel acto, pero enseguida entraron Kirika y Dev a la habitación

-Me equivocaba, eres valiente-la chica sacó su Digivice negro, Davis se asombró enormemente al verlo-Dev, haznos salir de aquí

El demonio cogió a ambos chicos y desaparecieron del lugar en un instante… al rato aparecieron en un barco gigante situado en las orillas de la playa de Odaiba; se podía contemplar un hermoso día despejado. Davis estaba de rodillas con la cabeza agachada derramando muchas lágrimas, Dev había desaparecido; mientras Kirika estaba de pie observando el paisaje "Paso 1, completado" al final soltó una misteriosa risita.

 **Takeru**

La mañana de aquel lunes seguía avanzando, hacía mucho aire que iba variando su temperatura por lo que resultaba sumamente molesto; tuvo que pagar la cuenta del local donde estaba charlando con Kirika, el joven pensaba en los hechos que habrían supuesto tal actitud de parte de su nueva amiga "¿Estará enfadada por algo?" pensó ingenuamente, era muy bueno sabiendo cuándo una persona necesitaba una motivación pero era muy malo si se trataba de sentimientos como los "celos". Saliendo del sector comercial el teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar, Takeru fue revisar de que se trataba, era un mensaje de texto enviado por su hermano "TK, ve a la casa de Sora ahora mismo" el chico confuso contestó con un "Voy", él había ido pocas veces a la vivienda de la novia de Matt, exactamente dos veces; una cuándo tenía 9 años y su hermano mayor le había encargado a Sora que cuidara de él… Y otra vez fue para llevarle un plato de sopa, esos días hace años que la muchacha estaba en un estado grave, pero al final se curó siendo un alivio para todos sus amigos. Guardó su teléfono ya que se había percatado que se encontraba en un barrio medianamente peligroso, más que todo por los vendedores de drogas que se apoyaban en los postes de luz, eran los que poseían armas de fuego; caminaba un poco deprisa para salir a una calle llena de gente, no aguantaba aquellas miradas incómodas que le lanzaban, sentía que se le acercaban pero no se trataban de delincuentes sino de gente mal vestida pidiendo dinero para consumir más productos tóxicos. Ya en la calle transitada fijó sus miradas en los grandes edificios que patrocinaban anuncios de Coca-Cola o fotos de una famosa cantante con origen en Tokio, en esos momentos aprobaba la idea de ir a visitar a los creadores de grandes empresas y entrevistarlos, ser un gran periodista como su madre era su sueño, la mujer que lo trajo al mundo se sentiría orgullosa al verlo rodeado de grandes estrellas; pero su padre… Ya no lo visitaba mucho, ni él al chico, se veían en ocasiones especiales pero se sentía el vacío que había entre los dos, recordó esa vez que le preguntó qué años tenía "Soy tu hijo y no lo sabes" le dijo esa vez mientras se apoyaba en los brazos de su madre; siempre prefirió a Matt porque él nunca lloraba, ante su padre y otras personas jamás mostraba debilidad, eso hacía que su hijo mayor fuese su favorito y que prefiriera quedarse con él y su custodia ante el divorcio. TK odiaba recordar aquellos momentos, odiaba revivir su dolor que le reprimía por dentro; lo que él no sabía era el fuerte impacto que le causaría cuándo llegue el momento de afrontar la verdad, y esa verdad se trataba de echarle cara a sus peores momentos transcurridos a lo largo de su vida "Prometí no llorar más, no soy un cobarde" se detestaba a sí mismo en esos instantes por la repentina molestia que sentía en los ojos, los tenia brillosos ya punto de explotar derramando un mar de lágrimas; se encontraba en medio de muchas personas con problemas más mayores que el de él, le iban a tomar por un patético al ser tan joven y lleno de oportunidades que la mayoría no tuvieron. Se mordió la lengua a propósito para aguantar sus ganas de llorar, tomó aire y siguió caminando hasta el lugar donde tenía que ir; poco a poco iba recuperando su misma chispa de siempre, un muchacho que aparentaba ser alegre, amable y valiente, el TK que todos conocían y adoraban; el cielo se estaba nublando poco a poco pero las nubes tenía un aspecto diferente, todas estaban juntas y planas pareciendo que arriba hubiera una larga pared ploma, Takeru se fijó en eso pero era el único, todo el mundo seguía con su oficio. Caminó tanto que pasó por el edificio donde vivía Hikari, se paró un rato en dirección al piso donde habitaba, solo estuvo sin moverse del sitio unos cinco minutos mirando como si fuese una fuente de energía necesaria para continuar tranquilamente hasta su destino; quedaban tres calles cortas que se recorrían en nada aunque más allá de la última calle TK divisó un punto negro que se hacía cada vez más grande cuándo se acercaba, aquel punto era una persona vestida en un tono tétrico y llamativo, no había más personas solo ellos dos; el rubio no intentó hacerle mucho caso y pasó de él por su costado pero al instante sintió una gélida mano en su espalda que le produjo una parálisis instantánea en plena calle. No podía mover ni un músculo ni hablar, solo mirar y respirar brotando varias gotas de sudor; oyó pasos detrás de él, quería girar la cabeza per era imposible, aquella persona misteriosa se puso en frente de su víctima para identificarlo correctamente, aquel sujeto tenía una piel muy blanca además de su pelo totalmente oscuro que tapaba su ojo derecho; sus labios resecos se abrieron y empezó recitar unas palabras poco entendibles, parecía un idioma antiguo. Al rato comprendió que se trataba de un conjuro, sólo con ver con dificultad como las nubes planas se hacían oscuras formando una especia de agujero en el cielo, un destello apagado descendió sobre TK cubriéndolo de una plena oscuridad desesperante; el cuerpo del muchacho reaccionó y cayó al suelo de rodillas emitiendo unos gritos de dolor muy alarmantes, su corazón sufría un apretón demasiado fuerte como si alguien lo estuviera aplastando con sus propias manos, tanto fue el dolor que emitió una débil palabra "Patamon…" llamaba a su compañero para que vinieses a rescatarle aunque era inútil, el interior de su pecho iba a estallar, era su fin…

De pronto una rayo azul fue en dirección a aquel sujeto que lo hacía sufrir, el daño que recibió pareció afectarle arruinando el conjuro que estaba pronunciando, intentó levantarse para atacar con una bola de fuego oscuro que había producido con su mano pero fue interrumpido por unos destellos que cayeron sobre su cuerpo; aquella capa de luz negra que cubría al rubio desapareció, aunque él seguía en el suelo intentando recibir aire. Se llevó una mano en el pecho y sucumbió a un aliviado llanto por el gran susto que se llevó, levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que aquel enigmático torturador se había esfumado; tan pronto como se recuperó y logró levantarse, se dio media vuelta para ver a tres jóvenes con sus respectivos compañeros Digimon.

-TK ¿Estás bien, hermano?-Dijo un joven mayor de pelo dorado

Takeru no respondió, solo saltó a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano Matt mientras le repetía constantemente "Gracias", el abrazo duró apenas unos segundos, ambos no se solían demostrar mucho afecto corporal; ayudó a Takeru a levantarse y ayudarlo para que encontrara un equilibrio que evitase que se cayera, los dos que iban con su hermano eran Joe y Sora, por su aspecto no parecían nada felices ni preocupados al verle, la joven en un tono frío se limitó a decir "Hay que moverse". Gabumon, Biyomon y Gomamon estaban detrás de ellos pendientes si aparecía algo peligroso, pero raramente no hacían sus típicos comentarios infantiles, iban demasiados serios, lo que preocupó aún más a TK. Sora y Joe iban delante hablando entre susurros y de vez en cuando mandaban miradas enfadas hacía él.

-Matt, ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-dijo Takeru aún con problemas para respirar

-Eso nos tendrás que contestar tú más adelante-respondió el mayor en tono serio

-Yo no hice nada, sé que estáis enfadado conmigo, pero ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo hablaremos cuándo lleguemos a la casa de Sora, ahora limítate a andar

Pasaron diez minutos hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio de la chica de pelo naranja, habían muchos vecinos reunidos fuera sentados en silla, pero era porque estaban organizando una junta de vecinos para determinar algún cambio en su comunidad; todos los miraban sospechosamente y susurraban entre ellos en dirección a los jóvenes, pudo oír cosas como "Ellos fueron los del estruendo de ayer" ¿Estruendo? ¿Qué está pasando? Takeru no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Subieron y llegaron al piso de la chica, ya dentro el rubio menor se sentó en una silla y agachó su cabeza, ya que tenía la vista en el suelo pudo observar que la alfombra estaba machada por un líquido morado, levantó un poco la vista para observar un armario de cristal completamente destrozado con la pared agrietada mostrando unas tuberías sobresalir, al instante dobló su cabeza para ver mejor a Sora y al joven de gafas que estaban manejando un ordenador, ambos llevaban vendajes en los brazos y piernas además de algunas benditas en la cara. Matt lo observaba fijamente desde otro sillón, no le apartaba los ojos de encima, en su mano llevaba un encendedor para los cigarrillos haciéndole salir la llama que producía. Al rato Sora se acercó a TK, arrastró una silla para sentarse alado de él y tener una conversación un poco privada, ante había traído un vaso de agua para que relaje en algo sus músculos tensos.

-Ese sujeto que te atacó se llama Dev-Sora estaba tratando se decir las palabras correctas-La última vez que lo vimos fue aquí mismo…

-¿Qué estuvo en tu piso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería de mí?-Se alteró de repente

-Le rescatamos de un viento frío que le estaba consumiendo, pero dejándolo de lado; venía con una chica de pelo negro llamada Kirika-La pelirroja se extrañó al ver la palidez del rubio-estaba inconsciente dormida en uno de los sillones… hablaba en sueños, aunque no paraba de repetir tu nombre

-Ese tal Dev y Kirika son como… ¿amigos?- Takeru vio como la pareja de su hermano asentía con la cabeza

No podía creer lo que le decía ¿Kirika le deseaba un mal? ¿Por qué razón iba a enviar a alguien para que lo asesinase? Se sentía muy desmotivado, y pensar que le prestó mucha parte de su tiempo dándole una excelente compañía para que sintiese que no estaba sola "¡NO!" gritó el chico, por el simple hecho de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos esa vez, no significa que su nueva amiga sea una cómplice, puede que estuviera bajo los efectos de aquel ser extraño; TK se negaba aceptar tal cosa, se decepcionó por sospechar de Kirika con unas pruebas tan vagas. Se puso de pie.

-Yo pienso que Kirika no tiene nada que ver en esto ¿entendisteis?-se encontraba un poco enfadado dada la situación- Solo…debemos hallar la forma de detener a ese tal Dev como siempre hemos hecho, reuniremos a todos los chicos y lo encontraremos para después…

El espacio que mostraba el piso acomodado de Sora cambió a un espacio totalmente en blanco, Matt y Sora que se encontraban sentados cayeron en un suelo invisible, Joe estaba aturdido mirando desesperadamente a todos lados; todas las cosas habían desaparecido por completo incluyendo a los respectivos Digimon de cada uno. Al rato el espacio blanco cambió para dar lugar a un lugar iluminado por estrellas, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlas, pero se asustaron al bajar la cabeza y ver que estaban flotando en el aire; se podía ver una montaña y sorprendentemente un monstruo gigante y negro cuyos ojos eran rojos; todos lo identificaron como el terrorífico Devimon, una voz grave llamó la atención a todos.

-Hola Digielegido de la Esperanza, un gusto verte de nuevo-No sabían de dónde provenía-¿Te acuerdas de este momento?

-¡Por favor no!-la escena de abajo seguía su curso, visualizó como un resplandeciente Angemon ascendía bajo las fuerzas de sus míticas alas y soltaba un gran poder contra Devimon-¡Angemon! ¡No te vayas!

-Es inútil estúpido, esto solo es un recuerdo-dijo aquella voz-sigues teniendo pesadillas con esta escena, quería que la recuerdes. Bueno pasemos a otra

-Deja a mi hermano en paz desgraciado-Dijo Matt mientras era sostenido por Sora-Te mataré

Todo se volvió blanco, pero al rato pasaron a otro sitio… se trataba de un bosque con árboles muy altos y verdosos, podían sentir en sus pieles una brisa acalorada que los hacía sudar aún más

¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Joe

Nadie respondió, tenían la capacidad de caminar así que avanzaron por la densa espesura verde; algunos matorrales resultaban dolorosas cuando los cruzaban así que iban esquivándolos cuándo podían, poco a poco el clima iba variando saltando una oleada de aire frió que golpeaba fuertemente a los cuerpos. Takeru tenía los brazos cruzados, algo había en ese lugar que no le gustaba pero no se acordaba qué. Se encontraron con un sendero, había un letrero en forma de flecha que decía "Campamento Amarillo" cuando el rubio menor leyó eso, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y salió corriendo por la dirección contraria pero fue detenido por una especie de pared invisible, el golpe fue duro aunque luego se puso a golpearla "Quiero salir de aquí" susurraba aquel pobre muchacho, su hermano Matt se acercó y le cogió por el hombre y lo guió hasta donde señalaba la flecha. Caminaron un largo tramo para ir a parar a un sitio lleno de casetas de madera, en el centro de todo había una fogata con muchos niños reunidos, se acercaron más dándose cuenta que son invisibles para los pequeños.

-Esta es una de mis escena favoritas-la voz habló de nuevo-Disfrútala Takeru

Un hombre mayor que llevaba una gorra divertida se levantó del suelo para irse, parecía que era el monitor de aquel campamento, al rato un niño grande y gordo se acercó a uno que era pequeño y rubio…Era TK con 7 años de edad; el grandullón lo cogió de su camiseta levantándolo y tirándolo fuertemente contra suelo, a continuación se levantaron dos chicos más del tamaño del gordo, al ver al pequeño Takeru inmóvil en la tierra sin poder moverse por el dolor, aprovecharon para bajarse los tres la bragueta y orinarle encima… El chico rubio que veía como su antiguo él era avergonzado de esa manera sintió una fuerte rabio que hizo que vaya corriendo hasta aquellos brabucones para darles una paliza, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo los traspasó; dio la vuelta para mirar con sus ojos vidriosos a sus amigos y hermanos, Joe Y sora lo estaban mirando con pena mientras que su hermano simplemente se había dado la vuelta mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano con cierto enfado. Takeru no podía soportar más.

-Pasemos a la última, ja-la voz seguía con su juego-pero algo diferente

De repente todo se apagó y quedaron atrapados en una profunda oscuridad tenebrosa, cuatro luces se encendieron iluminando una habitación con paredes y suelo cuadriculados elaborados con un material resbaladizo; TK quería coger el brazo de su hermano pero este se apartó de él bruscamente alejándose de todos, el chico necesita apoyo moral pero no lo recibía por ninguno de los presentes, temblaba… y mucho por lo que iba a pasar a continuación. En el centro de la habitación había una silla de metal; de un momento a otro las luces se apagaron, no se podía ver nada.

-Te voy a permitir sentir cómo es matar a alguien-La voz se hizo más grave de lo normal-pero no un alguien cualquiera, sino a la persona que más amas

-¡Para de una vez maldita sea!-Gritó Matt consiente de la gravedad-No lo tortures más, no quiero ver como mata a algún ser querido; sus seres queridos son los míos… no lo permitiré

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti chico guapo-dijo la voz- el ser querido de tu hermano te importa una mierda

-Si se trata de mi madre, yo la quiero, amo a mi madre-Matt estaba perdiendo el control-¡te mataré!

Las luces se encendieron para dar lugar a una persona sentada en la silla, tenía un pañuelo que le cubría la boca impidiendo que hablara, las manos y los pies estaban sujetadas fuertemente a los brazos y patas de la silla. Todos se quedaron de piedra al verla "No…" a TK le faltaba el aire por la agonía que sentía en esos momento, aquella persona era su mejor amiga Hikari, la chica intentaba escapar pero no podía; Takeru quiso ir a ayudarla, salvarla… porque ella era su luz y estaba en peligro pero no podía, sus piernas no respondía tampoco los brazos. Sintió un frio metal en la mano, bajo su vista para ver que era… se trataba de una pistola de gran tamaño, hizo la acción de tirarla pero era imposible.

-Esto me está gustando mucho-la terrible voz seguía comentando-ahora… mátala

El brazo del rubio se elevó "¡NO, te lo suplico NO!" fueron unos gritos desgarradores que no ayudaban en nada; la chica vio aquel acto e intentó con todas sus fuerzas escapara pero le era completamente imposible…Ya estaba apuntando directamente a su cabeza, solo hacía falta apretar el gatillo. Pera extrañamente no cedía "Mátala" gritaba la voz, pero Takeru hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para resistirse, sus amigos de atrás gritaban que no lo hiciera pero no sabían que estaba siendo manipulado por una fuerza maligna; el dedo se acercaba cada vez al gatillo para que disparase.

-¡Hikari!, yo jamás te haré daño-dijo el rubio, todos guardaron silencio-Porque… porque no me imaginaría una vida sin ti, te amo como nunca lo he hecho… discúlpame

En eso Takeru sacó un dominio de su interior que logró girar el arma en dirección a su propia cara "¡Hermano!" gritaba Matt en el fondo, pero no le hacía caso… era él o ella y se decidió por él, sin más dilación apretó el gatillo.

Un día después…

-¿Estoy vivo?- se preguntó muy alarmado

Se inclinó para ver a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación muy femenina llena de posters de cantantes de pop, la luz de la mañana penetraba dulcemente por las ventanillas; pero en aquel entonces no tenía tiempo para apreciar lo que le rodeaba, se bajó de la cama descalzo y abrió la puerta que daba al reconocido salón de Sora, ahí estaba ella abrazando a Matt mientras lo consolaba; ambos lo vieron y se levantaron sorprendidos

-Dios mío has despertado-su hermano fue hacia él para darle un gran abrazo rápido-idiota me tenías preocupado

-No… ahora mismo no quiero saber nada de lo ocurrido-dijo TK mientras se daba media vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la habitación de su amiga mayor-me iré a cambiar de ropa, tengo que salir

-Pensaba que la persona más importante en tu vida era alguien de la familia, pero me equivocaba-Dijo Matt curioso

Takeru se quedó quieto un momento y entró en la habitación para después cerrar la puerta; el hermano mayor se giró para mirar a su novia

-No le contaré a TK sobre lo que le pasó al padre de Kari ayer, quiero que se entere por la boca de su amiga-Dijo Matt mientras se dirigía al baño-¿Qué nos estará pasando?

El rubio menor salió ya vestido de la habitación, se despidió de todos con unas vagas palabras y salió deprisa hacía donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, tenía que verla y contarle lo que le había pasado ya que sabía que nadie más podía consolarle, solo ella y su don de sanar cualquier dolor interno, la necesita enseguida, necesita estar cerca de su Luz.


	6. Te necesito

6\. Te necesito

 **Mitsuki**

El ambiente estaba apagado sin importar los rayos de sol que inundaban el lugar, elevas la vista para ver imágenes grises con un sentimiento de tristeza, así se sentían todos los presente en el piso de la familia Yagami, en ese momento solo habían tres sujetos sentados o flotando frente a la gran puerta de madera, dos Digimon un niño pequeño; los tres estaban aterrorizados a la vez que confundidos por la sucedido hace unas cuatro horas, desde ese momento no se han desplazado hacia ninguna parte, tenían que esperarla a que vuelva y hacerla sentir que tenía todo el apoyo que ellos le podían brindar. El chico con las rodillas cerca de su cabeza se hundió en ellas causando una preocupación en sus compañeros, lágrimas cayeron al suelo seguidos de no romper en llanto… no comprendía lo que pasaba en esos momentos, su amiga y protectora hizo caer el teléfono y se fue, simplemente de largó de su hogar hacía un sitio desconocido; querría saber dónde se encontraba y preguntarle lo que le había sucedido, al principio su compañera Digimon con aspecto de gato salió en su búsqueda pero no tuvo suerte ya que volvió a la media hora muy cabizbaja, se sentó dónde estaban ahora sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, sin mirarse, solo esperaban que abrieran la puerta. Una hora más ha pasado, volvían a tener hambre y se notaba por las tripas que les sonaban a la vez aunque por dentro pensaban en la posibilidad de que el cualquier momento la chica regresara; de un momento a otro una oleada de aire azotaba los vidrios de la ventana produciendo un estruendoso silbido, aquel viento venía acompañado de fuertes rayos para dar lugar a una escandalosa lluvia otoñal. El Digimon Gatomon se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia una de las ventanas, el pequeño hizo un además de seguirla pero la felina rompió el silencia "No me sigáis" después vio cómo se alejaba para verla en una deprimente posición con un su penetrante mirada hacia el exterior; Kokomon descendió hasta el regazo de su compañero, se acostó con la vista hacia su barbilla, poco a poco cerró sus ojos y cayó dormido "Descansa…" Los truenos eran demasiados bruscos, aquello hacía temblar al muchacho pero no por miedo sino por sus recuerdos, aquel recuerdo cuándo se hacía el llorica frente a su madre cuándo había truenos para que recibiera una cálido abrazo que no solía darle, lo que más abundaba en su mente y en su corazón eran las muestras de afecto que recibía de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, le gustaría pensar lo mismo de su padre pero no era así… Mitsuki lo quería aunque él se negaba que su hijo recibiera abrazos o besos por lo que se podría convertir en un cobarde en el futuro; acariciaba a su compañero con suavidad, pero esos recuerdos no paraban de invadir, recordó la vez que volvió a su nueva casa en aquel barrio de mala muerte para encontrarse con un espacio destrozado… como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar, pero lo único que había de valor eran sus padres "¿Cómo es posible?" pensó el niño maldiciendo al destino por habérselos arrebatado de un momento a otro, estuvo muchos días sobreviviendo por su cuenta, él tenía a su amigo Kokomon pero era un bebé que necesitaba atenciones… Mitsuki le ofrecía comida, cobijo, unas duchas casi diarias con un balde limpio y sobretodo amor, el amor que le transmitía con aquellos abrazos duraderos de día y de noche. Pero aquel afecto que le daba a su Digimon lo hacía para que se sintiera protegido, era muy pequeño para que otro dependa de él aunque demostró lo contrario…durante todo ese tiempo se quedaba despierto mirando al techo esperando a alguien que le protegiera a él, y su deseo su cumplió todo gracias a esa mano diabólica que apareció para perseguirlo, por una extraña razón se encontró con aquella estudiante universitaria, el simple tacto que tuvo con ella fue suficiente para que una chispa en su interior se encendiera y en un momento fugaz sus lazos se unieran formando así una buena amistad "Nos conocimos este mismo día y ¿Ya siento esto?" No le dio más vueltas al asuntó, a veces no es cuestión de cantidad sino del milagro que se estuvo pidiendo con insistencia durante mucho tiempo para por fin dar sus frutos; tenía una nueva protectora, una nueva amiga, una nueva persona a la que le dirá siempre "Te necesito…", eso último lo dijo en un bajo susurro.

-Toma-el niño levantó su cabeza para fijarse en Gatomon, le estaba ofreciendo un bocadillo de jamón y queso-Necesitas comer… iré a hacer una llamada

-Muchas gracias-se llevó a la boca aquel apetitoso alimento, con la boca llena siguió hablando- ¿A… quién llamas?

-A un amigo mío-la felina cogió el teléfono para marcar unos números-Y no hables mientras comas, es malo

Mitsuki se sonrojó y decidió terminarse deprisa el bocadillo, se apoyó en la pared y afinó el oído para escuchar la conversación de la gata, al no saber lo que decía el otro interlocutor le resultó difícil saber el tema de discusión aunque por los gestos que ponía podría tratarse de una emergencia; el chico se sentía inútil sentado sin hacer nada, podría levantarse e ir en la búsqueda de su amiga pero resultaría inservible ya que Gatomon no pudo hacer y menos él, contaba las horas en el reloj que estaba encima del televisor, las agujas avanzaban lentamente causando una leve desesperación y nerviosismo… Kokomon susurraba cosas extrañas mientras dormía, nunca lo hacía pero esa vez no paraba de soltar palabras sin sentido a un bajo volumen "Escóndete…" una voz femenina alarmó a Mitsuki haciendo que se ponga de pie en un impulso "¿Qué me esconda?" mirada desesperadamente a todos lados en busca del origen de la voz, la felina se acercó para preguntarle qué pasaba a lo que este le comentó sobre el mensaje que le había enviado alguien. Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba así que lo dejaron de lado por un momento, fueron al sillón a sentarse para calmar tensiones.

-Debió de ser tu imaginación Mitsuki-Gatomon le puso una manta en las piernas ya que se dio cuenta que estaba temblando un poco- Relájate, dentro de un rato un amigo vendrá acompañarnos, esta solo igual que nosotros así que nos juntaremos

-Creo que deberíamos estar atentos-se llevó la manta hasta el cuello- No sabía que los Digimon tuvieran más amigos que su compañero

-Tú ya eres mi amigo y no somos compañeros- la felina se recostó en un cojín- si alguien toca la ventana, le abres ¿vale?

El muchacho se comprometió a esperar al amigo de la gata, mientras tanto cogió el mando de la TV para entretenerse un rato y hacer algo ameno la espera, al encenderla se presentó en primer lugar un canal de cocina dónde salía un viejo preparando manjares con pinta de costar mucho dinero, cambió de canal para terminar en un programa de deportes importantes… quería encontrar el canal de dibujos ya que era la única programación que le interesaba, pero dio a parar a la programación de noticias y se sorprendió mucho al fijarse que estaban transmitiendo un reportaje desde el Hospital General de Odaiba donde usualmente iba para robar algunos alimentos que se le daban a los internados; se mostraba una cantidad de policías acompañados de varios de varios trabajados reunidos en una fila, tanto doctores como recepcionista hacían cola para entrar en una tienda que habían armado, según la reportera se les estaban interrogando por un asesinato que hubo ese día, Mitsuki se quedó aturdido al ver que el afectado fue un hombre de apellido Yagami "¿Yagami?" ese era el apellido de Kari, pensaba que esa sería la razón por el cual salió desesperadamente de su casa y desaparecer. No se encontraba seguro, había muchas personas que se apellidaban igual así que decidió no alarmar a Gatomon por supuestas teorías; de repente se escucharon varios golpecitos en una ventana, el chico se puso de pie para verificar de dónde provenía hasta que se dio la vuelta y se fijó en una pequeña bolita con alas rasgando el vidrio, se acercó y deslizó la ventana para que pudiera pasar; al verlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un Digimon, le parecía muy tierno por lo amigable que se veía.

-Hola, me llamo Patamon- El Digimon volador le esbozó una sonrisa- Tú debes de ser Mitsuki, Gatomon me contó algo de ti mientras charlábamos por teléfono

-Un gusto, tu amiga me ha dicho que nos harás compañía ¿Verdad?- En esos momentos el chico se sentía muy inseguro, así que le pareció buena idea que estuviera lo más acompañado posible- Kari no está, la estamos esperando

De repente una bola de lana salió dispara hacía la cabeza de Patamon, este cayó directamente en la alfombra, el niño se sorprendió mucho pero lo que más le impresionó fue que el pequeño Digimon volador se elevará llevando consigo una enorme risa, otra risa se oyó pero provenía del sillón donde antes estaba sentado… Gatomon estaba en el respaldo del mueble saludándolo con la mano; Kokomon se había despertado y fue flotando hasta su amigo. Patamon al ver al Digimon con forma de títere se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, como si algo le atrajese; no le dio mucha importancia y fue a saludarlo poniendo una de sus patitas en su cabeza marrón con tres cuernos, pero cuándo lo hizo una luz brilló entre ellos dos.

-Qué raro, nunca he sentido nada igual-Patamon se fijó en la mirada extrañada de la felina- ¿Podría ser…? Gatomon ¿Has tenido contacto con este Kokomon?

-Pues no, siempre estuvo en los brazos en Mitsuki o flotando alrededor de él ¿Por qué?-La gata se acercó a ellos

Gatomon estuvo al costado del niño, levantó una de sus manos para tocarle la cabeza a Kokomon, pero en eso ocurrió lo mismo que hace un momento, se produjo una deslumbrante de luz en ambos; no entendían el significado de lo que estuviera pasando aunque entre ellos se explicaban que al tener contacto con el pequeño de tres cuernos sentían un por dentro un poder compartido, aquel poder que ambos sentían cada vez que estaban juntos compartiendo momentos o luchando "No entiendo nada" decía Kokomon con un poco de sueño aún; Mitsuki se alejó con su compañero a la habitación que compartía con Kari y se acostaron ambos en la cama, desde ahí se podía escuchar una discusión entre Patamon y Gatomon, no se estaban peleando solo dando sus respectivos puntos de vista. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio para después cerrar sus ojos… "Escóndete", la voz femenina resonó en el lugar pero esta vez fue en un tono mucho más elevado, gotas de sudor caían por su frente, acompañados de una leve hiperventilación "Escóndete" dijo de nuevo pero esa vez se percató que el sonido provenía de la calle, dio un salto al piso para caminar hasta la ventana decorada con muchas pegatinas, el reloj marcaba las 22.35 (10:35 p.m), había dormido lo suficiente para despertarse y ver la luna llena remarcando el oscuro cielo, aunque en esos momentos no era importante, se subió al escritorio lleno de apuntes y libros para lograr una mejor vista al exterior; se fijó en una persona que iba vestida totalmente de negro con una capucha que impedía ver su rostro, aquel sujeto se detuvo en seco, de una mochila que llevaba sacó un objeto brilloso… Mitsuki tardo en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una navaja muy larga, eso hizo que se asustará pero lo más aterrador fue que esa persona levantó su vista con dirección a la habitación de Hikari; pero el rostro seguía sin verse ya que llevaba una extraña máscara. Rápidamente salió de la habitación echando un portazo, hizo que Patamon Y Gatomon se sobresaltaran y se pusieran instintivamente en posición combate aunque se relajaron al ver que se trataba de Mitsuki; el niño desesperado se acercó a ellos con la boca temblando…pero dio valor para vocalizar bien sus palabras.

-Alguien viene para hacernos daño-Aquel comentario encendió una angustiada preocupación a los dos Digimon que estaban a cargo de él- Hacedme caso por favor, tenemos que escondernos, Gatomon…

-Está bien, relájate-La felina miraba para todos lados-Vamos a la habitación de los padres de Kari

Los tres junto con Kokomon entraron deprisa al cuarto donde los guio Gatomon, al estar todos dentro cerró la puerta con un pestillo que se incrustaba en la pared; después los llevó hasta una gran armario que estaba casi vació "Meteros todos dentro" dijo la gata mientras esperaba que todos ya hubieran entrado, cerraron la puerta deslizante del armario y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. No sucedía nada ni se escuchaba nada "¿Podría ser una falsa alarma?" al chico no le gustaba el hecho de quedar como un miedica y menos con amigos que acaba de conocer… Patamon se sentía incómodo dentro así que se dispuso a salir pero de repente se escuchó el ruido que tanto esperaban. El sonido parecía como si alguien forzara la puerta para entrar, tras varios intentos se oyó el chirrido de que hacía sido abierta para después ser cerrada tranquilamente "No es Kari ni su madre, ellas suelen llevar llave y se les olvida siempre hay una de repuesto escondida detrás del marco de la puerta" Explicaba Gatomon muy atenta a cualquier movimiento. Pasos, se escuchaban pasos de tacones que suelen dar las mujeres al andar, rondaba por todo el salón incluyendo seguramente la cocina "¿Vendrá simplemente a robar?" pensó el chico apretando muy fuerte a Kokomon, según sus pisadas solo daba vueltas y vueltas como si estuviera buscando algo; dentro de un rato abrió una puerta, habían tres cuartos (Baño, habitación de Kari y habitación de los padres) ahora se escuchó como se abría otra, todos estaban en tensión ya que en se oyeron fuertes golpes provenientes del dormitorio de la chica Yagami, sonidos de vidrios rotos acompañados estruendosos navajazos que se daban contra o la pared u otras cosas; por un rato se dejaron de escuchar pero volvieron los pasos que según el sonido estaban muy cerca, desde un hueco que tenía el armario Mitsuki observó como la manija de la puerta se giraba para dar paso a aquel sujeto vestido de negro, definitivamente llevaba tacones y desde aquella máscara de madera le sobresalían pelos que les llegaba hasta su pecho… era una mujer.

-No hagáis ruido-dijo Patamon en voz baja- Esteré preparando una burbuja de aire si es que abre la puerta del armario, luego salimos corriendo fuera del edificio… Gatomon hay que proteger a Mitsuki, él es muy vulnerable con ese tipo de armas

-Entendido pero ¿Después a dónde vamos?-susurró Gatomon

-A casa de TK, él nos ayu…-El Digimon volador no terminó su frase debido al repentino susto que se llevó cuando la puerta deslizante del ropero se abrió y dio lugar a aquella extraña enmascarada- Maldición… ¡Burbuja de aire!

Aquella burbuja le cayó en la cara a la mujer haciendo que se resbalara y cayera al suelo, aprovecharon el momento para salir pero la enmascarada logró coger la pierna de Mitsuki para hacerlo caer, ella se levantó con su larga navaja, cogió un impulso y lo llevó hasta la cabeza del niño pero de repente la felina le dio una tremenda patada que la hizo estamparse contra la pared; la navaja había caído al costado de su mejilla derecha, el chico se llevó la mano a su cara para después verificar que le salía un poco de sangre, las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle pero los dos Digimon lo ayudaron para que se pusiera de pie y escaparan, guardó su llanto para otro momento. Ya iban a llegar a la puerta con el único propósito de escapar pero una sombra negra apareció delante de ellos, poco a poco fue adoptando una forma humana; a simple vista se veía como un joven normal pero no era así… lo más inquietante eran sus atrayentes ojos rojos, ese sujeto misterioso miraba a Patamon de una manera rencorosa, no le aparataba su fría mirada. Al rato sintieron que alguien estaba detrás de ellos, la chica enmascarada se había recuperado.

-Kari no se encuentra aquí-la voz de la mujer denotaba decepción-Solo esta ese niño estúpido con tres Digimon, ¿Qué hacemos ahora Dev?

-Hay que matarlos, sobre todo al niño que es un poseedor de uno de los Grandes Ángeles-El sujeto mostró unas enormes garras negras-Después iré a por los otros dos

-No le harás daño a Mitsuki- Kokomon se elevó plantando cara al chico demonio

-No digas tonterías- dijo Dev dándole un fuerte manotazo haciendo que cayera al suelo, Mitsuki lo miraba petrificado- No te preocupes… no te pasará nada… Gatomon, Patamon tocadme la cabeza como lo habéis hecho hace un rato, los dos a la vez

Ambos Digimon dudaron por un segundo pero le hicieron caso, fueron hacia él y le tocaron la cabeza a la vez; lo que causó a continuación fue que una enorme luz dorada iluminara el lugar, Dev empezó a gritar un grito de dolor mientras que su compañera permanecía confusa ante tal espectáculo. El bolsillo de Mitsuki empezó a brillar, el niño metió su mano dentro para sacar su dispositivo digital (D-3), la pantalla se estaba iluminando de un color marrón; aquella luz estaba formando dentro una silueta, una silueta que terminó materializándose en un nuevo Digimon… aquella luz dorada dejó de brillar. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, el pequeño Kokomon había… Digievolucionado en una especio de conejo marrón con unas orejas largas con puntas rosadas.

-No puedes ser… me siento débil-decía Dev que se encontraba arrodillado- Nos vamos

Dev se volvió una sombra para después chocar contra su compañera y desaparecer al instante.

-Lo debilité con mi resplandor sagrado-dijo aquel nuevo amigo-por cierto, me podéis llamar Lopmon

-¿Qué te ha pasado Kokomon?-dijo el niño muy confundido

-He Digievolucionado gracias a la ayuda de Patamon y Gatomon, y sobre todo por el deseo que tenía de protegerte-respondió Lopmon

-Ya me lo temía…-la felina se puso a pensar- Ya me sonaba aquello de los Grandes Ángeles

-¿Pasa algo Gatomon?-preguntó Patamon angustiado

-No… Escucha, no podemos llevar al niño a la casa de TK, su madre nos haría muchas preguntas y no deseo poseerla con mis Ojos de Gato; opino que vayamos al depósito forense -la gata fue hacia la puerta para abrirla

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese lugar?-El Digimon con alas de murciélago preguntó

-Escuché lo que decían las noticias, han asesinado al padre de Hikari- al decir eso Patamon cayó al suelo de la impresión mientras que Mitsuki negaba con la cabeza- ahí seguramente estará Kari retenida; Vamos niño, no te separes de nosotros. Te contaré los detalles mientras andamos Patamon.

Gatomon y Patamon ya habían salido, pero el chico estaba de pie en ese mismo camino recordando aquella voz que le dijo que se escondiera "¿Quién eres?" se preguntó a sí mismo, miró de reojo a su compañero Lopmon que a su vez este lo miraba preocupadamente.

-No te preocupes Mitsuki-dijo Lopmon como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos- Mientras estemos los dos juntos no nos pasará nada

El niño le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, se agachó para cargarlo e irse hasta la puerta; ya saliendo Mitsuki dio la vuelta para mirar el interior del piso, cerró la puerta muy despacio. La luna llena se veía desde ese lugar y pudo sentir como una fuerte seguridad despertaba dentro de él, levantó la vista hacia aquella esfera gigante blanca que salía en las noches para decir "Iré a protegerte Kari… me necesitas" Los dos compañeros fueron tras los otros dos Digimon para dirigirse al sitio acordado.

 **Hikari**

-Me duelen las piernas…-dijo una joven que solo corría- Me duelen mucho

Había salido de su casa en cuanto había recibido aquella llamada de su madre, la escuchó llorar sin poder vocalizar bien una palabra, no la entendía y eso hacía desesperarla…tardó unos minutos para que terminara gritando "¡Tu padre está muerto!" Esas palabras fueron como un disparo que penetraron con gran fuerza en su corazón; no quería creer lo que había oído esquivando aquellos pensamientos horribles con excusas como que su madre se estaba volviendo loca cada día pero aun así decidió ir verificar con sus propios ojos lo inimaginable. Toda su familia gozaba de una agradable salud, tanto sus padres como sus abuelos y pensar que aún les quedaba unos buenos años de vida, siempre se sentía afortunada por tenerlos a todos, disfrutar cada momento que se reunían en casa para festejar alguna reunión especial como la Navidad… sus abuelos, tíos, primos venían desde muy lejos a compartir alegrías e historias; eran recuerdos que marcarían una época muy importante en su vida, pero aun así sentía el vacío interno que la aturdía ya la hacía pensar que su vida estaba destinada a la desgracia; desde hace mucho se prometía que cambiaría su forma de ver las cosas aunque las cosas estuvieran mal pero sacaba su lado negativo, tuvo una severa conversación con su hermano mayor para que la ayudara a dejar de ser tan pesimista pero la respuesta que recibió fue un duro "Cobarde", su hermano la acusó de cobarde además de no poder y querer ayudarla debido a que le haría un mal, prefirió que ella se diera cuenta de sus errores por sí misma. Era de cobardes no pensar en lo terrible, en abandonarlo y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar, tuvo tanta protección de pequeña que no pudo ver más allá de la burbuja que estaba metida en esos momentos; las veces que algunos de los familiares que morían de sus amigos, ella misma se entristecía pero no por el familiar muerto sino por como aquel amigo cambiaría al saber que un ser querido se había ido, iba tras ellos para preguntarles cómo se sentían, pero estos al darse cuenta que se trataba de la dulce Hikari Yagami sólo levantaban la cabeza y le brindaban una cómoda sonrisa, de esa sonrisa Kari se acogía y dejaba pasar todos los sentimientos escondidos que rondaban por esa persona.

Las lágrimas le bloqueaban la visión y de vez en cuando perdía el equilibrio, gente trataba de ayudarla pero se negaba que la tocaran rechazando la mano que le ofrecían, tenía pensado ir al hospital siendo el único lugar que pudo dirigir sus pensamientos; le preocupaba también su madre, estaba muy deprimida los últimos días… podría ocurrir una desgracia por el dolor que sentirá en esos momentos. Estaba llegando a una esquina pero accidentalmente se resbaló a causa de una charco, cayó el suelo rendida de rodillas, con su puño derecho empezó al golpear el suelo maldiciendo su impotencia por no poder seguir adelante "Papa… estás vivo, lo sé" comenzó a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez sin importar la gente que pasaba y se quedaba mirándola, la vergüenza la había perdido en esos trágicos momentos, no pudo pensar en otra cosa salvo en el fuerte temblor que recurría por todo su cuerpo a causa de un incesante miedo; levantó la vista para observar su alrededor pero resultó inútil ya que todo lo veía vidrioso, no logró aguantar el llanto y comenzó el desagradable lloriqueo de una joven inocente que nunca no estuvo expuesta a tragedias básicas de la vida, puso sus dos mano en el suelo para sostenerse y dejar su cabeza con vistas a las grietas del asfalto. Poco después delante de ella aparecieron dos zapatillas blancas y negras algo malgastadas, la chica se sorprendió y levantó la vista de inmediato, se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos para visualizar a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¿Davis?-Kari se levantó por si sola al verlo- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-Vine a llevarte con tu madre-El chico se encontraba serio esa vez- Mi coche está aparcado en la esquina, vamos

Kari pensó que no debería perder mucho tiempo en gastar sus energías corriendo, además la vergüenza se le estaba acumulando al percatarse de la cantidad de gente confundida que la rodeaba; vio el coche azul oscuro de Davis y fue hacia él sin decir nada, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro y se sentó poniendo el cinturón de seguridad, observó cómo el chico de pelo rojizo se acercaba para entrar y poner el coche en marcha. Pasaron muchas calles, durante todo el trayecto estuvieron callados, Kari estaba mirando por la ventana al cielo mientras expulsaba ligeros suspiros. Estaba pensando en esos momentos en Gatomon y Mitsuki, de lo preocupados que estarían por la repentina salida de ella; se relajó un poco más al saber que su compañera felina se encargaría de él en su ausencia. Se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos para verificar si tenía su teléfono móvil pero lamentablemente no fue así, además no se acordaba del nuevo número de teléfono que habían puesto hace poco.

-¿Me prestas tu teléfono?-La voz de la muchacha indicaba irritación-Llamaré a mi móvil que lo dejé en casa, a ver si contesta Gatomon y le quito la preocupación

-Claro, cógelo- El chico sacó de la guantera su aparato y se lo dio- Pídeme cualquier cosa que quieras

-Gracias Davis…

Buscó en la agenda de contactos, se sorprendió al ver demasiados contactos, como más de 200 registrados; siguió bajando rápidamente hasta dar con los nombres que empiezan por "K", de repente un escalofrío le rozó todo el cuerpo al ver como el chico la tenía registrada a ella "Kari 3", no le dio demasiada importancia ya que le parecía normal aquellas actitudes de su amigo. Apretó el botón de llamar, aunque salió el contestador diciendo que el número que había llamado no estaba disponible "No puede ser… la batería" dijo en una entonación clara llamando la atención del conductor de pelo rojizo.

-Debió de quedarse sin batería…-puso el móvil de nuevo en la guantera para después apoyar su cabeza en la ventana

-Kari-el muchacho empezó a hablar- Sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que pueda, puedes confiar en mí

-Vale- dijo la joven algo rencorosa, se estaba acordando de lo sucedido con su Digimon en la casa de…-¡Oh! se me olvidaba

Cogió el móvil de nuevo y marcó unos números a una gran velocidad, Davis se impresionó al verla marcar con tanto interés, se puso el aparato en la oreja y esperó que la contestaran. Dentro de tres pitidos alguien le respondió, pero no era la persona con la que tanto quería hablar sino un familiar muy cercano suyo… "¿Matt?" preguntó la chica, el rubio mayor le explicaba que su hermano se encontraba dormido en esos momentos y no era recomendable que lo despertaran, Kari entendió y le soltó lo sucedido al hermano mayor de Takeru, de vez en cuando le salían una cuantas lágrimas pero necesitaba a alguien que solo la escuchase y no diga nada más, Matt era perfecto en esos casos. Al terminar de contarle su historia se despidió y le dijo que cuidara bien de su mejor amigo; Hikari estaba muy decepcionada por no poder hablar con TK, él la comprendía muy bien y hacía que se sintiera como las cosas peores reaccionaban ante un estímulo de felicidad.

-¿Es que ahora charlas con Matt?-preguntó extrañado Davis atento a la carretera

-No… quería hablar con TK, pero se encuentra muy cansado en esos momentos, según su hermano-La tristeza la invadió de repente, pensaba en su querido amigo rubio y en lo mucho que lo necesitaba- Te necesito Takeru…

-No debería estar descansando con lo que estás pasando Kari, la gente que le importas está contigo en todo momento-El chico se enfadó un poco- como yo…

No le respondió, tenía la esperanza que la iría a buscar y consolar, se acordó de su típica frase "Nunca pierdas la esperanza" La esperanza de que su padre se encontrara bien aunque su madre le haya dicho todo lo contrario. Llegaron a una calle muy amplia llena de gente cuyo trabajo eran las obras, estacionaron y se bajaron; Hikari siguió a Davis que se dirigía a una especie de local de pintura negra y gris, no había letrero que indicara de que se trataba aquel sitio. No hizo preguntas, subieron por los pequeñas escalera para dar paso a una puerta sensorial que se abría cuando detectaba a alguien, dentro había una especie de oficina abarrotada de gente que parecía muy estresada. La joven inspeccionó el lugar para poder ver a su madre sentada en una silla de plástico, cuanto más se acercaba a ella, notaba una fuerte depresión que la rodeaba, cualquiera se daría cuenta viéndola como se tapaba los ojos y soltaba gemidos de dolor; al acercarse a la señora, la mujer se levantó y se alejó unos metros de su hija.

-¡Esto encontraron en dentro del camisón de tu padre!-dio un estruendoso grito que hizo callar a todo el mundo

Una carta verde cayó a los pies de la muchacha, ella se agachó para recogerla y leerla después de abrirla "Señor Yagami, soy un buen amigo de su hija, lamento que las cosas tengan que terminar de esta manera pero lo hice por el bien de su esposa y sus dos hijos… Sé muy bien que es un hombre honrado pero constantemente se deja llevar por las malas acciones; eso no lo puedo permitir… por esa razón le enviaré a un sitio donde sus pecados sean rectificados y pueda disfrutar de una estancia eterna y placentera en el Paraíso. Con amor Takeru Takaishi a pedido de Hikari Yagami" La carta se le resbaló de sus manos, la vista en esos momentos se la bloqueó apocando su visión al exterior, simplemente cayó en un pequeño trance emocional que fue interrumpido por dos policías que la cogieron de ambos brazos. Ella empezó a dar patadas al aire mientras gritaba "¡Soltadme!" o "¡Mamá!" pero no le hacía caso, giró más su cabeza para ver a Davis como leía la carta y se empalizaba, salió corriendo del lugar. Fueron a parar en un cuarto pequeño donde había una mesa central, ella se sentó en una de las sillas a solas, pasó un rato y entro un señor algo mayor que aún conservaba una buena ración de pelo; se sentó al frente de ella y sacó unos papeles de su maletín.

-Mira-Aquel hombre cuya voz resonaba en el espacio le mostró una foto de su padre con un hueco en la frente debido a una bala; eso causó que Kari se tapara los ojos de inmediato-Tu padre fue asesinado, nada de causas naturales

La chica no dijo ni una palabra, se mantuvo quieta y callada con la vista al borde de la mesa; apretaba sus pantalones con las manos, el cual las sentía heladas en ese momento; el hombre no ayudaba mucho con su incómodo silencio, tosía cada dos por tres y con los dedos producía melodías… Habían pasado media hora y seguían en el mismo estado desesperante, Kari levantó la vista poco a poco hasta dar con sus avejentados y penetrantes ojos.

-Solo respóndeme sí y esto se acabará…-dijo el hombre apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa-¿Takaishi y usted han planificado el asesinato del señor Yagami?

-No…-tragó saliva para seguir hablando-Yo no le haría ningún daño a mi padre, maldita sea; ni mi amigo Takeru, él lo quería como un padre

-Fue un misterio que las cámaras de seguridad estuvieran descompuestas toda la mañana ¿Sabrás algo señorita Yagami?-siguió interrogando-Sabes que mentir es delito

-No sé nada, por favor-La joven empezó a llorar controladamente-Mi padre ha sido asesinado y además me interrogas en estos momento de dolor; ¿No tienes compasión?

-No he obtenido ninguna información veraz salvo simples falsedades; tu madre será trasladada al domicilio de un familiar suyo alejándose de ti una buena temporada hasta que resolvamos los casos, pero claro, eso depende de ti-El hombre se levantó de la silla-Tú mientras tanto esperaras en una sala de espera de este sitio acompañado de un agente, en unas horas serás movilizaba al departamento de policías donde seguiremos con nuestra charla

-Idiota…-susurró Hikari

El hombre hizo caso omiso del susurro, la cogió del brazo y la llevó fuera; al salir vio como mucha gente que trabajaba en el sitio la miraban con desprecio, uno que otro le gritaba cosas terribles debido al delito que ella no había cometido "Yo no planifiqué nada…" pensaba en su interior a la vez que avanzaba a trompicones, fueron hacia una sola donde había varios asientos de color azul; la hizo sentar a la fuerza y llamó a uno de sus compañeros para que se quedara bloqueando la salida "Nos vemos más tarde" dijo el hombre a la vez que sacaba un sombrero de su abrigo y se largaba. La dulce e inocente Hikari Yagami se encontraba retenida en una sala injustamente, su dolor respecto a su padre se iba cambiando a un odio hacia todas las personas pero felizmente fue momentáneo, tomó un poco de aire y se relajó; el hombre que la vigilaba tenía una baja estatura acompañado de un cuerpo flacuchento "Principiante" pensó la joven a su que seguía examinándolo "Lleva solo una porra". Se puso de pie y se fijó en el vidrio transparente que daba visión de la salida a la calle, si corría llegaría sin problemas.

-¡Siéntate!-gritó el agente principiante

Hikari hizo caso y se sentó en su sitio, de tanta preocupación un profundo bostezo la dominó; se relajó tanto que terminó quedándose dormida… En esos momentos se encontraba en la arena bajo la sombra que producía una sombrilla, levantó la vista para apreciar el ocaso en lo más profundo del mar; había construido un excelente castillo de arena, pero ella no había hecho todo el trabajo, un hombre apareció y la sentó en sus piernas mientras le daba un beso en la frente "Has vuelto papi" la niña pequeña vio la seguridad en los ojos de su padre, acompañados de ese cálido contacto corporal que siempre han compartido "Nunca me separaré de ti pequeña" pero aquella frase fue en vano cuando poco a poco su padre iba desapareciendo hasta no quedar nada de él… las olas del mar de hacían cada vez más grandes hasta forma una enorme condensación de agua que arrasaría con toda la playa, pero la niña seguía ahí sin moverse como si estuviera esperando la muerte; la ola gigante hizo su trabajo y acabó con ella.

La joven despertó de un terrible susto, comenzó a hiperventilar con las manos jalándose levemente los pelos; pero su susto se pasó al ver al agente novato tirado en el suelo inconsciente, ella se levantó enseguida y salió rápidamente de la sala con dirección a la puerta; lo más raro era que todas las personas que trabajaban ahí estaban en el suelo con el conocimiento perdido "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" se preguntó a sí misma, pero de un momento a otros aparecieron cuatro sujetos que se pusieron en frente de ella.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-dijo una gata blanca-hemos venido a buscarte, no me expliques el por qué, pero sentía que toda esta gente era un obstáculo para tu libertad, y no me equivocaba… me encargué personalmente del guardia.

-Gatomon…-fue directamente a abrazarla-Gracias por venir

-Kari he venido a sacarte de este sitio- Era Mitsuki, cuyas palabras resonaban dulcemente- Mi Kokomon a Digievolucionado a un Lopmon, pero ya charlaremos luego, creo que deberíamos irnos

-Pero no podemos volver a tu casa-dijo Patamon-al rato que salimos escuchamos sirenas, nos quedamos en una esquina observando como policías entraban a tu edificio y justamente a tu piso.

Kari le acarició la cara a Mitsuki mientras pensaba en un plan… "Vamos al parque, dudo que nos busquen ahí a esta horas" dijo la chica mientras salían corriendo con dirección a la calle para después a pasa rápido dirigirse hacia el parque donde una vez tuvo una cita con Davis. Tardaron 45 minutos en llegar a pie, el camino fue difícil ya que se estuvieron ocultando de los coches patrullas que rondaban por las vecindades. Se adentraron al denso cúmulo de vida verde, donde priorizaban una gran cantidad de árboles, el parque era demasiado grande pero aun así llegaron hasta lo más profundo, observaron un espacio donde podían descansar; la zona estaba muy oscura pero no le importó demasiado, Kari se apoyó en un árbol mientras se ponía alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Pasaron varias horas, ya era las 4:00 de la madrugada; Mitsuki estaba recostado en su regazo mientras el brazo de la chica lo cubría del silencioso frío, su compañero Lopmon le proporcionaba un poco de calor con sus grandes orejas, mientras que Patamon se encontraba en los brazos de Gatomon durmiendo tiernamente "¿Qué hace Patamon aquí?" pensó Yagami, imaginaba un supuesto problema que habría tenido con TK pero rechazó la idea, esos dos no se suelen pelear y menos abandonarse de esa manera; se acordó de la llamada que le hizo a Matt, su hermano menor se encontraba descansando… pero ¿Tan cansado estaba para que no le despertara y hablara con ella? Las cosas se volvían muy confusas, pero no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos y poco a poco caer en otro profundo sueño "La fugitiva de la familia…" dijo con pocas fuerzas hasta cegar completamente su visión y dar lugar a una momentánea oscuridad.


	7. Nuestra huída

7\. Nuestra Huida

 **Kirika**

Estaba siendo un agradable día en la playa, a pesar de los últimos días donde solo se tuvo que preocupar en organizar planes sumamente complicados, esta vez estaba bajo un cómodo relajo, tumbada bajo las sombras de las nubes que tapaban progresivamente los rayos del sol; "Muchos veranos y muchos inviernos he pasado" aquellos pensamientos que fueron expulsados en susurros, a pesar de la oscuridad que llevaba dentro, muy en el fondo se estaba formando algo peor que la maldad, conocido como la muerte de sus deseos; debería de sentirse contenta por enviar a su querido primo a un mundo mejor pero a su vez la tristeza acompañada de un fuerte dolor le hacía rememorar los recuerdos más especiales que habían pasado, nunca tuvo una hermano o hermana y ese chico remplazaba ese vacío "Maldición…" ¿Era una tarea encomendada por alguien quitar la vida a las buenas personas? Se estaba cuestionando a sí misma acerca de sus actos, ella decidió no tomarlo como un deber sino como una forma de aumentar su placer al clavar un puñal en diferentes partes del cuerpo de una persona o apretar un gatillo y acabar con su supuesto sufrimiento de una vez; desearía explicarle a su familia lo que estaba pasando, siempre le decían que podía confiar en ellos y no la cuestionarían en nada pero ¿Cuál es el límite? Nunca le hablaron de un límite ya que no se imaginaban el grado de maldad o como ellos lo llamaban "Enfermedad" que uno de sus integrantes tendría, a ella en esos momentos le gustaría ponerse de pie e ir directo a su casa para abrazar a su madre y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, a su abuelo que desde que pasó lo de su sobrino no volvió a dirigirle la palabra; tenía miedo que hayan perdido la esperanza en ella, que aquel centro psiquiátrico de haya convertido en su cárcel y que posiblemente nadie la vaya a ver en los día de visitas "Quiero cambiar" repetía en voz alta, pero en el fondo solo soltaba palabras vacías de significado, lo odiaba pero era cierto; tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Takeru Takaishi, pero de él ya habló lo suficiente para tenerlo en un pedestal de oro, con el simple hecho de pensar en él recuperaba las ganas de seguir adelante con sus planes "Lo amo pero no siento la necesidad de quitarle la vida" Tenía teorías de eliminar a los seres que ama y a personas buenas que se merecen estar en un sitio mejor y a seres despreciables que deben su alma al infierno, pero si ama a aquel chico rubio ¿Por qué no le quiere hacer nada? Las veces que él le tocaba el hombro o la besaba en las mejillas cuando se saludaban, aumentaban sus deseos, pero los deseos de mantenerlo a su lado y disfrutar del calor que le brindaba; la joven cuyos pensamientos daban vueltas derivados de una serie de cuestiones, logró recordar parte de su infancia específicamente a sus 10 años de edad, en la que tuvo que presenciar como su padre le pegaba violentamente a su madre, la señora le gritaba que se fuera pero ella se negaba yendo a defenderla de su agresor, el hombre le atizó a la niña de tal forma que la dejo inconsciente en el suelo; al despertar vio a que estaba en brazos de su abuelo en plena oscuridad, el hombre mayor corría muy agitado, delante suya iba una mujer con unas llevas en la mano intentando alcanzar el coche que se encontraba debajo de una farola, se abrió rápidamente pero encender el motor fue lo más agresivo; su madre intentaba con todas sus ganas arrancarlo pero no podía pero luego de unos cuantos intentos lo consiguió, lo próximo que pasó es que una bala de escopeta rompiera el retrovisor acompañado de un grito "Os encontraré" gritó una voz masculina, la voz de su padre. Su madre desde ese día estuve ingresada en un centro psiquiátrico durante 5 años, por el momento la chica estuvo bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos el cual, pudo sentir un gran afecto por parte de ellos, confió más en el abuelo que en su esposa por el simple hecho de que siempre estuvo a su lado, así haya hecho algo malo, en cada momento se encontraba ahí para defenderla "Me odia… mierda mi abuelo me odia" hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas para empezar a derramar lágrimas, el desprecio a sí misma apareció en un instante haciendo que se levantara y fuera corriendo hasta el denso mar para meterse con todo y ropa hasta lo más hondo, quería acabar de una vez con sus dudas, aquellas dudas que conducían a perjuicios tanto de ella que para los demás "Si muero, mi abuelo llorará por mí; si muero, Takeru se sentirá culpable por mí…; Si muero…" De repente sintió una mano en el brazo que la jalaba, tenía tanta fuerza que no podía poner resistencia, quiso girar para ver quien es pero le resultaba imposible a causa de las pequeñas olas que chocaban en su cara; al llegar fue arrojada bruscamente en la arena, ella se frotó los ojos para elevar su vista y asombrarse por lo que veía… Era Dev, tenía la ropa completamente mojada y los ojos muy abiertos hacia ella, este se agachó y se sentó a su lado con la mirada a lo que haya más allá del extenso mar.

-Si mueres, todas las personas, incluida tu madre se alegrarán-Las expresiones faciales del demonio no cambiaban, su voz podía emitir un pequeño eco-Te creía más fuerte Kirika

La muchacha se incorporó, estaba hiperventilando levemente a la vez que sentía una gran decepción a la vez que vergüenza.

-Tú misma lo has dicho en tus pensamientos "Takeru me proporciona calor…" Ese calor es amor, y ese amor es lo que tú buscas desesperadamente en todas las personas…-Kirika lo miró sorprendido al darse cuenta que estuve en su mente entrándose de todo, Dev prosiguió- Yo sé más que tú que tú de ti misma, anduve todo este tiempo dentro de ti viviendo tus experiencias anteriores y creo que ya puedo sacar mis conclusiones… ¿Enserio crees que mataste a tu primo por lo horrible que resultaba el mundo para él? Mentira, siempre le tuviste envidia por ser alguien superior a ti en todos los aspectos, tanto en sus estudios académicos como el afecto que recibía por parte de su familia, o sea tu familia; estás pensando en echarlo toda la culpa a tu padre, lo sé, pero eso es una excusa de tu desintegrada mentalidad, eres una cobarde; tu abuelo… has matado a su sobrino preferido además de que te has escapado del centro donde te mandaron para mantener encerrada toda tu miserable vida… pero me causa gracia que el anciano tenga esperanzas en ti, y sí, hice un repaso a todo tus seres queridos, una buena noticia para ti que haya una persona que aún te conserva tanto en su mente como en su corazón… ¿Decías que matas a las personas buenas para enviarlas a un "Paraíso" y las malas para llevarlas al infierno? Tu nunca has sabido si una persona era mala o buena, solo actuabas y decías lo primero que se te ocurría; admite que matas por necesidad como una verdadera asesina ¿Asesina? Se me olvidaba que también sientes placer al oír sus gritos de dolor y ver la sangre derramada haciendo un charco en el suelo, yo te diría que eres una psicópata; nunca has matado por Amor, y nunca lo harás. Tienes una oportunidad, debes mantener a Takeru a tu lado, tu misma sabes que él te brindó algo que hizo que te sintieras protegida, ese chico es tu primer paso para olvidar las cosas que flotan por tu cabeza y dar a luz a una nueva chica, a una nueva Kirika… Y aún por las cosas que te he dicho, te brindaré todo mi apoyo, por algo soy tu compañero Digimon.

-Fuiste tan directo Dev, has dicho cosas que pueden ser verdad salvo por una…-La joven se puso de pie, su compañero también- Te lo demostraré en su debido momento. Hazme el favor de dejar de leerme los pensamientos, es incómodo; como tú has dicho, Takeru es mi solución y por tanto debo eliminar cualquier cosa que se interponga… como Hikari Yagami.

Ambos compañeros estaban abandonando la hermosa playa de Odaiba dejando numerosas huellas por la iluminada arena, la chica estaba empapada completamente y eso le producía unos cuantos estornudos, se arrepentía de la estúpida idea de meterse en agua fría en un clima cambiante como lo es el otoño; en cambio Dev que también se metió al agua caminaba normalmente sin presentar ninguna molestia. Subieron por unas escaleras para dar paso a la ciudad altamente transitada, la gente que pasaba los miraba raro por sus aspectos "Idiotas" pensó Kirika, se adelantó a chico demonio con dirección a una bodega abandonada que habían elegido para pasar las noches o mejor dicho, para esconderse; no podían seguir matando gente en cada casa, tenía el temor que deje algún rastro suyo y la detectaran, han pasado pocos días desde su escapada pero aun así no daban con ellas; ella se tranquilizaba un poco porque tenía la ayuda de Dev, con su habilidad de tele-transportarse de un sitio a otro era sumamente útil, estaba preparada para cualquier inconveniente que se le incorporara pero no podría vivir así toda su vida, tendría que terminar su trabajo cuanto antes. Se abrazaba a sí misma, no resistía el aire que chocaba contra ella y le hacía temblar por lo helado que estaba "Ya estamos cerca" se daba ánimos pero le resultaba inútil aunque los nervios la hizo entra en calor, vio en una esquina como una furgoneta negra estaba estacionada en una esquina, dentro de ella había un hombre con gafas de sol mirándola directamente; cogió a Dev de la mano y aumentaron las velocidad de sus pasos.

-¿Qué pasa Kirika?-preguntó su compañero

-Nos están observando-su vista estaba totalmente recta- Vamos a coger un camino diferente para despistarlos, no pueden saber dónde nos escondemos

-Tengo una idea-Dev señaló con el dedo una entrada al metro-Vamos por ahí, nos dirigiremos a una estación cerca de nuestro escondite

Los fueron deprisa hacia el lugar indicado, iban bajando por las escaleras donde había una entrada muy pronunciada e iluminada en cuya parte inferior decía el nombre de la calle; antes de bajar completamente asomó la cabeza para verificar si les seguían el paso, y así era, aquel vehículo negro se había movido, se había aparcados unos metros alejados de la entrada, el hombre se había percatado de su mirada y se la devolvió; Kirika nerviosa, bajó de un salto por los escalones que faltaban y fue hacia las entradas automáticas para pasar el billete que conservaba en su bolsillo desde siempre "Espero que no se me acaben el número de mis pasajes" pensó en un instantes, los insertó dos veces para ambos y pasaron corriendo empujando a una que otras personas por andar lento y no respetar los espacios cerrados; habían dos caminos, uno que se llamaba Línea 6: Circular, cuya función era rodear toda la ciudad llevando a sitios importantes congestionados por mucha gente, no era muy recomendable ya que era hora punta y mientras la gente entra sin parar al metro ya serían cogidos por aquellos extraños; el otro era la Línea 12, era utilizada por gente de la zona por lo que su uso era rápido y sencillo, fueron deprisa hacia esa línea para encontrarse casualmente con las puertas del vehículo abiertas, entraron a una velocidad terrible antes de que cerrasen, Kirika se dio la vuelta para mirar por una de sus ventanas y efectivamente, los estaban persiguiendo, aquel hombre iba con una mujer, tal vez su compañera.

-En tres paradas nos bajamos, después caminaremos 4 calles… que frio tengo- la ropa no se iba a secar tan deprisa, se sentó en uno de los asientos; alado suya había una señora muy subida de peso que la aplastaba en ciertos momentos- Nos han encontrado, tenía un presentimiento que no íbamos a durar mucho en esta libertad

-Calla Kirika, no hablemos delante de toda esta gente-dijo Dev en la oreja de su compañera- Estemos atentos a nuestro destino

-Vale, quiero cambiarme ya está ropa-la chica temblaba, de vez en cuando tosía o soltaba un estruendoso estornudo

El viaje pasó muy rápido, ella sabía que eran paradas con un largo tramo entre ellas pero extrañamente el metro fue deprisa; las puertas se abrieron y salieron caminando acumulándose en la poca gente que había para evitar posibles vistas, subieron hasta la recepción para pasar de nuevo el billete y salir a la calle. Ya fuera estuvieron en un barrio con calles estrechas y altos edificios que servían de oficinas o viviendas, más al fondo unos cuantos letreros que indicaban la posición de restaurantes o servicios de repuestos; fue muy raro observar todo ese sitio por lo maltratado que se encontraba, algunas personas llevaban sus mercancías en carros que se utilizaban en otras épocas, las madres llevaban a sus bebes en mantas pegadas y amarradas fuertemente en su cuerpo mientras estos lloraban "Ya entiendo a la poca gente que bajó aquí" dijo la joven, Dev fue hasta una bifurcación que mostraba dos caminos completamente iguales.

-¿Por dónde?- la voz seria inundó el sitio, se percató que Kirika no respondía- Respóndeme…

-No lo sé, creo que deberíamos dividirnos- comentó la muchacha a la vez que inspeccionaba el lugar

Unas corridas se escuchaban a los lejos de una calle que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, se pusieron un rato en tensión y buscaron con la mirada un sitio donde se podrían ocultar pero fue demasiado tarde, apareció un chico con ropa deportiva y con audífonos; al verlos, el joven se quitó los aparatos que llevaba en las orejas y se acercó a Kirika con los puños formados en las manos, pero Dev se puso entre ellos dos.

-Apártate-dijo el chico que llevaba unas gafas grandes en su cabeza mejor conocidas como "Googles"; el demonio no hacía caso- Mierda, eres una asquerosa

Kirika apartó suavemente a su compañero, quedando ambos frente a frente; al ver los puños del muchacho ya sabía que su intención era agredirla así que metió su mano en su bolsillo empapado para sujetar su arma.

-Hola Davis ¿Cómo has estado? El plan ha salido como esperábamos-dijo la joven con una sonrisa forzada

-En tu estúpida carta has implicado a Kari en un crimen- él estaba muy enfadado- Quedamos que sólo TK… ¿Cuándo le pusiste esa carta al señor Yagami?

-Poco después que nos transportáramos, envié a Dev que se lo pusiera debajo de su camisón; estaba pensando en diferentes de culpar a ambos pero recurrí a la forma más sencilla- vio como la expresión de Davis cambiaba a un estado de miedo- Mi prioridad era joderle la vida a Hikari poco a poco, me has servido muy bien… Ahora mismo estará entre rejas, no me he fijado todavía al igual que TK, pero mis verdaderos planes no son de tu incumbencia. Tengo mucho poder sobre ti en estos momentos así que si no quieres terminar en ¿Problemas? Si eso, será mejor que me hagas caso… por ahora quiero que me guíes a una salida rápida de estas putrefactas calles

Davis se quedó totalmente petrificado, pero el empujón que recibió por parte de Dev lo hizo reaccionar "Seguidme" dijo al final, los tres entraron por la bifurcación derecha para atravesar unos callejones, todo parecía un laberinto; en algunas ocasiones dudaba si el chico de las gafas grandes sabría el camino o les había dicho que sí por miedo. Por suerte divisaron una luz que daba a las grandes calles, justo al frente se encontraba la bodega; subieron por un puente para cruzar, la entrada estaba protegida por unas rejas de metal amarradas a un cable de plástico, lo quitaron y los tres pasaron para ir directamente a una puerta de metal. La chica sacó una llave y la abrió, dejo paso a sus dos acompañantes. El sitio por dentro estaba muy sucio, lleno de polvo y con olor desagradable; en los costados habían barriles rotos de madera que servían para almacenar vino, el lugar estaba iluminada por múltiples linternas cuya luz amarillas facilitaba la visión.

-Davis, este es mi escondite-la muchacha sacó de su bolsillo la pistola que siempre lleva- ves mi juguetito ¿Cómo me entere que alguien aparte de nosotros tres entró a este sitio? No volverás a caminar ¿Entendiste?

-No diré nada…-fijó su mirada en ella- ¿Me quieres para algo más?

-Estuve pensando en los hermanos de mis víctimas, Matt y… Ah sí, Taichi-Kirika empezó a dar vueltas lentamente- Haremos lo mismo, como lo que hici…

-Para de hablar Kirika-Dev se acercó a Davis, con su ágiles manos le golpeó y le subió la camiseta, tenía pegado en su cuerpo un micrófono con un tipo de GPS, se lo arrancó y lo pisó- Nos han encontrado por culpa de este imbécil

Al rato, varias sirenas empezaron a sonar, una tras otras; el demonio fue hasta una pequeña abertura que daba vista al exterior, identificó cuatro coches de policía; los agentes se habían bajado de sus vehículos apuntando con sus armas a la bodega, estaban rodeados y no habría escapatoria.

-La policía-Dev se acercó a su compañera alargando su mano para poder tele-transportarse- Nos vamos

La joven le iba a coger lista para marcharse pero de repente se oyó una voz familiar proveniente de un megáfono; aquella voz hizo que bajara el brazo y fue hasta la abertura donde estuve Dev, se apoyó y observó a una serie de hombres armados, pero se tapó la boca al ver al anciano que hablaba por aquel aparato… era su abuelo.

-Cariño, soy tu abuelo, por favor sal…-El hombre lo estaba pasando muy mal por el aspecto que llevaba- Yo no necesito perdonarte de nada, solo quiero que te recuperes… haremos una cosa, abre la puerta y entraré solo yo para poder conversar mejor ¿vale? Solo yo

La chica dio la vuelta para mirar al demonio, como si esperara que le diera una respuesta, pero lo único que recibió de él fue un gesto de que hiciera lo que más le convenga a ella; fue hacia a Davis y lo cogió del cuello mientras lo apuntaba con la pistola, acto seguido fue a abrir la puerta. Al cabo de unos intensos minutos, el anciano entró y cerró con sus pocas fuerzas la puerta; al verla como utilizaba de rehén a una persona, sintió un ligero miedo acompañado de desesperación.

-Suelta al chico, cielo…-Kirika no hablaba, solo se limitaba a mirarlo- Me dolió mucho la muerte de tu primo, pero la culpa no fue tuya, todo fue gracias a esa mentalidad desgraciada que heredaste de tu padre… pero tu aún tienes oportunidad de recuperarte

-Abuelo, yo…-le hizo caso al final y liberó a Davis; mientras se iba acercando a su abuelo poco a poco para terminar dándole un caluroso y verdadero abrazo- ¿Me sigues queriendo?

-Eres mi nieta, eres mi hija, eres una parte importante de mi vida- el señor brotaba lágrimas sobre el hombro de su nieta- Yo te querré toda mi vida Kirika

El calor que compartían ambos era raro, era como una energía esperanzadora que la hacía sentir un placer parecido que cuando apuñalaba a alguien; su abuela no era como su madre, ni como otro miembro de su familia… ni como Takeru, ese hombre siempre fue bueno con ella y nunca pudo regresarle el favor, aquello la destrozaba por dentro; su pobre abuelo sufría, pero sufría de verdad y lo sentía en cada gota que se le caía "Mundo rodeado de hipócritas, de gente mentirosa, de gente sin sentimientos… de gente como yo" pensó la chica. Apartó a su abuelo con delicadeza para mirarse el uno al otro.

-Abuelo… te amo- Fue un "Te amo" de verdad, acto seguido Kirika levantó su pistola, apuntó a su abuelo en la cabeza que la tenía agachada limpiándose las lágrimas… y apretó el gatillo, disparé al hombre en el cráneo haciéndole caer al suelo, yacía muerto; bajó su arma y se acercó demasiado a Dev, cuyos gestos indicaban admiración- te equivocabas en una cosa, yo si mato por Amor

Los policías entraron tras el disparo pero solo encontraron a Davis llorando de rodillas; al fondo solo se percibía un ligero humo causado por un demonio y su compañera, habían desaparecido hacia otro lugar…

 **Takeru**

Era un buen martes según el clima, miraba al cielo con la esperanza de percibir algún atisbo de tranquilidad pero no fue así; aquel muchacho de pelos bañados en oro caminaba tambaleante por las calles de Odaiba, se había parado delante de un espejo para mirarse, tenía la cara cansada notándose en seguida la fatiga que desprendía, además de aquellos ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado toda la noche "Es verdad" dijo en voz baja mientras apoyaba su brazo en una pared de ladrillos, el muchacho estuvo llorando en sueños reviviendo aquella escena donde tuvo que matar a su amiga para después matarse a él mismo, una y otra vez; estuvo dormido casi un día entero pero nadie fue a intentar despertarlo ¿O sí? La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía temor de que volviera a pasar algo igual, que aquel sujeto aparezca de nuevo y lo intente asesinar, no podría depender de otros toda la vida; siguió caminando, andaba en zigzag con los manos en sus bolsillos escupiendo cuando sentía un molesto cúmulo en su boca; su único destino ahora era llegar a su casa, darse un buen baño para después ir con Hikari para por fin llorar sobre ella, tantos años que han pasado y delante de la joven nunca demostró aquellos sentimiento que él mismo denominaba como "Débiles" sus ideal era convertirse en una persona fuerte, capaz de proteger a las personas que más ama, como hizo su hermano en aquella aventura que tuvieron en el Mundo Digital; cuidar a su amiga es su deber, desde que se conocieron por primera vez siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla "Eres mi prueba eterna" pensaba con los ojos medio cerrados. Varias sirenas se escuchaban, aquello le molestaba mucho por el repentino dolor de cabeza que sufría en esos instantes, se quedó quieto un rato para tomar aire sin importarle lo que los demás pensasen; siguió con su camino levantando la vista por si tiene que dejar pasar al alguien o evitar chocarse, estuvo andando unas cuantas calles sin poder sentir seguras sus piernas, sentía que podría caerse en cualquier momento y quedar ahí, vencido por el cansancio y por falta de esfuerzo; se alegró al ver un amistoso callejón que llevaba directamente a la puerta de su edificio, se metió y fue andando apoyándose en la pared. Cada vez que se acerca, su edificio de hacía más grande pero le resultó raro ver un coche de policías aparcado cerca del portal, avanzó lentamente para coger una mejor visión, en realidad habían dos coches, fuera habían dos policías bloqueando la entrada como si la estuvieran protegiendo; al rato aparecieron dos más saliendo de la puerta con una caja cada uno, pusieron una encima del maletero del vehículo y empezaron a investigar lo que tenían dentro. TK se sorprendió demasiado al ver que uno de los sujetos sujetaba su alcancía en forma de lata "Eso es mío ¿Por qué lo tienen?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pero más cosas suyas iban saliendo par después meterlas en una fina bolsa transparente. Al poco rato, dos policías y un coche se estaban largando, el chico se pegó lo más posible en la pared para evitar ser visto, tenía un mal presentimiento; el móvil le vibró y lo sacó para verificar de que se trataba, era un mensaje de Matt: "Takeru, estás saliendo en la TV" se quedó un poco desconcertado acerca de ese confuso mensaje, le mandó un mensaje esperando una explicación… que al poco rato llegó: "No te llamo por si estás en un posible aprieto en estos momento, hermano estás siendo buscado por el asesinato del padre de Kari…" El joven se sentó bruscamente en el suelo e intentó entrar en razón, llevaba el móvil en la mano con el mensaje aún en pantalla; el sería incapaz de matar a alguien y menos a una persona agradable como el padre de su amiga "Yo no hice nada… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" La situación era muy tensa, TK se cogía los pelos y los jalaba por lo desesperado que estaba; las manos le temblaban pero tuvo fuerzas para escribir un mensaje: "Sería incapaz de hacerle daño, Matt" Una que otra lágrima se le derramaba por el tremendo susto que estaba padeciendo; afinaba su oído para escuchar como los dos policías interrogaban a propietarios del edificio preguntando por él, por suerte la mayoría de las respuestas eran positivas aunque no le serviría de mucho. Otro mensaje apareció: "Te creo, lo sucedido fue mientras nosotros estábamos reunidos en la casa de Sora… alguien te está acusando con pruebas falsas" No pudo creer lo que leía ¿Quién era capaz de hacerle tal cosa? Según el recuerda, nunca mantuvo una enemistad tan fuerte para que le lleguen a hacer eso, se acordó de su amigo Davis esa vez que le metió un fuerte golpe por sus actos imprudentes "Davis no serías capaz" se arrepintió de la idea, y se odió a si mismo por cuestionar a un compañero de toda la vida. Envió otro mensaje a su hermano preguntándole que debería de hacer, si entregarse e intentar aclarar lo sucedido o mantenerse al margen durante un tiempo; pensaba en Kari… estará sufriendo en estos momentos por la pérdida de su padre y por saber que su supuesto asesino fue uno de sus mejores amigos "Tengo que arreglar esto cuanto antes", se levantó para ir caminando lentamente hacia los oficiales, pero en eso sintió la vibración de su aparato telefónico, un último mensaje de su hermano "No lo hagas, todo va en tu contra… te meterán en la cárcel aún si consigues al mejor abogado de Japón. También dijeron que Hikari se ha dado a la fuga dejando inconsciente a muchos civiles; si… ella también está metida en el lío. Hermano ya no me podré comunicar más contigo, escucho las sirenas de la policía cerca del edificio de Sora, voy a deshacerme de mi teléfono para que no vean nuestros mensajes… Yo me encargaré de papá y mamá pero tú solo escapa. Mi última recomendación es que encuentres al culpable por tu cuenta y te consideren inocente, cuídate mucho TK" Tras leer todo eso, tuvo que sacar un gran esfuerzo de voluntad y razonar lo sucedido "Kari es una fugitiva; agresiones a personas… Debo encontrarla antes de lo que hagan los agentes" Pensó mientras retrocedía por el callejón, se había recompuesto gracias a la situación altamente cuidadosa, aunque le temblaba un poco el cuerpo, podía caminar sin mucha dificultad y en casos más extremos, correr. Sin darse cuenta chocó accidentalmente con unos contenedores de basura, hizo que se cayeran al suelo causando un ruido espantoso; pasos se oyeron detrás de él, giró rápidamente su cabeza para fijarse en los dos policías con total confusión, ellos hicieron un gesto de como si lo estuvieran examinando detenidamente, al final llevaron sus manos donde portaban sus armas de fuego "Es él", tras escuchar eso no tuvo más remedio que echarse a correr sin destino alguno. Una persecución empezó, nunca estuvo en una ni pensaba estarlo pero la idea de que lo cogieran y empezaran a pegarle con sus porras para después meterla en una celda con un asesino de verdad como compañero le ponía de los nervios, se dejó de pensar y aumentó todo lo posible su velocidad; pasaron por una escuela infantil donde habían puros niños subiendo a un autobús escolar, los pequeños escucharon los gritos que pegaba el rubio "¡Apartaos!" los chicos hicieron caso y se pusieron contra el gran vehículo, ninguno parecía asustado… era como si estuvieran acostumbrados ver tales escenas; los policías gritaban que se detuviera o también pedían ayuda a civiles para que lo atraparan, un hombre intentó hacerlo pero recibió una patada de Takeru en dirección a su pierna "Discúlpeme, señor" Acababa de agredir a un hombre, eso no ayudaría mucho en su defensa. Ya habían recorrido mucho, se estaba cansando pero lamentablemente los hombres no, están estrenados para no rendirse; el joven giró por una calle repleta tiendas farmacéuticas, los trabajadores con batas salían curiosos a observar lo que ocurría, preocupados por sus mercancías empezaron a cerrar sus puertas. Para su mala suerte la calle no tenía salida, golpeó la pared que bloqueaba su escapada; divisó una tubería de metal a sus pies, lo cogió deprisa y se dio la vuelta para amenazar a sus perseguidores, aquel objeto tenía una punta muy afilada. Los hombres protectores del sistema sacaron sus pistolas apuntándolo directamente en las piernas "Estoy perdido…" pensó el chico ya rindiéndose.

-Baja esa cosa, Takeru Takaishi-dijo uno de los oficiales con una voz firme típica de los policías

-No queremos disparar-dijo el otro- Prometemos llevarle sano y salvo hasta la comisaría, mucha gente te estará buscando… ¿Quién querrá un asesino entre nosotros?

-No…-TK estaba muy aturdido- Tengo que encontrar a Kari

Esperanza, era lo único que le quedaba en aquella situación; atrapado y siendo apuntado por armas ¿Quién lo diría? Su vida estaba arruinada, estará en prisión muchos años por un crimen que no cometió; y cuándo salga ¿Quién lo aceptará para trabajar? Nadie querrá a un asesino en una empresa, sus conocidos lo despreciarán y lo marginaran incluyendo posiblemente su familia, mientras que una persona se mofa de ellos; solo esperaba que Hikari sea libre y todavía no la hayan cogido, ella podría encontrar al culpable pero no podría hacerlo sola "Será una persona peligrosa, prefiero pasar mis años entre rejas que permitir que Kari se enfrentará a él… ¿Y si son más de uno?" fue un pensamiento fugas pero a su vez veraz. Los hombres dispararían, lo iban a dejar herido sin poder ponerse de pie durante meses, terminó tirando la tubería para aceptar tal injusticia; los agentes fueron a cogerle por los brazos pero de pronto uno de ellos salió volando unos tres metros hacia atrás mientras que él otro cayó aturdido al suelo debido a un golpe que recibió, bajó la vista para verle la nariz como sangraba. Dos siluetas aparecieron delante del joven, que poco a poco se iban notando mejor…

-¿Patamon?-El chico sintió un gran alivio, fue tras su compañero para levantarlo y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza a su vez que le daba unos cuantos besos; luego se fijó en su compañera, era Gatomon que lo miraba con una sonrisa, se agachó para recogerla y darle una muestra de afecto- Gatomon tú también estas aquí, muchas gracias

-TK- Su pequeño compañero le susurraba en su oído- Tenemos que ir con Kari enseguida

-Yo me sé el camino de vuelta- Dijo Gatomon que ya estaba en el suelo jalando el pantalón de Takeru para que la siguiera- No está muy lejos de aquí; es mala idea seguir en esta calle, solo hay una salida… salgamos de aquí cuanto antes

TK cogió a su compañero en brazos y siguió a la felina que iba delante de ellos guiando el camino, las tiendas seguían cerradas aunque eso era lo de menos; tardaron cinco minutos para llegar a la esquina, muy al fondo al final de una carretera se escuchaba unas cuantas sirenas, el sonido provenía de la izquierda por lo que tomaron el camino contrario "Habrán enviado refuerzos" Mientras corría, bajó su mirada hacia su Digimon, este lo miraba preocupado y triste ¿En que estará pesando? En sus ojos se percibía como evitaba creer lo que estaba pasando, en tanto el chico se sentía culpable por ese intervalo de tiempo donde lo apartó para centrar tontamente su atención en otra persona. Ahora que pensaba en aquello, se acordó de Kirika ¿Qué pensará ella de él en esos momentos? Él se había ganada una gran confianza por parte de ella, la chica lo sentía como un ejemplo a seguir por todos los consejos y experiencias que le contaba, tal como había prometido como Digielegido de la Esperanza… pero con todo esto, las palabras serán olvidadas para causar múltiples decepciones "Concéntrate" dijo Patamon dándose cuenta de lo perdido que se encontraba el rubio, sin darse cuenta ya habían avanzado un buen tramo, dejaron atrás los sectores comerciales cuya extensión era gigantesca; Gatomon le había dicho que no estaba muy lejos pero estaban tardando demasiado, debió de ser porque de vez en cuando tenía que ocultarse tras un coche o una pared ya que avistaban coches patrullas consecutivamente; recordaba las películas que veía ayudándolo a tener cierto control. El cielo despejado de un momento a otro se inundó de innumerables nubes oscuras para dar lugar a una serie de lluvias escandalosas, tan densas eran esas gotas que tuvieron que refugiarse debajo de una parada de autobús; TK apoyado en una barra sentía desesperación por no poder seguir avanzando, tenía miedo de que ya hayan localizado a Kari, tenía que encontrarla ya. Un hombre mayor lo estaba mirando, aquello hizo que le causara cierta incomodidad al chico.

-Tengo una nieta más o menos de tu misma edad-Dijo aquel señor cuya cara mostraba tristeza- La extraño mucho

Takeru se enderezó y se puso al frente de él, lo miraba con pena por los problemas que seguramente estuviera pasando; el señor no hizo más que darse la vuelta y levantar su mano para parar un Taxi "Toma chico, lo necesitarás más que yo" le entregó el paraguas que llevaba en la mano, él lo aceptó un poco pensativo; no le dio tiempo de agradecerle porque ya se había ido en el vehículo. Los tres se miraron y asintieron a la vez, desenrollaron el objeto y se abrió una gran tela que los cubría del agua "Vámonos" continuaron pero esta vez a una velocidad más reducida. Seis calles, dos puentes y tres callejones; llegaron a un descampado donde antes era un parque infantil, estaba completamente apartado de la ciudad… al fondo se podían ver rieles de trenes; había un cartel pero era imposible leer por lo estropeado que estaba aunque ya se suponía que diría el nombre del lugar. Entraron con el paraguas encima de ellos, la lluvia se había reducido un poco pero aun así resultaba tediosa; los dos Digimon se apartaron de él para refugiarse debajo de un árbol muerto, el sitio estaba completamente desolado "Iré a echar un vistazo" les dijo a sus pequeños compañeros, siguió avanzando observando cada objeto que había, los típicos juegos donde jugaban los niños estaban rotos o llenas de botellas de alcohol acompañadas de unos cuantas jeringuillas "¿Dónde estás? Se preguntaba así mismo pisando fuerte el suelo para no resbalarse por el pavimente mojado. A lo lejos divisó un columpio, en una de sus sillas encadenadas a un barrote había alguien, cuanto más se acercaba TK pudo ver como se mecía suavemente con unas ganas apagadas y la mirada baja; se acercó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica de baja estatura y pelo corto castaño; yacía bajo la repentina lluvia… la había encontrado.

-Hikari…-Dijo suavemente el rubio

-¿Hikari?-la muchacha soltó un ligero gemido, para después levantar la vista hacia su amigo; tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pocas veces me llamas así

-Me he enterado de lo sucedido-Takeru estaba tan nervioso que se entrecortaba al hablar- No creerás que yo… hice tal cosa

-Quiero creer que no, pero me resulta difícil-dijo Hikari- Mira, tanto tú como yo somos unos fugitivos, estamos acabados… ¿De quién es la culpa? No lo sé, aunque el único sospechoso hasta el momento eres tú… Quiero a mi papá de vuelta

La chica no aguantó y comenzó a llorar, pero era un llanto de dolor muy fuerte; se tapaba los ojos con las manos a su vez que repetía "¿Por qué yo?" estaba destrozada por dentro y se podía ver a simple vista; a Takeru se le rompía el alma verla de esa forma, se sentía impotente ya que no sabría cómo calmarla, él también quería llorar… arrodillarse al frente de ella y armar otro llanto pero se acordó de una situación que vivieron… cuando escapaban de Piedmon, el sacrificó su miedo para darle más seguridad a Kari, demostró no tener temeros para que la chica pudiera seguir adelante sabiendo que tenía un protector a su lado; su hermano le repetía muchas vez que nunca perdiera la esperanza que llevaba dentro… y eso iba a hacer. Se acercó lo suficiente a ella, y se arrodilló para tener una visión más placentera entre ambos; levantó aún más el paraguas para cubrir a los dos de la lluvia, eso causó que estuvieran más cerca, tan cerca como para compartir un mismo calor; la muchacha nerviosa levantó la vista para fijarse en sus grandes y penetrantes ojos azules de Takaishi.

-En esos momentos donde mi padre hacía como no existiera por lo débil que me veía, sentía un gran vació afectivo por parte de él; aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario ya no era posible que cambiara su mentalidad respecto a mí, le avergonzaba- Relataba TK algo agotado- Pero gracias que te conocí a ti y nos hicimos buenos amigos, conocí a tu padre, el cual siempre lo consideraba como el mío, ese hombre que en paz descanse me aconsejaba, ayudaba y hasta jugaba conmigo; seguramente sabía lo que padecía por la falta de una figura paterna y el decidió hacerse cargo de completar aquello, siempre le estaré agradecido… Yo sé que no crees que yo haya hecho tal atrocidad, por más que lo pienses e intentes dudar de mí, jamás pensarías que fuera capaz… La policía va detrás de mí y casi me pillan, por suerte del destino aparecieron nuestros Digimon, pero creo que esa vez no fue causa del destino, sino que alguien los envió a buscarme… solo te puedo decir, gracias; gracias por confiar en mí aunque te cueste, por ser una persona que considero como de mi familia demostrando cada bendito día lo mucho que te importo… Yo tengo la solución debemos dar con el que nos metió en este lío, haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho; pero te necesito a mi lado en esto, quiero tu apoyo para seguir continuando, que tu luz me guíe por el camino correcto

-Siempre tan melodramático-Dijo Yagami expulsando una ligera risa- Soy una tonta, no soy capaz de dudar de ti; con tanto alboroto me hice un mundo… Yo soy la que te tiene que dar las gracias por venir hasta aquí para estar conmigo

-No tienes que darlas-El rubio alargó su mano derecha para acariciarle su suave cara- Haría lo que fuera por ti, Kari; y te lo repetiré miles de veces porque yo… yo…

-Me amas- La joven juntó su mano con la suya, entrelazándolas- Solo era cuestión de tiempo que uno de los dos diera el primer paso, felicidades TK; porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti… Te amo Takeru Takaishi

Acto seguido, dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros marrones claros se quedaron en total conexión visual, ambos corazones latían fuertemente dejando en el olvido los problemas que tenían; todo se perdió en un propio universo creado por ellos dos, la Esperanza y la Luz; la mano cálida que volvió a tocar la piel relajante de la chica provocó un estallido de sentimientos compartidos esparcidos en cada rincón de sus corazones. Sin más dilación Takeru se acercó lo suficiente a Hikari para terminar compartiendo el mismo aliento, poco después unos labios terminaron encontrándose, si, se trataba de un conmovedor beso pasional cuyo significado pudo definir perfectamente la palabra amor; el contacto que tuvieron entre ellos dos fue muy diferente que cuando lo experimentaron con otras personas. Terminaron separándose para coger aire, ambos seguían con las miradas conectadas acompañada de un sonrojo por parte de ambos. Pero lo más bueno fue la sonrisa verdadera que compartieron al separarse.

-¡Os habéis besado! Qué horror-Dijo una voz chillona, Takeru se dio la vuelta para ver que se trataba de un niño- Soy muy pequeño para ver esas cosas, ¡Muy mal Kari!

Kari empezó a reírse dulcemente con su sonrojo todavía en la cara, esta se levantó del columpio y fue hacia el chico para cargarlo. TK no entendía lo que pasaba "¿De dónde salió ese hombrecito?" se preguntaba a sí mismo, se acercó a la joven para que le pueda informar de algo. Ella vio cara de desconcertado y en cinco minutos le explicó todo lo que tenía que ver con Mitsuki.

-Hikari me hablaba de ti-A pesar de todo, el pequeño había pasado según el relato, no perdía sus energías- ¿Te caigo bien?

-Has cuidado de ella todo este tiempo ¿no?-dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba su cabeza- claro que me caes bien, eres todo caballero

Tres Digimon bajaron de golpe desde un muro hasta ellos, los tres se pusieron en línea recta; el joven inspeccionó al compañero digital de Mitsuki, se trataba de un Lopmon muy agradable "Hola, un gusto en conocerte" dijo aquel simpático Digimon con forma de conejo. Patamon y Gatomon se enteraron del beso que se dieron sus respectivos compañeros, ellos actuaron como si ya sabrían que ese momento iba a llegar.

-Oye Gatomon, ya que este momento por fin llegó; ¿Crees que aparecerá un Tokomon o un Nyaromon?-dijo Patamon muy dudoso

-Ni idea, pero prefiero un Nyaromon-La felina se estaba dando aires de grandeza- quiero un aprendiz que sigan mis pasos

Takeru e Hikari les escuchaban confundidos.

-¿De que estáis hablando?-preguntó la joven

-¿No es que después de un beso aparecerá un bebé?-preguntó Gatomon algo avergonzada

-Oye…, ya hablamos de eso…-Kari se mostró irritada-No va haber ningún bebé

-Eres un necio Patamon-Dijo TK riéndose mientras lo cogía y lo apretaba contra su pecho

De repente un enorme sonido inundó el lugar, el suelo emitió un ligero temblor; se escuchaba el motor de una locomotora, pues se trataba de un tren antiguo que circulaba por esos alrededores. Todos vieron como aparecía y se estacionaba sin haber llegado a una parada "Menudo tren más viejo" dijo Lopmon planeando con sus espectaculares orejas; desde la posición donde estaba parados podían ver perfectamente como las puertas de los vagones estaban abiertas, dentro habían cosas cajas. Pero un sonido más aterrador resonó en todo el lugar, se trataba de una sirena… Un coche patrulla penetró en el parque "¿Cómo nos han encontrado?" gritó Takeru, otro coche entró detrás del otro bloqueando esa salida. Mitsuki se había asustado, abrazando fuertemente la pierna de Kari mientras que Patamon y Gatomon se ponían delante de ellos para intentar defenderlos de aluna manera.

-No les hagáis ningún daño a los policías-Takeru sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que se daban al agredir a un oficial, ya había herido a dos- quedaros quietos

El joven dio un giro rápido para observar los vagones de aquel tren "Debemos llegar hasta ellos" se dijo a si mismo pero tenía las herramientas necesarias; los policías los habían salido de sus vehículos para apuntarles con sus armas letales. No podía perder la Esperanza, y no la perdió ya que el pequeño Lopmon saltó encima de él para desprender una luz cegadora; pudo ver como los agentes se tapaban los ojos adoloridos mientras que los chicos seguían intactos, la luz cegadora no había hecho efecto en ellos.

-Kari, hay que llegar hasta esos vagones-dijo TK alterado, cogió al niño en brazos- Te cargaré para ir más rápido, no podemos dejar que nos atrapen

-Está algo lejos-Pero el muchacho ya había empezado a correr, ella hizo lo mismo- ¡Esperadme!

Tuvieron que cruzar un amplio matorral abandonado, pisando con dificultad la tierra dura para evitar caerse; las sirenas inundaron de nuevo el lugar, giraron sus cabezas para ver como los coches se ponían en marcha en su captura. El tren emitió un sonido cuya función era advertir que el vehículo ya se iba a poner en marcha ¿Lo iban a lograr? Por suerte sí, alcanzaron un amplio vagón; los tres Digimon se metieron de un salto, Mitsuki con la ayuda de Takeru entró dificultad; detrás de él estaba Hikari, la sujetó de la cintura para que pudiera pasar, pesaba mucho para lo delgada y pequeña que estaba. El tren arrancó, TK se dejó que se alejara un poco para que después corriera con todas sus fuerza y cogiera un impulso, dio un espectacular salto que aprendió con años de estar en el equipo de baloncesto; él también logró entrar. Los coches patrullas intentaban seguirlo pero era imposible, se quedaron parados perdiéndolos de vista. Todos estaban agitados intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

-¿Dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó Yagami aturdida

-Ni idea, pero cuánto más lejos de Odaiba mejor-El rubio se incorporó con cuidado para sentarse al costado de su amiga- Con tal que estemos todos juntos, no nos preocuparemos de nada más ¿Vale?

-Vale…-dijo la chica mientras se recostaba en su hombro

El joven giró su cabeza con dirección al paisaje "Me estoy yendo de casa…" pensó, había dejado atrás a su familia y obligaciones; pero la única tarea para él fue la de proteger a todos, ya no solo a una única persona sino a uno más, aquel pobre niño. Se prometió en lo más hondo de su corazón que no les abandonaría por ningún motivo… también prometió que se entregaría si fuese por mantenerlos a salvos… incluso dar su vida.


	8. Bosque Infrecuente

8\. Bosque Infrecuente

 **Matt**

La noche era triste por la fuerte opacidad resultante de las caras decepcionadas y deprimidas que abundaban en esos momentos, había sido un día diferente pero en el mal sentido deseando que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla. El no tan joven cantante se encontraba apoyado en una de los barrotes del balcón escuchando los ruidos que originaba la gran ciudad donde vivía; en otro momento podría sentarse en una de las sillas acomodarse tan plácidamente y sin duda alguna sacaría su armónica para tocar la clásica melodía que tanto producía, pero en ese momento no tuvo las ganas de ni hablar; había mandado a sus compañeros lejos para que lo dejaran solo en su súbita reflexión. La policía había intervenido hace una hora en la vivienda de su pareja, sabía que no tardarían en aparecer en los sitios donde hay conocidos de los presuntos fugitivos "¿Tan desesperados estaban?" forzaron la cerradura de la puerta al no responderles en el momento, entró un hombre alto cuya presencia inundaba el sitio de inseguridad siendo él mismo un justiciero de la sociedad, después entraron cuatro hombres protegidos con unos trajes ajustados de color cían acompañados de ciertos artefactos insertados en los bolsillos, todos llevaban arma en mano; inspeccionaron el lugar intentando no dejar nada sin avistar. Sora, dueña del apartamento, los amenazaba con una denuncia por entrar sin un permiso especial, pero sus palabras fueron en vano ya que simplemente la ignoraban; Joe cubría con su cuerpo el ordenador donde estuvo trabajando todo el día, aunque fue apartado por su actitud tan sospechosa que tenía; se fijaron un largo rato en los archivos que tenían almacenado pero no hubo nada relevante para ellos. El teléfono, se había desecho de él al momento de enviarle el último mensaje a su hermano, y no se arrepentía dado que aquellas personas no son mucho de hablar, sino de actuar; terminaron completamente sus labores y se pusieron en fila disponiéndose a irse, pero antes el hombre de la presencia aterradora metió su mano dentro de su largo abrigo para sacar una carta, fue hacía el hermano del supuesto asesino para entregárselo; el rubio mayor tardó unos cuantos segundos incómodos en recibirla, pero al hacerlo una mano enorme le apretó la muñeca para después jalarle hasta que su oído estuvo cerca de los labios de aquel agente "Si tienes algo que contarnos, mañana es el momento" Acto seguido, él y sus compañeros abandonaron el lugar dejando todo en completo desorden, el joven estuvo un rato pensativo mientras sostenía aquel sobre intentando no arrugarlo, a su vez Joe y Sora intentaron sacarle un tema de conversación pero fue inútil, conocían a Matt para saber que en esos momentos no respondería ante nadie. Tras unos minutos de silencio, decidió abrir la carta para empezar a leerla detenidamente; sus ojos descendían por lo rápido que leía, al terminar, con sus manos la comenzó a aplastar hasta volverla una bola de papel; a continuación se levantó y fue a la habitación de su pareja para después dirigirse al balcón donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Según lo descrito en la carta, mañana tenía una intervención policial ante el jefe del departamento de policías y extrañamente el alcalde de la ciudad, al parecer había ocurrido una gran cantidad de asesinatos los últimos días y necesitaban de la presencia de todos los sospechosos, que según decía en el papel eran cinco de los cuales solo se nombraban dos "Takeru Takaishi e Hikari Yagami" Pensó en que mañana lo iban a tener retenido durante muchas hora haciéndole preguntas abrumadoras todo el rato, tenía que mentir lo más mínimo posible ya que era cómplice de alentar a su hermano que escapara, desearía saber dónde está o si estará bien recorriendo las calles solo intentando esquivar a las autoridades "¿Tendrá a Patamon a su lado?" Él deseó que así fuera para que al menos tengo una seguridad de fiar; luego pensó en su amiga, desde el día anterior donde recibieron un ataque ilusorio de un sujeto extraño, no dejaba de recordar los peores recuerdos de su hermano siendo todos terribles, aunque lo que más le afecto fue como se metía un tiro en la boca para evitar disparar a una supuesta Hikari "¿Tan importante era ella para él?" En episodios anteriores habían padecido lo mismo, entrar en una ilusión producida por un ser maligno que atacaba con incómodos recuerdos pero siempre se sabía que todo era mentira, y desde ese momento Matt lo tenía en cuenta, incluyendo todos los presentes menos TK "Yo cerraría los ojos y dispararía a la persona que más quiero porque… ¡No es real!, sería incapaz de matarme a mí mismo aun siendo un sueño; eres idiota Takeru" Matt terminó gritando, estaba enfadado con su hermano menor en ese momento, pero en realidad ese enfado era un miedo interno por la seguridad del joven Takaishi. Una mano se posó en su hombro, lo que causó que el joven volteara bruscamente por el repentino contacto; se trataba de Sora que mostraba una cálida sonrisa, ella se acercó a uno de los barrotes para apoyarse, su novio hizo lo mismo.

-Takeru no es idiota, Matt-dijo la pelirroja en tono calmado- él y yo siempre compartimos algo, desde el momento que estuvimos por primera vez en el Digimundo

-Vuestros gustos por llevar esos ridículos gorros-bromeó el rubio- al menos el de Mimí era aceptable

-No, escucha, siempre compartimos nuestros emblemas- aquello llamó la atención de su acompañante- Yo siempre llevó la Esperanza en mi mente, aunque no lo percibierais, la razón por la que seguía adelante era porque confiaba en nosotros, fue una de las cosas que decidí guardarme para mí misma… A su vez, lo que percibía de tu hermano era Amor, el amor que le tenía a ti y a Patamon, a veces el niño me preguntaba cosas que no podía responderle, como si sus padres volverían a estar juntos.

-Y aún no pierde la Esperanza sobre ello-comentó Matt- ¿Qué me tratas de decir?

-Espera que termine- Sora miraba fascinada las opacas luces de una farola- Después apareció la hermana de Tai, y surgió algo que ninguno de nosotros notará jamás, y lo digo por el hecho de resultar fantasioso; espero que lo entiendas, pero el Amor que comparto con Takeru más su Esperanza se volvió una base sólida para cumplir su labor, el labor de proteger la Luz cueste lo que cueste. Te puede resultar tonto pero las cosas son así, ahí tienes la razón por la que TK decidió dispararse a sí mismo… Esos chicos están destinos a estar juntos, aunque tomen caminos separados con diferentes personas, siempre se necesitaron el uno con el otro.

-No sé si tomar a bien lo que me dices, seguramente TK fue en su búsqueda sin importarle lo que le pase; no puedo imaginar que por culpa de esa chica, terminen haciéndole daño a mi hermano- Matt se metió dentro la habitación, se dirigió a una silla donde estaba su abrigo; Sora se acercó preocupada hacia él- Voy a buscarle, para que juntos busquemos al responsable de todas estas mentiras, los hermanos se deben apoyar en lo que sea

De repente un extraño ruido inundó el lugar, se trataba de un repitente sonido; Sora metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar el aparato responsable de aquello, se trataba de su teléfono móvil; la joven contestó, su novio se la quedó mirando extrañado por los gestos raros que ponía al entablar la conversación con alguien "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Sora con una voz que mostraba cierta incredibilidad, al rubio le enfadaba no enterarse de lo que hablaba por lo que decidió marcharse, al intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación, su pareja lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo "Ahí estaremos" colgó para después fijar su vista en Matt.

-Han encontrado a Takeru- las facciones de la pelirroja no mostraban ninguna emoción- Me lo acaba de decir tu amigo de la banda, Akira; está escondido en el campo de fútbol, donde Davis va a entrenar.

-No me habrá llamado a mí porque ya no tengo mi teléfono- Matt recuperó ciertos ánimos perdidos- Le invitaré unas cervezas a Akira por hacerme este favor, vamos Sora, acompáñame

Eran las una de la mañana, muy tarde para andar en las desconfiadas calles de Odaiba pero eso era lo de menos; ambos salieron de la habitación para encontrar a Joe dando de comer a los tres Digimon el cuál, se habían escondido en el tejado todo el tiempo; le comentaron al mayor de los tres sobre la posible parada de TK, le preguntaron su quería que los acompañe pero este se negó con la excusa de que debía de terminar unos informes que estaba preparando para el seminario de Vida Digital en el cual, Sora era partícipe. La joven prometió que regresaría rápido para terminarlo juntos, la pareja llamó a sus respectivos compañeros digitales para que vayan con ellos.

Al estar ya fuera, se imaginaron que por la hora que era, los autobuses no ya no circularían por las calles hasta mañana por la mañana; por otra parte el coche de Matt estaba en el taller mientras que Sora no tenía todavía un vehículo ni permiso para conducir por su falta de tiempo. Empezaron a caminar a un paso acelerado, el joven iba delante con Gabumon, ambos iban callados concentrados en su objetivo, su novia y Biyomon intentaban seguirles el paso pero les resultaba dificultoso. Por cada calle que pasaban, el aire frio que transcurría por esos días de otoño se hacía cada vez más helado, miraban al cielo negro cubierto por nubes espantosamente notorias a pesar de la oscuridad "Me estoy congelando" dijo Ishida en un susurro, giró su cabeza para ver a su novia con los brazos cruzados intentando calentarse pero según su rostro, no daba resultado; el joven se sacó su abrigo para entregárselo a ella, que llevaba uno no tan grueso, ella al principio se negó pero por la insistencia de Matt, al final aceptó. Caminaba con una camiseta azul de mangas largas, cualquiera pensaría que era un loco que pretendía coger un resfriado pero aquello le daba igual "Espérame, ya llegó" se decía sí mismo; las sirenas de los coches patrullas se escuchaba a lo lejos debido que el sonido se hacía más notorio por lo desierta que estaban las calles, pensó en tener cuidado en toparse con un policía ya que resultaba sospechoso que dos jóvenes con dos seres extraños anden en la calle a estas horas y peor aún al tratarse del hermano de un presunto asesino. El frio se estabilizó pero aun así resultaba tedioso, truenos empezaron a tronar de repente, enormes estruendos azotaban el cielo produciendo enormes rayos "No te pares Matt" dijo Gabumon que le empujaba para que siguiera avanzando; no entendía muy bien que le pasaba al clima, no era normal que se comportara de esa manera tan inusual y lo peor era que los tipos que pronosticaban el tiempo no tenían ni idea de a qué se debe. Quedaba un buen tramo, Sora y su compañera estaban agotadas, llegaron a un banco donde decidieron sentarse a descansar.

-Lo siento por retrasarte-dijo la pelirroja muy culpable- pero este frio es insoportable, mírate tú con esa camiseta tan delgada; te vas a poner malo

-No te preocupes por mí, no afecta mucho-comentó el rubio mayor algo impaciente- ahora mi objetivo es mi hermano, pienso en ellos y lo demás se me es irrelevante

-Te entiendo-la joven seguía con sus brazos rodeándose así misma; Matt solo pudo rodearle entre sus brazos y pegarla todo los posible a su cuerpo- Gracias

-No hay de que- con su mano la acariciaba el pelo lentamente- después os invito a todos a un café, en algún lugar que esté abierto las 24 horas

-Matt, tengo una idea-dijo Gabumon poniendo sus garras en las rodillas de su compañero- No hay nadie caminando, las calles están vacías… Podemos ir más rápido si Digievoluciono a Garurumon

El joven de cabellos dorados sacó al instante su Digivice, lo observó con detenimiento pensando si sería una buena idea, miró a su novia cuya expresión mostraba que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo Gabumon; se puso de pie de un impulso, puso su dispositivo digital en dirección a su compañero y dijo "Digievoluciona Gabumon" después sucedió los esperado, aquel objeto desprendió una luz que fue lanzada hacia el monstruo digital el cuál, lo cubrió de un intenso resplandor; aquel resplandor se hizo tan grande que adoptó la forma de una lobo gigante, al final de materializó en tal, en un gran depredador celeste con rayas azules "Subiros a mi lomo" ordenó Garurumon. Los jóvenes subieron deprisa a pesar del frío, Biyomon se sujetó de la espalda de su compañera mientras esta agarraba con fuerza la cintura de su novio "Vamos" dijo Matt con voz alta; entonces se puso en marcha, en cierto modo era agradable como esa adrenalina que se poseía al cabalgar algo tan veloz, un calor interno se forma y con la brisa helada que cae crea una mezcla perfecta. Hacía Digievolucionar a su compañero en casos de peligros, le resultaba inaceptable utilizar su evolución para otros beneficios, más porque al final terminaba agotado y tenía de darle algo de comer; el joven sentía la cara apoyada de Sora en su columna, estas cosas no le deben de dar miedo, ella se monta en una ave gigante sin tener temor de las alturas "Odio las alturas" recordaba aquellos momentos donde iban a una montaña de excursión para poder planear con Birdramon, no era seguro por la falta de cinturones de seguridad "No se puede pedir tanto" y más peligroso aun cuando daba aquella volteretas acrobáticas causándole un revuelco en el estómago; al final de todo terminaba en brazos de su pareja como si ella fuera el fin de su sufrimiento. Se dejó de pensar y recordar mucho cuando avistó a lo lejos el gran campo de futbol, donde todos los chicos iban a animar al simpático de Davis, tan parecido a su buen amigo Taichi.

-Sora…-intentó captar la atención de su acompañante- ¿Crees que Tai esté enterado de lo que pasa en estos momento? Con su hermana…

-Supongo que su madre ya lo habrá llamado- la joven intentaba vocalizar correctamente- Pero por sea acaso, lo llamaremos cuándo volvamos a mi casa; ya que tu padre está en otro país prefiero que te quedes conmigo

-Gracias-dijo Matt- Takeru nos acompañará si no te importa, la casa de mi madre estará plagada de policías; mañana iré a visitarla temprano para explicarle las cosas, yo creo que comprenderá… Y lo sé, estará muy preocupada en estos momentos pero no tenemos otra opción

Acordado todo, llegaron por fin al lugar indicado; Matt bajó de un salto para ayudar a la chica a que pise suelo, Garurumon volvió a ser un Gabumon "Muchas gracias amigo" dijo del rubio a su compañero; los cuatro se quedaron viendo lo grande que era aquel centro deportivo, aparte de que no había mucha iluminación "Busquemos la entrada" dijo Sora rodeando todo el recinto… llegaron a un puerta doble pero estaba cerrada por un par de barrotes de metal, siguieron avanzando para encontrar otra entrada pero lamentablemente también se encontraba cerrada; la desesperación de un hermano hizo golpear una pared sin importarle los daños que le pueda causar. Por el rabillo del ojo, avistó una silueta humana que levantaba el brazo como si estuviera indicando que lo siguieran, en ese momento no les importó quien era así que empezaron a seguirlo; aquel sujeto entró gateando por una abertura posicionada en una esquina, ambos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro decidiendo que siguieran el camino. Matt entró primero, el pequeño túnel era algo largo, lleno de piedritas pequeñas que le causaban marcas en las manos; al llegar al final se puso de pie limpiándose la tierra que se le había impregnado en sus prendas, después ayudó a los demás a salir hasta quedar los cuatro mirando una densa oscuridad "No se ve nada, ¡¿Hola?¡" Gritó Matt, no le gustaba nada lo que percibía en esos momentos por lo que sujetaba su Digivice por si había algún inconveniente "¡Takeru! ¿Dónde estás?" Nada reaccionaba, pero lo más perturbador fue que recibió una misteriosa risa femenina. Aquella risa empezó a hacerse mucho más grande hasta el punto de inundar el campo con el detestable ruido; de un momento a otro las luces se encendieron, las farolas gigantes que iluminaban todo el campo de futbol mostraron lo que habían en el centro del césped; había una chica sentada en una silla con un balón de futbol en su mano, al costado reposaba un bate de beisbol, además de tres palos gigantes clavados en el suelo cuya función era la de sujetar a tres personas que iban completamente amarradas con una cuerda, llevaban unas bolsas en la cabeza. Los televisores gigantes que habían en lo más alto de las gradas mostraban la cara de la muchacha, aunque se percataron que llevaba una máscara de madera muy manchada "Acercaos, si queréis ver a Takeru" Todos se quedaron anonadados ante aquella situación ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sora tenía el móvil en la mano intentando marcar un número pero parecía que el miedo no la dejaba escribir bien, Matt le quitó el teléfono con cuidado y lo guardó en el bolsillo, ella se le quedó mirando muy alterada "Sigue mis pasos, no digas nada solo déjame hablar a mí… ten preparado su Digivice y mantén a Biyomon cerca ¿Entendido?" le susurró el joven a la pelirroja, esta asintió con la cabeza; caminaron muy despacio hasta estar a un metro y medio de la aquella chica; se levantó de su silla para dar una patada al balón mandándolo muy lejos, después cogió el bate el cual, llevaba clavos incrustados en la parte superior; lo que hizo después es dirigirse a aquellas personas que se encontraban en los palos de madera para quitarles las bolsas a cada uno. Matt casi se cae al suelo al ver que aquellos sujetos eran los tres miembros de su banda, entre ellos estaba su amigo y chico de la batería, Akira; sus bocas estaban tapadas por una cinta adhesiva de color negra, solo se podía escuchar sus murmullos desesperados. El joven se iba a lanzar contra ella para evitar que haga una locura pero se detuvo al instante al sentir un objeto frio en su cuello, muy despacio se dio la vuelta para fijarse que se trataba de un sujeto cuyo pelo le tapaba un ojo, le estaba apuntando con una arma de fuego, aquel ojo rojo que le observaba hizo que se petrificara por un momento; aquel tipo sin dejar de apuntar al rubio se puso al costado de la muchacha con máscara. Sora sacó su Digivice al instante al verlo.

-¡Fuisteis vosotros dos!-gritó Sora- Sois los responsables de todo lo sucedido

-¿Por qué nos acusas de esa manera, querida?-comentó la chica del bate de púas

-Tú te llamas Kirika- él carácter de la pareja de Matt era un poco atemorizante- te hemos investigado desde la vez que te acogimos en mi casa, y tú amigo no es de este mundo, estoy segura de eso. Matt, ella es una enferma mental, se ha escapado del centro psiquiátrico hace unos días… es una asesina.

-Ya no gastes saliva, Sora ¿No? Sí, ese es tu nombre- Kirika empezó a rodear a los jóvenes atados- Sí, me he escapado de un centro para locos; sí, soy una asesina y me fascina quitarle la vida a los demás para unos fines que vosotros jamás entenderéis; y por último, yo fui la que asesinó al señor Yagami… Pero lo hice por el amor que le tengo a Takeru, así que empecé por destruir la vida mi competencia, Hikari. Pero mi siguiente paso es acabar con su hermano.

-Maldita sea no entiendo nada, si amas a mi hermano ¿Por qué le metiste en un supuesto crimen? Le has arruinado la vida…-Matt estaba muy enfadado- ¿Por qué me tienes que matar a mí?

-No te hagas el importante, guapo- la chica de la máscara empezó a reírse- Si lo dejo sin familia y amigos, solo me tendrá a mí… y lo de que lo impliqué en este famoso crimen del asesinato, fue un pequeño castigo por entablar una relación con la estúpida enana de Yagami… Bueno, hay que dejar estas palabrerías, comencemos con mi juego ¡Qué emoción! Matt, te daré la oportunidad de que salves a tu novia… Ves a estos tres muchachos tan talentosos, pues uno de ellos pasó una noche con tu adorable chica, sí la verdad duele; ahora dime quién de ellos fue el cabrón, si aciertas, Sora se podrá largar… sino todos sufriréis una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

El rubio ante las palabras de Kirika, empezó a sentir como una bala atravesaba en fondo de su corazón "Me ha engañado" se dijo a sí mismo, giró la cabeza para mirar a su pareja que en esos momentos brotaba lágrimas de sus ojos "¿Es verdad?" le preguntó a la joven, pero ella solo se limitó a asentir para después decir "Te habías apartado de mí, me sentía sola Matt… pero fui una idiota, por favor… perdóname" el joven dejó de mirarla para dar unos pasos adelante y situarse en frente de los tres chicos. Matt metió su mano en su bolsillo para hacer Digievolucionar a Gabumon, que se encontraba muy confuso observando la situación; pero se dio cuenta que no estaba, su dispositivo digital no lo encontraba.

-Mi amigo Dev cogió vuestros Digivice con su misteriosa magia, aparte les estuvo quitando la energía a vuestros Digimon… miradlos- Kirika observaba como los seres digitales caían al suelo- El tiempo corre, elige a uno

Si fuera por el mismo, cogería el bate y empezaría a golpear a los tres; el odio que sentía por dentro era indescriptible… le habían ilusionado diciéndole que su hermano se encontraba en este sitio, han puesto en peligro a los Digimon, además que uno de los chicas el cuál, habían pasado años tocando en el mismo grupo, le había traicionado; la mujer que tanto amaba se acostó con uno de ellos… pero no sabía quién ¿Valdrá la pena acertar? De todas maneras, la posibilidad de salir vivos era nula "Debo ser racional" se dijo a sí mismo, sabía muy bien que se trataba de vidas humanas, independientemente de los actos que habrán cometido y si uno tiene la posibilidad de salvarse, hay que hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez-Matt tenía la cabeza mirando al cielo- Elijo a ese que lleva el pelo largo, Akira…

-¿Estás seguro, chico guapo?- Kirika parecía divertirle el momento

-Sí, que raro que tenga el número de teléfono de mi novia- el rubio no estaba demasiado seguro- pero me puedo equivocar, claro que puedo

-Pues no, no te has equivocado- la chica de la máscara fue hacía Akira, cogió impulso con el bate para después con todas sus fuerzas clavárselo en el cráneo- Muerto, arderás en el infierno

Ante aquella situación, los demás chicos empezaron a llorar pero sin poder soltar alguna palabra; Sora que se encontraba detrás de Matt soltó un terrible grito de miedo y desesperación, pero el rubio no se movía, tenía la vista clavada en el cadáver de su excompañero de banda, le había destrozada la cara. Solo se limitó a pasar su mirada la chica de la máscara.

-Me toca ¿No?-dijo Matt en un tono apagado- Deja que Sora y los Digimon se vayan

-Sora se puede ir, pero no dije nada de aquellos monstruos- Kirika chasqueó los dedos, Dev metió dos balas en la cabeza a los dos integrantes que quedaban- Déjame mandarte al paraíso, querido

Dev se sacó la mochila que llevaba y la tiró al suelo, después la chica de la máscara se arrodilló para sacar una ballesta de tamaña medio; ya llevaba una flecha puesta así que apuntó al rubio con dirección a la cabeza. "Estoy perdido, se acabó mi vida… hermano, discúlpame" Matt cerró lo que más pudo los ojos "Perdí la esperanza" Una lágrima brotó de su ojo, quería llorar, tirarse al pisa y llorar todo lo posible; su padre siempre le decía que los hombre no derramaban agua de sus ojos pero en esa ocasión todo era distinto, había perdido muchas cosas importantes en su vida… pero ahora mismo iba a perder su propia vida.

-¡Mega flama!- un sonido estruendo invadió el lugar, acto seguido una bola gigante cayó sobre los palos de madera donde se encontraban los cadáveres

Matt abrió los ojos, y lo vio, vio a aquella persona que no lo consideraba como un amigo, sino como a un hermano; había venido a salvarlo "¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?" Ignoró aquella pregunta suya, estaba a salvo gracia a él. Aquella llama gigante que se formó logró derribar a la psicópata y a su compañero… las bolas seguían cayendo en todo el lugar "Gracias" fue lo único que pudo decir mientras veía todo el césped del campo arder; pero de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, como si le hubieran disparado… vio a Kirika a través de las llamas con su ballesta en la mano, desapareciendo al instante en un parpadeo; una flecha estaba clavada en el cuerpo del rubio, le había atravesado el músculo. Sangre derramaba, su ropa se estaba manchando de aquel líquido rojo, le había dado; Matt cayó al piso con la mirada nublada al cielo, antes de que cierre completamente pudo ver a su novia intentando reanimarlo "Déjame morir" decía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba; a los pocos segundos sintió como alguien le sujetaba la cabeza y le apretaba las manos, no lo lograba ver bien pero por la energía que le daba su cuerpo sabía de quién se trataba. Matt terminó cerrando los ojos, lo último que escuchó fue "Te pondrás bien Matt, te llevaré con Greymon hasta el hospital, te pondrás bien amigo, te lo juro…" De ahí solo pudo sentir y ver oscuridad.

 **Hikari**

Si los sueños fueran realidad, aquel sería el favorito de una chica; un campo lleno de rosas que brillaban bajo la fuerte iluminación de un sol agradable, el cielo refleja el denso mar que fluye por las grandes extensiones donde se tiende a acumular; la joven estaba tumbada en medio de espacio verde adaptado a su pequeño cuerpo, llevaba un largo vestido amarillo incrustada de pequeñas bolas de diamante cuya función era deslumbrar todo lo posible a la persona que lo llevaba puesta la prenda, aparte se encontraba descalza sintiendo como una brisa cosquillea los dedos de sus delicados pies. Se sentó y al fondo pudo observar a dos monstruos digitales jugando con una pelota de playa, uno tenía pinta de gato y el otro era un cerdito con alas "Son muy graciosos" el comentario resonó por todo el espacio causando un extraño eco; una sombre le tapó los rayos de sol que recibía, pero al averiguar de qué se trataba vio un rostro pulcro y sonriente, se trataba de un chico de pelos dorados que estaba inclinando intentado captar la vista de la muchacha, en sus mano llevaba una caja en forma de corazón. La chica le dejó un espacio para que se sentara con ella, este se acomodó en el suelo y levantó la vista en dirección a las puntas de los árboles "¿Ves aquellos árboles? Los troncos poseen un marrón natural y sano, la primera mitad de las hojas que sostienen son muy verdes, la segunda mitad son algo amarillas, pero las puntas… las puntas tienen un color negruzco" Ella no entendía del todo lo que acababa de decir el muchacho, aunque tenía razón en lo de los árboles por quería saber el ¿Por qué? Quería preguntárselo aunque por una extraña razón no podía abrir la boca y por lo tanto no formular ninguna palabra, fue muy frustrante, lo raro era que ni podía expresar sus sentimientos mediante gestos faciales, no paraba de sonreír. El chico rubio le pasó una mano por el hombro y la acercó a su pecho, le apartó los pocos pelos que le cubría la frente para darle un dulce beso; después abrió aquella caja tan atractiva, de ahí sacó un trozo de chocolate para llevárselo a la boca; el chico le entregó la caja para que pudiera sacar uno, ella todavía con una sonrisa en la cara la abrió… pero no había ningún dulce, sino una infinita oscuridad, levantó la mirada al joven pero lo perturbador fue que su rostro había desaparecido, esta soltó un terrible aullido para después tirar la caja lo más lejos posible "¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó angustiada. Lo que pasó a continuación fue que todo el espacio desapareció para dar lugar a un sitio totalmente blanco, la muchacha ya había parado de sonreír "Hola Hikari Yagami" una misteriosa voz inundó el momento, seguía sin poder decir nada, solo emitía inválidos sonidos pero no era nada útil "No es necesario que hables… Una amiga de Takeru me ha enviado, no tengo idea si sabes de quién se trata pero eso es lo menos importante ahora; has escapado de la ciudad, pero eso no significa que hayas desaparecido de nosotros, sé tú ubicación exacta en estos momentos… Aunque, por otro lado tengo ciertos juegos para ti y tus acompañantes, espero que estéis preparados, no quiero mataros ahora, lo harán otros… Dicho esto, Despierta" La voz desapareció, el blanco espacio pasó a ser negro, pero tenía muchos puntos brillantes; al final se dio cuenta que se trataba de estrellas, miró al abajo para ver el planeta Tierra… Estaba flotando en el espacio; pero en enseguida una extraña e ilógica gravedad la cubrió haciéndola caer como un cohete hasta un suelo del planeta… Cuándo estuvo a un metro de estrellarse, despertó.

"Fue solo una pesadilla…" Hikari se encontraba sentada rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, sudaba por lo impactante y real que fue aquel sueño; ella estaba medio apoyada en una caja encima de un suelo de madera sostenidas por clavos, se hallada dentro del vagón donde se refugiaron para escapar de los policías, según recordaba antes de quedarse dormida era que el tren estaba en marcha a una velocidad impresionante; la puerta resbaladiza que daba al exterior estaba completamente abierta dando la vista a una enigmática noche con una luna llena en el centro de toda las vistas, por lo demás solo veía puros árboles y un camino de tierra. En unos segundos cayó en la conclusión de que se encontraba sola "¿TK?" llamó al rubio pero nadie la respondía, se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida y saltar a tierra, lo extraño era que el vagón se había desprendido de la locomotora y por ende de los demás vagones restantes "¿Cómo?...¡Mitsuki, Lopmon! ¡Gatomon, Patamon! ¿Dónde estáis?" Se estaba poniendo de los nervios por la falta de respuestas, había un cartel de madera en clavada en una piedra, fue hacia ella para leer lo que ponía "Bosque… más conocido por ser uno de los más grandes del país" El nombre del bosque estaba tachado, la joven no tenía mucha noción de los bosques predominantes en su país, resultó ser una desventaja ya que no sabía dónde exactamente se encontraba. Dio una parada a una rama y se apoyó en el cartel con los brazos, estuvo ahí diez minutos hasta que escuchó unos sonidos procedentes de lo más hondo de los grandes árboles, aquellos sonidos resultaron ser voces poco entendibles, al rato unas luz aparecieron guiando supuestamente sus caminos "¿Serán ellos?" Y si no lo eran, esperaría ahí en la posición en la que estaba para exigir una explicación que la ayudara saber que estaban haciendo en medio de un bosque. Una cosa pequeña con grandes orejas apareció y se metió dentro del vagón, al parecer no la había visto, después lo seguía el pequeño niño de 8 años que parecía de 6, gritaba que lo esperara y con un impulso se metió en el vagón "¿El tampoco no me ha visto?" Se estaba empezando a enfadar, al rato apareció Patamon y Gatomon echándose unas carreras chillando quien llegaba primero al vehículo "¿Será posible?" Al final apareció Takeru con una mochila en la mano, el joven se detuvo al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, este volteó alegre para mirarla, pero sus gestos cambiaron al ver su dulce cara enojada.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-preguntó muy inocente el joven- Te dejé descansando…

-Creo que no hace falta que te diga que me expliques que hacemos en medio de un bosque-Kari lo miraba con irritación

Un grito infantil se oyó dentro del vagón "¡Kari no está!" Mitsuki junto con los Digimon salieron preocupados hacia TK, pero se calmaron al ver a la chica en frente de ellos, el niño fue a abrazarla, ella le devolvió el gesto acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.

-Verás, yo fui el que se despertó primero-Explicaba detenidamente Takeru- Y sin darme cuenta el tren se había detenido, en ese entonces el sol ya se estaba ocultando; bajé a investigar pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que la locomotora había desaparecido y también los demás vagones. Pero tengo algo que decirte, este parque se llama Okaika, lo leí en un libro de geografía y según los planos de ese mapa en el cartel ese, me he dado cuenta que si vamos más al norte, llegaremos al pueblo de Hinkoma, ese es nuestro destino.

-¿Qué hay en ese pueblo?- preguntó Hikari intrigada

-En ese sitio se encuentra un hotel algo lujoso, ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre pero sé que ahí se haya- El chico apresuró sus explicaciones- Ahí se va a celebrar una reunión con los mejores estudiantes de la facultad de periodismo; específicamente es un baile donde también asistirán personas importantes… te iba a invitar para que seas mi pareja. A lo que voy, se presentará mi tutor de clase, trabajó muchos años con mi madre en cadenas de radio; y tengo la certeza que si vamos y lo encontramos nos ayudaría a limpiar nuestra imagen además de intentar capturar entre todos al culpable… Yo confío en él, hazme caso, es nuestra única solución.

-Nunca me habían invitado a un baile…-dijo Kari en un susurro, después levantó la voz- Y ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta él? Si tu confías en él, yo también; pero dentro de ese lugar habrá gente se dedica o se dedicará a ser periodistas ¡Nos identificarán nada más vernos! Se armará un lio impresionante

-Ya pensaremos en algo, ahora lo mejor es hacer una fogata-el rubio fue a recoger ramas caídas y esparcidas por el suelo- Y lo siento por dejarte sola, tuve que acompañar a tu niño a hacer pis, de paso todos nosotros; por suerte en el camino nos encontramos con una mochila con algunas latas de comida, tranquila, están en buen estado.

Tardó media hora en encender fuego con la poca madera que había conseguido, con unas piedras logró saltar una chispa que propagó la llama en ese pequeño espacio; Kari se impresionó de aquella dominación que tenía el joven respecto a la supervivencia, tal vez aprendió algo en el viaje que hizo al Mundo Digital hace once años, las mayores cosas se aprenden a una edad temprana y era cierto, recordaba aquella tarde donde ella y su hermano iban al parque a entrenar con el balón de futbol, los primeros tres días fueron un desastre pero el cuarto y los siguientes resultaron ser magníficos, había aprendido a correr con el balón y patear sin miedo, fue una alegría para la niña ver a su hermano orgulloso de ella. Todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego para intentar coger todo el calor posible, la noche era fría y siniestra pero ella como Digielegida de la Luz prefirió no darle importancia y actuar como si fuera un día iluminado y glorioso; Gatomon se sentó a su lado con una lata de atún entre sus manos, sacó una de sus afiladas garras para abrirla de una sola estocada, su cara al ver su alimento favorito fue digno de apreciar, con la garra más larga que tenía sacó del envase una gran proporción de atún y se lo llevó a la boca; la felina se dio cuenta que su compañera la observaba por lo que le ofreció lo poco que quedaba pero esta se negó permitiendo que se acabara todo "Los Digimon deben estar bien alimentados por si pasa algún inconveniente" Mitsuki llevaba encada mano unas barras gruesas de chocolate, como era de esperar se las comía con mucho gusto pero por otra parte no le pareció bien que comiera dulces por la noche, se acercó a él y le quitó una barrita para darle a cambio un envase de aceitunas, el niño se quejó pero terminó aceptándola; Takeru, Patamon y Lopmon comían como cerdos, aprovechaban la generosa cantidad de latas que contenía la mochila "¿Serás de alguien todo esto?" se preguntó algo culpable, al instante sus tripas empezaron a sonar, rebuscó en la mochila para sacar un envase de melocotones en almíbar, eran uno de sus postres favoritos, pidió ayuda a Gatomon para que abriera la lata, al hacerlo sacó con delicadeza cada fragmento de aquella deliciosa fruta y de ahí llevárselo a su boca. Fue una cena bastante inusual pero terminaron todos satisfechos "No podré dormir con el estómago lleno" se dijo a sí misma, aunque ella fue la única que sufriría eso ya que todos empezaban a bostezar y apoyarse en lo más cercano que veían.

-Yo haré guardia, he dormido mucho- Le comentó a TK

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó insistente el rubio

-Por supuesto que sí- le respondió la castaña- ¿Podrías acomodar a Mitsuki un poco cerca del fuego? No quiere que se enferme, y cúbrelo con una de las mantas que hay en el vagón, están limpias

-De acuerdo- el joven cogió de la mano al pequeño- Vamos Mitsu, es hora de dormir

Al cabo de un buen rato ya se encontraban todos descansando, Hikari se había sentado en un tronco caído, a sus pies estaba recostada su compañera Digimon dando pequeños maullidos de vez en cuando, a pocos centímetros estaba Takeru apoyando su espalda en el mismo tronco con los brazos extendidos acompañado de unos ligeros ronquidos, para la chica se le veía muy tierno mientras se encontraba soñando y más aún con ese resplandor que le proyectaba la luna y las llamas de la fogata "Que tarde nos dimos cuenta, pero valió la pena la espera" dijo en voz baja; en el regazo del chico descansaba el niño, estaba tapado por una manta amarilla "No creo que sea lo suficientemente gruesa para él" Al estar cerca del pequeño, despertaba en ella un instinto de protección que no había sentido con anterioridad… mirar a aquel inocente involucrado en una situación irrelevante para él, la llenaba de ira, pero contrastada con una extraña felicidad al tenerlo cerca suya; su Digimon de nombre Lopmon estaba siendo abrazado por el chico dándose calor el uno al otro. Patamon estaba en la rama de un árbol durmiendo, lo graciosos era que por cada ronquido soltaba una burbuja de aire al cielo.

-¿Hikari?- aquella voz infantil la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos- Quiero preguntarte algo

-Mitsuki… deberías estar ya dormido- Kari no prefirió dejarle con la pregunta en la boca- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿La promesa de encontrar a mis padres sigue en pie?-preguntó soñoliento- En momentos como estos es cuándo más los echo de menos

La pregunta le chocó un poco, para serse sincera, se había olvidado de aquella promesa que hizo con el chico debido a lo ocurrido; ella no sabía cómo siente no saber el estado de sus padres por lo que no sabría si mentirle y darle falsas esperanzas… Pero no fue así el caso, le prometió a Mitsuki que los encontraría, no querría verlo en un orfanato, sería un fracaso para ella ¿Pero si no los encuentra? Aquellos pensamientos pesimistas los ignoró al momento, ella no será poseedora de la Esperanza pero al estar cerca de muchas personas que tenían fe en ellos mismo aprendió varias lecciones, y la principal era nunca darse por vencido, llegar hasta el final cueste lo que cueste, y eso haría en ese caso.

-Claro que sí, cielo- le respondió cariñosamente- Haré todo lo posible por encontrarlos, no te preocupes

-Me recuerdas tanto a ella…-dijo Mitsuki, desprendió un gran bostezo para volver a acomodarse- Más tarde me despiertas para que haga guardia y tu descanses ¿Vale?

Ella le respondió con un "Por supuesto" aunque sea mentira; en ese momento se puso a pensar si su madre estaría pendiente de ella, la última vez que la vio le tiró una carta en su cara y dejó que se la llevaran a un tipo de interrogatorio, dedujo que en ese momento no se encontraría lo bastante lucida debido a la pérdida de su esposo, pero aun así dolía como ver en los ojos de una madre un terrible rencor hacia un hijo; en estos momentos se encontraba en la casa de un familiar pidiendo que la ayuden sentimentalmente, ya habrá llamado a Taichi para contarle todo lo sucedido, pero conociendo bien a su hermano que siempre estuvo de parte de Kari, dudaría en todo lo que su madre le relatase "Te necesito Tai" No solo le bastaba con la protección de su Digimon y Takeru, necesitaba a ese ser querido que siempre lo ha protegido desde que eran unos críos; dado que sería imposible que logre localizarlos decidió abandonar la esperanza de verlo dentro de poco; esperaba con todo corazón que el plan de TK funcionara, que aquel hombre los ayudara para que después todo quedé como una terrible pesadilla.

La muchacha se levantó de inmediato al sentir un dedo tocándole el hombro, por accidente le metió una pequeña patada a Gatomon haciendo que esta reaccionara con de forma defensiva; Hikari se dio media vuelta para fijarse en aquello que la había tocado… Sorprendentemente se trataba de una mujer con un ropaje del siglo pasado, su rostro resultaba perturbador ya que solo se veía en ella seriedad, ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que la felina se puso entre ellas dos mostrando sus enormes garras "¿Qui…en eres?" preguntó la castaña con un temblor en sus piernas, siendo sinceros daba mucho miedo; la mujer de mediana edad no pronuncio ninguna palabra, solo la miraba sin pestañear. Kari se acercó poco a poco hasta TK para sacudirle hasta despertarlo, este de mala gana y con la visión algo borrosa preguntó que pasaba, la chica le señaló con el dedo a aquella señora; Takeru al ver a esa terrorífica extraña, cogió al niño en brazos y se levantó cargándolo, Lopmon se resbaló y despertó al sentir un golpe pero este se mantuvo inmóvil ante tal repentina presencia.

-¿Por qué os asustáis?-dijo la mujer- No pienso haceros nada malo, es más, todo lo contrario

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntaron Takeru e Hikari a la vez

-Llamadme Chi, llevaba unas verduras a mi pueblo- La mujer posó su mirada en Mitsuki que aún dormía- Es muy pequeño ¿Qué años tiene? ¿Cuatro? No importa, os he observado desde los arbustos un buen rato y pensé que no sería de buena persona dejar a una pareja con su hijo y sus mascotas en un sitio tan apartado como este; si se trata de familia, estoy dispuesta a ayudar

-El chico no es…-Takeru le iba a decir que Mitsuki no era hijo de ambos pero Hikari le dio un golpe en el brazo para después susurrarle en el oído "No sabe nada de nosotros, no sería conveniente decirle que nos llevamos a un niño así por las buenas, síguele el rollo" TK tuvo que tragar saliva y rectificar lo que iba a decir- El chico no está en disposición de andar, está demasiado agotado ¿Podría ayudarnos?

-Por supuesto, hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, dentro del bosque- La mujer se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por un camino de tierra- Seguidme, os daré un lugar donde dormir, pero decidme ¿Qué clases de mascotas son esas?

-Pues verá… este en un gato africano muy difícil de encontrar, este otro es un conejo también africano así que no se sorprenda mucho por sus enormes orejas y…- una pequeña bola con patas y alas cayó encima de la cabeza de Takeru- Esto es un cerdito, pero sufrió una mutación por la radiación y le salió alas de murciélago

-Que agradable ver seres tan peculiares…-La mujer pareció fascinarle, pero ni con eso logró cambiar su rostro serio- Vamos rápido jóvenes

Fueron detrás de ella, Kari se encontraba totalmente perpleja por lo ocurrido hace un momento ¿Cómo pudo tragarse lo que le dijo TK? Será que en su pueblo no suele haber mucha comunicación con el exterior, en ese caso podrían facilitarles más el viaje "Eres malo TK, te dije muchas veces que no me llames cerdito" Patamon se quejaba pero rápidamente le taparon la boca para que la señora no se asustara por las "mascotas" parlantes. Avanzaron un gran tramo por un oscuro sendero, la mujer llevaba una linterna de crista donde dentro había una vela, intentaban seguirle el paso para no resbalar con nada, en toda la caminata no compartían ni una palabra; al cabo de un rato la chica sintió un repentino calambre en todo el cuerpo que la hizo arrodillarse, como iba detrás de todos decidió levantarse para no alarmarlos. Lograron avistar luces, luces que poco a poco se hacían más notorias hasta que por fin los ojos de todos menos los de Mitsuki vieron un pequeños pueblo compuesto por cuatro casas de madera en la derecha y otras cuatro en la izquierda, en el fondo había una iglesia; no había nadie fuera debido a que ya era muy tarde, ya en el pueblo la mujer los guío a la tercera casa al izquierda que consistía en dos pisos con una puerta adornada con hojas de diferentes colores.

-Pasen por favor- la señora los hizo entrar, con su mano hizo que la siguieran al piso de arriba para después guiarle a un cuarto medianamente grande- Esta será vuestra habitación

La habitación consistía en una cama grande y otra cama más apartada de pequeño tamaño perfecto para un niño, había un armario algo antiguo pero con unos bonitos bordados en los costados; el olor que desprendía el sitio era muy agradable, era como de canela "Por la mañana charlaremos, pero por ahora descansad" la anciana cerró la puerta, Takeru fue hacia la cama pequeña y echó a Mitsuki con cuidado para después taparle con unas hermosas frazadas, Lopmon se recostó junto a él. Patamon y Gatomon encontraron una esquina que poseía una cómoda colchoneta, ambos se acomodaron quedando complemente pegados; Kari fue hacia la cama grande y se sentó

-¿Qué hace un pueblo como este en medio del bosque?-preguntó Hikari

-Hay muchos pueblos pequeños escondidos en bosques, son gente que prefiere vivir en la naturaleza-dijo Takeru mientras se sentaba junto a ella- hemos tenido suerte de encontrar a esa mujer ¿No crees?

-Claro que sí… pero todo es muy raro- Hikari se fijó en los ojos iluminados del rubio, no pudo contener sus ganas de juntar de nuevo sus labios con él, fue otro beso pasional- Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo

Ambos se acostaron en la misma cama, y en la misma posición como hacía siempre, ella se apoyaba en su pecho mientras que Takeru la rodeaba con su brazo para poder acariciarle su suave brazo, tenían tanto cansancio que no les importó dormir con la ropa puesta. Así fue como pasaron la noche, una cómoda y agradable noche…

Al amanecer, Yagami abrió los ojos para fijarse en primera instancia al joven rubio todavía bajo los efectos del sueño, esta no decidió despertarlo por lo que se levantó con cuidado para poder sentarse; al parecer Patamon y Gatomon seguían durmiendo, giró su cabeza para ver al niño pero extrañamente no estaba, solo se encontraba Lopmon "¿Mitsuki?" Hikari se levantó preocupada hacia la cama del pequeño… pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una nota encima de la almohada, ella la desdobló y la leyó "El niño pertenece ahora a nuestro pueblo, muchas gracias por pasar la noche en este agradable lugar, con cariño, el alcalde" "¡TK!" gritó Hikari, no esperó a que se levantara y salió corriendo por la puerta, bajó por las escalera en búsqueda de aquella señora, buscó en cada rincón de la casa pero no había rastro de ella; abrió la puerta que daba al exterior para ver a muchas personas con las mismas prendas de la mujer y el mismo rostro serio; un hombre alto con una túnica negra tenía apoyada sus manos en un niño… se trataba de Mitsuki, llevaba los ojos vendados pero se podían ver como lágrimas caían por sus mofletes "Kari, ayúdame ¡Kari!" gritaba el pequeño muy asustado; el hombre decidió hablar.

-Nos gusta que la carne esté suave-dijo en un tono despreciable mientras piñizcaba uno de los brazos de Mitsuki- hoy tendremos banquete

-No…-Hikari fue a embestir a aquel sujeto pero dos personas la cogieron de ambos brazos- ¡Soltadme!

Un tipo con una bolsa de tela en la cabeza apareció con un palo de madera en la mano, fue hacia la joven y con un fuerte impulso la atizó en la cabeza, esta cayó al suelo con la vista demasiada nublada para distinguir lo que sucedía a su alrededor "¡Kari!" podía escucharlo, podía escuchar a Mitsuki pidiendo ayuda pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar y esperar hasta que su visión se torne completamente oscura.


	9. Alivio Inminente

9\. Alivio Inminente

 **Kirika**

En aquel edificio tan enorme se alojaban cientos de personas cada día, era reconocido como uno de los lujosos e importantes hoteles de Japón, se encontraba en la localidad de Odaiba situada en el centro de la ciudad donde abundaba una cantidad exagerada de comercios de alta gama; las calles siempre van protegidas por oficiales pero por los recientes acontecimientos abarcados en sus alrededores han iniciado un aislamiento en contra de las calles humildes y las que son conocidas por su terrible vandalismo. Aquella fue la noche donde inició una alerta de nombre "Terrorista" Las personas morían apuñalas, tiroteadas, quemadas… Desde el domingo el cuál, una extraña muchacha escapó de un centro psiquiátrico ha sido la principal sospechosa de todos los casos vistos, acompañada de dos muchachos que en esos momentos desconocían su paradero "136" la cantidad de gente encontrada sin vida desde el domingo hasta el día miércoles por la noche, hoy. Las vistas desde ese piso eran tan impresionantes, la chica que se posaba en aquellos barrotes de metal que iban pegado a las ventanas observaba lo grande que era la ciudad donde había nacido, crecido y encerrado; era uno de sus deseos que había pedido desde que era una niña, llevar un vestido rojo con unos tacones color turquesa, una copa de vino español, una suave música jazz que refrescara el ambiente junto con una mínima iluminación de los focos… pero el ingrediente especial para poder decir que aquella velada fue mágica era tener a un hombre que le rodee la cintura con su brazos para después empezar a darle pequeños besos en el cuello causando una sensación de placer que desembocaría en una desvelada pasional, era raro que alguien de corta pensara esa cosas aunque todo se debía por estar influenciada en malos hábitos, pero en esos momentos eso era lo de menos, nadie ni ella misma encontraba una respuesta específica de sus placeres internos que navegaban en su cerebro. La joven de pelo negro y de tez pálida fue con toda elegancia a un sillón rojo con impresionantes tejidos exóticos, se sentó apoyando su brazo en uno de los cojines y cruzando sus piernas; con su copa en la mano observó detenidamente su máscara chamuscada que se encontraba encima de la mesa junto con su estropeada ballesta, ella misma no se esperaba la intervención del Digielegido del Valor, confiaba según los datos que había adquirido que se encontraba en el extranjero, aquellos fue un contratiempo demasiado peligroso por el simple hecho de que los Digimon de los hermanos mayores de Takeru e Hikari podrían llegar a una fase denominada "Ultra", una última evolución muy poderosa que podrían causarles muchos problemas a los dos según lo contaba su compañero Dev, que estaba en la barra de licores sentado sólo bebiendo sin parar "¿Tan malo es todo esto?" se preguntaba la muchacha, Devimon y ella habían logrado muchas cosas juntos, era imparables, el aspecto serio y seguro que mostraba aquel oscuro Digimon le daba cierta protección a su compañera pero en estos casos no sabría que sentir; en el fondo tenía miedo a pesar de todas las atrocidades que ha cometido "¿Por qué tiemblo?" Aquel temblor significaba desesperanza y en la posibilidad de llegar a cumplir su meta, deseaba de todo corazón tener a su brazos a aquel rubio para mantenerlo a su lado toda la vida "La vida se acaba, hay que pensar en la eternidad" dijo la muchacha, desde hace unos momentos pensó en lo maravilloso que sería vivir en una familia junto con la persona que ama, tener hijos y un buen puesto de trabajo, pero por más que lo meditaba no llegaba a la conclusión de querer formarlo "¿Si se cansa de mí? Todo mi esfuerzo se irá al infierno" No quería correr riesgos por lo que decidió lo más prudente para ella, una solución egoísta pero a la vez llena de un verdadero amor incomprensible para la mayoría de humanos "Nosotros dos iremos al paraíso, el momento que roce tus labios nuestras vistas se cegaran y ascenderemos a los cielos para disfrutar de nuestro amor eterno" Aquella oración llamó la atención de Dev, cuya expresión seria cambió a una de asustada quedando perplejo ante la posibilidad de la precipitada idea que Kirika acababa de formular. El dominio con forma humana se levantó para ir hacia ella lo más deprisa que tuvo para después hincar una rodilla en el suelo y cogerle el brazo con el motivo de examinarlo "Menudo desastre" Veía las vendas que cubría uno de los delicados brazos de la muchacha, poco a poco iba desenrollándola para dejar a la vista una desagradable quemadura causada por aquel Digimon de fuego, aquellas bolas que les lanzaba resultaron muy perjudiciales en su cuerpo, por suerte su cara no había sufrida esa desgracia ni por supuesto su pelo. Kirika con una mano lo apartó bruscamente, ella sabía muy bien que gran parte de su cuerpo estaba dañado, vendada y curada con unos pobres materiales hizo que se enfureciese de tal manera que tiró la copa contra una limpia pared blanca, quedó hecho un desastre irreparable después de aquello; de ahí juntó sus brazos y se quedó mirando al techo.

-Davis Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji-dijo Dev de pie mirando atentamente a su compañera, pero esta parecía no prestarle atención- los necesitamos secuestrar

-¿Davis? Otro día me encargaré personalmente de esa basura- comentó Kirika en tono distraído- ¿Quién es Ken? ¿Por qué los mencionas?

-Ya te hable de los Digimon fase Ultra, y siéndote sincero, no soy capaz de derrotarlos- la voz del demonio digital notaba preocupación- cuando estábamos en el estadio se me cayó el Digivice de Matt Ishida, aunque no me arrepiento del todo ya que sino tú ya estuvieras carbonizada. Soy capaz de sucumbir bajo mi poder a Digimon de fase Campeón… según mis análisis los compañeros de Davis y Ken solo pueden llegar a esa fase por el momento, aprovecharemos para capturarlos…

-¿Pero quién es Ken? Y ¿Qué harás con ellos?-preguntó la chica aún desinteresada

-No importa saber quién es, lo primordial es hacer que sus Digimon sean mis subordinados inyectándoles una alta dosis de oscuridad; y por consiguiente obligarles a realizar la ADN Digievolución trayendo a mi poder al magnífico Imperialdramon- Dev cogió la mano de su compañera con suavidad, había logrado llamar su atención- Con ese monstruo digital eliminaremos a cualquiera que se tope en nuestro camino, mataremos a todo el que interfiera en tu objetivo, el de encontrar a Takeru

La chica le sonrió mostrando sus lustrosos dientes, se puso de pie y se agachó hasta la frente de Dev para darle un rápido y afectuoso beso, después se dirigió a uno de los cuartos con el motivo de ponerse una ropa más cómoda; al pasar un rato salió con un suéter negro con cuello alto y mangas largas, un pantalón vaquero y unas botas grises, además el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. No sabían cómo comenzar aunque se dieron prisa en irse ya que las personas que se hospedaban en la suite donde estaban, se encontraban degolladas tirados en el dormitorio principal, se trataban de dos ejecutivos demasiado presentables y una mujer con ropaje de fiesta, era un baño de sangre que aún brotaba de sus cuellos. Ambos se cogieron de la mano y se teletransportaron a la azotea; toda la ciudad podía verse perfectamente desde esa posición, era una de las cosas impresionantes que nunca pensó que llegaría a ver, desvió su vista a donde sería el territorio de la gente de clase medio o baja, señaló con el dedo a una posición inespecífica para cualquier persona, pero al parecer Dev la entendió haciendo que una bola negra desprendiera de su cuerpo artificial y lanzándolo hacia aquella dirección… minutos más tardes los dos desaparecieron para ir a parar a un barrio tranquilo y amplio, eran las 22:45 (10:45 p.m.) dentro de las casas descansaban muchas familias posiblemente preocupadas por los múltiples asesinatos causados en un corto periodo de tiempo, la policía había dado la orden de patrullar por las calles a todas horas pero todavía no llegan al caso de dar un toque de queda. Ambos caminaban pendientes si escuchaban pasos o sirenas, aquello provocaría una distracción a sus planes y era sumamente importante actuar lo antes posible; a lo lejos se veía un edificio en particular, cuánto más se iban acercando se notaba como remodelaban parte de la entrada implantando una nueva red de rejas con miles de púas en su parte superior. Se percataron de la presencia de dos jóvenes, específicamente un chico y una chica que parecían conversar en las escaleritas que daban paso al portal del edificio, tardaron poco en darse cuenta que se trataba de Davis, la otra muchacha que vestía con un ropaje casual parecía gritarle o tal vez era su voz normal además llevaba una enormes gafas (lentes); Kirika y Dev se ocultaron en una esquina rodeada de cubos de basura y un poste con el foco estropeado. Se preguntaban que tanto charlaban, intentaban prestarles atención para poder verificar mejor su tema de conversación pero les resultaba imposible, pero dejando de lado lo que hablaban vieron a dos monstruos digitales jugando en un muro que protegía los pilares del edificio, uno tenía forma de águila y el otro era un pequeño dragón azul "Ese es" le dijo Dev al oído de su compañera, se quedó observando cada movimiento que hacía y cómo reaccionaría con un posible secuestro "¿Es peligroso?" preguntó concentrada la joven, tenía la mano derecha su bolsillo, llevaba su arma de fuego lista para cualquier intervención; la noche se hacía cada vez más oscura y no podían permitirse más retrasos. Kirika salió decidida para enfrentarse a ambos, posiblemente usaran a su Digimon para defenderse pero ella tenía a uno más fuerte y por supuesto, más malvado; por otro lado, los jóvenes al verla se pusieron nerviosos para que segundos después la chica se pusiera en frente de Davis intentando protegerle, claro estaba que el monstruo con forma de águila se puso a su lado preparados para una lucha.

-Tú debes de ser la famosa Kirika-dijo enfadada la chica de gafas (lentes)- haz causado muchos problemas a mis tres mejores amigos, no puedo perdonarte aquellos actos; ¿Crees que te tengo miedo porque eres una maldita asesina? Tú estás muy equivocadas, pagarás muy caro…

Kirika no dijo una sola palabra por el momento, se quedó quita en la posición donde estaba, su compañera estaba justo detrás de ella con un puño que soltaba humo negro; de un momento a otro, la joven que protegía a Davis sacó un dispositivo rojo y blanco, resultó ser un Digivice muy diferente al de ella; una misteriosa luz salió de aquel aparato haciendo que se iluminara el Digimon con forma de ave, suponiendo que era su compañero "Hawkmon Digievoluciona en… Aquilamon" tras pronunciar aquella oración, el compañero de la chica de gafas se transformó en una gran águila; se elevó a los aires tan alto como pudo para que después bajara a toda velocidad con dirección a Kirika, le clavó las garras en sus dos hombros, y la alejó unos considerables metros del suelo; ella miraba a su alrededor ya alcanzaba ver las azoteas de la mayoría de los edificios, se encontraba a una altura peligrosa pudiendo ser su fin si aquella ave la soltaba… eso hizo, pero no por su cuenta; un rayo oscura cayó en una de sus alas causándole un dolor extremo, por consecuente soltó indudablemente a la joven provocándole una caída mortal, pero al momento de rozar el suelo, apareció Dev con una velocidad sobrehumana para cogerla en brazos y así evitar su muerte. Hace mucho que no había sentido una adrenalina de esa manera, lo peor es que dentro de su cabeza ya se daba por muerta… aquella la decepcionó de sí misma "Yolei ¡Escapemos!" Ella se dio la vuelta para observa a Davis cogiendo del brazo a esa tal "Yolei" al parecer su Digimon había regresado a su forma anterior ya que lo llevaba en brazos, detrás de ellos los seguía el objetivo principal de Kirika y su compañero digital, el denominado Veemon. Dev, al depositar a la chica en el suelo, fue corriendo hacia ellos "¡Espérame!" gritó la joven siguiéndole el paso con dificultad, le dolía mucho los hombros, llevó una de sus manos donde le ardía para después manchar sus dedos con sangre, aquellas garras le clavaron muy fuerte abriéndole unas heridas que necesitan ser tratadas cuanto antes "Mierda…" ya había sufrido lo suficiente el día de hoy para seguir maltratando su cuerpo de esa manera. Por suerte la resistencia de Kirika evitaba que no se cansase tanto como parar la carrera, uno de sus monstruos digitales estaba herido así que sería una oportunidad perfecta para completar una parte de sus planes… tras diez minutos de persecución llegaron a una calle que daba paso a unas escaleras amplias que llevaba supuestamente al subterráneo, la entrada estaba bloqueada con unas tablas de maderas viejas y delicadas, en ese momento el pequeño dragón azul lanzó un cabezazo contra aquellas provocando que se rompieran en muchos pedazos, aprovecharon para meterse y descender.

-Nosotros también-dijo Dev que se encontraba al costado de ella, se acercó y con su puño que en esos momentos poseía un humo negro hizo el ademán de golpear a alguien haciendo que una sombra saliera en dirección a las tablas que quedaban pegadas a la entrada, aquello provocó una facilidad a la hora de bajar al subterráneo- Vamos, no hay que dejar que escapen

Empezaron a bajar lentamente, hubo un momento que la luz de las farolas del exterior ya no ayudan a iluminar lo suficiente, por suerte el compañero de Kirika levantó el pulgar para después provocar una pequeña pero potente llama que los ayudara a visualizar mejor el entorno; las paredes de aquel sitios estaban degradas y llenas de grietas donde sobresalían hierbajos, algunas partes de las escaleras estaban rotas desprendiendo algunas piedras cuando las pisaban "¿Estaban preparados para entrar a este sitio?" se preguntó Kirika dudosa sobre la repentina acción de allanar un sitio cerrado. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras para dar con un suelo empapado de agua, el líquido les cubría casi la totalidad de sus calzados, por suerte para Kirika llevaba botas y no le afectaba demasiado; fueron caminando lentamente pendientes de cualquier sonido sospechoso, aparte del ruido que provocaba los choques del agua contra las paredes; caminaron un buen rato entre escombros, buscando cada abertura para poder seguir adelante, todo el sitio apestaba a basura acumulada de meses, era muy nauseabundo por el simple hecho de parecer que todo los desechos de la ciudad se reunían en ese mismo lugar; pisaban de todo mientras andaban pero en esos momentos solo pensaban en sus objetivos "Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, Takeru… No me lo pones fácil" dijo la chica en voz alta para que su compañero se diera cuenta de su incomodidad. Se escuchó una alarma, un sonido peculiar que se repetía muchas veces y que poco a poco se hacía más notorio; al parecer se trataba de un sonido que hacen los trenes cuando se aproximan a su estación "Una vía de trenes debe de haber cerca" comentó Dev que se estaba adelantando a investigar. Tuvo razón ya que encontró una puerta de metal completamente oxidada, con uno de sus terroríficos golpes logró derivarla dando acceso a unas vías iluminadas de metro "No era un tren después de todo… pero es igual" Aún seguían bajo tierra, el agua se extendía detrás de ellos inundando muy lentamente lo que sería el túnel donde estaban. Al momento se escuchó como una puerta estaba siendo golpeada con el objetivo de derribarla, los golpes venía detrás de una pared que separaba dos rieles; los dos percatándose que ningún otro metro apareciera cruzaron rápidamente la vía, pegaron sus cuerpos a la pared y avanzaron hasta la esquina, Kirika miró cautelosamente lo que pasaba detrás de aquel muro. Veía a los dos muchachos que perseguían todo el rato, el Digimon águila seguía inconsciente tras el golpe "¿Tan fuerte es Dev?" pensó ella para sus adentros, y el pequeño dragón azul metía golpes sin parar pero obtenía ningún resultado; además de que se encontraban muy pegados a la pared por si aparecía uno de los metros y los arroyaba "Me ahorraría tiempo" La joven asesina se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero, pero este ya no poseía su forma humana, sino su siniestra forma original, su estatura era mucho mayor… Con una de sus negras manos apartó a Kirika y fue tras Davis y Yolei, pero ella no decidió quedarse atrás y lo acompañó con ganas de hacer daño a cualquiera; su vanidad por satisfacer su placer de asesinar personas había sucumbido en su mente en esos precisos momentos; metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo trasero, pero en vez de sacar su pistola, optó por su pequeña navaja capaz de cortar un hierro potente… según ella.

-Estáis perdidos, niños elegidos-dijo la voz grave de Devimon, ambos chicos se voltearon, al mirarlo sintieron un miedo espantoso- Davis Motomiya y tu compañero, os venís conmigo… la muchacha podrá disfrutar de un pase al otro mundo

-¡Jamás!-gritó Davis desviando su vista a Veemon- Perdóname amigo por tener un compañero como yo… Sé que por mis actos ya no tienes la posibilidad de Digievolucionar y eso me duele más a mí que a ti; me arrepiento de haber arruinado la vida de las dos personas que más necesito en esta vida… TK y Kari lo siento con todo mi corazón, mi malditos deseos han podido conmigo y yo como idiota me he dejado llevar; pero tengo por seguro una cosa, fui un líder para todos mis amigos y lo seguiré siendo, y si eso implica ir a buscarlos sin parar, lo haría encantado…

El bolsillo de Davis empezó a brillar, este por instinto metió su mano para sacar su D-3 azul; tal luz que sobresalía de la pantalla disparó un rayo que fue a parar a Veemon haciendo que ocurra un milagro… "Veemon Digievoluciona en… ExVeemon" dijo el pequeño ser azul que se había convertido en un poderoso dragón con alas y una X en el pecho

-Lo logramos ExVeemon- Davis se ajustó sus Googles que llevaba en la cabeza- Kirika, psicópata del infierno, acabaré con ese demonio para después llevarte de donde escapaste; no soy así… pero te pudrirás ahí toda tu miserable vida ¡Ahora ExVeemon!

El Digimon de Davis lanzó un poderoso rayo con forma de X desde su pecho hasta Devimon, curiosamente al recibir el golpe, el demonio terminó cayendo al suelo emitiendo maldiciones por el dolor que sentía; ExVeemon se acercó y lo cogió de los pies para comenzar a dar vueltas hasta coger una impulso enorme y tirarlo contra el techo. Kirika fue tras él para auxiliarle pero este la apartó con uno de sus deformes brazos "Maldito…" Cerró los ojos para después formar una barrera rectangular oscura, acto seguido la tiró contra el Digimon dragón, aunque por su mala suerte logró romperla con un solo golpe "Maldición, estas luces subterráneas me están jodiendo… Nos vamos a la superficie" Levantó sus brazos e inició un campo de humo negro que cubrió a todos los presentes, segundos más tarde aquella instantánea niebla desapareció para dar lugar un almacén abandonado de vagones, la visión en aquel lugar era reducida por lo que la mayoría tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para adaptarse a la oscuridad, las rieles que estaban en el suelo se encontraban destrozadas pudiendo provocar que cualquiera se resbalara en uno de sus afilados metales "Yolei, ten cuidado; tengo a Hawkmon en brazos, tu solo sigue mi voz y cógete de mi brazo" Kirika escuchó la voz de Davis a los lejos, sentía como intentaban escapar por lo que rápidamente la chica empezó a movilizarse con cuidado tras ellos.

-No te muevas Kirika-dijo Devimon que se encontraba detrás de ella- Yo puedo verlos a todos; por ejemplo los dos elegidos caminan sin saber a dónde, ExVeemon va detrás de su compañero, estás confundido

-Dev… te estaba dando una paliza-Kirika se mostraba sumamente seria- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura contigo si me demuestras tal debilidad?

-Las luces ahí abajo eran muy potentes, no me dejaban sacar mi verdadero poder- Devimon levantó el brazo en dirección al dragón azul y lanzó uno de sus puños oscuros hacia él- Terminemos con esto

El golpe oscuro logró alcanzar a ExVeemon haciéndole caer rendido al descuidado suelo, se oyó los gritos de Davis rogando que se levantara pero fue inútil, tanto Dev como Kirika ya se encontraban justamente detrás de ellos, la joven asesina cogió la cabeza del muchacho y lo amenazó con cortarle el cuello si no le hacía caso, Yolei por el susto se había quedado paralizada sin mover ni un dedo, mientras que el demonio levantaba en brazos al dragón azul para que después todos desaparecieran. La próxima parada fue un estacionamiento, donde había varios coches sin protección alguna; Devimon depositó al Digimon en el suelo para que después le inyectara un engranaje negro en la cabeza "Ahora estás bajo mi servicio" minutos más tarde ExVeemon se puso de pie, tenía los ojos cubiertos por un rojo brillante y perverso; Davis gritaba muy impotentes rogando que lo volvieran a la normalidad pero era inútil. Kirika se acordó del otro chico que necesitaban, así que soltó al chico y cogió a Yolei apuntando con su navaja a su estómago.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Ken Ichijouji?-preguntó Kirika con voz ronca- os doy cinco segundos para que uno de vosotros me respondáis…5…4…3…2…

-¡Para!-el joven vio como Yolei negaba con la cabeza, pero le hizo caso omiso- fue a una reunión de periodistas, en el pueblo de Hinkoma… fue invitado para dar un pequeño concierto para dar a conocer su magnífica voz… Se celebra el viernes

-¿Reunión de periodistas? Takeru me dijo algo parecido- se cuestionó la joven asesina- habla lo que sabes si no quieres ver a tu amiga desangrarse

-¡Sí!... La reunión fue programada por la facultad de periodismo donde estudia TK, los dos se iban a encontrar ya que desde hace mucho que no se ven, no le dijimos nada para que sea una sorpresa. Lo último que sé es que se celebrará en un lujoso hotel, pero más que reunión se tratará de un baile

-¿Sabes conducir?- preguntó Kirika sosteniendo aún más fuerte a Yolei, Davis asintió con la cabeza- Entonces nos llevarás hasta ese pueblo, cogeremos uno de estos coches y tu harás el trabajo se hacernos llegar; nos llevaremos a tu amiguita por si acaso

-¿Qué haréis con ExVeemon?- preguntó el chico con lágrimas salientes

-Ya lo verás-dijo Dev mientras manipulada un vehículo con sus poderes psíquicos, tardó un buen rato pero consiguió que el motor se encendiera y las puertas se abrieran automáticamente- Listo, nos vamos… Kirika tu ve de copiloto, yo estaré en la parte de atrás vigilando a esta muchachita y a su Digimon herido… ExVeemon irá volando detrás de nosotros ¿Entendido?

Todos se pusieron en marcha, era de noche y andar por carreteras sería peligroso pero no quedaba otra opción; según tenían previsto llegarían al pueblo a principios de la tarde del día siguiente, después se hospedarían en un pequeño motel para organizar un plan sin llamar mucho la atención. Kirika miraba de reojo como Davis conducía con lágrimas derramándose por sus mofletes ¿Le daba pena? La respuesta era no, creyó que no sentir empatía era una facultad increíble pero con el paso del tiempo se iba cuestionando… Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día así que recostó su cabeza contra el asiento para poder ir al mundo de los sueños "Tan cerca de ti, Takeru…" Y se durmió.

 **Takeru**

Fue un repentino y doloroso golpe, aquel grito de angustio que oyó de la joven que tanto amaba hizo que se cayera de la cama directamente al duro suelo de madera, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo por lo que se quedó unos minutos tirado intentado pensar en lo ocurrido, le pareció totalmente absurdo permanecer inmóvil cuándo alguien seguramente necesitara de su ayuda; se puso de pie para observar como la habitación estaba medio vacía, Hikari, Mitsuki y Lopmon no estaban, un presentimiento malo le subió a la cabeza provocando que perdiera un poco de su concentración, se sentó en la cama tratando se calmarse, al menos veía como Patamon y Gatomon dormían como si no hubiera pasado nada "¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?" el chico de cabellos dorados se dejó llevar por ese pensamiento, tal vez habría sido una de las pesadillas que ocurren antes de que una persona se despierte, no debía de preocuparse por nada, tenía suerte de haberse encontrado a esa amable señora el día anterior ofreciéndoles cordialmente su casa, no sabría cómo pagárselo pero estaba muy seguro que le daría algo a cambio por las molestias "Habrán bajado a desayunar" se dijo el muchacho a sí mismo, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue a abrir las cortinas para que pudiera penetrar los enérgicos rayos de sol capaz de alegrar el día a cualquiera, por otra parte la repentina entrada de aquellos rayos resultó molesto para los Digimon que todavía deseaban descansar más, pero había logrado despertarlos; ambos empezaron a jugar como si de niños pequeños se tratara, tanto fue que salieron por la ventana con dirección al techo, a Takeru le resultó satisfactorio como ellos se tomaban la situación en la que estaban con tranquilidad; fue a ponerse sus zapatillas para poder bajar y preguntar a la dueña si podía tomar una ducha, no se sentía augusto con el olor que empezaba a desprender; cuándo se agachó a coger su calzado se fijó en las zapatillas de Kari "¿Por qué no las llueva puestas?" Pensó que le pudieron dar unas nuevas ya que las suyas se encontraban un poco estropeadas por todo el recorrido que han hecho para llegar hasta el pueblito. Se terminó atar los cordones, llevaba la ropa del día anterior así que no perdió más tiempo para salir de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras chirriantes hasta la sala de estar, había una televisión vieja que permanecía encendida retransmitiendo un canal donde daban películas de vaqueros, fue hacia ella para apagarla; TK hizo un ligero paseo por el cuarto, habían muchas fotos con marcos de diferente color, estaban dispersadas por las mesas pequeñas, estanterías o encima de la chimenea de ladrillo; cogió uno de los cuadros para observarlo detenidamente, en la foto salía una mujer de avanzada edad que en cuyas manos sostenía a un niño pequeño que parecía tener dos años, la fotografía era antigua por ser a blanco y negro, y además de lo estropeada que estaba, lo más enigmático era que había un número "34" escrito en el cuerpo del niño; le dejó en su sitio y cogió otra donde aparecía un señor con un bebe en su cuna… el bebé llevaba escrito el número "11" Aquello le pareció muy perturbador "¿Por qué están enumerados?" En todas las fotos salían personas mayores junto a niños con un número en su cuerpo; Takeru estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos de desconfianza que a veces poseía, pero decidió aguantarse por el momento. Abandonó el salón para ir a la cocina pensando que ahí encontraría a los demás, pasó por el comedor pero estaba vació, encima de la gran mesa familiar había tenedores, cucharas, dos botellas de vino y una jarra de agua, al parecer estaban preparando un banquete para tener toda la mesa hecha; cuándo llegó a la cocina, tocó la puerta y la abrió pidiendo disculpas educadamente, pero tampoco había nadie dentro "¿Dónde están todos?" Se estaba hirviendo agua mientras que el horno se calentaba a la espera de meter algún tipo de carne, el olor que desprendía el sitio era muy extraño, como una mezcla de flores y pollo frito; más al fondo se encontraba una nevera de mediano tamaño, la abrió para encontrarse con un centenar de huevos, todo estaba lleno de huevos; le recordó esa vez en el Digimundo donde encontraron algo parecido "Que mal gusto tenían todos para comer huevos" Cerró la puerta muy decepcionado, se había despertado con mucha hambre y no había nada que se pudiera comer al momento, se fijó en el congelador de arriba, no dudó en abrirlo y rebuscar lo que había dentro; sacó un envase de plástico con tapa, cerró la puerta del congelador, después puso el objeto en la encimera para abrirlo y verificar que contenía. Estaba lleno de arroz, con el dedo empezó a pincharlo… estaba suave por lo que dedujo que no estuvo mucho tiempo metido en el congelador, siguió pinchándolo más hasta rozar una cosa extraña, con los dedos apartó los granos de arroz hasta hacer contacto con una cosa que desprendía un poco de líquido rojo… lo levantó para observarlo mejor; Takeru tiró aquella cosa lo más lejos posible de él, se trataba de una oreja cortada, una oreja humana estaba dentro de un envase "¿Qué rayos fue eso?" También se dio cuenta de que era una oreja pequeña, no de adulto sino más bien de un niño; "¡Hikari!" se acordó de la pequeña chica de pelo castaño, del posible grito que provocó que se levantara, pensó en la posibilidad de que lo llamaba para pedir ayuda pero él solo se limitó a ignorarla, tampoco estaba Mitsuki, el niño era muy dependiente de Kari por lo que resultaría terrible que estuviera separado de ella aunque llevara a su Digimon con él.

-Takeru-una voz chillona se oyó, provenía de una de las ventanillas que daba paso al patio, tardó un poco para darse cuenta que Lopmon lo estaba llamando- Sal al patio por la puerta trasera, tenemos un problema

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el joven le hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la parte trasera de la casa, al salir pudo observar u columpio oxidado y un tobogán partido por la mitad, había varios juguetes en mal estado dispersos por toda la hierbajo que cubría el suelo; caminó hacia uno de los muros de piedra que separaba la propiedad del bosque, aquellas paredes estaban dibujadas por múltiples dibujos infantiles, Takeru comenzó a observarlas mientras que las rozaba con las puntas de sus dedos; se podía ver ilustraciones de animales graciosos o de niños con sus respectivas familias, era todo muy alegre exceptuando por una, detrás de un pequeño arbusto, estaba escondido un dibujo algo perturbador, se intentaba mostrar la escena de un niño sujetado en una silla mientras que un hombre le cortaba una pierna con una hacha, luego señaló con una flecha a otro dibujo que representaba una cena repleta de adultos "¿Qué pasa aquí?" se hizo una pregunta difícil de responder, había llegado justamente ayer y por ellos no podía llegar a una conclusión precipitada aunque se haya topado con una oreja perteneciente posiblemente a un niño; TK escuchó un ruido detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para observar a Lopmon con una expresión desagradable.

-Tienen a Mitsuki…-el Digimon dio un salto impulsado por sus orejas para ir a para a la cabeza del rubio- Por favor… hay que encontrarlo

-¿Tienen? ¿Te refieres a los del pueblo?- preguntó TK, a lo que Lopmon respondió con un "Sí"- ¿Kari está con él?

-Uno de ellos la dejó inconsciente con un fuerte golpe-dijo el compañero del niño- Quise ayudar pero tuve miedo que por mi culpa le hicieran algo a Mitsuki; pero los estuve siguiendo, los llevaron a un sótano, se accede por el jardín de la iglesia, hay una compuerta que te lleva abajo

Ambos fueron hacia el salón donde estaba lleno de fotografías de chicos, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas pero los rayos del sol penetraban de una forma u otra; apartaron un pequeño tramo de esas cortinas para observar el exterior, había gente de mediana edad trabajando con carretillas transportando verduras, también sacaban a rondar a unos cuantos caballos acompañados de vacas; algunas mujeres tendían sus ropas mojadas en un sostenedor de metal, llevaba ya unos minutos observando el paisaje cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no veía a ningún niño entre ellos, era muy raro debido a la cantidad de imágenes que se mostraban en las fotografías "¿Habrás una escuela por aquí?" rechazó aquella deducción al acordarse de que anoche solo vieron seis casas y una iglesia al fondo. De repente se oyó como la puerta se abría, de un gran rápido impulso Takeru cogió a Lopmon en brazos y se fueron a esconder detrás de los sofás; se escuchaba como se arrastraba algo en el suelo, el chico con todo el valor que pudo reunir levantó la cabeza para poder visualizar lo que ocurría; estaba la mujer que los acogió el día anterior, se encontraba de pie en frente de las escaleras, en su mano sostenía el mango de un largo palo que en cuya parte superior había una peligroso filo de acero, se trataba de una hacha de gran tamaño que la llevaba arrastrando "¡Ya estás el desayuno!" gritó queriendo llamar la atención del joven que supuestamente seguía descansando en uno de los dormitorios; la señora gritó tres veces más la misma oración pero se percató que no le respondía nadie por lo que se limitó a subir las escaleras.

-Escucha Lopmon-Takeru miró fijamente a los ojos al Digimon- Patamon y Gatomon posiblemente estén jugando en los techos de las casas, quiero que vayas a buscarlos enseguida

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-preguntó Lopmon

-No lo sé, pero ya idearé un plan-el chico se puso de pie y caminó hacia las escaleras- Haz lo que te he dicho, necesito que estéis preparados para escapar de este sitio; no me hagas más preguntas por favor, solo avísales y que esperen a mi señal… os daré un grito ¿Entendido?

-Se lo que pretendes ¿Podrás rescatarlos tú solo?- los ánimos de Lopmon eran vagos pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar a pesar de lo que diga TK

-Sí, hay que tener Esperanza ¿No?- le sonrió al pequeño monstruo digital- anda, ve

Lopmon salió por unas de las ventanas del comedor, en ese momento Takeru se encontraba solo en una casa desconocida con una posible maniaca asesina en los pisos de arriba; no dio más vueltas al asuntó y empezó a subir muy despacio por las escaleras chirriantes, intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible pero era imposible, aquellos detestables sonidos se expandían por todo el lugar "Seguramente se habrá dado cuenta que alguien está subiendo" pensó en aquella posibilidad de que la mujer lo estuviera esperando en una esquina de la pared preparada para clavarle aquel fino metal en su cabeza. No podía dejar llevarse por sus miedos en ese momento, tenía que rescatar a Kari y a Mitsuki sea como sea, se lo había prometido a sí mismo mientras viajaban por el tren "¿Tendré que hacer daño a alguien?" su respuesta fue que sí, totalmente debía de emplear su fuerza para derribar a cualquiera que le intente matar, sí, sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento por el simple hecho de encontrarse con suficientes pistas para saber que el pueblo estaba lleno de desquiciados mentales. Llegó al piso de arriba, por suerte nadie le esperaba detrás de una esquina, dio un rápido vistazo a las puertas de las habitaciones que eran tres, el cuarto donde había pasado la noche estaba abierta; TK se acercaba poco a poco hasta llegar a la entrada, y ahí se encontraba la dueña de la casa inmóvil con la mirada pérdida en la cama donde dormía el pequeño, afinó más su oído ya que escuchaba como la mujer recitaba algo "…Bendice nuestra carne, bendice a nuestros familiares y amigos… Señor te enviaremos otra alma pura para que descanse en vuestra bondad…" ¿Alma pura? Captó al momento que se referían a los niños, lo niños son las personas más puros que pueden haber entre toda la humanidad por los que eran enviados ante su Dios con un objetivo nada válido; el hacha estaba reposando encima de la cama grande, entró poco a poco hacia el interior de la habitación para que después cogiera de un rápido impuso aquella herramienta tan peligrosa; al instante la mujer se dio la vuelta para observarlo con aquellas facciones faciales tan poco cambiantes. El rubio con las dos manos en el palo se acercaba en pequeños pasos hacia ella pero la señora no se movía del sitio donde se encontraba de pie.

-Cogí al niño a cambio del hospedaje que os di, un trato justo ¿No crees?- dijo la dueña con un tono de satisfacción- el alma pura de tu pequeño hijo nos proporcionará un día más de vida gracias a su bendita carne

-¿A qué te refieres?-TK se mostraba furioso

-Nuestro Dios nos manda niños para que nos alimentemos de su carne, a cambio les enviamos sus almas él mediante un ritual- hablaba con total naturalidad… como si todo fuese normal- Tú mujer cometió un gran error al interponerse en nuestros planes, por el momento se encuentra cautiva junto a su hijo en uno de nuestros almacenes; su carne será perfecta para nuestros perros

-Eso no lo permitiré- el rubio alzó el hacha contra ella preparado para azotarle un golpe- no tendré ningún remordimiento al clavarte esto en todo tu cuerpo; ahora mismo me llevarás hasta ellos sin que se enteren los demás, luego los sacas y nos dejas escapar… Tú decides, morir o vivir

-Qué descuido el mío, debí mataros mientras dormíais…-la mujer se acercó al muchacho- en el armario encontrarás un sombrero que cubrirá gran parte de tus rostro, eso evitará que seas vistos por mis vecinos; te llevaré hasta tu familia… Sabes, he sido amenazada de esta manera muchas veces por jóvenes de tu edad, pero veía en sus ojos que no eran capaces de cometer un asesinato… no tenía el valor suficiente; pero tú, en ti veo el odio que me tienes en estos momentos, dentro de ese odio se encuentra la verdad de que tú serías capaz de asesinarme en este mismo instante… Maldito asesino

Ser capaz de asesinar a una persona ¿Aquella persona tenía razón? TK sentía un impulso salvaje de agredirla pero se contuvo, tuvo que contenerse para no cometer un acto que podría arrepentirse toda su vida, las palabras pueden sonar duras y sinceras pero siempre serán una simple representación de lo que queremos decir, pero la verdad se esconde en la mente y en el corazón… Sí quería avanzar y mantener su consciencia limpia al menos por un tiempo debía de confesar lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser "Si no me hubieras hecho caso, te hubiera matado" le dijo a la mujer en un tono nervioso, esta se limitó a responderle con un "Lo sé" Reanudando con los planes, Takeru fue al armario para sacar el sombrero que le había indicado, cuándo se lo puso un desagradable olor bajó hacia sus orificios nasales, lo que llevaba en la cabeza sintió el hedor de una granja combinado con otro olor que le recordaba a las horas punta de los metros, una combinación explosivamente detestable. Bajaron al piso principal, estaban en frente de la puerta, el rubio le ordenó que se pusiera delante suya y que abriera la puerta con cuidado; al hacerlo salieron caminando con total normalidad, su visibilidad era algo reducida aunque podía ver lo necesario para movilizarse sin problemas. Continuaron con dirección a la iglesia, la gente que pasaba por sus costados lo observaban con descaro; entendía que les parecía sospechoso saliera de la casa de una de sus vecinas con un extraño detrás de ella, además llevaba el hacha en la mano olvidándose de ocultarla antes de salir; las personas que se encontraban sentadas en las puertas de sus casas empezaban a ponerse pie, los trabajadores dejaban sus labores para seguirlos, algunas mujeres cogían unos palos de madera como si estuvieran listas para atacar; puede que el rubio esté en un aprieto en estos momentos, no se dejó llevar por el pánico que le asechaba así que siguió manteniéndose firme. Al final llegaron sin ningún problema al jardín de la iglesia, donde Lopmon le había indicado; dio un vistazo detrás suya para observar como una gran cantidad de personas estaba reunidas en frente del sitio donde rezan, miraban a TK con aquellas formas faciales que tanto les caracterizaba; la mujer abrió el sótano con una que llevaba encadenada en el cuello "Bajemos" dijo la señora mientras bajaba por las escaleras, el joven la siguió demasiado tenso por la poca iluminación que había; al pisar suelo firme caminaron por una especie de sitio donde guardaban todo tipo de utensilios dedicados a la agricultura, los pocos focos que iluminaban se estaban desgastando por los repentinos apagones que habían… llegaron a una puerta de madera que se abría con solo empujarla; dentro de ella había un palo que cargaba el piso superior del edificio religioso, amarrados en ese palo se encontraban Hikari y Mitsuki inconscientes; Takeru fue hacia ellos al momento de verlos, se encontraban bien sin ningún tipo de daño grave, sobretodo el niño… todavía no le habían tocado. Kari se despertó al sentir los movimientos del chico.

-¿Takeru?- los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron- Haz venido a por nosotros… Esa vieja de ahí nos ha secuestrado ¡Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes! El alcalde de este pueblo es una persona sin compasión… ha matado a todos los niños del lugar

-Ya lo sabía-el joven intentó tranquilizarla, se encontraba muy alterada; cogió el hacha y con mucho cuidado cortó poco a poco las cuerdas que los amarraba a ambos; al final logró que estuvieran libres- Mitsuki sigue durmiendo, cógelo en brazos Kari, yo llevaré esta hacha por si nos quieren atacar

-Vale-Kari fue a recoger al pequeño que se encontraba recostado en el palo- ¿Y los Digimon?

-Nos esperan fuera… eso espero- Takeru fue hacia la mujer que esperaba en una de las esquinas, la cogió del brazo y la hizo andar hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a la salida- Un paso en falso y verás…

Fue una felicidad encontrar a Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon al subir a la superficie, la felina les gritaba que se dieran prisa porque los pueblerinos empezaban a rodearlos; TK observó como todos los habitantes se habían reunido alrededor de ellos llevando en manos todo tipo de objetos que funcionaban como armas perfectamente. La mujer que se estaba al costado de Takeru cayó al piso de un momento a otro, el chico la observó para después llevarse una sorpresa, su pecho había sido atravesado por una flecha de madera… se encontraba totalmente muerta, Kari se mostró valiente ante aquella imagen tapando la visión del niño para que no viera al cadáver. Un hombre que sobresalía por su estatura y vestimenta se acercaba de entre tantas personas, llevaba un arco en la mano y un depósito de flechas en la espalda; cargó otra flecha con dirección a la cabeza de la joven "Soy Wirs, alcalde del pueblo; tuve que asesinar a la traidora, espero que me entendáis… Los siguientes sois vosotros por los disturbios que estáis causando en mi pacífico hogar" TK tenía que idear un plan antes de que ese hombre lanzara la flecha, miró a su izquierda el acceso a las profundidades del bosque, pensó en la posibilidad de correr y adentrarse para perderlos de vista aunque resultaría muy arriesgado… pero no tenía otra opción, levantó el hacha y comenzó a girarla hasta coger un impulso satisfactorio y lanzarlo contra el hombre, el objeto llegó a darle en la pierna haciendo que este cayera en el suelo, pero antes ya había soltado la flecha que pasó casi rozando el mejilla izquierda del rubio; en ese momento gritó "Corred al bosque" Todos hicieron caso a la orden de TK, como no estaba tan lejos de ellos, llegaron sin problemas; ya estaban entre árboles siguiendo un sendero de tierra con la posibilidad de encontrar un camino "¡Os encontraré y os mataré a todos!" se escuchó un gran grito procedente del alcalde.

-Kari detente ahora mismo ¡Ahora!-Gatomon se mostraba asustada- hay una flecha clavada en el brazo izquierdo de Mitsuki

-¡¿Qué?!- Hikari verificó lo que le decía… y era verdad, el pequeño se encontraba tosiendo e intentando respirar lo mejor que podía- Oh no, ¡¿Por qué no has gritado?!

-No… quería preocuparte Kari-el niño soltaba lágrimas- no te enfades, por favor

-Que idiota soy-Takeru golpeó un árbol, provocando ciertas heridas en su mano- ha sido mi culpa

-Basta, hay que calmarnos-la felina fue hacia el chico que se encontraba en suelo, la flecha no le había atravesado el brazo; rápidamente sacó la flecha de su cuerpo provocando que la sangre empezase a salir como chorros de agua; todos emitieron un terrible grito- ¡Callaros! Patamon ponte en la izquierda de Mitsuki, Lopmon tu ponte delante de su cabeza, yo me pondré a su derecha

Al hacer lo que ordenó Gatomon, se formó una especie de triangulo luminoso que yacía encima del cuerpo del pequeño, la felina pronunció una frase "Poder curativo de los tres Grandes Ángeles, cubre este cuerpo puro de tu divinidad" El triángulo que se había formado en el aire cayó sobre el niño; al hacerlo la herida donde se producía la hemorragia se cerró y quedó en un estado perfecto; Takeru fue hacia Mitsuki para tomarle el pulso… los sentía.

-Está bien, suerte que lo tratamos a tiempo- todos se quedaron mirándola como si quisieran una explicación- luego os explico, pero antes hay que alejarnos de este pueblo lo más pronto posible

Fue un milagro lo que sucedió, gracias a eso tres Digimon pudieron salvar al niño; una de las cosas raras que aún quedan por descubrir de los monstruos digitales. Recorrieron unas dos horas por el denso bosque hasta que por fin visualizaron luces provenientes de un sitio condensado "Llegamos" Takeru cargaba al chico que aún necesitaba recuperarse; Hikari sonrió a su compañero "Llegamos" dijo la muchacha, habían logrado escapar a un infierno de sitio… ahora les tocaba disfrutar de una gala en el hotel del pueblo de Hinkoma.


	10. Un futuro Inesperado

10\. Un Futuro Inesperado

 **Matt**

Su largo sueño parecía haber terminado, podía saberlo por el frio que sentía en esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba recibiendo una molesta invasión de viento helado que le provocando rotundos estornudos y extraños sonidos que hacía con la boca. Era el final de un largo viaje imaginario donde proyectaba sus más preciados recuerdos de su niñez, empezando por el nacimiento de su hermano menor, el cual sucumbió a que desarrollase más su afectividad, siempre tuvo cierto recelo de sus padres por las constantes peleas que tenían, eran como dos extraños que nunca se han visto y de un momento a otro discuten por unas simples tonterías, poco a poco el distanciamiento de sus progenitores afectaba demasiado al pequeño Takeru, aquel niño indefenso que necesitaba la protección de otra persona para poder seguir su camino; esas noches donde solo habían gritos, el hermano menor iba corriendo a la habitación de su hermano mayor para despertarle, aunque ya estaba despierto haciéndose el dormido, un joven Matt lo cargaba y lo acostaba a lado de él para después coger sus audífonos y ponerse un parlante en el oído de cada uno, disfrutaban con la música rock que figuraban en esas épocas, escuchaban tres o cuatros canciones hasta que Takeru quedaba dormido, el mayor apagaba el reproductor, cargaba a su hermano y lo llevaba a su dormitorio para terminar arropándole y dándole un rápido beso en la frente, al día siguiente no intercambiaban ni una palabra por la tensión que mostraban sus padres "¿Dónde estás hermano?" las palabras de su mente flotaban y se dispersaban por un amplio paisaje oscuro, él no se podía ver pero visualizaba un entorno familiar y a la vez extraño; una fuerte iluminación pasó por sus ojos aclarando las fuertes hojas que lo rodeaba, la arena que estaba debajo de sus pies y las cálidas palabras de una persona que se encontraba justo al costado de él; dirigió su vista hacia el sujeto cuyas facciones eran de niño, aquel peinado tan extravagante típico de su mejor amigo, esas gafas o googles que llevaba siempre en la cabeza resaltando su papel como el líder que siempre fue; se trataba de Taichi Yagami, con once años de edad, Matt recordaba exactamente el sitio y el día, fue el día donde se comprometieron a elaborar una promesa irrompible. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco dentro de las áreas de juegos infantiles, se encontraban en el parque principal de la ciudad de Odaiba; en esos momentos Matt estaba bajo una leve tristeza por la separación que iba a tener con Takeru al día siguiente, estuvieron una semana juntos tras la batalla contra Apocalypmon en la casa de su padre, el cual se disponía a llevar a su hijo menor al hogar de su madre en una ciudad mucha más alejada; Tai se mantuvo callado unos minutos observando los columpios, su mirada era seria y a la vez confiada "¿Qué sucede Taichi?" le preguntó el niño rubio a su amigo, el cual este les respondió al momento "Estaba pensando en nosotros… pero no pienses mal, me imaginaba que en un futuro muy incierto podríamos llegar a ser familia…" Ante eso, el Matt que soñaba pudo sentir como su antiguo yo emitía un gesto de extrañes acompañado de una gran curiosidad; Tai se percató de su mirada perdida que este poseía y señaló a los columpios con el dedo, en aquellos juegos se encontraban los hermanos pequeños de ambos, Takeru e Hikari, la niña estaba sentada en la silla mientras que el niño la empujaba para que se elevase lo más alto que pueda "Si eso pasase… me gustaría que te integraras en mi familia, y claro, yo en la tuya; y te digo esto porque no te considero como un amigo… sino como un hermano" Matt siempre se hacía el duro, y le salía muy bien, con las expresiones que hacía era suficiente para formular una respuesta a cual quiera que le preguntara algo; en ese caso hizo lo mismo, pero terminó comentando lo que pensaba "Tu hermana es una santa, espérate a que crezca el mío y lo verás rodeado de varias chicas… como yo" El chico del pelo largo empezó a soltar tales carcajadas que alertó a toda la gente que se encontraba en esa parte del parque; Tai le mostró una sonrisa amigable pero no le respondió, solo se limitó a ponerse de pie y con un silbido llamar a los dos niños que se encontraban jugando, estos rápidamente se acercaron a los mayores "Nos hemos reunido aquí con un fin, no os he comentado nada hasta el momento, ni a ti Matt… pero he pensado en hacer un pacto entre los cuatro" Todos se quedaron extrañados al oír lo que decía el líder de los niños elegidos, TK ponía su usual cara de no enterarse de lo que sucede a su alrededor y Kari esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, el rubio mayor entendía muy bien a la niña ya que de un momento a otro Taichi se había puesto de pie encima del banco "No hagáis preguntas, solo haced caso a vuestros corazones… Vamos a prometer estar siempre juntos, así estemos lejos; la distancia no cambia nada y más si se trata de nosotros, con la despedida de TK me he reafirmado aún más en hacer esto… no tengo más que decir, los que estéis conmigo poned la mano encima de la mía" El Digielegido del Valor, Taichi, se bajó de un salto del banco y estiró su brazo abriendo lo más extenso posible su mano, todas se miraban el uno al otro pero al final uno reaccionó, fue Digielegido de la Esperanza, Takeru, que puso su mano encima de la de Taichi; La Digielegida de la Luz, Hikari, le sonrió al rubio menor y puso su mano encima de la de él; solo faltaba uno, el misterioso Digielegido de la Amistad, Matt, que seguía de brazos cruzados observando aquel acto, pues en esos momentos algo dentro de él le impulsó a ponerse pie y con todo los nervios poner la mano encima de la minúscula mano de la niña. Todos estuvieron en aquella posición unos cuantos segundos hasta que algo inesperado sucedió; el pecho de cada uno de los cuatros niños elegidos empezaron a iluminarse, tal luz que se emitía dentro de sus cuerpos empezaron a salir flotando en el aire; al final en frente de ellos se pudo mostrar los símbolos de los cuatros emblemas más poderoso que hay (Valor, Amistad, Esperanza y Luz), el Valor y la Amistad se unieron formando una bola azul… lo mismo pasó con la Esperanza y la Luz, se juntaron para formar una bola color roja; todo era tan extraño y a la vez tan asombroso, pero nadie seguía sin enterarse de lo que pasaba, Matt solo pensaba en ir a la casa de Izzy a machacarle a preguntas… Acto seguido las dos bolas se unieron entre sí creando la espectacular forma de un Digihuevo "¿Qué significará?" se preguntó Ishida demasiado sorprendido para poder soltar palabras. El Digihuevo de partió en cuatro, cada fragmento fue a parar de vuelta a los pechos de los muchachos desapareciendo de una vez aquel espectáculo; todo quedó como un extraño recuerdo preguntándose diariamente si lo ocurrido ese día significaría algo en un futuro muy próximo, estaba muy claro que él no lo sabía, ni sabía sí lo que estaba viviendo ahora era un sueño o una realidad; lo que pasó después fue inexplicable… una enorme explosión comenzó a desatarse en el parque, los tres chicos que lo acompañaban estaba mirando a Matt fijamente a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, la explosión seguía desolando todo el lugar hasta finalmente llegar a ellos y por consiguiente a el mismo.

-¡Mierda!-gritó un joven, se había levantado y se encontraba sentado en una especie de cama sudando como nunca antes, emitió un gruñido de dolor por parte de su brazo; levantó su cabeza lentamente para observar el lugar donde se encontraba- ¿Dónde estoy?

Era un cuarto tan pequeño que podría dar claustrofobia a cualquiera que la padezca, podía ver un atardecer por la única ventana que había, justamente se proyectaba el sol descender hasta ocultarse; debajo de esa ventana había una silla de madera, encina había una manta y unas cuantas revistas de cotilleo, pareciese que alguien estuvo con él mientras dormía; por lo demás se veía con un vendaje que le cubría la totalidad de su brazo afectado, en esos momentos recordó la flecha que iba a una velocidad tan grande que resultaba imposible esquivarla, después aquello todo se nubló y no volvió a saber nada hasta ahora. La cama era de un hospital por los botones que poseía para inclinarla o estirarla, además de la mesilla plegable que servía para comer; quería saber principalmente si habían encontrado a su hermano, él fue el protagonista de todos sus sueños que tuvo. Se quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían para sacar sus piernas con un gran esfuerzos y depositar sus pies en el frio suelo, tenía puesto una bata amarillenta y algo sucia, estaba descalzo por lo que tuvo que andar en puntillas hasta unos zapatos de lana que estaban cerca de una especie de armario; al ponérselos fue hacia la puerta, al salir vio un limpio corredor de hospital, todo estaba vacío por lo general ya que no veía a ninguna enfermera o médico rondando por el sitio. Se dispuso a avanzar lentamente hacia el ascensor de su derecha, cada vez que pasaba por una puerta que daba a una de las supuestas salas de hospitalización, la abría y verificaba si había alguien pero no hubo suerte; cuando se detuvo en las puertas de la máquina que lo llevaría al piso principal, sintió un repentino contacto con algo que le rodeaba las piernas, este bajó su mirada y vio unos brazos cubiertos por pieles color azul y celeste claro.

-¡Has despertado, Matt!- No tuvo duda, se trataba de su fiel compañero, Gabumon- Siempre tuve fe en que te levantarías un días de estos…

-Oye… ¿Cuántos días han pasado?- la voz de rubio mayor sonaba irritable y preocupada- ¿TK ha vuelto?

-No te asustes, pero has permanecido en coma un mes…-Gabumon ya se había soltado de su compañero, la impresión de la noticia hizo que el joven se estampara contra las puertas del ascensor- Y todavía no hemos tenido noticias de Takeru e Hikari, ni tampoco de Kirika

-Maldición- con toda rabia metió un energético golpe contra el metal, se dio media vuelta y apretó uno de los botones para que se abriera la máquina y descendiera- TK… ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Hay otra cosa que debes saber, pero será mejor que lo mires por tus propios ojos-dijo Gabumon en un tono misterioso, no interactuó miradas con el rubio

Ambos se metieron dentro del ascensor y apretaron el botón para bajar al piso principal, según un panel se encontraban en el piso 21, así que tardarían unos minutos en llegar abajo; mientras tanto Matt intentaba asimilar los hechos, ha pasado un mes desde que sufrió aquel ataque de parte de una maniaca; su hermano sigue desaparecido ¿De verdad alguien se molestó de ir a su búsqueda? Quería pensar que sí pero se le hacía difícil imaginar aquello; tenía ciertas ganas de ver a Sora, para hablar seriamente sobre esa acusación que Kirika hizo sobre ella, que lo engañaba con uno de sus compañeros de la banda, al menos tuvo la certeza de haber elegido correctamente al tipo que estuvo con ella, no le deseaba un tipo de daño pero no tuvo otra opción; por último, las llamas de fuego que le salvó la vida, eran de Greymon, el Digimon de su mejor amigo "¡Taichi!" El joven gritó aquello perturbando el silencio que abundaba en esa minúscula estancia, Gabumon le cogió de la mano y solo le dijo que espere hasta que lleguen abajo… todo se resolvería abajo supuestamente. Al llegar a su destino, las puertas se abrieron para encontrarse con una extraña y desagradable sorpresa, lo que veía sus ojos era una multitud, la gran recepción que poseía el Hospital General de Odaiba estaba llena de personas, algunas heridas y otras desesperadas peleándose por diferentes causas, Matt fue avanzando por el sitio observando su alrededor; mujeres y niños dormían en un suelo prácticamente sucio cubriéndose por unas delgadas mantas, más adelante visualizó a unos hombros sentados en frente de la puerta que da a la salida discutiendo a voces altas; el joven sentía frio por el simple hecho de llevar solo una bata puesta, además se convirtió en el centro de admiración de la mayoría de gente; fue hacia la puerta que daba al exterior pero uno de los hombres le paró, al momento Matt se fijó que llevaba un fusil en su espalda; algo había pasado mientras este permanecía en un largo estado de sueño, necesitaba unas respuesta enseguida porque estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

-Ahora no puede salir nadie, amigo-dijo el hombre muy seriamente, pero al momento pareció reconocerle- ¿Eres el paciente Ishida de la planta 21? Si, eres aquel joven que nos encargaron proteger encarecidamente. Tal vez tengas muchas preguntas debido a tu larga ausencia durante estos largos días; ponte mi esta chaqueta, saldremos afuera un rato.

El hombre de no más de 40 años le entregó una gruesa chaqueta de color azul, eran días de otoño y el frio era cada vez más cerca; incluso se comentaba en sus alrededores de una supuesta nevada que se aproximaría en los días siguientes. Matt metió uno de sus brazos pero el otro se encontraba vendado así que se limitó a cubrirlo por encima, se subió el cierre hasta donde pudo y acompañó al señor a las afueras; al salir un vienta helado azotó su enrojecida cara de recién levantado por lo que le causó una desagradable molestia, levantó la vista para visualizar una cantidad de muros de metal alejados del hospital a unos 30 metros aproximadamente, al parecer estaban intentando rodear el edificio con toda esa edificación que habían construido "¿Por qué esos muros?" preguntó Matt, pero el hombre siguió avanzando sin poder responderle, fueron a parar en unas escaleras que daban a una caseta que servía seguramente de vigilancia, estaba a una altura muy alta así que tuvieron que subir muy despacio por aquellos escalones de madera, para su suerte no se trataban de escaleras donde tienes que utilizar las manos y los pies; al llegar abrió la pequeña puerta y ambos acompañados de Gabumon entraron, había un foco que iluminaba perfectamente el interior, dentro se encontraba un ordenador portátil y unos cuantos casilleros llenos de munición. El señor del fusil se acercó a la pared, el cuál contenía una ventana escondida, con un solo brazo la abrió para dar vista a lo que había más allá de los muros, y para el descontento del rubio, no era nada agradable. El Hospital se encontraba situada en una colina con vistas a la ciudad, se examinar cada parte de los edificios más altos que abundaban en Odaiba, o las diminutas calles suburbanas en las periferias; lo cambió en ese mes fue que toda la movilizada y abarrotada ciudad se transformó en un completo caos, la ciudad estaba en llamas, los edificios habían sido derribados, los gritos de las personas se escuchaban desde su estancia, y tres o cuatro explosiones sucumbían desde los minutos que mantenía su mirada en aquel infernal paisaje. Lo más aterrador y misterioso eran los golpes que se producían contra las murallas de metal, golpes muy fuertes y ruidosos.

-¿Qué son esos golpes?-preguntó Matt percatándose de las extrañas facciones faciales que tenía el hombre- ¿Qué son?

-Son "Los Poseídos"-dijo aquel señor rascándose la barbilla nerviosamente- Te voy a explicar todo lo que pasó hasta el momento; hace un mes un enorme monstruo volador llegó a la ciudad, se mantuvo en los aires dos días y dos noches, las autoridades nerviosas de aquel fenómeno dejaron aparte la búsqueda de los fugitivos de Odaiba; ante todo guardaron distancias, prácticamente no hicieron nada al respecto. El monstruo, al pasar ese par de días cobró movilidad y desde su vientre dispersó un denso gas oscuro cubriendo la totalidad de la población en tan pocos minutos… horas después y debido a aquella sustancia, algunas personas que inhalaron ese gas terminaron cambiando su actitud, es decir, sacaron un lado agresivo, capaces de matar a una persona si ningún remordimiento, a esas personas infectadas por el gas los llamamos "Los Poseídos" solo viven para matar o… romper el pecho de sus víctimas para que sus manos hagan contacto con el corazón y así transformarlos en unos de ellos. Todo es una maldita locura, lo sé, pero desde ese día hemos estado luchando por sobrevivir aislándonos en este hospital, esperemos que aquel monstruo no vuelva a aparecer

-Lo que me cuentas parece una película-Matt fue hacia la puerta con su típica actitud de enfado, la abrió y bajó por las escaleras con su fiel compañero, llevaba la cabeza agachada a causa del dolor de su brazo; al llegar al suelo firme, vio unas botas marrones que se mostraban ante él, el rubio sorprendido levantó la cabeza al momento para llevarse una grata sorpresa- ¡Taichi!

-Recuerdo haberte dejado dormido-dijo el su mejor amigo de la infancia, reía con una naturalidad cautelosa; el hombre bajó por las escaleras y le saludó con la mano, para después irse a otro lugar- Seguramente Bob, el hombre con el que estabas ya te explicó más o menos lo suce…

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?-Ishida de acercó a su amigo y lo cogió de la camiseta para arrastrarlo hasta uno de los muros- nuestros hermanos siguen desaparecidos y ¡Tú te muestras ante mí con esa sonrisa de idiota!

-Suéltame Matt- Tai se apartó de él con un fuerte empujón-no vuelvas a empujarme contra los muros, podríamos atraer a más poseídos; si quieres arreglar cuentas de algo, hagámoslo dentro del edificio ¿Entendido? Seguro que sí. Y respecto a Takeru e Hikari… créeme que en organizado cientos de patrullas de búsqueda en la ciudad y fuera con la posibilidad de hallar alguna pista pero… no hubo suerte; pero confía en mi hermana, sabe cuidar de ella sola, algún día de estos la encontraré. Sora se encarga del equipo de búsqueda, ella es la más indicada ya que con Birdramon puede sobrevolar toda la Odaiba e incluso ir más allá.

-Sora…- malos recuerdos abundaron el interior del joven de pelos dorados, aquella chica tan proteccionista y amigable, amable y abnegada… le había traicionado ¿Por qué? Prefirió no saberlo en las circunstancias en que se encontraba ahora- Llevas un fusil detrás de ti

-No puedo depender de Agumon todo el tiempo, debo de estar preparado cuando mi grupo sale a buscar suministros- Una explosión sacudió el momento de charla de ambos, Tai llevó su arma sus manos para darse media vuelta y comprobar la situación- ¿Qué ha pasado? No nos podemos quedar aquí, vamos dentro

Los dos chicos corrieron hasta la entrada más próxima al hospital, pero desafortunadamente no pudieron, un sujeto se abalanzó sobre Tai derribándolo contra el suelo; el rubio se dio la vuelta para observar aquella escena tan intensa, un hombre con la cara pálida y los ojos completamente blandos golpeaba a su amigo con sus propias manos, este se intentaba proteger pero era inútil, el sujeto parecía poseer una fuerza increíble. Matt se encontraba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer en aquellas con un brazo en mal estado, pero si no actuaba rápidamente podría causar la muerte de Taichi, sus gritos de desesperanza eran terribles, por más que se cubría no era capaz de reducir el daño que obtenía. Al momento, del pantalón de Yagami cayó una pistola, parecía de disparo rápido por lo pequeña que era; Matt no dudó en cogerla, y levantarla; nunca en su vida había cogido una arma de fuego, por lo que le resultaba bastante raro; estiró su brazo bueno para apuntar en la cabeza de ese loco "¡Dispara!" gritaba el joven que estaba siendo atacado. Cerró sus ojos y apretó el gatillo, se escuchó el sonido de cañón, segundos después los abrió y vio a su amigo quitándose el cadáver de encima; Gabumon de acercó a su compañero "Matt, lo siento, pero soy incapaz de matar a un humano, por favor, perdóname por no hacer nada" Ishida le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Unos gritos se escucharon a su derecha, este se giró para verificar; eran cuatro personas pálidas y de ojos blancos, como el sujeto que acababa de disparar solo que esta vez se trataban de mujeres; empezaron a correr para cogerlos, iban a toda velocidad con la mayor posibilidad de cogerlos y matarlos o convertirlos en uno de ellos. Pero en ese momento Tai apuntó con su fusil y disparó tres balas seguidas, lo que ocasionó la muerte de dos "Joder, estoy sin balas ¡Corramos hasta la entrada" Ordenó Taichi a gritos, ambos junto con Gabumon utilizaron sus máximas energías para abrir la puerta que llevaba al interior del hospital y cerrarla de un portazo; aunque las mujeres poseídas de afuera golpeaban fuertemente la entrada con la intención de romperla. Estaban a salvo por el momento "¿Cómo ha sucedido todo esto?" pensó Matt reflexionando por sí mismo, a los segundos se percató que no se encontraban en la entrada principal donde estaba toda la gente, sino en un almacén lleno de artefactos médicos.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Agumon, con él podemos obtener a Omegamon; luego localizaremos a aquel monstruo y lo mataremos, esa es la única solución que tenemos para que toda la gente salga de su posesión- dijo Tai mirando su teléfono móvil

Ishida no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a escucharle… se había despertado de un largo y temeroso sueño para encontrase con una pesadilla real; encontrar a su hermano era su verdadero objetivo y si para eso necesitaba matar a personas y a monstruos, lo haría sin problema alguno; estaba de nuevo junto a su amigo, pero en una situación crítica que abandonaba cualquier tipo de afectividad. Desde ese lugar se podía escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de varias personas… los poseídos habían ingresado al hospital; tenía otra tarea en ese momento, algo fundamental… y era la importante idea de sobrevivir.

 **Hikari**

El reloj marcaba las 19:20 (7:20 p.m.) un día jueves, habías estado todo casi todo el día intentando escapar de pueblo lleno de desquiciados mentales; felizmente lo habían logrado y con un terrible cansancio pudieron llegar a pie hasta el pueblo de Hinkoma, el lugar donde el chico rubio había asegurado estar bajo protección; la joven no estaba muy al tanto de lo que su compañero pretendía hacer, pero no se preocupó nada, ella confiaba en sus planes y no le iba a poner ninguna restricción en esos momentos. Aún seguían en un área boscosa a pocos metros de entrar al pueblo en sí, se oían los ruidos de las personas y choches transitando las calles; parecía todo norma y animado por lo que siguieron avanzando esquivando los árboles y arbustos que se interponían en su camina; Hikari llevaba en sus brazos al durmiente niño, estaba muy agotado y se había mantenido dormido desde que Gatomon y los demás consiguieron curarlo con una especie de conjuro mágico, durante todo el camino no sacaron el tema pero la joven sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darle explicaciones, después contarle todo a Izzy, él podía descifrar cualquier cosa anormal presente en el mundo real o digital. De vez en cuando Mitsuki se sacudía emitiendo unos raros gemidos, la preocupación de Kari hizo que el grupo avanzara lo más deprisa posible y gracias a ella habían llegado a su destino antes del amanecer. TK avanzaba muy despacio, no sabían en que parte del pueblo iba a terminar el bosque así que tomo precaución "Hay que pasar inadvertidos, las noticias de Odiaba sobre nuestra fuga pudo expandirse por una gran parte de la capital… o del país entero" El rubio estaba muy tenso, Patamon estaba en su espalda tirando pequeñas bombas de aire con la intención de crear un camino más cómodo. Unas cuantas ramas más y pudieron crear una entrada a la población, fueron a parar en un recinto lleno camiones con materiales de construcción esparcidos por todo el límite, no había nadie por lo que resulto un punto a favor; todos salieron para admirar un enorme edificio que se podía ver desde su posición "Ese es el hotel donde se celebrará la reunión, debemos de esperar ahí hasta mañana, entonces veremos a mi profesor… estoy seguro que nos echará una mano. Kari, déjamelo, me toca cargarlo" el plan de Takeru era un poco exagerado, ¿Pretendía que se quedaran toda la noche en la calle? Podían ser vistos por cualquiera, además que el frio les afectaría por estar al aire libre, pero prefirió no decir nada por el momento, pensó que lo más prudente es estar todos de acuerdo y no empezar una discusión irrelevante. Fueron caminando para encontrar una salida, todo el perímetro estaba sellado por vallas metálicas con pinchos, los trabajadores podrían haber tomado un descanso o tendrían el día libre, no se sabía con exactitud; las piernas de la muchacha le dolían, sus pantalones estaban rasguñados, sus zapatillas se habían quedado en aquel horrible pueblo por lo que TK tuvo que darles los suyos, le quedaban grandes pero no se podía quejar ya que el rubio andaba descalzo "Quisiera devolverte tus zapatillas… pero sé que te negarías" la pequeña sudadera amarillenta que llevaba puesta era de un material nada abrigador por lo que sentía unos cuantos escalofríos, y para serse sincera necesitaba una ducha inmediata, el olor que desprendían los tres no era nada agradable y al parecer los Digimon lo notaban más debido a sus indirectas que lanzaban "Huele a podrido" era lo que decía Patamon cada dos por tres, pero Hikari se aguantaba las ganas de regañarle. Cinco minutos más tarde dieron con la entrada al recinto, estaba a medio abrir así que no tuvieron problemas al pasar; ya estando fuera se encontraban en una carretera combustionada de automóviles, no habían muchas personas rondando por las aceras por lo que les facilitó la caminata hasta el interior de Hinkoma; tenían las cabezas agachadas evitando cualquier contacto visual con cualquiera, no podrían correr ningún riesgo. El camino fue un poco largo pero a la vez hermoso, las calles estaban muy iluminadas y decoradas por cientos de adornos con forma de animales, en las tiendas había personas disfrazadas de seres acuáticos patrocinando su negocio; los padres y sus hijos corrían felices por esas zonas comerciales pasando seguramente un buen rato… "Papá…" Kari dio un ligero suspiro aún con su cabeza agachada pareciendo según ella una estúpida vagabunda, le dolía ver tanta felicidad a su alrededor mientras ella iba con un atuendo demacrado y con una profunda tristeza demostrada en sus ojos castaños. Una mano tocó su hombro, ella rápidamente levantó la vista para ver que se trataba de Takeru, le sonreía animadamente esperando que ella le respondiera con otra sonrisa, como siempre hacían para verificar si uno estaba bien, pero esta no le devolvió el gesto, solo se apartó y siguió avanzando. Llegaron por fin al hotel, los jóvenes y los Digimon estaban en una acera al frente del edificio, prefirieron no acercarse lo suficiente hasta dar con el hombre que los ayudaría; la entrada era muy lujosa, tenían servicio de aparcacoches y además una larga alfombra roja que cubría el suelo de su entrada, ya se podía imaginar cómo sería ir a una reunión de ese estilo, con su largo vestido rojo que lo usaba para ocasiones especiales… que no tenía muchas últimamente; además de ir acompañada de la persona que la hacía volverse loca con solo recibir una mirada suya, se volvió a sincerar y se recordó el momento exacto donde pudo sentir el sentimiento de amor hacia el rubio.

Fue cuando ambos tenían once años, ella estaba algo nerviosa por haber comenzado un nuevo año en el colegio, año tras año sentía el mismo dilema de que sí sería aceptada tanto por sus viejos o nuevos compañeros; la muchacha era tímida al principio pero con el paso del tiempo se iba adaptando y cogiendo confianza. La cosa no comenzaba bien, todo el mundo tenía compañero que se sentaban juntos, esperaba que al menos Davis tuviera la decencia de estar con ella al menos el primer día… pero no fue así, prefirió sentarse con uno de sus colegas de futbol "Menudo desastre de día" En ese momento entra el profesor de matemáticas, llevaba ya sus libros para empezar las clases "¿Tan rápido?, si hemos comenzado hoy" se estaba frustrando más de lo que estaba… pero en ese momento el profesor llama la atención a sus alumnos para que guarden silencio, el hombre fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para dejar paso a un chico, era alto, rubio y de ojos azules "Es guapo ¿Qué hace un chico como él en este colegio tan…? no sé qué decir" De repente la joven sintió mil voltios en su espalda, el chico se estaba presentando y dijo su nombre… era él, nadie le había comentado que se había mudado a la ciudad; se habían dejado de mandar mensajes desde el año pasado pensando que su amistad ya se había extinguido… pero se podía equivocar "Siéntate junto a Yagami" dijo el profesor a un ya crecido Takeru Takaishi; cuánto más se iba acercando más nerviosa se ponía y más por la sonrisa que este le brindaba al darse cuenta de que era ella. Decidió devolverla sonrisa sin parar de mirarlo, se sentó y le dijo alegremente que había pasado mucho tiempo a lo que la chica nerviosa le comento que había crecido mucho "Y tú te has vuelto muy guapa" No aguanto más empezó a reír, esa risa significaba tranquilidad de poder tener a alguien que quiera estar a su lado hoy y siempre, de todos modos, siempre se había encargado de protegerla… el profesor de matemáticas los calló a los dos por charlar con un volumen elevado, ambos se miraron y se lanzaron unas dulces risillas nerviosas…

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz masculina que hizo que la muchacha cobre consciencia- Te has quedado mirándome un buen rato

-Estaba recordando esa vez que llegaste a mi colegio…-Kari se estaba sonrojando- estabas muy guapo…

-Más guapa te verías tú, con el vestido rojo que tienes-Takeru la cogió de la mano- vayamos a por un café, tengo algo de dinero en los bolsillos

-Me preocupan tus pies, estás descalzo- la joven cogió a Mitsuki de los brazos de TK- quiero ir a un sitio donde el chico puedo descansar cómodamente

-Hikari, tengo hambre-Gatomon se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a Patamon que le servía de posadera- Y seguramente todos nosotros

-Maldición- el joven rubio buscaba algo desesperadamente en sus bolsillos, se estaba alterando mucho- el dinero que tenía ha desaparecido… ¡Me niego a dejaros hambrientos!

-De eso no se preocupe, Takaishi- una voz ronca vino justo detrás de todo el grupo… era un hombre de una edad adelantada- Qué bueno que te encuentro

-Profesor…

Aquel hombre resultó ser el profesor de Takeru, llevaba un traje acompañado de un aroma que traía a la mente la palabra "Sofisticado" TK le extendió la mano y el señor le respondió gentilmente dándose un fuerte apretón; el hombre desvió su vista para fijarse en la castaña y en el pequeño niño que llevaba encima, después posó su vista en los tres Digimon, se encontraban alertas por si tenían que elaborar un método de escape "Qué mal aspecto tenéis, jóvenes; permitidme llevaros al lugar donde me hospedo… no en el gran hotel donde mañana se celebrará la reunión, sino en otro sitio más tranquilo" Takeru muy agradecido le empezó a decir "Gracias" muy seguidamente hasta el punto de parecer un desesperado, pero le causó gracia a la chica que también le agradecía al hombre su gentil ofrecimiento. El grupo le acompañó hasta dar con un coche negro y bastante pulcro, era fantástico desde el punto de vista estético, el rubio le abrió la puerta de atrás a la castaña para que pudiera pasar con cuidado de no dejar caer a Mitsuki, después la acompañaron los tres Digimon "Yo me sentaré de copiloto" el chico cerró la puerta de atrás y se metió en la de adelante, todos se abrocharon los cinturones; Kari veía desde una de las ventanas como aquel profesor hablaba por teléfono "¿Con quién estará hablando?" se estaba preguntando muy desconfiada, le dio unas palmadas a Gatomon para evitar que se quedara dormida; al terminar su llamada, entró al coche para ponerlo en marcha y arrancar de una vez. Ambos se encontraban hablando durante todo el camino, Hikari no quería interrumpirlos por lo que decidió guardar silencio y observar las calles por donde pasaban; el niño descansaba en su hombro, ella solo le apartaba los mechones de pelo que cubrían su cara, tenía el pelo muy largo "Necesitas un corte" le dijo en voz baja y sabiendo que no la escucharía; era muy agradable tener a ese personita que te trate con admiración, no tiene mucho que conoce a Mitsuki pero ya lo considera como su hermano pequeño… aunque su relación no sea parecida a una hermandad. Tras unos largos minutos, el coche se estacionó en unas calles poco cuidadas.

-¿Ahí se hospeda, señor Minagawa?-preguntó TK, señalando un motel de cinco pisos y con una cartel que decía 24 horas

-Es lo mejor que pude encontrar, además estoy pasando por una ligera crisis económica-Minagawa parecía decepcionado al recitar aquello, luego se fijó en el chico que iba su lado- usted está descalzo, Takaishi; vamos dentro, tenemos muchas cosas de la que hablar

Todo salieron del automóvil tan rápido como pudieron, sobretodo Yagami, no aguantaba estar sucia un segundo más; se puso aún más mala cuando se miró en el espejo de una tienda de electrodomésticos, tenía la cara con algunos rasguños, el pelo alborotado y… no quiso saber más, se dio la vuelta y cruzó la carretera para llegar a la entrada, esperó a que el profesor entrara y lo siguieran; dentro no estaba tan mal, sorprendentemente el salón principal se encontraba limpio, con unos sillones relucientes que remarcaban su suavidad, le daba muchas ganas de tirarse en uno de esos; en la recepción no había nadie, solo unos ancianos en frente de una máquina tragaperras intentado conseguir algo de monedas; fueron hasta el ascensor pero antes de apretar el botón alguien levantó la voz.

-¡Señor Minagawa! Ya llegó- Kari se giró para saber de quién de trataba, era un chico de más o menos de la edad de ella y de Takeru, tenía la piel aceitunada, alto y con poco pelo- este lugar es fantástico, gracias por traerme

-No es problema, Terrence- el hombre le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al joven y luego se dignó a presentar a los demás- Te presento a uno de mis mejores alumnos, Takeru Takaishi, de Odaiba

-Mucho gusto, Terrence-Takeru le estrechó la mano con su típica sonrisa amigable- Ella es mi amiga Hikari, y su… sobrino Mitsuki, y estos tres…

-Son Digimon, todos conocen a los monstruos digitales- el chico observaba atentamente a Gatomon y los demás- se ven tan geniales; bueno, tengo 20 años, mis padres son africanos pero me críe la mayor parte de mi vida en Nueva York, luego me mudé aquí… lo demás da igual

Era un muchacho muy agradable, se notaba el interés que mostraba al conocer nuevas personas, y lo mejor era que no les criticaba por llevar un atuendo horrible; Terrence se despidió diciendo que iba a comprar algunas bollerías, al final se fue enérgicamente por la puerta. El ascensor se abrió y todos entraron, en menos de un minuto ya habían llegado al cuarto piso, donde se dispusieron a salir para ir a parar en un pasillo cubierto por una alfombra amarilla, las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros pintorescos que representaban como era Hinkoma hace muchos años, y la verdad era muy antiguo; caminaron hasta la puerta número 5, el señor sacó la llave y la abrió, al entrar pudieron ver un espacioso apartamento, tenía un salón increíble, con televisión y cuatros sillones de los largos, además de unos cuantos mini-bares esparcidos en cada esquina, también poseía una pequeña que daba paso a la terraza; Kari empezó a explorar el sitio, abrió una de las puertas para encontrar con una habitación que poseía dos camas, una estaba tendida pero la otra no, encima de ellas habían ropa masculina y unas cuantas maletas; la cerró y fue hacia otra de las habitaciones, en esta había una cama mucho más grande, parecía de pareja, además de estar intacta como si nadie se hubiera echado ahí hasta el momento; habían dos baños, cada uno con sus respectivas bañeras "¿No tenía problemas económicos? Menudo sitio" pensó la joven sorprendida, una mano se puso encima de ella, se trataba del profesor, el cual la veía con pena "Tú sobrino y tú podéis descansar en la habitación con la cama grande; una señorita no puede descansar en cualquier lugar" Yagami no tenía prevista que le iban a dejar pasar la noche en su motel, pero fue un regalo muy grande así que solo pudo decir "Muchas gracias", todo estaba empezando a mejorar, aunque sea un poco pero podían apañarse con lo que tenían ahora. Llevó a Mitsuki al dormitorio y lo acostó con suavidad, Lopmon dijo que se quedaría con él por si despertara por lo que le dejó a su cuidado, el compañero del chico era muy responsable y eso le hacía sentir una cierta tranquilidad… apagó las luces y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al salón; ahí se encontraba Takeru sentado con Patamon reposando en su cabeza y Gatomon encima de sus piernas bebiendo un vaso de agua; Minagawa estaba en una silla enfrente de su alumno leyéndole algo.

-Y según las noticias, se ofrecen recompensas por vuestra captura… una cantidad generosa- El señor llevaba sus gafas puestas manteniendo su tono serio- y se pensáis que voy a delataros, estáis muy equivocados. Takaishi, tu madre es una gran persona y por lo tanto le hice el favor de protegerte

-¿Usted se ha comunicado con mi madre?-preguntó TK sobresaltado, el chico se fijó en la cara perdida de la joven que aún seguía en pie- Kari, siéntate conmigo

-Por supuesto, ella sabe que eres inocente y está haciendo todo lo posible por defenderte; me llamó ayer mismo diciendo que habías desaparecido y le prometí que haría lo posible por localizarte… y mírate, lo he conseguido sin ningún esfuerzo- Minagawa se estaba dando algunos aires de superioridad- Bueno, voy a ir a lo importante, como sabrás mañana se celebrará la reunión de la facultad; pero hice algunos cambios, cancelé algunas invitaciones… pero de alumnos y periodistas que no conozco muy bien. Te preguntarás porque hice tal cosa, pues es debido para discutir sobre diferentes formas de encontrar al verdadero culpable de los múltiples asesinatos que hubo en Odaiba; y quería presentarte delante de todos, tranquilo, nadie te va a acusar de nada, todos estamos de acuerdo en defenderte, Takaishi

-No puedo negarme, y agradezco lo que está haciendo por nosotros-TK pasó una mano por el hombro de Hikari, que ya estaba sentada al costado de él- hemos pasado por terribles pesadillas

El profesor pidió que le explicaran como comenzó todo, desde la vez que Takeru le metió un golpe a Davis hasta el escape de aquel pueblo maldito; el hombre se sorprendía por cada cosa que le contaban los chicos tanto así que decidieron modificarla para que le resulta fácil de entender; respecto al tema de Mitsuki, decidieron mantenerlo como un sobrina lejano de Hikari que se había vuelto involucrado por diferente motivos y que sus padres habían desaparecido misteriosamente… El señor les paró, había escuchado suficiente, tenía en sus manos un libro que decía "Sospechosos" escribía sobre él todo lo que escuchaba de ellos.

-Muy interesante todo, aparte de vosotros dos hay una sospechosa que es la más buscada por su grado de peligrosidad-tosió ante las hojas que iba pasando- pero por el momento no os daré más detalles. Takaishi, mañana, antes de la reunión te pediré que me hagas un enorme favor; estáis demasiados cansados para que os lo puedo explicar ahora…

-No le agobiaré con preguntas, señor; nos puede explicar lo que sea cuando usted desee- Takeru se observó los pies, luego vio el aspecto de su amiga, estaba horrible- ¿Cree que tenga ropa para nosotros?

-No, lo siento…-Minagawa se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los mini-bares- aunque, mañana podríamos ir a un rastrillo donde venden ropa barata; por el momento podéis ir a tomar una ducha, y poneros unos de los camisones que hay en los armarios, os serviría como pijamas, cuando terminéis os daré algo de comer

Los dos jóvenes agradecieron la hospitalidad de aquel hombre, Hikari se sentía deseosa de tomar una buena ducha y quitarse toda la suciedad que llevaba encima; fue hacia uno de los roperos para sacer un pijama y una toalla, Takeru estaba detrás de ella y la apartó cogiéndola de la cintura, sacó rápidamente unas toallas y un camisón y fue corriendo hasta uno de los baños "Kari, seguramente tardarás mucho en el baño, típico de mujeres" dijo el rubio riendo antes de cerrar la puerta, ella quería negárselo pero sabía que era verdad, arreglarse el pelo le iba a quitar demasiado tiempo, aunque no le importó lo más absoluto. Cuando iba a dirigirse al otro baño, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió el pequeño niño sobándose los ojos, según su cara no parecía que quisiera hablar por lo que Kari se agachó y le levantó el mentón "Necesitas una ducha, ve a aquel baño donde la puerta está cerrada, dentro estará Takeru, pídele que te aseé por mí ¿Vale?" el chico educadamente le hizo caso, fue hasta el baño donde había entrado TK y la abrió para después cerrarla de un portón, dentro se escuchó un grito de sorpresa lo que causó gracia a la castaña, Lopmon había salido también de la habitación pero fue directamente a ver la televisión con los demás Digimon, daba un programa de cocina lo que provocó que le sonara las tripas. Pasó una hora y media desde que se metió en la bañera, fue un placer inmenso estar cubierta por agua tibia, se pasaba la esponja por cada extremidad de su cuerpo contemplando inimaginables pensamientos que de repente aparecían en su cabeza; al salir del cuarto de baño, un vapor salió detrás de ella pero desapareció al cerrar la puerta, levantó la vista para visualizar a TK con su camisón comiendo un trozo de pan, el pequeña estaba con él ya limpio, la joven se alegró de verlos tan tranquilos así que se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse cómoda; se puso su respectivo camisón y se cepilló el pelo delante de un espejo, tenía suerte de tener el cabello corto, se secaba mucho más rápido. Salió del cuarto para ir directamente a la cocina, ya estando ahí se fijó en un pan relleno de mermelada con un vaso de leche, había una nota que decía "Hikari" con todo el hambre que tenía se lo acabó en un tres bocados y en un sorbido intenso. Terminó satisfecha, no era de comer demasiado así que le pareció una cantidad adecuada; fue al salón y vio a Takeru dormido sentado con el mando de la televisión en su mano derecha, se veía muy tierno desde el punto de vista de la chica; en cambio Mitsuki seguía despierto ya que había dormido demasiado… aún no le había preguntado a Gatomon de qué se trataba aquel conjuro que le hicieron al niño para salvarle la vida, decidió esperar hasta mañana "Mitsuki, me iré a dormir; cuida de TK y no te quedes hasta muy tarde" el chico le asintió con la cabeza. Se preguntó dónde se habían metido los Digimon, deseó que nos estuvieron haciendo algo indebido, Gatomon siempre quiso demostrar ser la más madura de todos, pero fácilmente se deja llevar por sus instintos infantiles. Fue al habitación y se recostó tapándose con las gruesas sábanas de algodón, tres minutos más tarde se encontraba dormida… pero se volvió a despertar al sentir en contacto que alguien que la estaba rodeando el vientre, giró su cabeza y se fijó en que el joven rubio estaba al lado de ella, se sonrojó mucho pero no se apartó de él, giró su cuerpo para encontrase cara a cara con el muchacho "Te ves tan hermoso…" le acarició su varonil cara y le dio un beso en la frente, minutos más tarde Hikari cerró sus ojos, pero esta vez para descansar lo que quedaba de noche.


	11. Yo no se mañana

11\. Yo no sé mañana…

 **¿?**

"Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, desde el día que me dijeron aquella noticia tan desagradable solo pude contar los días, las horas y hasta minutos… me dijeron que si hacía eso todo sería más lento; pero estaban muy equivocados. El viaje estaba siendo muy largo, le preguntaba a mi madre cuánto faltaba cada cinco minutos, era una desesperación estar en un vehículo tan reducido durante varias horas; mi padre conducía sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, siempre es así cuando se concentra, su alrededor desaparece. Unas horas antes me encontraba en el patio de mi casa, en Odaiba, estaba reunido con mi novia el cual le explicaba muy tristemente que iba a hacer un viaje largo con mis padres, ella no entendía muy bien el fin de aquella travesía, ni yo mismo terminaba por comprenderlo; al final tuvo que despedirme dándole un beso, pero ese contacto entre nuestros labios no se sintió demasiado agradable, podría ser que uno de nosotros tendría un problema escondido que ninguno podría confesar, yo no, estoy seguro. Para ser sincero, me siento como si fuera la persona más despreciable del mundo, mi familia entera estaba en estado de alerta por la terrible tragedia que ocasionó daños graves a… mi hermano gemelo ¿Por qué preocuparnos por él ahora? Siempre fue un mal agradecido con todos nosotros, yo siempre tuve que cubrirlo por las locuras que hacía, y por ende yo era el que salía más afectado; fue una alegría enorme para mía cuando se fue a otra ciudad para estudiar su mayor sueño, unas clases prestigiosas de interpretación. De todas maneras, le tenía cierta admiración por el gran empeño que le ponía a sus proposiciones, siempre terminaba cumpliéndolos con éxito; en cambio yo, bueno, tenía el dicho de desfrutar la vida sin poner mucho hincapié en los problemas, es más, la gente que me rodea termina arreglándolos por mí, no me puedo quejar, ¿Aprovecharse de los demás? Quién no lo hace es porque prefiere seguir sufriendo rompiéndose la cabeza constantemente. Antes de subir al coche me paré en frente de mi padre y le dije que prefería quedarme con mi chica, no quería dejarla sola en la ciudad sabiendo que hay tres asesinos sueltos matando a una gran cantidad de ciudadanos en la ciudad, me negaba a abandonarla; pero recibí un empujón departe él, por poco me pegaba con uno de sus dolorosos bofetones, aparte me sacudió gritándome lo grave que estaba mi hermano… por poco le respondía que me daba igual su vida, y de pasó que me daba igual él, lo odio por tratarme como un suplente de su hijo más listo; desde pequeño tuvo un cierto rencor conmigo ¿Por qué? Será por mi personalidad tan serena que siempre tuve, mi padre era de los típicos hombres que educaban luchadores, gente con propósitos y buenos deportistas, todo lo que tenía mi gemelo; yo había salido más a mi madre, y me alegro por aquello, es la persona más especial que me pudo haber tocado en esta vida, me complacía en todo lo que pedía y si algo no me gustaba, como siempre ella terminaba arreglándolo. Al final decidí no seguir preguntando cuánto queda… por la cara que ponía mamá, mejor me quedo callado observando el paisaje. Al cabo de un rato me percaté de la presencia de una acumulación extraña de nubes, eran negras y estaban formando una especie de remolino; según yo recordaba, por estas partes de la carretera no suelen producirse tornados; lo que pasó después hizo que me tapara los ojos debido al gran resplandor que nació de aquel fenómeno. No solo me afectó a mí, sino también a mi padre que tuvo que frenar bruscamente, fue una suerte que uno hubiera un coche detrás ya que si no… Mi padre verificó si mi madre se encontraba bien, por suerte fue así, luego se fijaron en mí, no había sufrido ningún daño felizmente. Tuvimos que salir del coche, el ambiente dentro era muy cargado y necesitábamos tomar un poco de aire; el vehículo se encontraba aparcado en un espacio lleno de tierra que daba paso a un bosque, había un cartel que indicaba que a 10 Km se llegaba al pueblo de Hinkoma; miré hacia arriba pero extrañamente el remolino había desaparecido estableciendo el amplio cielo azul de una mañana refrescante. Segundos después sucedió lo inesperado, me apoyé en el capote fijándome en las largas extensiones de tierra llenas de cultivos pero me aparté al escuchar un golpe detrás de mí; di media vuelta para encontrarme con mi padre tirado boca abajo en el suelo, lo que más me horrorizó fue el cuchillo que tenía clavado en su columna. Grité, no tuve otra reacción, aparte me arrodillé tapándome la cara sintiendo las lágrimas derramar por mis mano ¡Mi padre ha muerto! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba temblando como si estuviera en la Antártida, tenía mucho miedo y no podía hacer nada para calmar mis nervios. Pero una presión invadió todo mi cuerpo, hizo que flotara en el aire hasta ponerme de pie en el suelo, al estabilizarme levanté la cabeza; mi madre estaba arrodillada con los ojos tapados y la boca amordazada, un sujeto que estaba detrás de ella era deforme y grande; quería abalanzarme contra él, de verdad quería… No dio caso seguir luchando por intentar reaccionar, iba a morir a manos de un asesino encontrado mágicamente en medio de una carretera casi desierta. Aquel maniaco estaba bajo las sombras de ciertos árboles, acompañado de un fuerte sol que impedía que pudiera visualizarlo correctamente; mi visión estaba borrosa, me secó los ojos con la manga de mi chaqueta pero era en vano, estaba casi ciego. Sentí que ese hombre, aquel que mató al inocente de mi padre, estaba justamente delante de mí, por lo poco que veía se podía verificar que se trataba de alguna persona de grande altura y vestido completamente de blanco, además de extensiones que sobresalían de su espalda, ¿Tiene alas? No estoy seguro… Todo el resplandor y el paisaje desapareció, lo sé porque técnicamente vi mi mundo acabar hasta volverse todo negro. Mi vista había recuperado la normalidad, ya no sentía como si hubiera agua en mis ojos; de un momento a otro apareció el sujeto, no era humano de eso estaba seguro… parecía más una especie de demonio, sentía más frio por los pasos que daba hacia mí. El demonio blanco teletransportó a mi madre hasta el lugar oscuro donde me encontraba, al verla me percaté que se encontraba dormida; quería llorar de nuevo, mi dulce mamá me pedía ayuda en frente de mí persona, los gemidos de miedo que emitía eran como súplicas inentendibles por culpa de las los pañuelos que tapaban totalidad de sus bocas; me acuerdo muy bien lo siguiente, el monstruo ese habló y dijo lo siguiente – _Tu madre se encontrará encerrada en este lugar para siempre, ¿Lo quieres evitar? Seguro que sí… llámame IceDevimon, demonio de las nieves; si quieres salvarla tendrás que hacer un trabajo para mí. El odio que llevas dentro me servirá de mucho, mi cuerpo material se está haciendo muy débil y necesito de un compañero humano para poder vivir estable en este mundo, por eso te elegí a ti… al que se más se me parece; el trabajo es simple, te guiaré el camino hasta la localización de un niño elegido, el cual es conocido como Mitsuki; tienes que matarlo por mí. Hazlo y recuperaras a tu madre_ \- Cuando terminó de decir su plan de asesinato, me mostró una pantalla que salió de la nada, dentro se encontraba la imagen de un niño pequeño, alegre y muy guapo, tenía estilo; IceDevimon se abalanzó contra mí provocando una especie de fusión entre los dos. Abrí los ojos y me encontré tirado en una pequeña acumulación de pasto, me levanté al instante para ver mejor a mi padre convertido en un cadáver y a mi madre desparecida en otro mundo diferente al nuestro… tenía que salvarla como sea, aunque tenga que eliminar a todos los niños que me diga el misterioso IceDevimon. El siguiente mensaje fue el último, tenía que dirigirse al pueblo de Hinkoma, ahí se encontraba el sujeto Mitsuki; mi propia capacidad para pensar por mí mismo había desaparecido, ahora dependo de un agente externo… Cuanto antes terminemos mejor".

El joven se montó en el coche, puso su carnet de conducir en la guantera, después apretó el botón de arranque; tenía a su padre en el espacioso maletero por respeto a no abandonarlo así porque sí. Fue directo hacia el pueblo "Por favor madre, aguanta", metros más tarde terminó desapareciendo en la siguiente bifurcación.

 **Kirika**

Los viajes largos eran lo más insoportable que puede aguantar, no había podido descansar bien durante todo el transcurso, y era comprensible por la clase de compañeros que tenía; el conductor emitía sonidos molestos sin parar, podría ser por los nervios que le azotaban constantemente y acompañado de su larga tristeza de saber que su fiel compañero se encontraba poseído bajo una entidad oscura; hablando de aquel monstruo digital, seguía volando detrás del coche sin al menos descansar "Que resistencia" tenía que admitirlo, los Digimon de los niños elegidos era especiales, y era una alegría por la maniobra que pensaban hacer esa misma noche. Detrás de ella, en los asientes de atrás, se encontraba una chica poco mayor que ella, tenía en sus brazos a su compañero digital con forma de águila, le alegró que se mantuviera callada durante todo viaje y mantuviera sus sentimientos dentro de su mente; a su costado, el demonio con forma humana apoyaba su codo en el respaldo de la ventana susurrando la letra de una canción, no alcanzaba oírle bien por lo que no supo de cual se trataba. Partieron de Odaiba hace tres horas y veinte minutos, la joven llevaba cronometrada en su reloj el tiempo que tardaría a llegar hasta Hinkoma, al llegar irían directamente a los moteles alejas de la población, era preferible pasar inadvertidos en todo momento; el día de mañana se iba a celebrar el baile donde supuestamente se encontraría Ken Ichijouji, por las explicaciones de Dev, era la clave para conseguir un Digimon definitivo, un ser imperial de capaz de obtener un poder inmenso, Kirika no podía imaginarse que podría hacer con tanto poder en sus manos "Todo va a ir bien" se repetía constantemente. No podía perder tiempo, quería formular un plan para la intervención que iban a hacer el día de mañana, el caso era que no debían de provocar un caos que altere a todas las personas reunidas, podría causar una posible huida de su víctima; aparte preferiría no utilizar a ExVeemon para que atacara si el plan se complicara, le mandaría para que vigilara a Davis y Yolei dentro del motel donde se iban a hospedar; en total, ella y Dev estarían solos contra el edificio, que según la muchacha de gafas era gigante "En que piso se celebrará" Todo era muy confuso y no podía concienciar las cosas con exactitud; se acordó de la habilidad de tele-transporte de su compañero, pero lamentablemente no iba a funcionar, se debe conocer el interior del edificio para que tenga una ligera idea de a que parte ir. El coche estaba yendo más rápido de lo normal, el chico que conducía tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, parecía embobado, era entendible pero no es motivo para arriesgar la vida de los demás… tal vez fuera su intención después de lo que ha vivido en este corto periodo de tiempo, de un momento a otro podría girar el volente e ir directo hacia un árbol y salir todos rodando como si fueran tomates; Kirika le puso una mano en el hombro, el joven le correspondió con una mirada tímida y decaída, también podría ser porque no ha dormido en toda la noche "Tranquilo" fue lo que le dijo, se destapó un poco el abrigo que llevaba puesta para mostrarle el mango de su pistola; el resultado fue que Davis se disculpara al instante y redujera un poco la velocidad. Pasaban los minutos, y empezaba a tener hambre, se habían saltado el desayuno por lo que sus fuerzas iban decayendo poco a poco; a lo lejos avistó un notorio cartel que señalaba la venta de productos alimenticios, le señaló rápidamente a Davis que se dirigiera ahí; al primer momento Dev se opuso pero Kirika terminó convenciéndolo con la finalidad de poder pensar mejor las cosas más adelante; tardaron como diez minutos en coger las vías indicas y soportar el tráfico que abundaban por esos sitios, al final llegaron a una pequeña localidad compuesta por varios puestos de autoservicios, desde mecánicos hasta supermercados; el coche aparcó en frente de una antigua gasolinera cuyo dueño vigilaba desde una silla de plástico. Todos se bajaron menos el Digimon de Yolei, se decidió que no sería lo más conveniente. Dev y su compañera se pusieron unos gorros que llevaban guardados desde que salieron en búsqueda de Davis y compañía. Se aseguraron de aparcar bien el auto por si una grúa apareciese y se llevara su único medio de transporte; caminaron un buen rato, un poco desorientados por las extrañas indicaciones que se encontraban esparcidas en cada diminuta calle, al menos, no rondaba mucha agente, la mayoría eran ancianos o jóvenes alocados comprando alcohol en las licorerías; camiones de empresas o tractores de construcciones se desplazaban constantemente. Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería apodada "Riko" la comida era barata y alcanzaba de sobre para satisfacerlo con el poco dinero que llevaban encima, lo extraño era que la comida no era japonesa sino estadounidense; ninguno de los presentes acostumbraba a comer comidas que no fueran de su propio país, decidieron entrar empujando la puerta el cual provocaba el sonido de una campana; el sitio por dentro era agradable, nada sucio como la propia Kirika se especulaba, algunas mesas estaban ocupadas por familias o camioneros, pero no de los que daban una impresión de malas personas sino mucho más decentes. Se sentaron en una mesa con cuatro sillas plegables con vistas directas al exterior, un grandioso lago se veía sin problemas; un joven un poco subido de peso, piel mestiza y que en cuya camisa llevaba una placa que decía "I'm peruvian" se acercó a los chicos para recibir sus pedidos, pero fue Kirika la que habló por todos, aunque el chico instantáneamente comenzó a presentarse "Bienvenidos a Riko, me llamo Eugene y seré vuestro camarero; os veis muy cansados amigos, así que os atenderé lo más rápido posible" Habló con tal rapidez que dejo sorprendido a los demás; Kirika tosió mostrando indirectamente su incomodidad y elaboró su pedido, cuatro tazas de café y un plato grande lleno de patatas, era lo más cómodo que podía encontrar en la carta; el camarero apuntó todo en su libreta y con una sonrisa se fue directamente a la cocina.

-¿Desde cuándo los secuestradores invitan a sus rehenes a comer en un restaurante?- preguntó Yolei irónicamente, tenía la vista en una caja de mondadientes

-Me sentiría mal veros sin comer algo- respondió Kirika mientras manipulaba su reloj

-Ya claro- comentó Davis; la joven asesina levantó su vista hacia él con un gesto de desprecio- Me pregunto cuanto seguiremos vivos… aún me queda muchas cosas por hacer, tenía todo planeado; lo primero que iba a hacer al cumplir los 19 era irme a Nueva York para comenzar mi negocio de fideos…

-¿Y qué pasa con Hikari Yagami? ¿Has tirado la toalla?- preguntó Kirika, al parecer le pareció entretenido comenzar una conversación

-Algunas veces hay que dejar las cosas como son, ella es mi amiga, al igual que…-Davis llevó su mano hasta una de sus mejillas- TK… soy un idiota; quiero encontrarme con Takeru y pedirle disculpas, quiero que me de la mano y me diga las tonterías que siempre me hacen pensar… quiero darle un abrazo a mi mejor amigo ¡Joder!

El joven se levantó de su asiento y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, dirigió su vista enfadada hasta Kirika, el cual se encontraba indiferente mirándolo; toda la gente del establecimiento se estaban fijando en ellos, fue muy vergonzoso ya que el silencio abundaba con la espera de que suceda algo más "Siéntate" dijo al final la chica, Davis de alguna manera le hizo caso y se sentó cruzándose de brazos. Yolei le había cogido de la mano para que se tranquilizara, debe de ser un caos todo lo que estará pasando dentro de él, pero se lo había buscado, la muchacha que lo había secuestrado no mostró ningún tipo de empatía. Pasado unos cinco minutos apareció Eugene el camarero, traía una bandeja enorme que cubrió casi la totalidad de la mesa "Aquí tenéis; y por favor, no arméis mucho jaleo aquí, la gente se altera" Ninguno le respondió así que marchó sin decir una palabra más; todos cogieron sus respectivas tazas y le dieron un buen sorbido, estaba caliente pero con un olor agradable y sereno, era lo mejor que había probado hasta el momento… podría ser por el hambre y sed, pero ella estaba segura de que no era así. La televisión que cubría una pequeña parte de la pared se encendió para dar lugar al noticiero, y como no era de esperar, el canal de noticias… al parecer seguían muy atentos con el caso de los asesinos en Odiaba, la reportera comentaba que el promedio semanal de homicidios habían quedado en suspensión desde el día de ayer; estaba claro que ella era el principal problema de la ciudad, agregó que les daría un pequeño descanso de tranquilidad hasta completar su plan. Todo el mundo estaba atento a las noticas, de pronto pasaron las fotos de los tres fugitivos, primero salió un chico rubio de unos 19 años de edad llamado Takeru Takaishi, la joven emitió una ligera y sonrojada sonrisa al verlo "Te quiero a mi lado" dijo la chica en un susurro; acto seguido apareció la foto de una chica de pelo castaño y corto, Hikari Yagami "Si te encuentro, no verás el mañana" le tenía un rencor enfermizo a la octava niña elegida, cada día iba creciendo aún más; y por último salió la imagen de Kirika, según la reportera ella estaba en alerta de emergencia por sus devastadores antecedentes que poseía, pero no le preocupó lo más mínimo, siguió comiendo de poco a poco las patatas que estaban encima de la bandeja. Todo al final quedó muy delicioso, ella no solía comer esas clases de comidas pero por una vez no pasaba nada, llamó al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta, el chico se acercó y les entregó un papel con el dinero que debían pagar "1706 yenes" la joven se levantó de su asiento y sacó todo el dinero que tenía dentro de su chaqueta, tenía de sobre así que le dio 1800, el resto que fuera una propina; el chico muy feliz le comenzó a agradecer consumiendo de nuevo la atención de todo el público. Kirika no respondió ante él, se dio media vuelta y salió del establecimiento; al encontrarse ya fuera, hizo un ligero estiramiento de brazos pero paró enseguida al ver a dos hombres entrar en un local, con fierros cubriendo las ventanas, no esperó a los demás y fue deprisa hasta aquel sitio; empujó la puerta pesada y logró pasar a una tienda repleta de todo tipo de armas de fuego, desde pistolas hasta escopetas de gran calibre "Creo que necesitaré algo de esto" De repente alguien la cogió del hombro haciéndola girar bruscamente, se trataba de un hombre grande con calvicie, le preguntó de un grito que hacía en ese lugar, pues ella no tardó en responderle, le dedicó al señor una amistosa sonrisa y le clavó en el pecho un puñal; el hombre cayó al suelo en el acto, la joven se arrodilló para sacarle el filo de una jalada "¡Maldita! ¡Muere!" otro señor que estaba en el mostrador intentaba cargar una escopeta para que supuestamente disparara a Kirika, pero esta se le adelantó, de su bolsillo izquierdo sacó su reluciente pistola y con solo apuntar a su objetivo logró hacerle una agujera en la frente, su puntería había evitada que recibiera un disparo mortal… pero ella recordaba que habían entrado dos clientes "¿Dónde estará el otro?" En ese pequeño lapsus de dudas, una proyección oscura apareció delante de la joven para que después se materialice en Dev. El chico, que ya había puesto un pie en la realidad hizo un chasquido de dedos, el cual provocó la aparición de un extraño hombre de mediana edad con un fusil en la mano, gracias al poder psíquico de su compañero podía controlarlo mediante la levitación que hizo que se elevase por los aires, al final le rompió el cuello muy cruelmente "Coge una bolsa, nos llevamos todo" ordenó Kirika, pero Dev seguía parado de pie sin decir nada, según sus facciones faciales mostraban cierto fastidio; al final el demonio con forma humana aceptó pero con la condición de enseñarle después como usarlas. Devimon no era de utilizar armas de fuego para humanos ya que les resultaba débiles y de cierto modo, cobardes; ambos se encontraban en tensión, el temor de una alarma silenciosa no la dejaba concentrase en buscar una arma en buen estado… por pura coincidencia decidieron llevarse dos fusiles cargados con toda la totalidad de munición que podrían sustentarles por un buen tiempo. Al salir del local con todo en sus mochilas y las puntas de las armas tapadas con una toalla blanca avistaron desde lejos el coche en el lugar donde habían aparcado, los chicos restantes se encontraban esperándolos de brazos cruzados apoyados en el maletero. Fueron corriendo hacia ellos y con una agresiva orden por parte de Kirika, Davis se metió de prisa en el vehículo y lo puso en marcha lo más rápido posible; la joven antes de meterse en el auto, se dio la vuelta para ver si alguien les perseguía, pero extrañamente solo vio a Eugene, el camarero, en la puerta de su cafetería observándolos sin apartar la mirada "Idiota" la chica se metió dentro y arrancaron hasta llegar de nuevo a la autopista, ya más tranquilos descendieron la velocidad; en ese instante, Kirika se acordó de ExVeemon, aunque no había de que preocuparse ya que los estaba siguiendo sobrevolando encima de ellos.

Tres horas más tarde; el atardecer era completamente admirable, se podía apreciar mejor sin tantos edificios o estructuras vertiginosas; sus cálculos habían resultado correctos, llegaron a Hinkoma al atardecer del día jueves, un día antes de la reunión, por el momento recorrían los bordes del pueblo en busca de un motel para que pudieran pasar la noche. El único edificio admirable era el gran hotel con una gran cantidad de pisos, Kirika lo observaba desde su ventana con determinación "Se ve genial, mañana será un día especial" pensó la joven emitiendo una de sus extrañas y siniestras sonrisas, se percató que Davis la estaba mirando con disimulo haciendo que esta le diera un rápido golpe en su hombro y siguiera concentrado conduciendo. Aparcaron y todos bajaron, el lugar donde se detuvieron era una calle cerrada, en su centro había un motel de dos pisos con vistas a un largo terreno lleno de cosechas; fueron hasta la recepción para alquilar una única habitación para una noche, la mujer que atendía preguntó cuántos se hospedarían, pero Kirika mintió diciendo que solo iban a estar Dev y ella, y que los demás eran solo meros acompañantes; al parecer la mujer era demasiado mayor para atender su explicación así que decidió confiar en ella; le pagó un pequeña cantidad de dinero, le mostró su carnet de mayoría de edad y listo. Fueron al piso de arriba, en la habitación número 9; Dev había mandado a ExVeemon que se quedara quieto esperando hasta mañana en el techo del establecimiento. Ya estando los cuatro dentro, fueron directamente a la mesa de madera para sentarse y organizar lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente, antes habían escondido las armas dentro del armario.

-Déjame planificar esto a mí, Kirika-dijo Dev acariciándose el pelo que le cubría uno de sus ojos- Antes de entrar en la habitación fui un momento a uno de los ordenadores que se encontraban en la sala de recepción, introduje mis datos digitales para poder conseguir más información sobre la "Reunión" No es necesario que vayamos al comienzo, según la página que contenía la programación, Ken Ichijouji dará el concierto a las 21:30 (9:30 a.m.) así que entraremos disimuladamente a las 22:00 (10:00 p.m.) donde dará paso a la siguiente actividad. Kirika, necesitamos unos trajes totalmente negros y unas invitaciones que intentaremos robar a uno de los invitados, de eso me encargo yo no te preocupes. Al subir al piso donde se celebrará el… baile ¿no es así? No importa; le seguiremos muy discretamente hasta encontrarlo solo, ese será el momento donde lo cogeremos y obtendremos su poder

-Que confiado eres, sé lo que queréis- dijo Davis entrecortadamente- ¿Cómo sabéis que Wormmon está con él? Os estáis arriesgando

-Un Digimon no se separa de su compañero humano-dijo Dev- Es lo que me demostraron los ocho niños elegidos. Además, con tener a Ichijouji en nuestras manos, nuestro plan estaría casi terminado

-Estoy… muy segura…-decía Yolei mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero Digimon, que aún resultaba herido y cansado- que vuestro plan terminará fracasando, y lo pagareis muy caro

-Hablas sin fundamentos-Dev se había levantado de su asiento para dirigirse al armario para organizar las armas- Kirika, guardaré estas armas dentro de mi cuerpo digital, si nos encontramos en peligro, las sacaré para defendernos; pero no pasará nada, todo irá bien querida

-Eres un Digimon oscuro… un demonio- Yolei emitió una risita desafiante- Una vez alguien dijo "Mientras haya Esperanza, la Luz seguirá brillando con fuerza"

Davis le sonrió a la muchacha y le pasó un brazo para que se apoyara en su hombro; no era típico de Davis pero se dejó llevar esa vez; Kirika estaba un poco confusa por lo que acababa de decir la joven de gafas, se dio media vuelta para mirar a su compañero; este se encontraba de pie mirando a Yolei con una cara llena de ira, sus ojos rojos se les denotaba, parecían que brotaban fuego. Dev alargó la mano en dirección a ella y la hizo levitar en los aires, su Digimon se había caído al suelo inconsciente; el demonio la estaba ahorcando "¡Para!" gritó fuertemente Davis, al no hacerle caso, este se levantó y fue hasta el causante del sufrimiento de su amigo y le metió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Yolei cayó débil al suelo tosiendo velozmente; Kirika se levantó, fue hacia el joven y le cogió de los pelos, sacó su pistola y lo apuntó en la cien "Dame una razón para no matarte e ti y a tu amiguita" para Kirika, esas circunstancias resultaban placenteras, deseaba pegarle un tiro para después desmembrarle con su navaja, lo deseaba con todo su ser; no aguantó más y fue apretó el gatillo. La bala salió en dirección a Davis, pero no llegó a darle, la bala se había quedado suspendida en el aire, flotaba para que en dos segundos cayera al suelo.

-Lo necesitamos-dijo Dev recuperando la compostura- ahora estaros todos tranquilos, no haré daño por el momento… vosotros dos, recordad que conocemos a vuestros familiares; si no os portáis como yo os diga, les haré una visita a cada uno de ellos ¿Entendido?

La joven psicópata vio como los chicos asentían con el miedo representado en sus rostros. La tarde y la noche pasaron deprisa; ella se acostó en una cama y Dev en la otra, los demás descansaban en las sillas de madera. Al día siguiente, por la mañana todos salieron a desayunar en un pequeño puesto ambulante, doble café para todos acompañado de unos panecillos muy sublimes. Se mantuvieron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde encerrados en la habitación número 9 del motel; Dev había salido y tardaba en volver, la chica miraba su reloj y marcaban ya las 21:00 (9:00 p.m.) se estaba desesperando. Pero al final alguien tocó la puerto, fue a abrirla y vio a su compañero cargando unas cuantas bolsas de papel; las depositó todas en el suelo y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un par de papeles rectangulares "Aquí están las invitaciones… no preguntes como las conseguí" Le dio uno y esta la recibió. Kirika se agacho para observar las bolsas y para su grata sorpresa sacó un estupendo conjunto de color negro que le serviría muy bien de camuflaje, también poseían unos guantes, para que no dejara mucho rastro "Gracias…" En ese momento se sentía como una niña feliz, hace mucho que nadie le compraba ropa; fue directamente al baño para ponérselo. Al salir, todos la miraron sorprendidos; era una asesina pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que poseía a todas horas, caminó lentamente hasta unos zapatos oscuros y brillosos que también había conseguido Dev; el chico demonio ya se encontraba vestido con un suéter plomo oscuro y unos pantalones negruzcos, se había arreglado para obtener una mejor visión. Respecto a Davis y Yolei, estaban amarrados con una cuerda de pecho a piernas, completamente inmovilizados. Ambos salieron del motel, se acercaron a la carretera para coger un taxi y llevarlos directamente hasta el magnífico hotel de Hinkoma; solo se tardó unos 15 minutos, eran ya las 21:50 (9:50 p.m.) se encontraban a una calle para llegar hasta su destino pero un terrible tráfico se les impedía. Kirika le pagó al hombre que conducía y salió con desesperación; ambos fueron a la acera y caminaron preguntándose a que se debía tanta cantidad de tráficos especialmente esa noche. Para su sorpresa, la calle que daba al hotel estaba bloqueada por coches de policías, había muchos agentes armados rodeando todo el perímetro, desde el cielo se escuchaba el sonar de un helicóptero apuntando con sus ojos a uno de los pisos del edificio; la joven no podía creer lo que veía ¿A caso alguien sabía de sus planes? No, eso era imposible, algo estará ocurriendo dentro. Kirika se acercaba a pasos cortos "Tengo que entrar… tengo que entrar" se repetía a sí misma cada vez con un tono más fuerte hasta llegar al grito "¡Tengo que entrar!" Al gritar de aquella manera, Dev fue corriendo hacia ella para taparle la boca… pero fue tarde, un policía se dio la vuelta y se fijó en ella con mucho detenimiento, segundos más tarde alarmaba a todos sus compañeros para que se fijasen en ella y acto seguido, cogerla. Ambos jóvenes se fijaron como una cantidad grande de oficiales iban corriendo hacia ellos con sus armas en la mano intentando intimidarlos; los dos voltearon para irse corriendo pero aparecieron dos agentes más detrás. Estaban rodeados y resultaba imposible cruzar la carretera hasta la otra acera, "Nos cogieron…" le dijo a su compañero que por una extraña razón se mantenía sereno en su posición "¡Manos arriba!" gritaba uno de los defensores de la justicia, Kirika las levantó en seguida sin poner ninguna resistencia, pero cuando lo iba a hacer Dev, extendió sus brazos uno en dirección hacia los dos policías que iban detrás y el otro hacia la decena de oficiales el cuál se mantenían serios sin dejar de apuntar. El tiempo se paró por una milésima de segundo, la joven se intentó tapar los oídos aunque fue inútil, el chico demonio formó un campo de fuerza que fue expulsado en ambos lados; el resultado fue que todos los agentes salieron volando por los aires, la chica había caído al suelo por el mínimo impacto que recibió.

-Vamos-Dev le ayudó a su compañera a ponerse de pie, de ahí sacó las dos armas de su cuerpo, ambos objetos se materializaron sin ningún problema; le entregó un fúsil a Kirika con el cargador cargado al completo- Entremos al maldito hotel, dispara a todos los que nos bloqueen el camino ¡Muévete!

Kirika levantó el arma decidida a disparar a cualquiera que se cruce con ella, empezó a trotar sin bajar el arma, era pesada pero no tenía otra opción; Dev iba un poco delante de ella, solo qué su fusil lo llevaba en la espalda y parecía que no lo soportaba con facilidad. Unos civiles asustados corrían por unos disparos que provenían calle arriba, iban a pique contra la joven así que no tuvo más opción que dispararles… cayeron al suelo como moscas "Delicioso" comentó mientras se relamía los labios, una luz cayó encima de los dos, se trataba del helicóptero que intentaba no perderlos de vista; le hicieron caso omiso y siguieron avanzando, ya estaba en la calle del hotel, a unos metros se encontraba la entrada. La puerta giratoria que daba paso al interior del edificio estaba protegida por una docena de policías, los jóvenes se escondieron detrás de un coche para evitar ser vistos; podía salir y disparar sin parar, seguramente acabarían con todos pero sería mejor no arriesgarse, Dev podría sobrevivir pero ella no; aparte la onda expansiva que lazó su compañero hace un rato pareció debilitarlo por la cara de desgaste que puso en ese momento "¡Atácales!" el joven demonio gritó a los aires, la chica se preguntó si era una orden para que ella saliera y disparara como si no hubiera un mañana… pero no fue así, de un momento a otro apareció ExVeemon de la nada, se posó en dirección a la puerta y lanzó desde su pecho una "X" resplandeciente, derribó a todos de un solo impacto. Los dos salieron de su escondite corriendo directamente hasta la entrada, pero resultó que el golpe no fue muy efectivo, los policías se estaban levantando de suelo, Dev no dudó y comenzó a disparar a diestro y siniestro, Kirika no se quedó atrás, estaban disparando sin control contra todos, pasado un minuto ya habían acabado con la vida de esas pobres personas así que entraron sin problemas. Ya dentro veían a multitud de personas cubriéndose sus cabezas y mirándolos con mucho temor "Creo que ya no necesitaremos las invitaciones, vayamos directamente al piso número 15" fueron hacia el ascensor, por suerte abrió en el momento y pudieron llegar enseguida hasta la planta indicada; al salir se encontraron con un pasillo vacío y bien decorado, avanzaron lentamente con las armas listas por si aparecía alguien de repente; no había nadie, al fondo había una entrada con puerta doble, se acercaron y vieron un cartel que indicaba la reunión en la que se encontraría Ken. Antes de intervenir, el joven demonio pidió que le devolviera el fusil para metérselo de nuevo en su cuerpo, no pretendía armar un verdadero problema dentro; al encontrarse desarmados, Kirika prosiguió a abrir la puerta…

Eran un salón de fiesta muy grande, bastante espacioso y estiloso, la fuerte iluminación parecía molestar al compañero de la joven, así que ella decidió entrar completamente dentro; la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba celebrando la reunión no se habían percatado de que estos habían entrado; al dar un largo rodeó sin ser aclamados o perseguidos, se avistó a un chico que tocaba una especie de guitarra sentado en los bordes de un escenario, tenía el pelo corto y azul; su actitud era triste, daba pena mirarlo, aunque no estaba solo del todo, un gusano le estaba acariciando una de sus piernas "Ellos son" dijo Dev mientras se acercaba a él, la muchacha no dudó en seguirlo hasta situarse en frente de Ken Ichijouji.

-¿Necesitáis algo?-preguntó Ken, había elevado la vista para ver a las dos personas que le estaban mirando

-Solo a vosotros, Ichijouji y Wormmon- Dev dejó que su brazo derecho mutase volviéndolo completamente negro, y de un rápido movimiento le lanzó un extraño poder oscuro al Digimon de Ken, el pequeño gusano gritaba de dolor- Ya es mío

-¡Wormmon!- gritó Ken, que ya se había levantado para empujar al demonio- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-ExVeemon, ven a mí- las ventanas continuas que daban vistas a las extensiones naturales que rodeaba Hinkoma fueron destruidas, los vidrios cayeron sobre varias personas; el Digimon de Davis Motomiya ya estaba presente. Con una sonrisa, vio como los ojos del gusano digital se volvían rojos- Ahora… Digievoluciona

El compañero de Ken se rodeó por una densa niebla oscura, a los segundos cobró una silueta humanoide, si, se trataba de… "Stingmon" Kirika estaba fascinada, no podía creer lo fuerte que se veía aquel Digimon. Ichijouji fue a azotarle un golpe a Dev pero se paró en seguida, la joven sacó una pistola del bolsillo y se quedó apuntándolo, amenazándolo que si hacía algo, mataría a Davis y a Yolei sin ningún problema. Todas las personas que los rodeaban se encontraban paralíticas ante aquella escena; al final solo quedaba decir las palabras finales, las palabras que decidieron un futuro tormentoso y que provocó uno de los desastres más grandes que pudo haber en Japón. Devimon tenía a su poder a dos Digimon con unas fuerzas extraordinarias, elevó los brazos y recitó la oración "Dos cuerpos separados, dos almas separadas… Oh mi señor de la oscuridad has que estas dos almas digitales formen uno solo… Oh señor mío muéstrame al ser imperial… con mi venerada oración prosigo a decir… ADN Digievolución" Lo que pasó después fue inexplicable, Kirika había dejado apuntar a Ken para cubrirse de los fragmentos de techos que caían sobre todo el salón; todo se estaba derrumbando pero ella estaba tirada en el piso, inmovilizada rogando que no le cayera nada pesado encima. Al no notar nada, levantó la cabeza, lo primero que vio fue a Ken tirado bocabajo inconsciente, al parecer una pequeña roca le había caído encima; ella se puso de pie y se quedó anonadada al ver que el techo había desaparecido y mostraba la densa noche cubierta por un milla de estrellas. Aunque lo más llamativo fue un dragón oscuro y sumamente gigante que se encontraba sobrevolando el edificio, Dev estaba justamente debajo aquel monstruo.

-Kirika, te presento a Imperialdramon en su fase dragón-el joven demonio hablaba con mucha energía- ahora lograremos cumplir con facilidad nuestros objetivos

-Esa cosa es enorme-la joven no quitaba la vista de tremendo ser digital- Pero a lo que vamos, el siguiente paso es encontrar a Takeru… y sucumbir a estos malditos humanos bajo mi tutela

Dev se acercó a su compañera y la cogió del brazo, causando una tele-transportación directa hacia el lomo del poderoso Imperialdramon "Podríamos viajar dentro de su cuerpo, pero es más libre hacerlo de esta manera" dijo Dev, aunque después preguntó a la chica cual sería el próximo plan; ella solo tardo unos segundos en responder "Volvemos a Odaiba, Davis ni la otra ya no nos servirán así que no hay necesidad de volver; volvemos a mi ciudad para comenzar con mi ideal… ahora todos podrán conocer el paraíso que tanto aclamo" La locura de Kirika volvió a ella, nadie sabía exactamente lo que pretendía, según ella en esos momentos, su paraíso estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba… con una simple orden partieron a una velocidad increíble hasta su ansiado destino.

 **Takeru**

La luz de la mañana cubrió el rostro de un joven de 19 años que aún permanecía en una cama echado y en una posición de denotaba lo bien que había pasado la noche en un mundo transcendental; tenía el brazo cubriéndole los ojos porque alguien había abierto descaradamente las cortinas de la habitación, de uno u otro, recordaba lo que ese día viernes iba a suceder, una magnífica velada con gente que seguramente le echaran una mano para salir invicto de la terrible situación en la que se encuentra ahora; no se podía quejar de nada, su madre desde muy lejos había hecho lo imposible para ayudarlo, fue muy arriesgado por parte de ella ya que la podían haber localizado y en esos casos… llevada a juicios por ayudar a un presunto fugitivo de la ley. Dejo descubierto su ojo derecho para mirar el reloj que estaba enganchado en una pared encima de la televisión, 9:25 (9:25 a.m.) era muy tarde, pero sinceramente le dio igual, se volvió a acomodar en su almohada y estiró su brazo con dirección a un espacio vacío de la cama, este levantó de inmediato y se fijó que Hikari ya no estaba con él, se había ido… fue una lástima, en esos momentos deseaba rodearla con sus brazos y mantenerse unidos todo lo que quedaba de mañana, deseaba hablar con ella pero no sólo de planes y estrategias para evitar ser capturados sino un tema que tenga que ver con él o ella y simplemente de ellos; Takeru se había percatado de sus intenciones, su amiga fingía sonrisas, despreocupación y optimismo, se podía notar que ella quiere que tanto los Digimon como TK y Mitsuki no lleguen a perder el ánimo y fuerzas que han ido manteniendo durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron juntos… Tai le había explicado una vez que su hermana tenía unas facultades de abnegación, podía dejar de comer una semana por mantener contento a una persona; a Takeru le parecía una tontada que fuera así, siempre le preocupó la actitud que tenía Kari hacia otras personas que no conocía o la trataba con desprecio, se quedaba calla y aceptaba lo que le dijeran sin soltar lo que piensa, sin embargo, desde los 11 años el joven cada noche se sentaba en el borde de su cama y pedía un único deseo diario "Quiero estar con ella" La quería, pero en esos momentos no como una novia o una amiga, la quería como si ella fuera la parte que fue arrancada de su infancia, necesitaba de esa dulzura que le proporcionaba cada día desde que mudó a Odaiba; era tan difícil de explicar y de expresar. Su hermano Matt le había proporcionado un consejo, no le había contado a nadie los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amiga solo al mayor de los rubios "No seas descarado, es la hermana pequeña de mi amigo, idiota ¡Déjala en paz!" Fue en terrible consejo que en cierto modo tuvo un significado con mucho valor, Tai y Matt eran tan… iguales en cierta manera que eso provocaba sus diferentes peleas y ver como sus hermanos pequeños intimaban más de lo normal iba a causar un distanciamiento entre el Digielegido del Valor y de la Amistad; así que por el momento Takeru siguió manteniendo esa amistad duradera con la joven Yagami. TK había cerrado de nuevo sus ojos intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero de pronto algo cayó encima de su estómago, aquello hizo que se sentara de golpe y lanzara una maldición; enfadado se fijó de qué se trataba… una gata de tamaño peculiar y unos ojos grandes e intimidantes lo estaba mirando soltando muchas risillas, se trataba de Gatomon, se la veía muy animada esa mañana y Takeru no sabía el por qué.

-¿Sabías que hablas mientras duermes?-la felina se acercó al joven y le pinchó con una de sus garras en el hombro- "Oh Kari, Oh Kari" Hikari y yo nos estábamos riendo, ¡No parabas de repetir su nombre!

-Anda calla- TK se puso rojo de la vergüenza, puso sus pies en el suelo y se levantó preguntándose qué se iba a poner- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-El viejito de tu profesor salió muy temprano a comprar prendas para vosotros tres-Gatomon de un saltó se dirigió a uno des armarios y sacó unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas de cuero- mira que ropa tan bonita, ser humano es tan genial… ¡Ah! Hikari, Patamon y tu profesor, junto con Mitsuki y Lopmon ha salido a hacer unos encargos; no te preocupes, Kari lleva una gorra para que no sea descubierta

-Y ¿Por qué no has ido con ella?- preguntó el joven algo confuso

-Quería ir, pero Patamon insistió que deseaba acompañarla porque aquí se aburría-la compañera de Kari se puso molesta un momento- así que me dijeron que me quedara aquí, cuidándote por si algo malo te pasaba

-No me va a pasar nada malo…-el muchacho fue a recoger la ropa que Gatomon había sacado, después se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo- Oye, voy a tomar una ducha… si quieres después podríamos salir a dar una vuelta

-¿Una cita?-preguntó la felina con su típica sonrisa atrayente; Takeru negó con la cabeza con una expresión de cansancio- vale, te estaré esperando en el salón

El joven fue al baño, depositó su ropa encima de una pequeña mesa incrustada cerca del lavado, intentó no arrugarla ya que quería mejorar su apariencia, en los últimos día estaba hecho un desastre y eso no le gustaba para nada; tardó poco tiempo en refrescarse todo el cuerpo bajo los chorros de agua, quiso desfrutar un rato solo, ayer tuvo que ducharse con Mitsuki, aparte de pasarle el champú por todo su melenudo pelo castaño empezaba a jugar con las burbujas que sobresalía de la bañera "Que trabajoso es cuidar de un niño" Pero no pudo negar que se sentía feliz, se sintió feliz al experimentar por una vez que se sentía ser un hermano mayor, el pequeño le prestaba mucha atención a las historias que le relataba Takeru, ¿Qué suerte de encontrarle? Pensaba cada vez que veía las buenas acciones de Mitsuki, era un niño tranquilo y demasiado bondadoso, cosa que no veía a menudo comparado con los de su edad. Ya habiendo terminado, se secó todo el cuerpo para después poner el pantalón, se pasó un desodorante en spray por todo su pecho, se puso la camisa el cual le quedaba estupendamente bien, los pies se le secaron, consiguió ponerse un par de calcetines negros y luego las zapatillas; ya estaba listo para afrontar bien el nuevo día. Abrió la puerta, fue hacia el salón y vio a Gatomon comiendo un helado mientras veía un programa de dibujos animados, se encontraba muy entretenida aunque se enfadó de repente cuando TK cogió el mando y cambió al canal de noticias, necesitaba enterarse como iban las cosas afuera "¡Estaba viendo mi programa!" el chico se disculpó sin prestarle mucha atención; se puso incómodo repente cuando pasaron el reportaje sobre unos asesinatos que hubo el día de ayer en una pequeña localidad no muy lejos de Hinkoma, tres hombre muertos en una armería, por supuesto, sospechaban de los tres fugitivos "¿Quién será el otro?" no se había enterado hasta ahora, pero no dieron nombres; al parecer la cosas estaban yendo a peor, más asesinatos, más sospechosos eran Hikari y él… también la otra persona. Takeru apagó la televisión y le dijo a la felina que ya se iba, esta dejó su helado encima de la mesa y se trepó en su espalda "Si camino, te ganarás las vistas de todos" Tenía razón, le dijo que se acomodara bien y partieron hacia el exterior del pequeño hotel donde se hospedaban. Ya fuera respiraron un aire puro y sumamente natural, Gatomon parecía disfrutar de las brisas que hacía mover sus orejas; se encaminaron hacia la las afueras del pueblo, donde no había demasiada gente y solo abundaba largas extensiones de cultivos, montañas y lagos rodeaban el estupendo pueblo donde se encontraban "Debe de ser genial vivir por aquí" Los coches que pasaban de vez en cuando les tocaban el claxon como si los estuvieran saludando, o eso pensó porque no se estaba oponiendo al tráfico. Llegando a una esquina que daba paso a una calle con distintos puestos de frutas, se fijó en los bajos precios, no había desayunado nada así que fue a comprar un par de manzanas para satisfacerse aunque sea por la mañana, le dio la otra fruta a Gatomon, esta empezó a comerla muy encantada encima de él "Pensaba que no tenía dinero" preguntó la felina, pero en verdad si tenía, solo que ayer estaba muy desesperado para ponerse a buscar tranquilamente en sus bolsillos. Avanzaron hasta una plaza, había una fuente que lanzaba espectaculares chorros de agua, en su centro había un monumento de un hombre mayor con un bastón y un libro… una estatua muy emotiva, fueron a sentarse en uno de los bancos que estaban cubiertos de pocos árboles; de ahí ambos guardaron silencio un rato, contemplaban lo relajante que era todo, bajo el sabor de una deliciosa fruta no podían pedir más, Gatomon inició una conversación acerca de cuestiones de la vida que no entendía del todo bien, Takeru ya sabía a donde quería parar pero no tuvo la suficiente imaginación para cambiarle de tema "¿Por qué tu madre es tu madre?" preguntó la primera pregunta ingenua y difícil de contestar, TK tomó aire y le contestó que era su madre porque salió de ella "¿Cómo entraste dentro?" el joven no aguantó, soltó unas enormes carcajadas mientras que la Digimon lo miraba extrañada con la esperanza que parara y le contestara de una vez "Antes era una semillita… escucha, si quieres saber más, habla con Joe, él te lo explicaría hasta con títeres" la felina pareció decepcionada, pero no por no recibir respuesta, sino si sería posible ver de nuevo a sus amigos; los niños elegidos se habían separado, dos de ellos estaban en peligro además de ser los más pequeños del grupo. Algunas chicas pasaban y se quedaban mirando al rubio, pero era porque les resultaba atractivo no por sospecha, no se podía arriesgar así que desviaba su mirada hacia otros horizontes; era inútil, tres chicas se estaban acercando a él seguramente para hacerle le habla "No, no, me pueden descubrir" susurraba muy preocupado pero se tranquilizó, Gatomon se puso delante de él y con un fuerte y diabólico gruñido espantó a las muchachas haciéndolas correr del miedo "Ya está" la felina se subió encima de sus piernas y le dio otro pinchazo en su hombro "Mi compañera se pondría celosa" Ambos se sonrieron, TK le acarició su cabeza y la depositó en la banca, estiró un poco las piernas y emitió un sonoro bostezo; estaba pensando en volver ya o en seguir explorando las calles aunque debía de pensar con racionalidad y verificar que sería lo más correcto, podría ser que Kari y Patamon ya hubieran vuelto y se estuvieran preguntando donde se encontraban "Volvamos" la felina aceptó haciendo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza, se subió a su espalda y le señaló el camino de vuelta al rubio; caminaban por donde había venido pero fueron detenidos por una voz que provenía justo detrás de él, el chico se dio la vuelto y vio una silueta que se iba acercando… al final lo reconoció, se trataba del chico que había conocido el día de ayer, Terrence; TK levantó el brazo emitiendo un saludo amigable.

-¡Hola Takeru! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No es muy peligroso por si te ven?- el muchacho estaba alegre, aunque al rubio le sorprendió que no actuara bruscamente sabiendo que él era un supuesto asesino- no pongas esa cara, no te delataré; yo sé que eres inocente amigo, en los Estados Unidos también me juzgaban injustamente, pero salí adelante gracias a mi esfuerzo… aprendí hablar japonés, con ayuda del señor Minagawa conseguiré un buen empleo

-Si el señor Minagawa confía en ti pues… no hay problema en que sepas toda nuestra travesía- los chicos acompañados de Gatomon cogieron otro camino, adentrándose por una especie de parque monumental; Takeru no conocía de nada a Terrence pero no tuvo ningún inconveniente en comentarle algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, le estaba contando todo lo que sucedió desde Odaiba hasta Hinkoma- Y ahora me encuentras dando una vuelta con Gatomon

-Se ve muy tierna tu Digimon-dijo el muchacho sin perder su sonrisa- a mí también me gustaría uno, un amigo fiel

-No es mi Digimon, es de una amiga-dijo Takeru mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Terrence- es la compañera de mi amiga, la que vistes anoche en la recepción

-Sí, no es por ofender, pero estabais hecho un completo asco- el nuevo "amigo" de Takeru decía las cosas con demasiada sinceridad- se me da bien la informática, pero muy bien… hasta el punto de considerarme un problema para la sociedad

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Takaishi

-Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar de aquello-Terrence se pasó sus manos por la nuca- por cierto, el profesor me comentaba que deseaba hablar contigo de algo importante, no sé de qué se trata; quizá deberías ir a verlo… yo iré a organizar unas cosas en el hotel donde se celebrará la reunión o baile como lo quieras llamar, y sí ¡Me han invitado! Ya me verás esta noche con mi elegante traje. Nos vemos amigo, adiós Gatomon

La felina hizo un comentario positivo hacia Terrence "No se… su forma de ser animaría a cualquier persona ¿No crees?" al joven rubio ya le había alegrado la mañana, resultaba agradable charlar con una persona positiva y con aires fresco, esperaba verlo en la noche para afianzar más su amistad, quizá entre ambos se podrían ayudar en algo. Ambos se largaron directamente al motel, se preguntaba que querría el profesor Minagawa, le tenía mucha intriga desde que le comentó con una expresión de frialdad que necesitaba pedirle un favor; pero no dudó en ningún momento, aceptaría cualquier cosa que pidiera el señor, como pago por las molestias que tuvo con todos ellos. Minutos más tardes entraron al motel, a TK no le apetecía subir por el ascensor así que fue por las escaleras subiendo de dos en dos en cada escalón; al llegar a la planta indicada fueron hacia la puerta para tocarla tímidamente, no había timbre. Alguien abrió, se trataba de Mitsuki, que miraba al rubio con preocupación, así que de un momento a otro el niño se lanzó hacia el para rodear sus piernas con sus cortos brazos "Me tenías preocupado…" Nunca nadie le había recibido de esa manera, ni su madre cuándo este llegaba tarde a casa, se ruborizó por la repentina acción; Takeru se agachó para cogerlo entre sus brazos "No te preocupes campeón, soy una roca durar de roer" el comentario hizo reír al pequeño que mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del joven; estos entraron para que segundos más tarde encontrarse con una joven con unas pintas que denotaban enfado… y sólo enfado "¿Dónde estabais?" Hikari relucía una hermosa vestimenta, una blusa azul marino y unos pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados conjuntado con unas botas marrones; por fin mostraba la belleza que el joven muchacho tanto anhelaba "Fuimos a dar una vuelta, con precaución claro está, necesitaba aire fresco" Kari soltó un corto soplido y aceptó su respuesta, se acercó a él y lo arrastró hasta el salón donde había unas cuantas bolsas de diferentes tiendas; Patamon saludó a su compañero, comía un helado encima de una mesa, Gatomon fue tras él quejándose de que lo que se estaba comiendo era suyo, en cambio Lopmon jugueteaba con las flores de una maseta. La joven ahora poseía una expresión serena, sentada rebuscaba en las bolsas con una sonrisa en sus fantásticos labios; sacó de dentro un americana azul oscura, dentro de ella había una camisa negra con bordados blancos en el cuello; aparte venía incluido un fino pantalón negro de un material suave, por último unos zapatos oscuros. TK bajó a Mitsuki al suelo, después se acercó a su amiga para observar mejor las prendas.

-Todo este conjunto es para ti, Takeru- Hikari lo miraba emocionada esperando su reacción- ya verás lo que me pondré yo esta noche, estoy segura… que te gustará

-Aunque lleves la ropa más fea, sucia y desagradable, me seguirás pareciendo guapa- dijo TK muy decidido, notaba risillas detrás de él pero no les hizo ni caso- la ropa es de mi talla, que bien te lo sabías

-Takaishi, puede venir a mi habitación un momento, debo de hablar con usted- Minagawa apareció de repente en el marco de su cuarto, le hacía gestos con su mano para que viniera con él- vamos, deprisa

Takeru se depositó la ropa en un sillón y pidió disculpa para ir con su profesor, Kari le cogió de la mano "Todo va bien ¿no?" Ni el mismo lo sabía pero le contestó un "Sí" se soltaron para que siguieran con sus labores; el rubio entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, el profesor de la facultad de periodismo se encontraba sentado en su cama con un ordenador portátil en sus piernas, se acercó hacia él deseoso que le explicara que pasaba "Tienes que ver este video" dijo el hombre, TK se sentó a al costado de él y admiró la pantalla del aparato… lo que vio a continuación hizo se pusiera pálido al instante; se trataba de una grabación, retransmitía la sala donde se encontraba hospitalizado el señor Yagami, él seguía ahí con los aparatos que lo hacían respirar; de un momento a otro entraron tres personas, el cual dos los conocía perfectamente, uno se trataba de su mejor amigo, Davis el cual llevaba una pistola en la mano… y la otra se trataba de Kirika, la chica con la que había pasado mucho tiempo brindándole todo su apoyo; el video se paró unos segundos para comenzar en una escena donde Davis Motomiya apuntaba al padre de su amiga y disparaba acabando con su vida, después de aquello se acercaron a esa tercera persona y desaparecieron. Minagawa cerró su portátil de golpe y se fijó en las expresiones aturdidas del Digielegido de la Esperanza.

-Davis… ¿Qué has hecho?- el chico rubio se tapó la cara con sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿Kirika? ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

-Resulta frustrante ver esto, le entiendo Takaishi- el profesor tosió durante unos segundos para retomar con lo que iba diciendo- Esto serviría como prueba, quedaríais libres prácticamente

-¿Por qué tiene ese video?- Takeru se levantó con los puños muy apretados- responda, por favor

-Esa parte del hospital es decretada como propiedad privada, la empresa que financia esa planta de hospitalización con todo el material medicinal pertenece a uno de mis hermanos; le pedí discreción pensando en que podíamos venderlo a algún buen postor que pagara grandes cantidades de dinero por ver un asesinato real o ese extraño suceso donde el asesino y sus cómplices desaparecen mágicamente- el hombre hablaba con toda naturalidad, en cambio Takeru no podía creer que aquel hombre que tanto admiraba fuera un maldito avaricioso- tranquilo, no te quiero pedir dinero por el video

-¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a pedir algo a cambio de mi inocencia?- el chico intentó no levantar mucho la voz para no alterar a Hikari y compañía- No puedo creer esto de usted, sinceramente…

-Así funcionan las cosas en este mundo, ya deberías saberlo Takaishi; ahora déjame explicarte lo que debes hacer por mí… claro, si no quieres podrías seguir huyendo sin un final ¿Pero qué opinaría la señorita Yagami al respecto? Seguramente le gustaría volver a su vida normal- el señor sabía que su alumno tomaría la decisión correcta

-Entonces, sobre la reunión de esta noche…

-Se va a dar, pero no solo habláremos de ti y de la forma de buscar tu inocencia, el cual ya la poseo, sino de una maniobra que ninguno de nuestros integrantes quiere hacer por lo arriesgado que resultaba; haz venido en el momento correcto, hijo- Minagawa sacó un papel del bolsillo, lo desdobló para enfocar mejor las palabras escritas- Terrence, ya lo conoces ¿No? Resultó ser un hacker que puso en peligro su nación durante tres minutos, sacó a la luz varios proyectos secretos estadounidenses, por suerte lograron detenerlo a tiempo. El chico afroamericano huyó con su hermano menor a Japón, y por destino se encontró conmigo mientras vagaba por una de las carreteras desérticas. Acogí a ambos, si te preguntas por el hermano menor, se ganó un hospedaje en hotel donde iremos esta noche, siempre supe que era un chico con suerte; bueno, hace un tiempo avisté en una página de Internet que la captura del chico tenía precio, y la cantidad era gigantesca. Nos pusimos de acuerdo mi grupo y yo para determinar qué haríamos, el sujeto de la página que pedía su cabeza vivía en el distrito de Hirosaki, muy al norte de aquí; pero como te comentaba antes, ninguno de nosotros estaba capacitado para hacer el trabajo de llevar a ese muchacho hasta ese lugar sin saber las consecuencias. Para concluir Takaishi, justamente cuando acabe la reunión, tú y tu grupo iréis al aparcamiento, ahí os esperara un autobús azul, tú lo conducirás, habrá ropa para vosotros tres, quitaos la ropa elegante y poneros la que os lleve; Terrence y su hermano estarán esperándote dentro sin saber a dónde se dirigen… Tardaras un día y medio llegar hasta tu destino, yo ya contacté con el hombre que te recibirá, cuándo le entregues a Terrence él te dará una bolsa llena de billetes; y por último me lo debes traer a mí y yo a cambio haré este video viral y por consiguiente limpiaré tu imagen… y la de tu novia, claro está

-Hikari… Mitsuki… no quiero involucrarlos en estos asuntos- TK miró a su profesor con cierto desprecio- iré yo solo, entregaré a Terrence y a su hermano a ese sujeto; luego volveré con tu dinero y compartirás ese video ¿Entendido?

-Yo no te esperaré aquí, yo me iré a Odaiba y no pienso llevar a esos dos conmigo… así que tú decides, sin tu presencia podrían pasarla realmente mal- Minagawa estuvo esperando una respuesta por dos minutos

-Maldición… Está bien, se vendrán conmigo- Takeru pensaba en lo que le diría a Kari- Si ya hemos terminado, me retiro

-No te tomes la cosas mal, Takaishi-dijo el señor- considera esto como una lección de vida que suelo dar en mis clases… "Sufrir para lograr" Ya me entiendes

El chico rubio le lanzó una mirada de rechazo y se largó de la habitación, ya afuera no veía nada en el salón pero venían gritos desde las habitaciones; el chico fue a ver qué pasaba… vio a Hikari haciendo cosquillas al pequeño Mitsuki mientras que Patamon y Gatomon observaban juntos el paisaje que daba la ventana, y el Lopmon del niño leía un libro de magia; Takeru sonrió y se alejó, se sentó en uno de los sillones que daban una visión perfecta a la televisión… lo que quedaba de mañana y la totalidad de la tarde pasaron deprisa. Algo lo despertó, se había echado una siesta después del almuerzo y según el reloj marcaba las 20:30 (8:30 a.m.) se puso de pie rápidamente y fue directo al baño para echarse una ducha rápida, salió con dirección a la habitación donde descansó anoche para ponerse el traje que le habían comprado, tarde tres minutos en tener toda la ropa encima de él, fue hacia un espejo para peinarse el pelo como hacía cada mañana… se fijó también en si tenía la camisa puesta correctamente; ya estaba listo para pasar una velada en esa extraña reunión; no le apetecía nada ir pero no tenía otra opción, no sabía ni que contar a Hikari que harían después de la reunión, no le había dicho nada y eso le asustando un poco; de todas maneras prefirió que lo del video de mantenga en secreto porque si se enterara que uno de sus amigos mató a su padre, caería en una depresión enfermiza. El chico salió de la habitación listo para ir a la gala, cuando fue al salón vio a Mitsuki con un trajecito de marinero, al señor Minagawa con un antiguo traje de épocas pasadas; los tres Digimon, curiosamente, llevaban unas capas negras y unos sombreros azules redondeados, TK prefirió no describir esa escena. De pronto sintió que un contacto en su hombro, este se dio la vuelta y avistó a Hikari… llevaba un delicado y precioso vestido, una de esas prendas que hacen lucir magníficas a cualquier mujer que lo lleve puesto "Estás hermosa… Hikari" Esta se río y se dirigió hacia la puerta, el chico rubio no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era imposible hacerlo. Salieron del motel, se subieron al vehículo del profesor y partieron hacia la reunión que según el reloj ya había comenzado. Tardaron menos de 15 minutos en llegar, salieron con cuidado del auto, el señor le entregó las llaves del coche a uno de los aparcacoches, que terminó llevándoselo al aparcamiento subterráneo que poseía el hotel. Entraron a la lujosa recepción, mostraron sus invitaciones intentando mantener el menor contacto visual con cualquiera de las personas; los cuatro, incluido los Digimon había llegado a la planta indicada y avanzaron hasta una puerta doble "Pasémoslo bien" dijo el profesor de su facultad, abrió la puerta de un empujón para dar paso a uno de los salones más grandes que pudo haber visto, todo era tan colorido y elegante… no podía creer que se encontrara en esa situación tan pulcra. Las personas clavaban las miradas en ellos sin emitir ninguna palabra o desprecio en sus gestos, nada de eso, todos se mostraban neutrales.

-¡Llegáis justo a tiempo!- un joven de pelo azul se puso delante de Takeru e Hikari- cuanto tiempo amigos, me enteré que ibais a venir así que podréis disfrutar de mi concierto que comenzará en nada, charlamos luego

-También te extrañamos Ken…-decía Kari pero el joven ya se había largado al escenario

Las luces se apagaron un poco, Ichijouji ya se encontraba en el escenario en frente del micrófono, lo más curioso era que una cabeza verde sobresalía de espalda para apoyarse en el brazo extendido de Ken, se trataba de Wormmon que al parecer iban a hacer un dueto. La canción empezó, era lenta y perfecta para bailar en pareja; los hombres habían sacado a sus esposas o novias a la pista de baile para formar una danza donde dos personas rozaban sus cuerpos bajo en el son de las notas musicales. TK vio a Kari admirando todo a su alrededor, este se separó un poco de ella y de un movimiento a otro le cogió sus delicadas manos, después las llevó hasta sus hombros, este llevó sus propias manos a la cintura de la chica… y poco a poco empezaron a moverse muy despacio izquierda a derecha, sus pechos estaban más juntos que nunca, los ojos azules del Digielegido de la Esperanza contemplaban los maravillosos ojos castaños de la Digielegida de la Luz.

-No sabía que Ken cantaba- dijo Takeru, sin apartarle la mirada- aún se sigue guardando muchos deseos

-El mundo está lleno de sorpresas- ambos rieron tras el comentario de la chica- oye… nunca había vivido algo así, solo lo veía en las películas; gracias Takeru, me siento muy bien bailando esta pieza contigo, cosas como estas me ayudan a superar el dolor que siento al haber perdido a mi padre

-Lo que sea por mantener esa sonrisa tan dulce en tu rostro- Takeru recordaba la conversación, desvió su mirada un segundo para verlo apoyado en una barra, este también le correspondía la mirada- Kari ¿Harías lo que fuese por demostrar tu inocencia?

-Depende ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- la chica se extrañaba antes aquella cuestión

-Mis pensamientos que están como locos en este momento que me hacen soltar cualquier tontería- el chico se rio, le dio una vuelta a su pareja de baile y volvieron hasta uno cerca del otro- Yo no sé mañana… si en un futuro, tú y yo estaremos en una situación parecida a esta

-Siempre y cuando creamos en el destino, si tú lo deseas lo puedes lograr-decía Hikari que de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a Mitsuki, el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla jugueteando con una especie de consola; los Digimon estaban con él así que no había de que preocuparse- Takeru, yo…

La frase que iba a decir Hikari fue interrumpida de repente, las luces se habían encendido completamente, se veía gente correr por todos lados dirigiéndose a diferentes puertas que conectaban con el salón principal, nadie entendía lo que pasaba; la joven fue corriendo hacia lo posición del niño para intentar que no se asuste, TK iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por una mano que le cogía en brazo, se trataba del profesor.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en todos ellos; Takaishi, la policía está rodeando el edificio, ha llegado la hora de que bajéis al aparcamiento a por el autobús-el hombre parecía alterado- coge a la chica y al niño y vete enseguida, podrían subir en cualquier momento

-No podemos bajar por el ascensor principal, ya lo estarán manipulando- decía el rubio algo angustiado

-Vamos a la parte trasera, ahí hay un ascensor que os llevará directamente al subsuelo- dijo el profesor mientras se alejaba a paso lento con la confianza de que lo siguieran

Takeru llamó a Hikari con un grito, esta lo vio como agitaba el brazo para que fuera con él; la muchacha, el niño y los tres Digimon fueron tras él "Seguidme y no os separéis" todos dijeron que sí a la misma vez, avanzaron a paso rápido para abrir una puerta de madera que daba a un estrecho pasillo. Cruzaron dos pares de esquinas hasta encontrar una puerta metálica, Minagawa, con una llave que tenía de pulsera la abrió y todo se metieron; en el trayecto para llegar hasta abajo, TK se percató que las miradas de su grupo no se apartaban de él, nadie sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a un amplio despacho, encima de unas mesas metálicas habían tres bolsas plomas; el chico rubio se dirigió hacia una de ellas, la abrió y encontró la ropa que le había indicado el profesor, las prendas que tenía dentro esa mochila era muy pequeña, la cogió y se la dio a Mitsuki "Ve a una esquina y cámbiate de ropa, pero ¡Ya!" el niño hizo caso sin rechistar; fue hacia otra de las mochilas para encontrarse con ropa femenina, la cogió y se la llevó hasta Hikari.

-¡Takeru! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?-Kari parecía muy alterada

-Por lo que más quieras, por favor ponte esa ropa- el chico le habló con suavidad ganándose la atención pasiva de su amiga, él sabía que terminaría haciéndole caso sin importar las futuras consecuencias, en eso se basaba su confianza; la muchacha cogió la mochila y se fue detrás de una de las paredes- Gracias…

TK fue hacia la última bolsa, se quietó todo el traje que llevaba y se puso lo que había dentro; una camisa deportiva color verde oscuro, unos pantalones grises y unas botas negras. Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon se quitaban las capas que llevaban encima. Pasaron cinco minutos y los dos salieron ya cambiados, con ropa apta para cualquier situación que implique peligro. Abrieron la puerta que llevaba a una cantidad de vehículos, más al fondo avistó el autobús azul que el profesor, el cual seguramente había vuelto al piso de arriba, le había indicado. Corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta, que se abrió nada más empujarla; todos subieron manteniendo un orden… Y tal como le habían dicho, Terrence y otro chico más pequeño que él se encontraban sentados con una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros. Pensó en hablar con ellos más tarde, se puso en el asiento del conductor, sacó la llave que se encontraba dentro de una guantera y encendió el motor; el vehículo arrancó y se dirigió hacia una salida con forma de espiral, era muy difícil doblar por esas esquinas ovaladas; prácticamente tardó cuatro minutos en llegar a la superficie y salir por una salida trasera… ya estaban fuera y se alejaban lo más posible del edificio; acto seguido ocurrió algo inexplicable, el techo del gran hotel fue derrumbada por una extraña razón que no se podía explicar en esos momentos; Takeru miró a sus pasajero de reojo para verlos sentados si decir ni una palabra "Terminemos con esto de una vez" Takeru condujo y condujo hasta desparecer en una niebla de polvo.


	12. Siempre os recordaré

12\. Siempre os recodaré

 **Matt**

Han pasado varias horas desde que ambos amigos acompañados de un Digimon quedaron atrapados en un almacén, habían intentado salir por una de las puertas que daban a los pasillos dedicados a las analíticas de sangre; pero era arriesgado, aquellas personas poseídas por una ente oscura se habían esparcido por toda la edificación. Durante todo el tiempo los dos jóvenes no intercambiaban palabras, solo se limitaban a escuchar los gritos de horror y suplicio que provenía de distintas partes del hospital; Gabumon de mantenía alerta en las ventanas que daban vistas al pasillo A-1, de vez en cuando pasaba una persona descontrolada, corriendo y emitiendo un ruido atronador pero sin percatarse de la presencia de humanos dentro del almacén lleno de artefactos médicos. Las luces estaban apagadas, no se movían demasiado por miedo de chocar con algo y causar un ruido que los delate "Taichi, ¿Dónde está Agumon?" susurró el rubio mayor, consigo llevaba una pistola preparada para cualquier situación inesperada; su amigo no respondía, estaba mirando hacia el techo con una expresión seria y a la vez decepcionada, no pasó más de unos segundos para que se pusiera de pie y anduviera lentamente hasta la puerta de metal con un posible propósito de salir del sitio; Matt se puso de pie de un silencioso salto, tenía que parar a Tai para evitar que cometiera un locura como abrir la puerta e irse corriendo disparando sin sentido alguno "No abras la puerta…" decía Ishida en voz baja levantando el brazo para cogerlo y traerlo hacia él, pero fue tarde, Taichi la abrió y salió con su fusil en la mano. Al instante Matt le acompañó fuera junto con Gabumon, ya estando fuera, el chico Yagami se encontraba en un estado de parálisis frente a algo, el rubio se guio por su mirada hasta dar con una mujer de la tercera edad que se movía hacia ellos lentamente, aquella mujer cojeaba, sus ojos mostraban un blanco que luego emitió un tono rojo, tenía sangre en las manos y en la parte superior de la cabeza "¡No se mueva!" Gritaba Tai sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, aquella anciana no iba a reaccionar ante las amenazas del muchacho de pelo castaño. No paraba de gritarle que se detuviera, Matt se estaba alarmando por el tono subido de su voz, podría atraer más de esos poseídos hacia ellos "Dispara de una vez" le dijo a su amigo que seguía sin moverse; ya quedaba poco metros para que los alcanzase y los transforme en uno de ellos si no hacían nada, para mala suerte, en lo más hondo de los pasillos de oían chillidos y corridas de zapatos, aparte de golpes y unas pocas explosiones de baja magnitud. Tres de aquellos poseídos salieron bruscamente de una puerta doble apresando a una persona que pedía ayuda a gritos, Matt no pudo hacer nada, uno de ellos le había clavado la mano en el pecho haciendo que esa pobre persona cogiera el mismo rasgos que sus asesinos poseían "¡Taichi!" gritó repetidamente su nombre pero seguía sin reaccionar, Gabumon un ataque de ráfagas a los demás poseídos, ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos chicos así que no dudaron en ir a atacarlos. Ishida levantó la pistola que llevaba y disparó a la anciana en frente ocasionándole una pequeña abertura redonda, debió de salir sangre pero en vez de eso, un humo negro salió de su pecho y desapareció en un parpadeo; ambos muchachos miraron al cadáver para llevarse una terrible sorpresa, la señora había recuperado el color de sus ojos, su piel había cogido un tono normal… segundos después empezó a brotar la sangre para expandirse por el suelo de mármol. Los otros infectados por las extrañas entes malignas se levantaban tras resistir el ataque del Digimon, sus ojos expulsaron una densa luz roja con unos gritos de sufrimiento, sus manos mutaban hasta convertirse en cuchillas; Matt levantó el arma para acabar con ellos pero lamentablemente se había quedado sin munición, se giró y vio una escaleras cuyo cartel indicaba la salida de aquellos pasillos "¡Taichi! ¡Vamos!" No esperó la reacción de su mejor amigo, lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta llegar al objetivo, Yagami reaccionó de su trance y siguió los pasos de Matt; lo poseídos no se quedaban atrás, con sus enormes cuchillas se trepaban por el techo impulsando su velocidad. Casi no lo lograban, llegaron a las escaleras y cerraron las puertas que deban paso a ellas; intentaban bloquearla pero era complicada debido a la fuerza que tenían aquellos sujetos. Las puertas no tardarían en abrirse, no estaban seguros de resistir lo suficiente; una alarma empezó a sonar por todos los pasillos, aquel sonido que era interpretado como aviso de emergencia… los poseídos terminaron confundiéndose y no tardaron en dispersarse dejando de golpear las puertas metálicas. Para asegurarse bloquearon la entrada con un escritorio rodante de un peso considerable; estaban a salvo por el momento, subieron con precaución por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso B-2, solo se podía subir una planta así que no tenían más opción que continuar por un camino cuya entrada había sido destrozada por una especie de explosión producto de una arma cargada de explosivos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo Matt mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo- Sales de repente de nuestro escondite para quedarte quieto frente a una de esas personas endemoniadas ¡¿En qué pensabas, idiota?!

-¿Es que no lo has visto? No son zombis, toda esa gente puede recuperar su estado normal- el mayor de los hermanos Yagami se llevaba las manos en la cabeza demostrando su angustia- Maldita sea Matt, no debiste matar a esa mujer ni intentar matar a los otros que nos perseguían, solo bastaba con huir…

-Uno de ellos te estaba a punto de matar, tú me ordenaste que disparara; así no te puedo tomar en serio- el rubio se adelantó a la puerta chamuscada para seguir con el camino- No te culpo, siempre has pensado en lo correcto aunque lleve a situaciones comprometidas… Por ahora sigamos y evitemos encontrarnos con más de esos poseídos; pero te digo que no dudaré en disparar a cualquiera que nos ponga en peligro

Tai asintió levemente, y avanzaron por un destrozado pasillo; el suelo estaba medio levantado, se habían formado agujeros de considerable tamaño en las paredes y en el techo caían diferentes fragmentos de materiales arcillosos; los focos parpadeaban mostrando luz y oscuridad cada intervalo de pocos segundos. Por el momento se libraron de cualquier sonido sospechoso, así que no se preocuparon por agacharse o esconderse detrás de cualquier artefacto o mueble; Ishida se fijó en una esquina del techo, había una pequeña cámara de seguridad que se movía dependiendo de los pasos de los jóvenes y de Gabumon "Alguien nos observa" dijo Matt en voz baja sin dejar de quitar la vista a aquel aparato, Taichi comentó en la posibilidad de que alguien los estuviera ayudando, como pasó hace un momento donde la alarma sonó coincidentemente en una situación de riesgo; todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo pero ¿De quién se trataba? No se paró a pensar demasiado, podría tratarse de cualquier superviviente solidario que no le importó gastar su tiempo en salvarles el pellejo. Lograron llegar hasta un escaparate cubierto por un vidrio resistente, dentro se mostraba unas cuantas camas ocupadas por cuerpos pequeños cubiertos por una sábana blanca, permanecían inmóviles y no reaccionaban antes los repentinos golpes que daban contra el cristal; podrían tratarse de cadáveres de niños, era horrible imaginarse como sus cortas vidas acabaran de una manera tan trágica; Matt no había logrado ver a la bestia voladora que ocasionó todo este problema, no tuvo la suerte de examinarlo con sus propios ojos para que después diera sus diferentes puntos de vistas con el objetivo de encontrarlo y eliminarlo; aquellos pensamientos suyos eran tan repentinos y fuera de lugar en esos momentos donde lo más importante era encontrar una zona segura y sobre todo al compañero de Tai, Agumon. Por el denso pasillo de mostraba más y más escaparates con la misma imagen que las anteriores, más muertes ¿De verdad estaban muerto? La mancha de sangre que pintaba las sábanas en la frente de cada una de esas personas lo decía todo. Una puerta metálica les bloqueo el camino, no funcionaba con ningún tipo de llave sino con una tarjeta magnética, el sensor parecía funcionar por la luz verde que indicaba su disponibilidad; Taichi empezó a golpear la entrada con la inútil idea de abrirla mágicamente, Gabumon no se hizo de esperar y preparó una de sus ráfagas para impactar contra el portón, pero Matt le detuvo al momento con la excusa de que podría dañar los sistemas de abertura de toda la planta, además de que no logre abrir nada. No sabían muy bien que hacer, no podían regresar atrás dado que no había otro camino que los guía con certeza a una salida conveniente; segundos más tarde la puerta se deslizó, la entrada estaba libre para que pudiera pasar, Ishida no dudó en entrar dentro pero fue detenido por Taichi que le recordó con unos gestos faciales que mantuviera su arma en alerta, este mismo se llevó su rifle a las manos "No te fíes ni de los no poseídos, estamos algo escasos de armamento… así que no dudo que sean capaces de arrebatárnosla a la fuerza" decía Yagami en un susurro comprensible y serio. Las sensaciones se iban calmando, habían ingresado en un amplio centro cubierto por ordenadores y dispositivos informáticos demasiados extraños para estar en un hospital; una pared estaba repleta de monitores que retransmitían las grabaciones de diferentes partes del edificio, la mayoría estaban sin señal así que no les sirvió de mucha ayuda. Una extensa ventana que empezaba en el suelo y terminaba en el techo mostraba con gran amplitud lo que era una mínima parte de la ciudad, el hospital se hallaba en una colina así que no era necesario estar en lo más alto para apreciar la metrópolis "Esto se está yendo de las manos" Todo estaba hecho un completo desastre, un caos terrible había invadido Odaiba, como si se tratase de una ataque terrorista a gran escala… Matt pensó en cierta persona con aires de venganza el cuál la acompañaba un ser con poderes tan extraordinarios que era capaz de desaparecer en un instante, eso fue lo que apreció segundos después de caer al suelo inmovilizado por el agudo dolor que sentía en aquel entonces "Subid a la azotea por el sistema de carga, tened cuidado de no caeros, corto" Una voz femenina y la vez familiar resonó en todo el cuarto computarizado, ambos muchachos miraron donde les habían indicado, y era cierto, había un sistema de transporte que contenía algunas cajas de madera, era grande para que puedan entrar como doce personas; los chicos se metieron rápidamente deseosos de saber que les esperaría arriba, Tai apretó un botón verde haciendo que el mecanismo elabore una repentina sacudida y acto seguido se disponga a ascender. Fueron como diez minutos de estar sentados en suelo esperando a que hayan llegado hacia arriba, era muy lento ese tipo de ascensor, y era comprensible por los objetos pesados que también trasportaban; en los momentos donde Matt, Tai y Gabumon permanecían en un completo silencio, se reproducía con más volumen los gritos de sufrimiento proveniente de cada planta que pasaban; la única solución era seguir hablando, sin importar el tema, solo era necesario aislarse de lo que les rodeaba. Ishida se miró el brazo vendado, ya no le dolía y sentía el impulso de querer flexionar sus músculos; así que empezó a quitarse el vendaje independientemente de lo que digan sus compañeros… Por sorpresa suya solo se quedaban mirándole como si no fuera nada grave "Al diablo" El rubio se quitó el manto blanco que le sostenía el brazo y quedó libre de ese fastidioso obstáculo, comenzó a estirar sus músculos sin sentir ningún dolor o cualquier tipo de falla; la sonrisa que mostró en esos instantes aclamó su pequeña victoria. Aún llevaba el abrigo encima del camisón que suelen dar a los hospitalizados, necesitaba otro tipo de prenda que le ayudara a moverse con facilidad, además estaba empezando a tener un poco de frío por la parte inferior. La maquinaria se detuvo, y las rejas que los separaba se deslizó dejándoles pasó a la superficie, los tres salieron para ser azotados por un agradable frescor, era lo mínimo que necesitaban al haber pasado mucho tiempo escondidos en la oscuridad. Aún no oscurecía, el sol seguía resplandeciendo interrumpido por algunas nubes que lo cubrían formando densas sombras. Avanzaron a paso lento, muy alertas de si se trataba de un posible engaño; aunque Matt sentía que no era así, esa voz pertenecía a alguien muy especial para él, era de…

-¡Me alegro que estéis a salvo! Gracias a las cámaras del sector A1 pude veros en plena huida de poseídos- Ishida se aguantó las ganas de ir tras ella y apoyarse en su suave hombre, como solía hacer en sus momentos de frustración… Era Sora, la Digielegida del Amor- Matt… despiertas en buen momento

Sora fue tras su novio para darle un abrazo, le había echado tanto de menos las semanas donde se mantuvo en un estado de sueño profundo; Matt estaba preparado para recibirla pero recordó la confesión que hizo, ella la había engañado con unos de sus compañeros de la banda, el dolor todavía seguía dentro del joven así que optó por detenerla poniéndole la mano en su hombro manteniendo una considerable distancia "Es un buen momento para resolver esta catástrofe" Ishida la soltó y se fue hasta las barandillas, apoyó sus codos en las barras de metal y observó la periferia sur de Odaiba, solo puras extensiones de suelo agrietado. Una voz chillona y carismática se oyó detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para llevarse una agradable sorpresa, se trataba de Agumon que ya se encontraba en brazos de su compañero; se veían tan felices a pesar del horror que transcurría en estos tiempos. Gabumon fue hacia Matt, se quedó quieto mirándolo como siempre hacía, su vista de aquel Digimon era muy expresiva, en sus anchos ojos se detectaba la preocupación constante que sentía hacia su preciado compañero "¿Por qué siempre me miras así?" el monstro digital solo respondió que era su deber estar al tanto de él ¿Qué deber? Se preguntaba por dentro el hijo mayor de los Ishida, independientemente de los verdaderos sentimientos de Gabumon, ese supuesto deber era permanecer siempre unidos "Ya sé quien estuvo siempre conmigo, en aquella silla llena de revistas en la habitación donde me mantuve en coma" Acarició a su bondadoso compañero para después dirigirse al grupo.

-¿Cuál es el plan Taichi?- dijo Matt evitando las miradas de Sora- ya tienes a Agumon ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ir tras el monstruo que ocasionó todo esto- Tai echó un vistazo rápido a ambos Digimon- Lo derrotaremos con Omegamon fácilmente

-¿Por qué crees que es tan fuerte para invocar a Omegamon? Es un desgaste de energía impresionante- comentó Ishida no muy convencido

-Se trata de Imperialdramon…-dijo Sora de repente causando una terrible sorpresa

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que se trata de él? Yo no me enteré de nada acerca de eso- Taichi parecía muy angustiado, las manos las tenía en forma de puños y le empezaba a caer gotas de sudor

-Me lo comentó Ken Ichijouji; cuándo iba de expedición para encontrar supervivientes, fui a parar en una autopista no muy lejos de la ciudad; ahí localicé a Ken vagando sin fuerzas- Sora se explayaba más de la cuenta pero aun así continuaba con su relato- le quise llevar al hospital pero se negó, prefirió ir a su casa a refugiarse… lamentablemente no había nadie dentro; en eso me contó todo lo sucedido, Kirika logró controlar al Digimon de Davis y de él ocasionando una ADN Digievolución oscura; fue volando hacia Odaiba donde propagó esa maldición que cayó en casi toda la población.

Todo sonaba razonable, desde aquel monstruo no identificado de gran tamaño y la implicación de Kirika al tener un compinche con poderes sumamente oscuros como antes se había visto; Matt ya tenía en mente combinar el poder de Gabumon y Agumon e ir tras Imperialdramon "¿Me importaría matarlo sabiendo que dentro lleva a los Digimon de dos amigos míos?" se preguntaba el joven dentro de su mente, cayó en la posibilidad de desinfectar al gran monstruo digital, pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de uno de los ángeles sagrados, como es el caso de MagnaAngemon y Angewomon. Pero lo primordial para él era buscar a su hermano menor que se encontraba desaparecido, todavía no perdía la esperanza de encontrarlo sin vida, su pequeño hermano era fuerte, protector y bien decidido en cuestión de tomar decisiones, a los pasos de los años iba aumentando sus cualidades que un buen líder debe de tener. Pero antes debería ir tras Imperialdramon, podría ser que esté infectando a toda la población japonesa e incluso podría ir al extranjero sin problemas, tiene una gran velocidad y prácticamente resultaba imposible pararlo. Matt miró a Yagami, por la expresión que tenía en la cara sabía que estaría de acuerdo con en dejar… en suspenso la búsqueda de sus hermanos por un pequeño intervalo de tiempo; por más que los que querían, necesitaban pensar en toda la gente que está siendo trastornada en estos momentos y atacando sin ningún control "¿Cuántas familias habrán desparecido?" pensaba dentro de sí mientras daba vueltas inconscientemente. Al final Tai, como líder del grupo tomó la palabra.

-Yo me prometí desde el día que mi hermana estuvo al borde de la muerte que siempre la iba a proteger-Tai miraba al claro cielo- pero en estos momentos, la prioridad es garantizar la seguridad de miles y miles de personas; además si logramos vencerlo… estoy muy seguro que todos volverán a la normalidad

-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, Taichi- Ishida cogió su Digivice- Además si por algún motivo terminaron poseídos… esta sería la única forma de liberarlos, así que, Gabumon ¡Ultra Digievolu…!

-¡Parad! ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que estáis diciendo? Vuestros hermanos están peligro haya fuera, ni sabemos si alguien de la policía los encontró y terminó matándolos; aunque Takeru e Hikari estén juntos, no son rival para estos sucesos… Recuerda Taichi que los poseídos no son el único problema-decía Sora más rara de lo normal

-Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabes que TK y Kari están juntos? ¿Y a qué te refieres que los poseídos no son los únicos?- el rubio mayor se estaba irritando, al igual que Tai

-¡Me lo dijo Ken! Pero de eso ya hace un mes, ni yo estoy muy segura de que sigan juntos… pero no podéis dejarlos a la deriva como si fueran cosa de segundo plano- la chica de pelo naranja se abalanzó contra su novio y acercó su boca contra el oído del joven- se han producido distorsiones en diferentes puntos del país, Digimon en estado salvaje se están deambulando… ¿Correrás el riesgo que uno de ellos asesine a TK?

Matt se apartó con delicadeza y miró a la chica, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba con una velocidad que no era normal, su sudor hacía que los mechones de su pelo se pegaran a su piel ¿Qué le pasaba? Era muy raro su comportamiento, principalmente de cómo le hablo en ese susurro, en su voz se notaba muy claramente el miedo, la chica tenía miedo de… ¿Sus hermanos? Ella siempre actuó como la madre del grupo pero aun así no se justificaba dicho comportamiento, algo más pasaba y para saberlo necesitaba seguirle la corriente; resultaría muy irresponsable investigar en esos momentos los sentimientos de su pareja para cualquier otra persona, pero Matt y su sentido de la desconfianza empezó a sospechar de la joven Takenouchi. El chico se acercó a su amigo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, el Digivice que tenía en la mano lo metió de nuevo en la chaqueta que aquel hombre le dio "Necesito ropa, pero ¡Ya!" dijo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes; levantó su mirada a los cielos para observar a una gran ave sobrevolando el edificio, no se había percatado de ella todo el tiempo que llevaban charlando "Que majestuoso… pájaro gigante" comentó en un tono de diversión.

-¿Sabes dónde están esos dos?- dijo Ishida clavando la mirada en su pareja- No nos hagas dar muchos rodeos

-¿Qué dices Matt? ¿Y el plan de acabar con Imperialdramon de una vez?-Taichi se había enfadado dado las muecas que hacía

-He pensado en algo, y creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de tu hermana y de mi hermano, lo siento por este repentino cambio de idea pero por favor, confía en mí- comentó el rubio; Tai se quedó un rato mirando a la anda hasta que asintió con la cabeza- muy bien, venga Sora no perdamos tiempo

No sabían dónde exactamente se encontraban los Digielegidos de la Esperanza y la Luz; pero tenían que comenzar por algo simple, conseguir respuestas; y él más indicado sería Ichijouji que estaba refugiado en su casa, tal vez Takenouchi no le hubiera sacado todas las respuestas posibles por lo blanda que era; si Ken fue el que los vio por última vez, que explique con el más mínimo detalle lo ocurrido aquel día. La chica de pelo naranja llamó con un silbido a su Digimon, Birdramon, para que descendiera hasta un espacio amplio de la azotea y se suban todos encima de ella; Matt nunca la había montado así que sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo en las plumas de su lomo; Tai le dio ánimos dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa mientras que Gabumon lo abrazaba por detrás "Adelante" La ave fue corriendo hasta llegar al precipicio, el cual se tiró sin darse cuenta de sus pasajeros; todos gritaron, podían ver el primer plano como se iban contra el suelo… pero terminó ascendiendo y planeando en los aires; Matt que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y vio un paisaje destruido pero a la vez admirable, en esos momentos debían de ir directamente a la casa de Ken para que les saqué de dudas, aparte de no quitarle el ojo a Sora; un abismo de atardecer los cubría desde el cielo.

 **Hikari**

Ya estaba empezando a amanecer aunque se podía ver todavía una densa oscuridad que se iba alejando poco a poco del país, según su reloj eran las 6:15 (6:15 a.m.) El olor que se expandía por el lugar era de un agradable entorno de naturaleza, la joven no decidió todavía abrir del todo los ojos, se mantuvo en su posición hasta tener las ganas necesarias de incorporarse. Pero aun teniendo una pequeña paz en esos instantes, un largo y misterioso recuerdo rosó su mente atrayendo lo sucedido el día anterior; había huido de nuevo aumentando más su culpabilidad en estos problemas tan persistentes, Takeru le había dicho que todo iba bien, que su profesor los iba a ayudar de todas las formas posibles para quitarles de encima la falsa acusación; la joven no entendía ni sabía nada de lo que anoche, se guio por las palabras firmes y seguras de su amigo y subió al autobús sin importar las futuras consecuencias. Minutos más tardes, la joven Yagami se levantó de los asientos de dos plazas donde se había echado para descansar, al estar ya sentada observó todo el panorama, el pequeño Mitsuki seguía dormido apoyando su cabeza en uno de los vidrios, Lopmon lo cubría con sus alas para que el frio no le afecte; se giró para observar los asientos de atrás y visualizó al chico tan alegre que los había recibido en la recepción del motel en Hinkoma, también se hallaba en el mundo de los sueños; pero nadie más había, recordaba haber visto a un chico un poco menor que ella sentado en la parte trasera en la misma distancia que Terrence. Hikari se puso de pie con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos, avanzó despacio por el pasillo del vehículo hasta dar con el asiento del chofer, y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el rubio que la había estado protegiendo todo el tiempo, TK tenía apoyado sus pies en el volante, ambas manos sostenía su nuca y para concluir soltaba uno que otros ronquidos de bajo volumen "Haz estado conduciendo toda la noche, descansa" le dijo a pesar que no le escuchaba; con una mano le apartó el pelo que le cubría uno de sus ojos, en el fondo deseaba despertarlo y hablar de lo sucedido y de lo más importante ¿A dónde se dirigen? Aunque pensó que mejor sería esperar a que todos estuvieran con la energía suficiente para establecer una pequeña reunión y determinar lo que iba a hacer desde ese momento hacia adelante "¿Por qué Terrence estás aquí?" Seguían dando vueltas a muchos asuntos que terminó haciendo que le duela una parte de su cabeza. Kari fue hacia la puerta y apretó un botón que la hizo abrir mecánicamente, al bajar la volvió a cerrar con una diminuta palanca casi oxidada. Los grandes árboles que se imponían ante ella eran impresionantes, no había mucha densidad de arbustos o ramas que se te pegaban al pasar delante de ellos, el autobús se había estacionado en un claro dentro de un bosque; el suelo estaba cubierto por tierra y hojas pardoamarillentas debido a la estación que se encontraban, otoño. Si guardaba el silencio por un momento se escuchaba el sonido de diferentes tipos de coches, así que dedujo que no estaban lejos de una autopista; no querría repetir la experiencia de estar perdidos en el interior de un maldito bosque repleto de locos caníbales. El viento soplaba con un poco de fuerza, por suerte llevaba una chaqueta fina pero que le proporcionaba el calor suficiente para aguantar desagradables bajas temperaturas, raro obsequio de una persona que apenas conoció hace dos días, Minagawa, fue muy gentil con ella a pesar de resultar ser una presunta fugitiva acusada de cómplice de asesinato; era tan amable que llegó un punto donde se preguntó el ¿Por qué? Ella le miraba a sus cansados ojos, pero lo que percató fue que en su mirada trascendía lo bueno para dar lugar a algo más egoísta, pero aceptó que en esos momentos donde iban en tienda en tienda comprando ropa elegante para la rápida gala de la noche anterior, sus dudas que sentía hacia él desaparecieron… pero volvieron a resurgir. En el suelo habían huellas de zapatillas, tenía cierta idea de quién podría tratarse así que sin problemas empezó a seguirlas; tenía un poco de temor en andar sola, Gatomon no estaba con ella por lo que tuvo que estar pendiente de cualquier ruido o movimiento sospechoso; los árboles eran iguales de tamaño, separados cada tres metros uno del otro; levantaba la vista para observar un hermoso paisaje iluminado por la ya naciente luz de la mañana. Metros más adelantes se oyó el transcurso de un rio y según las huellas seguían el camino donde supuestamente se encontraba; Kari caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos tosiendo de vez en cuando, odiaba tener que enfermarse, le recordaba malos momentos de su pasado… Llegó hasta el deseado rio, fluía con poca intensidad pero se veía interesante como los peces nadaban dando pequeños saltitos, como si estuvieran jugando; la chica ando paralelo a la corriente de agua coincidente con las huellas que iba siguiendo. Ya había andado un buen tramo y no quería perderse, pero por suerte avistó lo que inconscientemente estaba buscando; en una orilla repleta de piedras pequeñas había un joven muy parecido a Terrence, tenía unas piedras en la mano y las tiraba contra el agua; iba muy abrigado, con una bufanda y un gorro de lana; pasado el rato el muchacho se dio la vuelta sintiendo que estaba siendo observado, sus ojos se clavaron en los de la joven pero no dijo ni una palabra, se dio la vuelta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Kari no abandonó el sitio, se dirigió hacia el bajando múltiples escalones formados por rocas, ya estando a un metro más o menos el uno del otro, el joven no mostraba interés en su presencia.

-¿Hola?- dijo la chica, pero no recibía respuestas-¿Te encuentras bien? Anoche no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos

-No hay por qué presentarnos- el joven se volvió hacia ella con aire de incomodidad, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a regresar por donde había venido- déjame en paz y no vuelvas a seguirme

-Espera un minuto-Kari le cogió del brazo con todas su fuerzas- es de mala educación actuar de esa manera con alguien que apenas conoces ¿No crees? Dime tu nombre al menos, por favor

-Me llamo…-el muchacho no parecía querer ningún tipo de pleito, tomo un poco de aire y habló- me llamo Mike, soy el hermano menor de Terrence, apenas tengo 14 años y ya estoy involucrado en problemas que no me incumben; tuve que aprender japonés a la fuerza…

-¿Problemas? Verás yo no estoy muy enterada de lo que está pasando ahora, ni cuál es nuestro destino; pero cuando todos estén despiertos hablaremos seriamente sobre aquello- Hikari ya le había soltado el brazo para ponerle la mano en su hombro- Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, pero me puedes llamar Kari

-Kari… esa forma de hablar tan suave tuya, que da seguridad a cualquiera…-decía Mike con un poco de vergüenza- ¡Son puras mentiras! Eres de las típicas personas que prometen cosas y deciden olvidarlo con el paso del tiempo

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me juzgas de esa manera?-Yagami se apartó de él y frunció el ceño mostrando una faceta suya que casi nadie conoce, su enfado- solo quería conocerte ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Ayer tuve una pequeña charla con el pequeño Mitsuki-decía el chico afroamericano mientras se alejaba más- me recordó a mí, cuando una señora nos prometió a mi hermano y a mí que nuestros padres volverían; meses después descubrí que habían muerto a causa de un tiroteo… esa maldita mujer nos mantuvo engañados dándonos falsas esperanzas con la egoísta excusa de no querer hacernos daño… Escucha, ese niño te tiene en un pedestal, si tienes que contarle algo hazlo ya, no dejes que paso más el tiempo porque resultará más doloroso

Mike se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había venido, en cambio Hikari se mantuvo inmovilizada sin poder moverse envuelta en unos decepcionantes pensamientos; la chica tuvo un tiempo donde prefería ser envuelta por dulces mentiras, tenía un mundo de cuentos y fantasías contadas por su padres o por su hermano; pero todo aquellos sucedió antes de ir al Digimundo, aquella niña de ocho años que no se valía por si sola resultaba ser una marginada social, no tenía la confianza suficiente para establecer una relación de amistad con otras personas; dado el caso no tuvo ningún amigo en la mitad de su infancia trayendo consigo una dura y larga fase solitaria. Días antes de ponerse mala de salud, Kari asistió al cumpleaños de la hija de uno de los compañeros de su padre; tenía mucho miedo de no ser aceptada por los demás chicos como pasaba en su colegio, la llamaban Kari la enfermiza por el simple hecho de asistir tres veces a la semana a la enfermería del centro…; sus nervios se le sacudieron gran parte de su cuerpo al ver como su padre tocaba el timbre de la puerta, un hombre de su misma edad la abrió y los saludó a ambos dándoles la bienvenida; había llegado muy temprano, todavía no había nadie pero pudo apreciar mejor como habían decorado el salón para el evento, muchas golosinas y globos de diferentes colores, Hikari estaba encantada con todo; al rato una niña un poco mayor que ella le tocó el hombro y le dio un repentino abrazo, la pequeña Yagami nunca recibió ese acto afectivo por una persona ajena a su familia, tan feliz se sintió que le devolvió el gesto diciéndole feliz cumpleaños y dándole el regalo. La fiesta empezó y los niños iban llegando poco a poco, algunos los conocía y a otros no, pero los que sabían cómo era Hikari expandieron el apodo que le ponían en su escuela, se apartaban de la pobre chica dejándola sola… pero no fue del todo así, la cumpleañera no se apartaba de su lado; ambas bailaban, comían y se reían juntas, Kari estaba segura de que había encontrado por fin a una amiga, algo que nunca tuvo. La fiesta terminó, todos ya se estaban yendo menos su padre que estaba en la cocina tomando unas cervezas con el padre de la cumpleañera, la pequeña se acercó a su papá y le dijo muy emocionada que la hija de su compañero se volvería su mejor amiga y que si podía darle permiso para que vaya mañana a su casa a jugar; el señor Yagami aceptó con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. Hikari se dirigió de nuevo al salón donde encontraría a su nueva mejor amiga, pero se detuvo en la entrada al ver como discutía con su madre; se metían gritos silenciosos entre las dos, la niño tuvo que afinar mejor su oído para escuchar lo que se decían… al parecer la cumpleañera le pedía a su mamá que le dé el dinero que le prometió por resultar agradable con la "enfermiza" de Yagami, fue un duro golpe para ella saber que toda esas horas la estaba engañando fingiendo que la caía bien… Volviendo a la realidad, la joven sabía cómo se sentía Mike, ya habían tenido experiencias engañosas que resultaron ser desastrosas para cada uno de ellos, y eso sin darse cuenta sigue afectando en el futuro. Reflexionando y recapacitando mejor las cosas, no tuvo más opción que volver, despertar su pequeño amiguito y contarle la verdad, la verdad de que no sabe cómo encontrar a sus padres, que no sabe si están vivos o muertos… y en la posibilidad de abandonar su búsqueda debido a la situación de riesgo en que se hallaban en esos momentos. Terminó abandonando el rio y con la ayuda de las huellas y de su memoria llegó sin problemas al claro donde se encontraba el vehículo, su estado de ánimo era patético, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel recuerdo tan vergonzoso además de que se culpaba del sufrimiento de Mitsuki; aunque le duela tiene que saber lo que se debe. La joven se escondió en uno de los grandes árboles, vio a Takeru ya levantado con Patamon en su cabeza y Gatomon cerca de ellos gritando el nombre de su amiga, también visualizó a Mike ya dentro del autobús; Kari se acercó a ellos con paso lento levantando el brazo con la intención de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. "¿Dónde te habías metido?" el rubio la cogía de ambos brazos preocupado de su repentina desaparición; ella lo calmó con una ligera explicación de lo sucedido quedando de acuerdo no hablar más del tema. Terrence bajó con una maleta negra y la depositó en unos troncos gruesos "¡Hola Kari, buenos días!" gritó el joven de 20 años de edad al darse cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha, esta la respondió con un "Buenos días" no muy animado, el chico que tenía delante se percató de aquello pero no siguió indagando sobre ella sino que le comento que iban a desayunar.

 **-** Vamos Hikari-dijo Gatomon ofreciéndole una de sus manos- hay melocotones en almíbar, tus favoritos

-Voy a comer hasta reventar-decía Patamon muy animado

-Más tarde hablaremos sobre lo de ayer y del plan siguiente, pero escucha, lo discutiremos a solas, mantengamos al margen a Terrence y a Mike ¿Entendiste?-Kari seguía sin entender, las palabras tan serias de Takeru la sorprendían a la vez que la asustaban- ¿Sí o no?

Yagami dijo que sí cabizbaja, se adelantó al rubio y fue hacia la puerta del vehículo, al entrar dentro vio a Mike mirándola con cierto rencor, a los pocos segundos se bajó por la puerta trasera para ir tras su hermano; la chica se acercó al pequeño que aún seguía descansando; Lopmon se despertó primero y brindó sus buenos días, la chica le indicó que vaya fuera para que pudiera comer algo, este le dio un besito en la frente a su compañero y salió planeando con sus enormes orejas hacia fuera. Sacudió a Mitsuki en su brazo hasta que despertó, el niño se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo al ver en primer plano la cara de su buena amiga "Kari ¿Dónde estamos?" fue lo que dijo mirando desesperado a todos lados, la joven lo cogió de los hombros y le comentó que habían parado para descansar. Al tranquilizarse, el niño no dijo nada más, se quedó mirando a Hikari con una expresión de tristeza, se puso de pie y salió por unas de las puertas hacia el exterior "¿Por qué no me recibió feliz como hace siempre?" Aquellos fue muy doloroso, sabía con exactitud que algo le incomodaba a Mitsuki y ya estaba haciendo una idea. Ella bajó dirigiéndose donde estaba el grupo reunido sentados en círculo degustando las latas que tenían cada uno en mano, Mike estaba sentado un poco apartado de los demás intentando abrir su envase con un cuchillo; Takeru y Terrence charlaban en voz baja, el rubio tenía una actitud diferente, se le notaba más distante, abrumado y cansado, en cambio el chico afroamericano era todo lo contrario, mantenía su gran sonrisa sin perderla en ningún momento; el pequeño del grupo ya tenía su lata abierta de frutos conservados, lo compartía con Lopmon mientras que Gatomon ayudaba a abrir el envase de Patamon con su afilada garra. Ella se sentó al costado de su amigo intentando no escuchar su conversación, cogió los melocotones y con la ayuda de un mini cuchillo abrió las conservas, empezó a degustar dulcemente su alimento. Ya habiendo terminado todos de comer, metieron los desperdicios en una bolsa grande de plástico, no podían dejar todo tirado en medio de la naturaleza. Hikari, con un peine que llevaba empezaba a cepillar el suave pelaje de su compañera felina a petición de ella; pero no se podía concentrar, levantaba la vista y veía a Mitsuki frotándose la cara con las manos, llegó el momento donde el chiquillo se puso en cuclillas haciendo unas extrañas muecas con su cara… estaba llorando en silencio. Kari se disculpó con Gatomon y se puso de pie con dirección a Mitsuki, al llegar se sentó junto a él y lo atrajo contra su pecho, el niño sufría aunque no lo diga, era tan parecido a ella que no dudó en prestarlo todo su apoyo moral.

-Extraño a mi mamá-dijo el chico frotándose la cara en la chaqueta de Kari- no quiero esperar más Kari, la necesito a mi lado

-Mitsuki… tengo que decirte una cosa- Hikari ya estaba lista para romperle sus esperanzas

-Sé que me prometiste que ibas a encontrarlos, y confió firmemente en que lo harás- sus llantos del niños alteraban su voz- nunca dudaré de ti Kari, fui un tonto en pensar lo contrario de ti… te quiero mucho

El tiempo ya había avanzado, la noticia iba a ser dura, quizá Mitsuki deje de confiar en ella y no le hable más pero un riesgo necesario, no podía ocultarle más la verdad egoístamente, este era el momento de aclarar las cosas, y con todo el dolor del corazón soltó las primeras palabras "Y no sé dónde están…" pero fue interrumpida enseguida, una voz femenina que provenía desde el interior del bosque llamaba al niño por su nombre "Mitsuki…" ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud de dónde provenía, pero el chico se adelantó, se puso de pie y fue corriendo hacia los más profundo del bosque, Hikari le gritó que esperara pero no le hizo caso, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir tras él… para ser tan pequeño corría demasiado rápido pero por suerte no lo perdía de vista; la voz seguía inundando el lugar, cada vez lo llamaba con más intensidad hasta llegar al punto donde todo quedo en un profundo silencio. La joven había alcanzado al niño, le cogió del brazo diciéndole que no vuelva a hacer esas locuras pero este rápido se apartó y con su dedo la señaló que guardara silencio. Algo mágico sucedió después, dos bolas luminosas aparecieron flotando delante de ellos, aquellas bolas se expandieron hasta lograr tener una forma humana, una parecía un hombre y otra una mujer… al cabo de unos segundos cogieron aspecto dando lugar a un señor con traje, era joven y alto; la mujer que tenía el pelo corto y negro de tamaño mediano llevaba un bonito vestido de seda "¡Papá, Mamá!" Gritó Mitsuki con lágrimas en sus ojos, fue tras ellos con la intención de abrazarlos pero por desgracia solo los atravesó, eran como hologramas muy bien hechos; el chico lo intentó de nuevo pero no logró tener ningún tipo de contacto.

-¿Qué pasa? No puedo abrazaros-el niño parecía muy desconcertado- mamá quiero que me cargues

-Mitsuki, hijo… no podemos seguir en este mundo más tiempo-la madre del pequeño empezó a hablar con un eco en su voz- nosotros hemos fallecido como toda nuestra familia… eres el único que queda

-No puede ser, ¡No me digas eso!-dijo Mitsuki que parecía enfadado- con la ayuda de Hikari os he estado buscando… por favor no, vosotros seguís vivos y me estáis esperando a que os rescate

-Se nos agota el tiempo, cielo- tanto la madre como el padre empezaban a desvanecerse- recuerda que siempre nos tendrás en tu corazón, hijo; eres nuestro orgullo y por eso queremos que sigas creciendo y brindes a tu futura familia todo el amor que intentamos darte desde tu nacimiento… Mitsuki, no nos olvides…

-No os preocupéis… Siempre os recordaré-dijo el pequeño contemplando como sus padres iban desapareciendo hasta volverse ¿Datos?- Oye Hikari…

-Sí, dime-dijo Hikari con unas pocas lágrimas rozando su cara

-Ya no hace falta que sigamos buscándoles, pero no por eso os abandonaré a ti y a TK- el chico se dio media vuelta para mirar mejor a su amiga- sois los más parecido a mis padres, sobretodo tú que te pareces más a ella… No me dejes solo Kari

El niño cayó arrodillado al suelo repleto de hojas para soltar un verdadero llanto, un lloro con pasión que se podría propagar poder medio país; el pequeño lloraba, sacó a la luz todo el miedo y los problemas que había vivido en todo momento en cada lágrimas ardiente que derramaba; Kari se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó, era lo único que podía hacer, lo tuvo en sus brazos aguantando cada grito demoledor que el bueno de Mitsuki soltaba… Pasaron cinco minutos y el chico ya descansaba agotado en el hombre de la joven; esta lo besó en la cabeza y le dijo "Jamás te abandonaré, sé que nunca podré reemplazar el puesto de tu madre pero… te consideraré como si fueras mío, tranquilo cielo, ya todo ha pasado" se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante media hora más; al fondo se escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros de grupo, pero no les respondieron, siguieron abrazados el uno al otro… Una vez más Hikari Yagami comprendió el significado de amar en verdad a alguien.


	13. Cambios Involuntarios

13\. Cambios Involuntarios

 **Aclaraciones antes del capítulo: Cada capítulo se puede encontrar en distinto tiempo; para no confundiros haré una pequeña lista que os indicará en que día están desde la aparición de Imperialdramon en el pueblo de Hinkoma hasta la parte de Matt, que es el presente.**

 **Takeru: Su parte en este capítulo comienza tres días después de la aparición de Imperialdramon**

 **Kirika: Su parte en este capítulo comienza dos semanas después de la aparición de Imperialdramon**

 **Matt: Su parte en todos los capítulos sucedió un mes después de la aparición de Imperialdramon**

 **Kirika**

El estado de alerta ya había comenzado, el terror nació de un momento para otro, nadie sabía lo que pasaba o lo que podría llegar a ocurrir, solo se limitaron a observar y a esperar que alguien o algo dé el primer paso. Las noticias estaban consternadas sobre el caos ocurrido en el pacífico pueblo de Hinkoma, un día viernes se avistó la aparición de un ser gigantesco que provocó una cantidad de muertos tras el derrumbamiento del techo del edificio de uno de los hoteles más prestigiados que podría brindar el país. Al día siguiente el llamado "monstruo" se situó encima de toda la ciudad de Odaiba manteniéndose en un estado de inmovilidad durante dos días y dos noches; lo que ocurrió después desató el inminente aislamiento de Japón por parte de los países vecinos, el gas nocivo penetró en el organismo de miles de personas haciendo que cayeron en un estado de aturdimiento, segundos más tarde el cuerpo iba a reaccionar de forma drástica independientemente de las ordenes que le mande el cerebro; ojos blancos, piel deformada y sobretodo mutaciones procedentes de alteraciones no vistas en estudios pasados. La gente muere, muere o se transforma en uno de esos monstruos sin conciencia propia; nadie sabe el culpable de todo este caos, los medios alardean sobre un posible atentado terrorista... pero un gran grupo refugiado en el hospital general de la ciudad se niega ante aquellas suposiciones. Una semana después del brote se construyeron muros que rodeaban el centro médico en las colinas, lo pocos supervivientes que llegaban hasta ahí se podrían refugiar sin problemas… Toda esta información dada fue una recopilación de noticias que iban apareciendo día tras día, ya pasaron dos semanas desde la infección; y una joven de pelo negro y atractivo cuerpo se encontraba refugiada con su compañero en un barco gigante que flotaba estáticamente cerca de las costas de la ciudad; desde la cubierta se observaba como los edificios se derrumbaban a causa de diversas explosiones, los gritos de las personas siendo asesinadas o transformadas, o sonidos de motores acuáticos intentado colarse en el barco, en esos casos recibían una oleada de disparos para acabar con las vidas de la pobre gente que solo buscaba seguridad. Kirika estaba sentada en un escalón con las manos sosteniendo su barbilla, tenía la vista en el paisaje infernal que se presentaba ante ella; se encontraba sola reflexionando acerca de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, ya iba a pasar casi un mes desde que escapó del centro psiquiátrico con el objetivo de poder encontrar a Takeru Takaishi y vivir una vida utópica sin ningún problema aparente, pero hasta el momento no ha logrado ni verlo, tal vez ya se ha enterado de que la joven que estaba bajo su apoyo era una sospechosa fugitiva de un manicomio; podría odiarla por no haberle contado cosas de su pasado demostrando la falta de confianza, de todas maneras, los escalofriantes sucesos ocasionados por el poder maligno de Devimon más el poder de Imperialdramon creó una nueva etapa de preocupación abandonando ya lo que es la búsqueda de los tres posibles asesinos de Odaiba. La muchacha se puso de pie más frustrada que nunca, caminó por los suelos metálicos a paso lento y con lo manos agarradas detrás de ella "¿Tanto hago por ti, Takeru?" Un día le preguntaron a Kirika sobre su fin en la vida, ella solo respondió que su objetivo era alcanzar una felicidad común; aquella vez todos quedaron fascinados por sus respuestas tan profundas, la apreciaban con adulaciones molestas, incluso su madre y su abuelo que en esos tiempos estaban más unidos que nunca… pero lo malo comenzó cuando terminó de decir una última frase "…Me encargaré de llevar a todo el mundo al Paraíso, empezando por lo que más quiero" Todos callaron, pocos aplaudieron; horas más tarde Kirika se encontraba con el cadáver de un niño pequeño en el suelo, sus manos estaban machadas de sangre y lo peor de todo era la risa, su risa enferma que demostró su gravedad mental.

Cerró los puños y dio un diminuto golpe de frustración en una de las paredes que componían el centro de mando del gran barco "¿Qué he logrado con todos mis ideales? ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar ser como soy ahora?" Decía la joven metiendo golpes cada vez más fuertes; una puerta se abrió y salió el demonio con forma de muchacho, llevaba una bufanda que le tapaba la boca; la miró de reojo y se largó para dirigirse a la parte interior del buque. Dev había dejado de hablarle, la ignoraba en todo momento… solo se veían las caras cuándo tenían que repartirse la comida que iban almacenando en un depósito bastante favorable; los días pasaban y no actuaban, debían de seguir con el plan original de encontrar al chico rubio, ese era el verdadero propósito de convertirse en una "Digielegida" tenía un Digivice negro que se iba agotando poco a poco. Imperialdramon descansaba en un terreno elevado y plano en las afueras de la ciudad, concretamente dentro de un bosque muy apartado de toda civilización; según los datos informativos, la maldición se había propagado ya un 87% en toda la nación "Somos invencibles… pero ¿Por qué no le alegra a Dev? Tenemos un control total y seguimos así ampliaremos nuestras fronteras; no entiendo nada" La joven no pudo aguantar las ganas de bajar e ir tras su fiel compañero digital; lo encontró dentro de una de las cocinas ordenando unos cuantos instrumentos culinarios.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya no me hablas, hemos conseguido tener la ciudad bajo nuestro poder- Kirika se puso en frente de él, pero este aparataba su mirada- mírame Dev, me estás preocupando

-Me estoy muriendo Kirika-Dev dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en un pequeño estante, antes se fijó en la expresión de sorpresa de la muchacha, aquello le causó mucha gracia- ¿Por qué pones es cara? Si te gusta que la gente muera, es tu deseo prohibido…

-¡Cállate!-la joven respiró hondo y continuó- por favor, explícame eso de que te estás muriendo

-Fui llamado por ti, mejor dicho por tu corazón- dijo el demonio mientras se tocaba el pecho a sí mismo- me comprometí con mi vida que cumpliría uno de tus objetivos que más deseas, conseguir que tengas una relación con Takeru; tu deseo era tan fuerte en ese momento que te conocí, me daba mucha vitalidad… pero con el paso del tiempo parecía que ibas perdiendo el interés y te concentrabas en algo más alejado a lo que habíamos planeado; me emociona ver sufrir a toda esta gente, dominar Japón era uno de mis ideales y lo conseguí, pero para serte sincero, yo preferiría que continuemos con el rumbo que seguimos al principio

-Lo suponía- Kirika empezó a acariciarle la cara a Dev con suavidad- sigo pensando en mi amado Takeru, no te preocupes… tengo una plan pero necesito de tus facultades mágicas

-Lo que sea- la chispa del compañero Digital de Kirika empezó a reanimarse

-Por el momento no sabemos dónde se encuentra mi querido rubio; además tengo un presentimiento que ya no mirará como lo hacía antes… pero eso es lo de menos; necesitamos a alguien en quien confíe Takeru, una persona que nos ayude a llegar hasta él- decía la joven muy orgullosa de sus planes, Dev parecía no enterarse del todo- dentro de quince minutos, en la plaza monumental cerca del ayuntamiento se reunirá un equipo de búsqueda de supervivientes, salen una vez al día por las tardes; lo importante es que están dirigidos y comandados por Sora Takenouchi, una de las Digielegidas que tanto odias. Con todo ese arsenal de búsqueda que tiene se nos hará más simple encontrar a mi amor; te preguntarás como lograré que me hagan caso… pues simple, entraremos a la mente de Sora, la comandante en cuestión, eso sí, hay que tener cuidado con toparnos con su Digimon

-Bueno, lo que entiendo que es quieres manipular a la Digielegida del Amor para hacerte con el control de su escuadrón, y entonces ampliar las posibilidades de encontrar al Digielegido de la Esperanza…; me parece correcto, pero con un toque de mis poderes oscuros podríamos ahorrarnos esa parte de meternos en su mente-dijo Devimon

-Quiero destrozarla por dentro, quiero que vea un horrible futuro suyo; ¿Sino? No habría diversión ¿No crees?

-Eres peor que el yo de hace muchos años-el demonio rio

Ambos compañeros se cogieron de la mano y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando un curiosos humo negro que se iba esparciendo por el aire. Aquellos viajes de tele-trasporte eran desastrosos, Kirika ya había usado esa técnica varias veces pero no se acostumbraba, siempre terminaba con mareos al pisar tierra firme. Llegaron a una calle totalmente destruida, por todos lados habían coches chocados con postes o contra otros, en los edificios salían llamas y la carretera tenía partes levantadas por lo que resultaba dificultoso avanzar hacia el objetivo que quedaba más adelante, a la joven no le importó y siguió avanzando pero antes recibió una advertencia de su compañero "Mantente alerta, los poseídos no me harán nada a mí pero contigo no harán la excepción" No necesitaba que le explicara aquellas cosas, ella sabía a la perfección que el poder de inmunidad que tenía Dev no podía compartirlo con nadie; llevaba una pistola enganchada en un estuche pegado a su pantalón, no quitaba la mano de esa posición por si se presentaba algún inconveniente; caminaron atravesando diversos baches, escalando ciertos vehículos e incluso ir gateando por unos agujeros que se habían formado tras una explosión; todo estaba hecho un asco, la ciudad dónde había crecido parecía el mismísimo infierno. Más adelante se avistaba una camioneta en movimiento, dentro había unos cuantos hombres vestidos con trajes militares; se pararon y unos cuantos se bajaron, llevaban armas de fuego de gran potencia como escopetas, por el aspecto que tenían no parecían muy agradables así que Kirika y su compañero se escondieron detrás de un muro "Esperemos a que se vayan" dijo la chica atendiendo los pasos de aquellos extraños. Un hombre corpulento sacó de los escombros un reloj y una pulsara; con una risa suya gritaba a sus compañeros que había conseguido otro tesoro… pero no tardaron en ponerse serios cuando una serie de gritos escalofriantes y conocidos por todo el poblado se hacían cada vez más grandes; los uniformados regresaron a su vehículo y se largaron a una velocidad espeluznante "Se acercan, vámonos ya" Advirtió Dev pendiente de lo sucedido, ambos corrieron escalado los grandes baches que formaban en plenas calles; por lo pronto no avistaron a ningún poseído pero no bajaban la guardia sabiendo que podían aparecer en cualquier momento. Al cabo de un rato fueron a parar a la plaza, era muy amplio, en su centro había cuatro estatuas que representaban a las personas fundadoras de la ciudad, aunque por un alto de delincuencia los cuatro habían perdido la cabeza, aquello le causó gracia a Kirika. Ella siguió avanzando dando saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña, por el momento no había venido nadie; todo estaba solitario con un aire de inseguridad que no terminaría nunca. Trece minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca admirando un cielo rojo y triste, ya no pasaba ningún tipo de aves como antes que salían bandadas cada dos por tres; casi se caen de espaldas al ver una ave gigante pasar encima de ellos, junto a aquel pájaro les acompañaba dos helicópteros, uno más grande que el otro. Kirika y Dev se pusieron de pie y nuevamente fueron a un lugar seguro para evitar ser vistos; al rato, identificaron al ave como el Digimon denominado Birdramon y que por consiguiente era la compañera de la buscada Sora Takenouchi. Los un vehículo volador aterrizó en una de los techos planes que poseía el ayuntamiento y el otro en plena plaza donde había un espacio perfecto para que cupiera. De Birdramon se bajó una mujer joven de pelo anaranjado, tenía una estatura media, ni tan alta ni tan baja, llevaba un fusil colgado del hombro y unos pantalones gruesos donde llevaba todo sus utensilios; por su aspecto parecía tranquila y serena dando ánimos a sus compañeros que esperaban ordenes suyas. Kirika hizo un gesto con la mano para que Dev se diera cuenta que debía de esperar a su señal "Que se vayan esos dos que están con ella…" Su compañero demonio le sugirió que matara a los demás pero ella se negó diciendo que con más personas atentas más posibilidades habían de encontrar a su querido rubio. Esperaron hasta que vieron como ese pequeño grupo se dispersaba para tomar diversos rumbos, Sora en cambio se quedó quieta en su posición con su arma de fuego en mano intentando poner algunas balas. Su Digimon reposaba apoyada en ciertos arboles de gran altura "Si vamos de frente nos verá sin problema, utilicemos mi poder de tele-transporte para aparecer delante de ella" Kirika se negó rotundamente hacia aquella proposición, se puso de pie y ando hacia la Digielegida del amor sin ningún tipo de problemas, Dev no se quedó atrás y fue tras ella. Ya estando a pocos metros, Sora se percató de la presencia de alguien y levantó la vista, debido a la sorpresa de ver de nuevo a la chica que casi mata a su novio de una flecha se echa para atrás instintivamente levantando su arma y apuntando contra ella, pero la joven psicópata seguía avanzando hacia ella. Takenouchi no aguantó las ganas de apretar el gatillo haciendo salir una bala con dirección a su enemiga pero fue parada de inmediato con los poderes sobrenaturales de su compañero Digimon.

-No… no puede ser- la joven de pelo anaranjado seguía apuntando- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-Esto es un lugar incómodo para hablar tranquilas, mi querida amiga que una vez me salvó la vida- Kirika se acercó a ella, estaban tan cerca que compartían el mismo aire; Sora estaba paralizada por una extraña sensación de miedo que hico desprenderse de su fusil- tienes buen arsenal de búsqueda, y me viene de perlas, yo también necesito algo así

-Yo… no te daré nada Kirika-la joven reunió el valor para empujarla siendo consciente de lo que aquella muchacha era capaz de hacer- prefiero estar muerta antes de darte algo mío

-En ese caso… veamos como serás tú dentro de unos años- Kirika puso la palma de su mano en la frente de Sora sin ser capaz de ser detenida por la pelirroja- ¡Ahora Dev!

El espacio se tornó oscuro, tan oscuro que hasta el ser más oscuro sentiría pánico; ahí estaba Kirika, una muchacha de tan solo 17 años flotando encima de la nada con los ojos completamente cerrados "¿Qué ha pasado?" las palabras producidas por su mente emitían un ligero eco por todo el espacio, un espacio que se iba materializando poco a poco hasta formar un suelo estable, donde la joven terminó tirada bruscamente. Abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta que se encontraba boca abajo contra un suelo cementado se puso de pie, quiso limpiarse la ropa pero extrañamente estaba limpia; miró al frente para visualizar como una calle estaba cortada por una nube blanca, se dio la vuelta y observó que la calle opuesta también estaba bloqueada por un material blanco. Delante de ella había una puerta que daba al interior de un edificio no tan grande de tamaño; no dudó en meterse y llegar a una recepción vacía, no había ninguna puerta salvo la del ascensor que se encontraba abierta como si estuviera esperando a alguien, Kirika se acercó y dado que no había otro lugar donde ir decidió meterse dentro… los botones que supuestamente indicaban a que piso ir habían desaparecido, menos uno que señalaba el piso número 6, apretó el botón, la puerta se cerró y el aparató empezó a subir; minutos más tarde se abrió dando paso a una estrecho pasillos sin ninguna puerta… salvo una. La joven avanzó y llegó hasta la única entrada abierta que daba a una vivienda acogedora viéndola desde fuera, entró sin tocar antes; en el piso había varios juguetes dispersados, restos de bolsitas de comidas industriales y varias fotos decorando las paredes; la chica se fijó concretamente en una donde salía un hombre rubio abrazando a una mujer pelirroja que llevaba un bebé en brazos "Ya sé cómo divertirme" comentó Kirika para sus adentros emitiendo una malévola sonrisa. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al salón principal, en la mesita central había una pequeña personita sentado con un lápiz de color en la mano, parecía que dibujaba algo dado que estaba tan entretenida para mirar atrás; pero aquella niña no era la única, a su lado de pie estaba la joven de pelo naranja admirando el trabajo que hacia la pequeña, su expresión era una mezcla rara de felicidad y tristeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?-decía Sora con fuerza en su voz, Kirika la escuchó pero al parecer la niña no- ¿Quién es esta niña pequeña?

-A base de mis peticiones pedí a mi compañero que me metiera dentro de tu mente, pero no solo eso, también un pequeño paseo en tu futuro- la joven psicópata empezó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza- ella es tu futura hija, mírala, tenéis en mismo estilo y color de pelo

-Es imposible… se parece mucho a mí- Takenouchi intentó tocarla pero fue en vano, la traspasaba al mínimo contacto; la pequeña comenzó a tararear una cancioncita- no la puedo tocar…

-Ni lo harás- Kirika levantó el brazo con dirección a la niña y con chasquido de dedos hizo que la nena se elevase por los aires, empezó a pedir ayuda desesperadamente con la voz chillona que suelen tener los de su edad; gritaba "Mamá" sin parar- Me cederás todo tu equipo de búsqueda o tu futura primogénita será asesinada

-No por favor, déjala en paz… vale te daré todo lo que tengo pero déjala tranquila- la Digielegida del Amor se puso de rodillas suplicando que suelte a su aún no nacida hija

Kirika sonrió, pero de otro chasquido de dedos hizo que la pequeña niña cayera al suelo boca arriba; Sora se acercó a ella y la vio con los ojos blancos… estaba muy pálida y no emitía ningún movimiento "Está muerta… no necesitaba de tu aprobación para conseguir lo que quiero, solo tenía el deseo de ver como una madre ve a su hija muerta" Takenouchi gritaba de dolor, tenía ante ella una de sus descendientes y ni siquiera podía tocarla, solo la podía ver tirada y sin vida… "Dev, estoy lista" dijo la joven; espacio volvió a oscurecerse; esta vez Sora y Kirika se encontraban flotando, una feliz y otra destrozada sentimentalmente "Debí dejar que te murieses congelada Kirika" dijo la chica de pelo naranja con una voz bastante grave a que la otra la respondió "Sí, debiste…"

Volvieron a donde estaban al principio, en aquella plaza monumental; Kirika abrió los ojos y se percató que su compañero ya no estaba con ella, se cuestionó por un rato a donde se habría ido pero se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro; la joven volteó y vio a Sora… pero no era la de antes que lloraba por alguien que todavía no existía, sino alguien mucho más diferente y a la vez familiar, tenía los ojos completamente rojos y apaciguados, la piel se había vuelto más blanca de lo que estaba y su tonalidad de voz cambio drásticamente "Soy Devimon, llevaré este cuerpo hasta dar con el paradero de Takeru" Una ave gigante pisó tierra, Birdramon estaba igual, estaba poseída por uno de los extraños poderes de Dev, se notaba en su mirada que desprendía una luz roja brillante y molesta. Esperaron un buen rato a que todo el escudaron se reuniera, Devimon con el cuerpo de Sora dio las órdenes para abandonar la ciudad e ir en busca del hermano de Matt, al principio todos se negaron rotundamente pero por el carisma que siempre impartía la Digielegida del Amor, terminaron haciéndole caso… tenían provisiones suficientes para aguantar días fuera; también preguntaron por Kirika olvidándose que ella era una de las famosas sospechosas de los asesinatos de Odaiba; la tomaron como un más del equipo recién incorporado. Una hora después todos se dirigieron a la autopista norte que daba salida a la metrópolis. Kirika se posicionó al costado de Dev en el cuerpo de Sora para preguntarle algo que le inquietaba "¿Por qué el futuro de Sora parecía feliz?, según las fotos se veía felizmente casada… y con una hija. Tú y yo pensábamos acabar también con los Digielegido ¿No? ¿Por qué Takenouchi sigue viva en ese futuro que no debe existir?" Devimon la miró de reojo y le contestó tranquilamente "Ahora ya sabes su futuro, ahora es tu turno de cambiarlo" El demonio se adelantó a ella para ponerse junto a uno de los miembros de su pelotón… Kirika estaba nerviosa, la respuesta de su compañero no le había convencido del todo… "Cambiar el futuro…" se repitió en un susurro, finalmente terminó por cerrar los ojos, tomar aire y seguir con su camino.

 **?**

"He conducido durante días, no he parado salvo para ir al baño o comer; cada día que pasa me siento aún más débil de lo que estaba el día anterior… pero no podía correr el riesgo de perder a mi madre a causa de demonio de hielo que se encuentra dentro de mi cuerpo; no puedo creer que pueda seguir pensando dado que el denominado IceDevimon domina mi mente ¿Será que no me controla del todo? Puede ser un punto a favor, ya se habrá dado cuenta de ese defecto por lo que será más estricto con su amenaza. Hace una semana había llegado a Hinkoma, pero me topé con muchos vehículos de bomberos, ambulancias y policías; según los rumores el día de ayer de aquel día hubo un suceso que causó la muerte de varias personas que celebraban una reunión en el piso más alto del hotel tan venerado por una buena parte de Japón; también hablaron de un monstruo gigante que ocasionó todo ese desastre, no dudé en creer que era real ya que llevaba algo parecido dentro de mí. Pasó una semana desde que comencé este terrible viaje en búsqueda de un niño que supuestamente tengo que matar… no quiero matar a un niño ¡Es terrible! Me quiero negar rotundamente ante aquel plan tan sanguinario, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo sinceramente, pero temo por la vida de mi madre… tengo que elegir lo uno y lo otro, agregando que siempre me dijeron que la familia era lo primero… es cierto, la familia por delante. Tengo una escopeta en los asientos de atrás por si uno de esos locos sin cerebro piensa hacerme daño de nuevo ¿De dónde habrán aparecido? De un momento a otro los pueblos rurales donde pasaba terminaban desérticos, me bajé en uno para coger un poco de gasolina pero alguien me cogió del brazo y me empujó contra la puerta de mi coche, era un joven de mi edad con un aspecto siniestro que intentaba asfixiarme, por suerte tenía más fuerza que él y lo aparté de un rodillazo, aquel sujeto no se rindió y empezó a perseguirme… por cuestiones de la vida avisté una escopeta en buen estado encima de una mesa de plástico abandonada; la cogí y apunté contra mi perseguidor, le grité tres veces que se detuviera pero ni caso. Le metí un tiro en el pecho que lo dejó con un gran agujero por donde debía de estar su corazón, me acerqué para observar como de aquel hueco que había ocasionado con el impacto de la bala salía una especie de humo negro que se esparciría por el aire… fue todo muy raro; terminé de llenar el depósito de combustible cuando de repente vi a lo lejos una decena de esos tipos raros con intención de matarme, me metí al coche al instante y arranqué para alejarme de ellos. Ya había dicho que pasó una semana, pues pasaron dos días más y avisté en un aparcamiento abandonado un autobús, me situé lo más cerca posible para observar con detenimiento; afuera del vehículo acampaban tres chicos y una chica, estaba muy oscuro pero vi a un niño que descansaba en el regazo de aquella joven. IceDevimon me habló y me comentó que aquel crio era el objetivo, pero también que matarlo era la tarea complicada, el denominado Mitsuki poseía un Digimon sumamente fuerte como los otros dos que los acompañaban; si tengo que planear un homicidio, lo haré sin poner en riesgo mi vida… tuve la decisión de acercarme como un superviviente con la intención de unirme al grupo, ganaré un poco de confianza para que me dejen hacer guardia mientras descansan… y de ahí aprovecharé para… no quería, pero lo debo por mi madre; me bajé del coche y caminé dando sacadas hasta ellos".

 **Takeru**

"He encontrado este cuaderno en la guantera del autobús, cuando lo abrí no había nada escrito salvo una foto de un hombre abrazando a un anciano… podría ser el conductor y su padre tal vez. Necesita expulsar mis pensamientos pero lo más prudente no sería hacerlo verbalmente, sino por escrito. Desde que mi profesor me chantajeó con no entregarme la prueba que justificaba nuestra inocencia a cambio de llevar a un muchacho recién incorporado de nombre Terrence con un hombre que hasta el momento desconozco sus intenciones; sentí que mis esperanzas se derrumbaron, toda la tranquilidad que había recibido durante ese corto periodo de tiempo fue eliminado en una sola conversación… pero no me duele el hecho de tener que ir hasta el norte del país para entregar a un joven que resultó sumamente agradable, lo haría sin problemas; lo que me pesa en el alma es saber una verdad que me la estoy guardando durante estos días, no dejo de pensar en aquello, no puedo descansar bien, es terrible… Aún no me creo como mi mejor amigo, Davis, mató al padre de Hikari ¿Qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza? Sé que sus celos que siente hacia mí por tener a Kari siempre a mi lado le ha llevado a hacer diversas estupideces pero no tan graves como un asesinato. Por mi parte yo me encargaría personalmente de él, no me gusta la violencia para nada, pero no me deja otra opción. Aparte le acompañaba aquella chica llamada Kirika que con el tiempo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, la odio sinceramente, vi como en aquella grabación se reía del cuerpo sin vida del señor Yagami para que después desaparecieran mágicamente gracias a la ayuda de un tercero. Ha pasado dos días desde que Hikari me dijo que tanto ella como Mitsuki habían presenciado a los padres del niño, sentí mucha pena por el pequeño al cuando me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que su madre se despidió de él para después desaparecer… Soy un maldito egoísta, me doy mucho asco en estos momentos, mi pena hacia él se esfumó al instante al recordar que teníamos que seguir con nuestro viaje y terminarlo lo antes posible; lo más duro de ese día para mí fue como ordené a todos que se metieran en el vehículo, pero mi querida amiga Yagami se negó diciendo que no era necesario seguir por el momento ya que necesitaba un tiempo de tranquilidad con Mitsuki; sus argumentos me parecieron una tontería y no pude aguantar mi enfado… en ese momento levanté la voz como nunca lo había hecho, Kari se levantó con el pequeño en brazos con una cara aterrorizada, nunca pensé que me miraría de esa manera pero sucedió… al final todos me hicieron caso y se metieron dentro, hice lo mismo y me dispuse a conducir callado durante varias horas; ¿Qué me pasa? Esta forma de actuar no es propia de mí, nunca quise gritar a Hikari, pero no fui yo en ese momento… Supuestamente ya deberíamos estar cerca de nuestro destino pero no fue así; algunas autopistas estaban cortadas, teníamos que desviar muchos caminos para evitar a los policías que extrañamente habían muchos; en el último pueblo que pasamos no había nadie, no entendía él porque, más adelante vi un cartel que decía evacuación ¿Pero evacuación de qué? No paré el vehículo para observarlo mejor, seguí avanzando. Como dije antes, ya había pasado dos días desde que levanté la voz a mi amiga, desde ese momento no nos dirigimos la palabra; por ahora estamos estacionados en una granja"

Ya era de tarde, los jóvenes se habían detenido en una granja con intención de descansar; estar todo el tiempo en un vehículo no era bueno para la salud, además de ser todo aburrido causando la desesperación de cada uno de los integrantes. Takeru ordenó a nadie bajara del autobús hasta que este lo diga, pidió a Terrence que lo acompañase; el rubio menor llevaba un par de palancas bien afiladas en cada mano, le dio uno a su compañero al bajar, el joven norteafricano lo miró extrañado al recibir el objeto. Patamon se posó en la cabeza de su amigo pendiente de cualquier movimiento, había una vivienda y un establo donde podría haber caballos, vacas o cerdos; pero prefirieron investigar primero el hogar. Al llegar a la puerta, escondieron sus objetos en una cavidad de sus pantalones; TK tocó la puerta fuertemente esperando que alguien abriera, pero no recibieron respuestas al cabo de un tiempo, el otro joven tocó de nuevo pero nuevamente nadie los recibía "Parece que no hay nadie" dijo Terrence tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos, Takeru se quedó callado para después dar una serie de patadas en la entrada de madera "Cálmate Takeru, por favor" pedía el pequeño Digimon volador que seguía sin despegarse de su compañero "¿Qué me calme? Se nos ha acabado la comida, el dinero y por el momento no hemos encontrado algún establecimiento abierto que nos atienda ¿Por qué todo está cerrado? Maldita sea, ni llevamos la mitad del camino, ¡Joder!" El chico estaba muy alterado y en cierta forma era entendible, Takaishi se había vuelto un líder tratando de proporcionar un mayor bien a los suyos, especialmente a Hikari, Mitsuki y los tres Digimon; se sentía frustrado verlos pasar penumbras durante este día, justamente el día anterior se habían acabado las provisiones que quedaban, total eran cinco personas y tres seres digitales, y en el día de hoy solo alcanzó desayuno para Yagami, el pequeño, el hermano de Terrence y para Gatomon y Lopmon; también Patamon tuvo que aguantar el hambre… pero el tiempo pasa y las tripas rugen. Terminando de golpear la puerta se dio media vuelta para retirarse enfadado y dispuesto a encontrar otro lugar, pero luego levantó la mirada a una de las ventanas del autobús y vio como Kari lo miraba con una decepcionante tristeza; no se habían hablado durante días y eso había sucumbido a un distanciamiento nunca antes visto, todavía no le había contado la finalidad del viaje pero aun así sigue con el rubio sin poner ninguna pega, pero le iba a decir todo en un momento adecuado pero por el momento prefería que no cogiera cariño a los jóvenes que los acompañaban… pero se negaba rotundamente a contarle que el responsable de la muerte de su padre fue Davis, era un buen amigo de ellos y sería muy chocante especialmente para ella recibir la noticia, la conocía muy bien y sabía que iba a reaccionar de una manera brusca… por el momento nada. De todas formas, necesitaban alimentos pero ya, se volvió a dar la vuelta, se agachó para coger una piedra algo grande y tirarla contra una de las ventanas de casa "Patamon utiliza tu burbuja de aire para romper esos cristales" el Digimon se cuestionaba pero la mirada asesina de su compañero hizo que cambiara de opinión, se acercó más a la ventana rota y con una de sus potentes burbujas logró destrozarla por completo dando paso libre al interior del hogar. Takeru hizo una seña a lo lejos para que Terrence entrase, pero este negaba con la cabeza, se oponía a entrar a propiedad ajena; el rubio fue corriendo hasta donde se provocó el impacto y de un salto entró dentro de la casa con Patamon volando encima de él, el chico norteafricano se unió a él "No te dejaré aquí dentro solo, maldito chiflado, investiguemos" Ya todos juntos caminaron por los pasillos de la planta baja, pasaron principalmente por la cocina, y por, las repisas estaban llenas de comida inclusive el refrigerador tenía botellas de bebidas frías, verduras y algunas latas de duraznos en almíbar "Esto le gustará a Kari" el chico cogió una bolsa que utilizaban las personas mayores para hacer la compra y metió todo lo que podía.

-Me sienta mal robar a otras personas, TK…-dijo Terrence observándolo

-Venga colega, que los dueños lo entenderán, además tenemos un niño entre nosotros-dijo Takeru que miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa

-Oye, ¿Ese niño es realmente sobrino de Kari?-preguntó el otro joven de poco pelo- le dije al chico que su tía era muy buena con él pero me respondió "¿Qué tía?" Y me dejó algo desconcertado

-Pues verás…-TK no sabía que responder, si le contaba todo el rollo que le dijo su amiga al ver por primera vez a Mitsuki, pensaría que son unos secuestradores, y no estaba para líos- éramos un par de jóvenes estúpidos y una noche…

-Vale, vale no me cuentes más-le interrumpió Terrence, que había ido a coger otra bolsa y meter varias cajas de leche- tu chico es muy listo para su edad… ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Cuatro- el rubio mentía, en verdad tenía 8, pero sonaba aún más creíble- lo listo lo sacó de su madre, de mí… pues su atractivo

Terrence rio, ese aire agradable que desprendía el chico reconfortó en cierto modo el estado de ánimo de TK, agradecía tenerlo a su lado pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que traicionarlo cuando lo entregue a un extraño, así que no decidió acompañarle con una risa. Al terminar de meter todo en las bolsas se dispusieron a salir del hogar pero de repente se oyó un golpe muy fuerte que provenía en la planta de arriba, Patamon sugirió que se largaran de inmediato pero a su compañero le picaba la curiosidad, a Terrence también pesando que podría haber alguien más y de paso pedir disculpas por los suministros que se iban a llevar. Los golpes seguían y seguían sin cesar; subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo de madera en mal estado, más al fondo había una puerta abierta donde salía una luz, cuanto más se acercaban más se percataban de un espantoso olor de putrefacción, era tan asqueroso que tuvieron que taparse la nariz con sus abrigos y el Digimon con sus alas. Al entrar dentro del habitación, los presentes casi se caen de al suelo por la inesperada situación que no pensaban encontrarse nunca salvo en las película. Había un hombre mayor con un corte en el cuello encima de la cama manchada de una sangre sumamente oscura, en su mano llevaba un cuchillo y una nota; Takeru con mucho esfuerzo de acercó, cogió el papel y lo leyó "Mi vida no es nada sin ti, cariño" El armario del cuarto emitía muchos golpes, era evidente que había alguien dentro de él, el rubio dudó un instante pero Terrence se adelantó, fue hacia la puerta y abrió el ropero "No podemos dejar a alguien atrapado" Una mujer, un señora anciana tenía la mirada al suelo sin mover ni un solo dedo, el joven norteafricano fue a cogerle del hombro con intención de ayudarla pero lo que recibió fue un potente impulso que hizo que cayera al suelo; la mujer levantó la vista hacia TK, aquella mirada fría que poseía hizo que retrocediera poco a poco "¿Qué… que le pasa?" No recibió una respuesta, la señora abrió la boca para dejar salir una lengua tan larga que llegaba a tocar el techo, levantó su mano, el cual, empezó a mutar para coger forma de cuchillo, fue hacia Terrence que aún estaba en el suelo inmovilizado ante lo que veía, iba a matarlo con esa arma blanca que se había formado en su cuerpo… por suerte Patamon reaccionó lanzando una burbuja de aire contra la cara de la anciana "¡Takeru!" Gritó el ser digital, el joven rubio levantó la palanca que tenía como arma y fue a darle en la cara de la mujer con todas sus fuerzas, la había logrado derribar pero no era suficiente para él, seguía golpeándola con ese fierro tan afilado… la estaba destrozando el cráneo, el chico había perdido el control, tanto que fue detenido por su amigo que le sostuvo el brazo "Es suficiente, vámonos de aquí… ¡Mierda!" Fueron deprisa hacia la entrada, cogieron las bolsas y de una patada conjunta rompieron la cerradura de la puerta principal, pero antes "No cuentas nada de esto a los demás, ninguno de vosotros… ¿Qué está pasando?" Fueron hacia el vehículo y sin formular ninguna palabra partieron alejándose lo más posible de ese lugar.

"Sigo escribiendo en este cuadernito, ha pasado ya una semana y un par de días más desde lo sucedido en Hinkoma; todo lo que recogimos en la granja nos está sustentando buenamente estos días pero me sigue dejando con un mal sabor de boca ver todos esos alimentos y recordar a esa mujer que parecía estar poseído por algún tipo de ¿Virus? No sabría cómo explicarlo… lamentablemente esa anciana no era la única, el secreto que juré con Terrence y Patamon de no contar como maté a una especie de zombi se había roto. Esa gente con los ojos completamente blancos y con una piel venosa y blanca se hallaba en cada población que íbamos, lo peor es que si se daban cuenta de nuestro autobús venían directamente hacia nosotros para intentar meterse y asesinarnos… Kari se mantenía fuerte para darle más seguridad al niño, pero este se comportaba como todo un valiente, Mike y Terrence vigilaban la puerta trasera del vehículo por si alguien lograba romperla, no podían arriesgarse a nada; yo en cambio solo me limitaba a acelerar, y si tenía que atropellar a alguien, lo hacía. Nos refugiamos esa misma tarde en un aparcamiento desolado de un centro comercial, no había ningún coche y la entrada al edificio estaba bloqueada por tablas de madera, no tenía la intención de entrar sabiendo lo que me encontraría dentro. Cuesta admitirlo, pero mi personalidad cambió a una más agresiva, ya no me hablo con mis compañeros de viaje, ni con Digimon, por alguna razón estoy manteniendo al margen a todos, según un mapa que conseguí recién hemos llegado a la mitad del camino, maldición ¿Por qué todo se complica gradualmente? No lo entiendo la verdad… Hikari ya ni se fija en mí, ni me pregunta cómo me va, si supiera que necesito uno de sus abrazos para que me calme; de cierta manera me molesta que se entretenga con Terrence, la conozco y sé que se va a encariñar con él y final la despedida será dura. Bajo una orden mía todos bajaron y se sentaron en círculo en el asfalto, encendieron una mini fogata para calentar los envases; yo cogí unas galletas, no tenía mucha hambre y me aparté de todos, me fui a un rincón para estar tranquilo y poder decidir una ruta que facilitase el camino, ya tenía mi mapa en el suelo cuando empecé a trazarlo con un bolígrafo… Pasaron los minutos, Patamon se dirigió hacia mí y se posó a mi costado sin decir nada, sí, a él también le afecta mi reciente actitud ¿Pero que podía hacer? Mi futuro, el futuro de todos depende de esto y no lo echaré a perder de ninguna manera. Me levanté enseguida ya que vi como una sombra se acercaba a los demás, fui tras ellos y lo único que se me ocurrió fue coger a Hikari del brazo y hacerla levantar para ponerla detrás de mí, a pesar de todo, siempre la estaré protegiendo"

-Hola- dijo un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuros; parecía de la misma edad de Takeru- no soy uno de esos locos poseídos… por favor, necesito ayuda

-¿Qué necesitas?-habló el rubio líder del grupo- Y sobre todo ¿Quién eres?

-Me…-el joven se trabó un instante para emitir un tosido- me llamo Higashi, he estado recorriendo solo todo este distrito, no tengo un lugar a donde ir, ¿Vosotros me podrías acoger?

TK iba a ser directo y decirle que no, no podía acompañarles, uno más era multitud; pero la chica que estaba detrás del rubio se adelantó y dijo "Claro que sí" Tenía una sonrisa en la boca que ocasionó el repentino enfado de Takaishi; el nuevo integrante se sintió tan feliz que sacó de su mochila más provisiones necesarias como vendas o jarabes, pero hasta ahora nadie se percató de la escopeta que llevaba colgando del hombro salvo Takeru "Sé te da bien disparar ¿No?" preguntó el joven descaradamente, a lo que el otro le respondió con un tímido sí. Todos invitaban al nuevo a que comiera todo lo que quisiese, el joven encantado accedió y empezó a degustar lo que recibía. En cambio, el líder del grupo se dio media y vuelta y se alejó de todos, tanto caminó que llegó a un zona repleta de mesas y sillas, se sentó y con las manos apoyadas en su cabeza empezó a respirar muy hondamente… pero ni así se quitaba la rabia que le sucumbía por la sangre, dio una patada a una de las patas de la mesa para después recitar la palabra "Maldición" una cuantas veces.

-TK…- una voz femenina lo llamó, el joven se giró su cabeza para ver a su amiga que poco a poco se iba acercando hasta sentarse junto a él- te he notado muy extraño

-Mejor contarte las cosas y dejarnos sin rodeos- dijo Takaishi muy seriamente clavando su mirada en los ojos de la chica- primero, las decisiones las tomo yo ¿Entendido?; Segundo, ya que ese individuo se va a quedar con nosotros, no le quitaremos el ojo de encima, lleva un arma y nosotros todavía no hemos asesinado a ninguno de esos indeseables así que no sabemos con exactitud si más adelante nos amenazará con esa cosa… Y por último, no te encariñes con Terrence ni con Mike

-¿Las decisiones las tomas tú? No recuerdo haberte nombrado nuestro líder, además como me pides todo eso ni siquiera sé el motivo de este viaje tan absurdo que estamos haciendo-decía la joven con cierta agresividad- ellos dos me parecen buenas personas y no hay motivo justificable para que me aleje así sin más ¡TK! No sé de qué va esa actitud tuya, me estás haciendo perder la cabeza cada día que pasamos juntos y…

-¡Cállate!- gritó Takeru, había conseguido silenciar a su amiga, que había puesta la misma cara de la última vez que le levantó la voz- mi profesor me pidió que llevara a Terrence y a su hermano al norte donde les esperará un hombre, no sé qué hará ese sujeto con ellos ni me importa; si lo hago me darán las pruebas que librará de toda sospecha y quedaremos libres

-O sea piensas entregar a nuestros amigos a un desconocido por tu egoísmo-replicó Kari

-¿No entiendes? Son ellos o nosotros, deja de pensar como una niña estúpida y pisa la tierra; si hago todo esto es por nosotros dos y también por Mitsuki…-TK se irritaba poco a poco- no me hagas enfadarme más de lo que estoy, levántate, mete a todos dentro del autobús y esperadme a que llegue para irnos. Taichi te ha estado sobreprotegiendo mucho y mira las consecuencias de tus impulsivos actos

-¿Sabes una cosa? Todo este tiempo me estuve preguntando si valía la pena seguir contigo a pesar de mantenerme desinformada hasta ahora… creo que ya tengo mis respuesta claras- dijo Hikari con lágrimas en sus ojos, se levantó y dejó solo al rubio

De nuevo otro golpe cayó en la pata de la mesa, el chico se sentía frustrado y arrepentido por la forma que le habló a su mejor amiga, no paraba de lamentarse lo estúpido que había sido por ofenderla de tal manera sabiendo que sus sentimientos son muy frágiles. El muchacho se puso de pie y ando con las manos en el bolsillo hasta el vehículo, era una tarde-noche fría, un agradable viento y un sol que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Al llegar vio como el nuevo chico Higashi hablaba alegremente con Mike, por un momento le pareció agradable hasta que el hermano pequeño de Terrence se metió dentro del autobús, el joven de pelo negro se había quedado fuera y no se había percatado que TK lo observaba… Higashi se puso de rodillas, levantó su brazo izquierdo para que segundos más tarde se tornara de un color grisáceo, como si se tratara de un hueso; sus manos se habían deformado provocando el alargamiento de cada uno de sus dedos. Si se veía de una perspectiva, el chico intentaba controlar algo que le invadía por dentro, sufría por intentar resistirse de una posible dominación, aquellas cosas ya le parecían normales al rubio, lo había visto varias veces en el mundo digital; aparte por otra perspectiva, era un enemigo con intención de matar a los que encuentra, mientras ha utilizado los sentimientos de los demás para que lo dejaran incorporarse, lamentablemente, esa era la idea donde se apoyaba Takeru; de un momento a otro fue corriendo hacia él, lo cogió del cuello y lo estampó contra el metal que cubría el autobús, formó un puño para empezar a golpearle fuertemente en la cara… Higashi sangraba por la nariz, pero por miedo no se inmutaba. Todos bajaron al escuchar semejante ruido; vieron la escena donde el rubio líder comenzaba a patear al nuevo integrante "No nos harás daño, desgraciado" Terrence lo cogió de los brazos y le apartó del joven que permanecía tirado en el suelo emitiendo constante gritos de dolor "¡Suéltame!" Takaishi se logró librar del norteafricano metiéndole un codazo en plena cara, el joven había perdido los papeles, volvía hacia su víctima pero esta vez para acabar con su vida, se agachó y recogió la escopeta que llevaba Higashi, le apuntó directamente a la cabeza… apretó el gatillo pero por una extraña razón no salió ninguna bala, revisó en la cavidad donde se insertaba la munición, no había nada, todo el tiempo ha estado descargada. El joven rubio tiró el arma, iba a seguir golpeando al sujeto pero fue detenido por Hikari, esta se había puesto de intermediaria entre ellos dos "¡Basta!, no le hagas daño" a TK no le importó las palabras de la chica pero nuevamente fue detenido pero esta vez fue por Gatomon que tenía sus garras apuntando hacia el Digielegido de la Esperanza "No te acerques más" Patamon se posó en frente de la gata con ojos desafiantes "Deja de apuntarle con tus garras sino quieres vértelas conmigo Gatomon" el Digimon volador dijo aquello con mucho esfuerzo… Era una situación bastante incómoda, el lazo que unía la Luz con la Esperanza había muerto, ¿Qué ha pasado? Nadie lo sabía con exactitud. Lo que pasó a continuación fue que tanto TK como Patamon se metieron al autobús para que minutos más tarde bajaran con un par de mantas bastante gordas, tiró una en suelo "Dormiré aquí fuera, mañana temprano seguiremos con el viaje y por el bien de ese mal nacido, espero no verle al despertar" Takeru y su Digimon se echaron encima de la manta y se taparon con la otra… pasado los minutos su enfado fue disminuyendo y con ello su sueño se fue incrementando hasta quedar sumamente dormido. Al parecer Takaishi no tuvo ningún sueño, parecía haber tenido como cinco segundos de dormir para después despertarse y ver el cielo despejado; se quedó un rato observando las nubes pasar y cuestionarse sobre si dormir en la intemperie fue buena idea sabiendo que rondaban monstruos humanizados; su pequeño Digimon seguía con los ojos cerrados… "Ayer actué como un completo imbécil… tengo que disculparme con Hikari y los demás" Pero cuando TK se levantó, el autobús ya no estaba "¿Dónde están todos?" Se hallaba solo en pleno aparcamiento abandonado, despertó enseguida a Patamon, a lo que este reaccionó asustado pensando lo peor. Guardaron la calma por un minuto, se sentaron callados y esperaron, esperaron durante horas y horas para que apareciese el autobús… pero no fue así; Takeru Takaishi derramó una lágrima con su mirada fija en el azulado cielo, al parecer, lo habían abandonado, niño elegido y su Digimon estaban… solos.


	14. La Amistad que busca la Luz

14\. La Amistad que busca la Luz

 **-Hikari: Su parte en este capítulo comienza una semana y tres días después de la aparición de Imperialdramon**

 **-Matt: Su parte en este capítulo comienza un mes después de la aparición de Imperialdramon**

 **Matt**

Un joven de 22 años de edad se encontraba sentado en el borde de una cama, no llevaba ninguna prenda que le cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo unos pantalones pegados y unas botas plomas ajustadas por un fuerte cordón. Llevaba una venda que le cubría gran parte de su hombro izquierdo, tenía ciertas dudas si sería buena idea quitárselo, ya había pasado un mes desde que una maldita loca le había disparado con una flecha… Mantuvo la compostura con la mirada fija en unos cuadros que contenían una gran cantidad de diplomas, todo en nombre del famoso Ichijouji. El ya no tan joven de cabellera dorada se acariciaba con las puntas de sus dedos parte de sus abdominales, había adelgazado demasiado, ya no notaba la fuerza en sus músculos que hacía sentirle fuerte y sin necesidad de protección, pues era lo normal estando mucho tiempo durmiendo sin mover ni un solo dedo. Habían llegado a la casa de Ken alrededor de una hora, el muchacho los recibió muy asustados, llevaba un bate como protección, de por sí no esperaba visitas así que lo pillaron por sorpresa… sus padres habían desparecido, y visto lo que hay fuera las probabilidades que sigan en pie son nulas, aunque el dueño de la casa no perdía las esperanzas. Todos se sentaron en los sillones de su salón, el lugar estaba impecable, como si limpiar fuera como el pan de cada día, y en efecto así fue, Ken limpiaba cada rincón de su casa para distraerse de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Hablaron durante un buen rato acerca de lo que más importaba en esos momentos, la forma de encontrar al hermano de Matt; el rubio mayor no estaba para perder mucho tiempo así que presionó a Ichijouji para que soltara hasta la más mínima información… pero dado su personalidad asustadiza se negaba a contar ciertas cosas "No… no me hagáis recordar lo del hotel… Wormmon…" Tai y Sora se compadecieron, en cambio Ishida dio un fuerte golpe en una mesa que sostenía un jarrón de flores y se puso de pie bruscamente, todos pensaban e ese momento que iba a insultar al pobre de Ken, pero no fue el caso, giró su mirada al chico de pelos alborotados de apellido Yagami "Idiota ¿Cómo puedes permitir que este se abstenga de contarnos todo?" dijo el joven enfadado señalando a Ken. Tai se mostró indiferente, también se puso de pie, miró fijamente al que le había levantado la voz y abandonó el lugar para encerrarse en una de las habitaciones. Al minutos Matt se dio cuenta de su desesperación y pidió disculpa a los presentes, especialmente al muchacho que los había recibido en su hogar… con cierto recelo le pidió que le prestara algo de ropa ya que la bata que llevaba le estaba congelando el cuerpo poco a poco, a lo que Ken aceptó señalando su habitación e indicando que se ponga lo que más guste de su armario. Volviendo al presente, Ishida seguía pensativo dándole vueltas a un asunto que le molestaba, desde hace un pequeño rato empezó a sentir un dolor dentro de su pecho, cada cinco una aguja imaginaria pinchaba su ¿Corazón? Provocando su tensión, el dolor era tan progresivo que terminó tirándose al suelo sacudiéndose por la alfombrilla con mucha intensidad… intentaba no gritar pero era algo inevitable, simplemente tuvo que abrir la boca y expulsar los terrible aullidos que representaban el dolor. Al instante la puerta se abrió, Matt abrió los ojos ya que los tenía cerrados por un acto reflejo, se trataba de Sora que iba tras él, se arrodilló y con las pocas fuerzas que esta tenía intentó calmarlo, la joven gritó pidiendo que alguien viniera a apoyarla, a los pocos segundos apareció Ken con una cara de preocupación, intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una solución pero en esos casos tan peculiares donde no había ningún tipo de ayuda médica, se abandonaba la idea curarle alguna enfermedad… "No estoy curado del todo, no lo estoy" repetía en voz baja el rubio mayor. Cogió la mano de su novia y miró sus ojos lagrimosos como goteaban en su pecho desnudo "No llores" pensó Matt haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, sacó una energía que él jamás pudo sentir en momentos pasados "No llores, por favor" Fue el momento que recordó una de las tres cosas que tanto odia, la primera es ser traicionado, la segunda son las lentejas y por último… es ver llorar a las personas que más ama, sonaba irónico ya que sabía que Takenouchi le había engañado con uno de sus compañeros de la banda, fue traicionado por ella pero aun así la seguía queriendo… y ese amor que le pertenecía a ella hizo que de un momento a otro se detuviera quedara quieto mirando al techo "Amor…" Matt fijó su mirada a la pelirroja, pero se percató que esta no lo miraba a él, sino a su pecho… También Ken, ambos miraban a una posición específica de pecho desnudo. Ishida, con cierta confusión, logró sentarse apoyando ambas manos en el suelo "¿Qué tanto miráis?" dijo el rubio con un tono cansado. Esperó un rato a que alguien le respondiera, pero solo recibió balbuceos acompañado de rostros de ¿Terror o sorpresa? El joven no aguantó las ganas de saber que tanto miraban. Se puso de pie y fue hacia un largo espejo de dos metros de altura; el Digielegido de la Amistad se posó en frente de él y observó donde la piel cubría sus costillas… lo que sucedió a continuación alteró a todo el público, tenía un signo demasiado familiar impregnado en la piel, justamente en la superficie de donde se haya su corazón "¿Qué hace esto en mi cuerpo?" Al no tener ningún resultado paró y exigió explicaciones a gritos, como si los demás supieran de qué se trata.

-Esto no se me quita ¿Por qué tengo esto?-Matt pegaba gritos sin control- ¿Y porque me recuerda tanto este signo? No entiendo nada ¡Pero nada!

-Matt… para empezar eso no es un signo cualquiera-habló Sora, que tomó un poco de aire y continuó- y me sorprende que no lo recuerdes… lo que llevas en el pecho es el emblema de la Luz

-¿El emblema de Hikari?-Ishida se apoyó en la pared y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos de oro- No tiene ningún sentido ¿Qué significará?

Matt pasaba con sus dedos donde tenía incrustado el emblema de la hermana de su mejor amigo, para serse sincero tenía algo de miedo, algunas ideas locas rondó por su cabeza, empezando por la posibilidad de que la pequeña de los Yagami hubiera muerto y su emblema se haya trasferido a él; fue la más horrible pero la más lógica… o también que la chica siguiera viva y que se haya creado una mística conexión entre ellos dos, no hallaba la palabra correcta para definir el sentimiento que los unía porque sinceramente, tanto ella como él no se relacionaban mucho, era verdad que era la mejor amiga de su hermano y por ende debían de haber interactuado juntos algunas vez, pero no fue así… recordó algo que le dijo Takeru, que a Matt le importaba una mierda Hikari, así lo dijo de explícito, y no era mentira, le daba igual la vida de la joven "Recuerda, Digielegido de la Amistad, recuerda" Una misteriosa voz habló dentro él, este al momento sintió pánico y optó por echar a todos fuera de la habitación dejándolo solo "Déjate llevar por tu recuerdos…" Aquella voz masculina resonaba como un eco dentro de su cabeza, el rubio no sabía cómo parar aquello, hasta de su puso de rodillas ya que perdió cierta inestabilidad "Vamos al pasado" Y sucedió, el joven cerró los ojos, los tuvo cerrados por varias segundos hasta que se abrieron en contra de su voluntad. Se hallaba flotando en el aire, pero no tenía cuerpo, solo podía mirar el espacio que se interponía ante él, veía el departamento de su hermano menor, donde residía con su madre; al principio todo parecía tranquilo hasta que la puerta que daba a la calle de abrió y entró un Matt de 18 años, en su espalda tenía el estuche donde guardaba su guitarra, además llevaba puesto una ropa regularmente elegante; se paró en seco al costado de la puerta que daba entrada a la habitación de Takeru, desde ese momento se escucharon unos sonidos, unos ruidos que eran palabras sino… gemidos. El Matt de 18 años dejó su guitarra en el suelo y abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado "¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!" gritó el rubio… en ese instante el espacio se tornó negro; el Matt que flotaba y miraba recordó a la perfección ese día y poco a poco iba comprendiendo la pequeña pero fuerte conexión que pudo que tener con Hikari. La imagen volvió, pero ya no era en la casa Takaishi, sino en un parque, para ser concreto el parque principal de Odaiba; se pudo ver de nuevo a Ishida sentado en un banco con los codos apoyados en su rodillas y con las manos tapando sus ojos, el joven recordó lo que sentían en esos momentos, no paraba de acordarse cuando estuvo en el Digimundo junto a un pequeño Takeru de ocho años, el rubio mayor lo protegía con su vida pero comprendió que el niño podía valerse por sí mismo, le dolía ver crecer al muchacho aunque la mentalidad de Matt sabía que un hombre debía de prepararse para sobresalir y poder cuidar de los suyos, tenía con certeza que TK se volvería un hombre fuerte independientemente de lo llorón que era. Pero crecer no significa adelantarse, y menos poniendo en riesgo su futuro… nunca pero es que nunca pensó ver a su hermano haciéndole cosas a la hermana de la persona que siempre lo apoyó en todo, el líder de los niños elegidos, Taichi "¿Debo decírselo a Tai? Maldición, par de idiotas quinceañeros ¡Decidido! Se lo contaré, van a ver esos dos… pero mi hermanito puede terminar asesinado…" el joven se levantó de la banca con intención de ir al hogar de los Yagami, estaba enfadado, si veía a Davis con ganas de hacerle una broma de seguro que le metería un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándolo tan inconsciente que no despertaría en un mes. Antes de abandonar el parque sintió que alguien le jalaba el brazo haciendo que se detuviera, Ishida giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, y no se impresionó al verla, era Hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa en su inocente rostro.

-Siempre te vi como la niña que los 7 niños elegidos deberían de proteger-dijo Matt tosiendo y metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo, la sonrisita de Kari desapareció- hasta hoy… ahora dime ¿Qué deseas?

-Lo siento mucho, enserio, si es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y TK me recitó un poema muy bonito, trataba sobre la luz que yo desprendo y…- Kari decidió ir al ver la actitud seria del rubio mayor- Matt es tu culpa ¿Para que le dices a Takeru que guarde una botella de ron en su piso?

-Encima os habéis tomado mi botella de ron que lo tenía preparado para este sábado ¿No?- Ishida negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda a la muchacha- me voy a la casa de tu hermano, te recomiendo que vuelvas tarde, a ver si lo pillas dormido y te escaqueas por hoy; aunque mañana el día de tu cumpleaños te armará una bronca como regalo

-No lo entiendes ¡No entiendes nada!- gritó la chica viendo como el hermano de su "amigo" la ignoraba y se iba yendo; pero la chica no se rindió, fue tras él y se dio la vuelta delante del joven bloqueándole el paso- No quiero perderle, quiero mucho a tu hermano, y no quiero que se aparte de mí como toda la gente que conocí desde pequeña… y si tengo que entregarlo todo por TK, lo haré encantada

Matt desde los cielos veía la escena donde su yo de 18 años y la Digielegida de la Luz de 15 años se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin emitir ni una palabra; la chica se tapó la cara con las manos, empezó a llorar delante del mayor, lo sorprendente era que Ishida sabía determinar si los llantos eran falsos o verdaderos, y los de ella eran muy sinceros; el corazón del muchacho se encogió al verla, algo que no le pasaba con nadie "¿Qué me pasa?" No pudo aguantar sus impulsos, cogió a la muchacha de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él rodándola con sus brazos, estaban abrazados el uno al otro, el rubio mayor acercó su boca a al oído de Kari y le susurró lentamente "Me recuerdas a mí, siempre sufrí por la gente que conocía y al poco tiempo se apartaba de mí" Hikari que tenía apoyada su frente en el hombro de Matt, levantó su cara y emitió unos nombres… "Yolei…Ken…Davis…Cody; ya no quieren estar conmigo, ¿Qué les he hecho? Soy Kari la enfermiza, se habrán enterado de mi pasado o tal vez hago algo que les perturba, Matt no le digas a Tai lo que hice con TK, me alejará de él… lo conozco" Parecía muy angustiada y era difícil pasar por alto aquello, el muchacho nunca tuvo una hermana pero sabía que ellas necesitaban una ayuda especial al tratar de sus sentimientos. La apartó de él y la cogió de la mano, se la llevó a un puesto de helados y le compró un cono con tres bolas, chocolate, menta y fresa; al principio la muchacha se negó a aceptarlo pero se acordó que Matt que no era de los que se hacían de rogar así que lo cogió mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, se acercaron a un banco, Hikari ya estaba más calmada.

-Gracias por el helado…-Kari estaba muy avergonzada, le temblaban un poco las piernas- Verás, siempre que salgo con mis amigos, algo malo termina pasándome, me pongo mala o causo sin intención alguna escena bochornosa delante de mucha gente… y nos hace pasar mucha vergüenza. Hace unos días me enteré que Davis y los demás habían estado quedando constantemente sin ni siquiera avisarme ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan patosa? El único que me aguanta es Takeru… pero ¿Hasta cuándo? Tengo miedo de estar sola de nuevo

Hikari iba a iniciar otro lloriqueo, pero a Matt se le acordó una breve historia, un relato que tal vez la chica pueda sentirse identificada. El rubio la calmó con unas palmadas en el brazo e hizo que le prestara atención.

-Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, me alejé de mi querido hermano-Ishida fijó su mirada en la cabeza de los árboles que se mecían por el viento- me dolió al principio, pero al día siguiente volví a ser un niño alegre. Fui a un nuevo colegio, tenía tantas ganas de hacer amigos… pero solo tuve una amistad con un chico, era como yo, sus padres se habían distanciado. Estuvimos todo el año junto, pasando el recreo y quedando de vez en cuando para ir al parque, fui muy feliz a pesar de la falta que me hacía mi madre. Pero al terminar el año, y dio comienzo al verano, yo le llamaba todos los días para ir a jugar pero nunca me respondía… nunca me respondió hasta que comenzamos el otro año de escuela. Mi padre me había llevado en coche, yo baje corriendo con la esperanza de encontrarlo y preguntarle donde había metido. Y lo vi, estaba riendo con otros chicos, yo era algo tímido y me acerqué con algo de miedo, le toqué el hombro y se giró, al verme me dijo textualmente "Ya no somos amigos, mis padres dicen que los hijos de divorciados son mala influencia" Sus padres se habían reconciliado y volvían a ser una pareja… pero lo que me chocó fue que prometimos una vez que no le diríamos a nadie que nuestros padres se habían separado… Ese año fue terrible, todos me marginaban, y recibía muchos apodos como El Odiado o Matt sin mami, todos inventados por esa persona que solía llamar "mi mejor amigo" Hasta que un día no aguanté más y le metí un golpe en cara, le rompí la nariz… y eso causó mi expulsión; y así sucesivamente iba confiando en personas y todas terminaban clavándome un puñal por la espalda. Soy muy cerrado casi siempre, pero me abro si conozco a una persona con mis mismos problemas, y la única eres tú

-Ha… ha sido una historia muy triste Matt, fuiste igual a mi cuando eras pequeño- decía Kari mientras daba pequeños mordiscos al cono- pero, si tanto has confiado y te han decepcionado ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy de confiar?

-Todavía eres una niña inmadura y con ganas de experimentar- dijo el rubio mientras que despeinaba a la chica con su mano- confió en ti, pero no de la forma como la expreso con los demás, sino una confianza rara, tan rara que resulta asombrosa y espectacular para mí

En ese momento, el pecho de Matt y de Hikari produjo un brillo que ninguno de los dos se percató salvo el Matt que observaba desde los aires el fruto de sus recuerdos; el corazón de cada uno mostró sus respectivos emblemas, el de la Amistad y el de la Luz; fue tan intenso ese brillo que iluminó todo el lugar volviendo completamente blanco el entorno, el paisaje del parque había desaparecido, las personas habían desaparecido, Ishida y Yagami ya no estaban. De un momento a otro todo se tornó negro, pero duró pocos segundos hasta que el rubio abriera los ojos y viera la habitación de Ichijouji, el joven se levantó de un salto y se tocó el pecho aun desnudo "Kari…, estás viva" Fueron las palabras que soltó, después cogió una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta verde que le protegería del progresivo viento. Ya estaba preparado para iniciar la búsqueda de su hermano… y la de su pequeña amiga. Salió de la habitación y fue de nuevo al salón donde todos estaban reunidos menos Taichi, se pusieron de pie pero Matt con un gesto en la mano hizo que tomaran asiento; les contó sobre una misteriosa luz que le había hablado y que le comentó con firmeza que Kari se encontraba bien y que deberían de encontrarla cuanto antes, les mintió ya que no deseaba contarles sobre el recuerdo ya que los consideraba algo muy personal a la vez que especial. El rubio se acercó a su novia y se arrodilló delante de ella, le puso una mano en la pierna y le dedicó una sonrisa, algo que no solía hacer casi nunca "Puedes contarme lo que sea, no te guardes las cosas" Takenouchi asintió como si dijera que llegó la hora de confesar, ella se puso se acomodó en su sitio y con un tono melancólico contó su relato. Ambos jóvenes escucharon con atención y quedaron boquiabiertos con el final.

-Maldita Kirika, no puedo creer que te haya poseído-gruñó Matt golpeando una mano contra su palma- Y cuando te libero ¿Te dejó en ese sitio?

-Sí, y logré ver a Takeru, pero me gritó que me largara, quise seguirle, pero se alejó corriendo…-Sora hablaba como si fuera culpable- era de noche, y Birdramon me llevó de nuevo a Odaiba; por suerte Kirika no nos mató

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste al principio?-comentó Ishida muy serio

-Tenía temor de la reacción de los demás, fui una tonta lo sé, pero disculpadme-suplicaba la pelirroja, parecía muy arrepentida

-No importa, lo bueno es que nos lo has contado- Matt se puso de pie y fue hacia la entrada del pasillo- Tenemos que irnos ya, quiero encontrar al idiota de mi hermano

Todos asintieron enérgicamente, tenían los Digimon necesarios para conseguir a uno más poderoso, poseían a la compañera de Sora, el cual podía volar sin dificultad por los aires y llegar más rápido a su destino. Ishida tenía la certeza que todo iba a salir bien "Llegó el momento de que nos encontremos Takeru" Sora dio coordenadas de donde había estado la última vez, en ese mismo sitio empezarían una búsqueda intensiva, dado el lugar donde indicaba el mapa, no podría haber ido muy lejos… se trataba de una ciudad abandonada y según la chica de pelos anaranjados, sus fronteras estaban rodeadas de Poseídos, no podían pasar gracias a una valla que los mantenían fuera, pero era evidente que no iba a durar mucho, debían darse prisa. Ichijouji también se apuntó a la expedición de rescate, pero antes fue a la habitación de sus padres donde se había metido Taichi, abrió la puerta… Y en ese momento salió el líder del grupo con una camiseta arrugada y los ojos hinchados, temblaba de ¿Miedo? Todos lo miraron pero este no dejaba de sacudirse lentamente "¿Qué te pasa?" Tai no habló, solo se limitó a quitarse la camiseta y mostrar algo que impactó a todos, sobre todo a Matt… el mayor de los Yagami llevaba en su pecho el emblema de la Esperanza "He visto un recuerdo, un recuerdo que tuve con tu hermano, Matt; Tenemos que encontrarles, quiero a mi hermanita de vuelta conmigo" Tai lloraba, hace mucho que no le veían derramar lágrimas… Matt se acercó y le dijo con compasión "Los hallaremos Taichi, los cuatro somos inseparables" Ambos se dieron un abrazo, el contacto que tuvieron recargó sus esperanzas que se iban perdiendo a lo largo del tiempo "Gracias, hermano" dijo Tai. Después de contar al Digielegido del Valor, el recuerdo de Ishida que tuvo con su hermana, saltándose la parte donde pilló a su hermano con ella haciendo cosas indebidas y como Sora terminó poseída; todos fueron a la azotea del edificio de Ken, y admiraron por última vez el desastroso lugar en el que se había convertido Odaiba; minutos después subieron a Birdramon y se largaron… la Luz que brilla en la Amistad guiaba el camino.

 **Hikari**

El sonido de una canción muy alegre se hacía cada vez mayor, una chica durmiente aún tenía los parpados pegados simbolizando su cansancio, pero los rayos de sol penetraban por las ventanas provocándole una molestia al interferir con un sueño suyo. Pasado los segundos, recapacitó y se percató que estaba sentada en una posición incómoda en uno de los asientos del autobús donde viajaba, tenía en brazos al pequeño Mitsuki, al poco rato recordó que la noche anterior estaba muy asustado por la actitud… de Takeru, así que la joven le invitó a descansar junto a ella. Con mucha desgana se levantó del asiento y posó con mucho cuidado la cabeza del niño en el lugar donde estaba sentada cubriéndolo completamente con la manta que los estuvo abrigando mientras dormían. Hikari Yagami ya estaba despierta, lista para otro día de supervivencia con un objetivo ya claro; se dio la vuelta y vio a los hermanos roncando como si fueran un par de leones hambrientos, Terrence tenía una pequeña venda pegada en la parte superior de su nariz, donde había recibido un golpe por parte del enloquecido líder. Kari recordó lo del día anterior, cerró sus puños apretándolos hasta volverlos rojos, aún seguía enfadada con él, le había faltado el respeto de una manera errónea, después que ella estuvo a su lado dándole apoyos y absteniéndose de preguntarle qué hacer y dónde ir; pero al fin y al cabo comprendió que estos momentos eran difíciles para todos, y que a veces puede llevar a la desesperación… aunque sea el Digielegido de la Esperanza, habrá momentos en la vida donde el reto será tan grande que uno mismo se dé por vencido, TK nunca se rendía, la chica lo sabía muy bien, pero en vez de eso, adoptaba unas formas muy impropias de él, y a veces eso es peor que tirar la toalla. Tenía hambre por lo que cogió una lata media llena de melocotones que lo tenía guardado en un mini congelador, lo habían conseguido en una tienda de electrodomésticos el cual estaba desolada sin ningún tipo de persona que la supervise, Kari se opuso a llevarse cosas sin pagar pero como era de esperarse no tuvo elección al decidir, eso era trabajo de TK. Se apoyó en una barra y se alimentó mirando el bonito paisaje que se veía a través de las ventanas, un extenso mar iluminado por el sol naciente, cada grano de arena que conformaba esa playa brillaba majestuosamente "Me apetece darme un chapuzón en esa aguas tan llamativas, después me refrescaré los pies, me encanta la playa… Espera, ¿Qué hacemos en una playa si ayer mismo estuvimos descansando en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial? Bueno de que me sorprendo, Takeru hace de las suyas sin pedir opiniones…" dijo la chica para sí misma, al terminar su aperitivo, tiró el envase en una bolsa de alimentos inorgánicos, al ser la única mujer del grupo obligaba a todos a cumplir con las funciones de higiene, y al ser ella nadie se negaba. Iba dirección a la puerta delantera, al llegar vio como el asiento del conductor estaba vacío, la llaves estaban puestas pero con el motor apagado, también se fijó que cerca de los pedales de freno y aceleración había una escopeta tirada horizontalmente "Higashi…" Hikari se acordó del muchacho que había recibido una brutal paliza por parte del rubio; anoche, Terrence y ella le curaron las heridas que había recibido, tenía casi todo su labio destrozado y se le había abierto una notoria brecha encima de su ceja izquierda; ella se disculpaba por cada muestra de dolor que soltaba el chico, como si ella fuera culpable de los golpes que le habían provocado todo ese malestar; cuando se quedó dormido, Kari lo observó fijamente esperando que muestre algún tipo de cambio como había comentado Takeru; pasaron un par de horas y no sucedía nada… al final Terrence le recomendó que descansara ya que el día siguiente iba a ser agotador… pero antes de eso pensó en comentarle al muchacho afroamericano sobre el destino que le esperaba, o si sabía sobre el hombre que les iba a esperar en esa localidad cuyo nombre no recordaba; pero no lo hizo ya que el joven con la mirada le dijo que no preguntara demasiado ¿Será que ya lo sabe? Con el tiempo se sabrá, pero ella estaba segura que no le iba a abandonar a su suerte, si se trata de Amistad, Yagami siempre estará presente para conservarla… aunque la mayoría de las veces no haya suerte. Volviendo al presente, Kari se preocupó severamente del chico nuevo, puede que no se haya ido y TK lo haya… asesinado, o si haya escapada por miedo de su destino; sus respuestas se hallarían cuando se encontrara con su amigo. Bajó del autobús y sintió como un viento desganado movía su corta melena castaña, aunque el cielo esté despejado, el ambiente mostraba síntomas de dolor y sobretodo de muerte, no sabría explicar cómo llegó a esa conclusión pero de cierta manera tenía algo de sentido. Las olas eran fuertes, chocaban contra las piedras provocando una lluvia de gotas saladas, por el momento no se decidió acercarse mucho a la orilla… miró abajo y observó unas huellas de zapatos marcadas en la arena, si seguía con la mirada hasta donde llegaba se dirigía hasta una pequeña casita al borde de una insignificante colina, el camino le pareció algo largo pero no podía retener las ganas de averiguar cómo quedó lo de anoche. Se dispuso a ir hacia su objetivo, pero oyó detrás de ella un sonido de ramitas romperse, esta se dio la vuelta y vio a su Digimon, la felina de piel blanca y ojos rojos e hinchados, de simple vista se notaba su aguda tristeza e Hikari sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba "Vamos a dar una vuelta, te ayudará a despejarte" Gatomon asintió y decidió acompañarla en su caminata… Avanzaban a paso lento, no intercambiaban palabras, cada una iba envuelta en sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos tristes y oscuros que acompañados con el estruendoso ruido que provocaban las olas hacía que deprimieran aún más. Hikari entendía muy bien a su compañera, por algo eran muy buenas amigas aunque una no sea humana, hubo una vez donde Gatomon casi acaba con la vida de alguien, Kari pensaba que iba a pasar lo mismo el día anterior al enfrentarse a TK amenazándolo con su garras, pero no sabía si sus sentimientos de amistad hacia el rubio la habían detenido o fue por Patamon que se había puesto en medio para protegerlo, era una duda que prefería no preguntar, por el momento. Lo que sucedió aquel entonces alrededor de unos dos años en el pasado; Kari estuvo saliendo con un muchacho muy apuesto, lo había conocido en las clases particulares de inglés que haya asistía por la obligación de su madre; se llamaba Rino, de un momento a otro empezó a ser amable con ella hasta que la joven terminó enamorándose de él; en ese entonces TK salía con una chica que se había mudado a su edificio hace poco tiempo, el joven rubio se alegraba por su amiga al comentarle que tenía un novio o eso parecía… El tiempo pasó, Rino trataba a Yagami como una reina cada vez que salían, ella estaba encantada, y le contaba a Gatomon todo lo que hacían a diario, pero la felina la escuchaba con cierta desconfianza pensando lo peor como era esperar siempre en sus "relaciones amorosas", esta era partidaria de que su compañera saliera con el único que merecía la pena, Takeru, pero la muchacha lo negaba apelándose que su relación era de amistad y solo de amistad. Lo terrible sucedió un día que Gatomon y ella fueron dar una vuelta con la bicicleta, iban a quedar con TK y Patamon para tomar unos batidos de fruta, el chico había recibido su paga y quería compartirlo con ella. Al encontrarse se saludaron con un abrazo, entraron dentro de la heladería y se sentaron en unos asientos pegados a la ventana; fue un encuentro lleno de risas, la gata digital disfrutaba demasiado con su amigo volador ambos compartían un batido ya que cada uno costaba mucho. La compañera digital de Hikari fijó su vista a las calles, habían muchos personas pero se fijó en uno en concreto… era el bueno de Rino que se encontraba en una esquina apoyado en una pared, como si estuviera esperando a alguien… TK se dio cuenta de aquello y miró donde supuestamente miraba la gata, y también lo vio; este le dijo a su amiga que su novio estaba una calle enfrente de ellos; Kari lo miró extrañada, se preguntaba si la estaba siguiendo o algo por el estilo. Una muchacha se acercó a Rino, de un momento a otro lo cogió de los hombros y le dio un beso duradero, Hikari al ver tal situación, no se puso a sollozar como hacía siempre, sino que dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y se levantó para salir del local e ir tras ellos, Gatomon la acompañaba. Al llegar a ellos, la Digielegida de la Luz apartó a la chica que estaba con su novio, al hacerlo vio el rostro familiar de la muchacha… Takeru llegó detrás de ella, él se dio cuenta de quien se trataba la joven, negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo con Patamon que estaba encima de su cabeza… Rino besaba a la novia de su amigo el rubio, Kari tras sentir el dolor de su mejor amigo, se ablandó y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear "Estoy harta de tantas desgracias ¡Harta!" Lo último lo gritó y también salió corriendo hacia una esquina donde se apoyó para llorar sola… pero Gatomon no se movió, se quedó mirando al muchacho infiel con una mirada inexpresiva, Rino se rio ante su expresión… y fue un error, la gata sacó sus garras y con un impulso de los clavó en un muslo, el joven gritó causando la atención de varias personas incluyendo la asustada novia de TK "¡Gatomon!" Era la voz de su compañera humana, que al presenciar todo, la llamó para que huyeran; al final se presentaron cargos legales que llevaron muchos papeleos, pero para Yagami, valió la pena el acto.

Saliendo cada una de sus recuerdos o pensamientos, vieron que ya estaban delante de la casita; la puerta era de madera y estaba muy desgastada, a un costado había un cartel que decía "Socorrista" Al parecer era el despacho del hombre que velaba por la seguridad de los bañistas, viendo como estaba el mar en este momento, tendría un día libre ya que nadie en su sano juicio se metería dentro. Kari afinó el oído ya que se escuchaba algunos ruidos dentro, como si alguien estuviera escribiendo con fuerza mientras mueve inconscientemente una silla.

-¿Estará Takeru y Patamon dentro?-susurraba la joven a su compañera

-No lo sé ni me importa, estoy aquí por si alguien intenta dañarte-dijo la felina mostrándole una sonrisa forzada a su amiga humana

-Oye… no seas tan dura- le dijo Hikari, pero no recibió respuestas; llevó su mano al picaporte- prepárate

La chica Yagami abrió la puerta descaradamente, dentro había un espacio cuadrado lleno de todo tipo de mapas y artefactos que servían como GPS, además de una mesa redondeada repleta de hojas y libros; en una silla estaba sentado un chico, miraba angustiosamente a la muchacha que acababa de entrar tan de repente. Hikari lo miró y sintió una fuerte despreocupación al saber que seguía vivo, pero si esta con vida ¿Qué hace todavía con ellos? Takeru amenazó con matarle si no se largaba al día siguiente, y ahí estaba escribiendo en una hojas "¿Al final se ha decidido que te quedes con nosotros?" Preguntó Gatomon provocando un nerviosismo a Higashi, este tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

-Más o menos-dijo Higashi mientras sostenía su brazo derecho por una extraña razón. Y al ver las expresiones de duda de ambas, siguió hablando- lamento deciros esto, pero vuestro líder… Takeru se llamaba, se ha ido

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que se ha ido?!- Kari se enfadó de repente- no me vaciles con esas cosas, no estoy para bromas de mal gusto

-Es verdad Hikari-dijo el interrogado intentando calmarla con explicaciones directas- te explicaré que pasó anoche; Takeru subió al autobús y me amenazó con un cuchillo… ¡Me iba a degollar! Pero por suerte mía al final no lo hice, solo dijo que guardara silencio mientras él conducía… Al final llegamos a la playa; hizo que me bajara con él y nos dirigimos cerca de la orilla, esta vez pensaba que si me iba a matar y me iba a tirar al océano para que me lleve a lo más hondo… pero me salvé de nuevo. Todavía no amanecía del todo; Takeru se disculpó conmigo, estaba muy arrepentido y yo no tuve más remedio que aceptar sus disculpas… luego confesó que él era alguien peligroso para todos nosotros. Decidió irse por su cuenta a un pueblo que era el destino de todo este viaje y que os esperaría a todos ahí… sobre todo a ti Kari

-¿Cómo puedo creer tal historia? Takeru jamás me abandonaría- la chica Yagami de un impulsó empujó contra la pared a Higashi, cogió una regla de metal y le apuntó con la punta en la garganta- Dime dónde está ¡Dímelo!

Aquello discusión tan intensa se vio interrumpida por una serie de gritos que provenían desde fuera, Gatomon jaló la chaqueta de su compañera para que salieran enseguida y verifiquen que es lo que ocurre, pero Kari se mantuvo amenazante ante el nuevo integrante, no era muy claro lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza pero no era propio de ella, todo cambiaba, pero especialmente para mal. La chica tiró la regla contra una ventanilla pequeña donde penetraba la luz haciéndola estallar en pedazos "Vamos, Mitsuki puede estar en problemas" dijo la muchacha en tono preocupado dejando de lado su enfado. Cuando salieron y vieron como el mar había formado una cantidad indescifrable de pequeños torbellinos, ambas se quedaron anonadas al ver como un monstruo marino emergía de las aguas haciendo presencia de alargado, escamoso y metálico cuerpo… Ver esa criatura hizo que se acordaba de ciertos momentos tristes, era uno de sus enemigos que acabó con la vida de puros inocentes en el Digimundo; se trataba de MetalSeadramon "Imposible, habíamos acabado contigo" Kari estaba asustada, el Digimon de su hermano era el que lo había derrotado la última vez ya que estaba en la etapa Mega; Gatomon solo podía llegar a la etapa Ultra, además que Lopmon desde que comenzaron el viaje no ha mostrado muchos signos de poseer un entrenamiento que lo haga Digievolucionar a una etapa más poderosa. Kari miró desde lo lejos como Terrence protegía con sus brazos a su hermano y al niño que sostenía su compañero digital; no podía perder más tiempo, debía de ayudarlos como sea así que corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta ellos… por el momento MetalSeadramon se mantenían inmóvil observando la situación, aquello no gustaba nada ya que estaría preparando algo devastador; Hikari giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver como Higashi las seguía "Después arreglaremos nuestro asunto" Se dijo a sí misma sin perder la velocidad que llevaba. Al cabo de unos minutos lograron reunirse, Mitsuki fue tras su protectora para darle un abrazo, el chico tenía miedo, y era normal, era la primera vez que veía un monstruo de semejante tamaño; Terrence y Mike se acercaron a ella como si estuviera esperando alguna orden "Vamos a mantener la calma por un rato" El hermano mayor se negó, tenía pensando en subir deprisa al autobús e irse antes de que los atacase; Hikari se negó ante eso argumentando que debían eliminar al monstruo digital porque si no causaría un desastre en toda la región.

-Tú- una voz súper grave resonó en todo el sitio haciendo que formara pequeñas tormentas de arena- niña elegida, he venido desde lejos para cumplir con la orden de mi señor Devimon; tu hora por fin ha llegado

-¿Devimon?-preguntó Kari en un tono normal, pero al parecer el Digimon alcanzó a oírla

-Cómo has oído, nuestro señor nos ha mandado a eliminarte por orden de su compañera humana- aquella bestia se movía con elegancia por las oscuras aguas- la legítima Kirika

-Kirika…- la menor de los Yagami recordó a aquella chica que se había ganado la atención de TK, la chica que le había quitado la felicidad por un intervalo grande de tiempo… pero ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto? Kari estaba muy confusa- ¿Ella es de los tuyos?

-Nosotros somos de ella y de Devimon-decía MetalSeadramon- nuestro señor nos invocó hace un tiempo para ir tras tu búsqueda, y mira suerte he tenido, por fin te encontré; por gusto de mis amos, les haré el favor de acabar contigo Digielegida de la Luz

La joven ordenó a todos que se pegaran al vehículo, todos se cuestionaron ante aquella orden pero de nueva ella volvió a insistir… todos la hicieron caso y fueron donde le había dicho; mientras que Hikari avanzaba hasta la orilla a paso lento "¡Hikari, no vayas hacia él¡" Gritaba con fuerzas el niño, pero esta no le hizo caso… Metió una mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó un aparato rosa conocido como D-3, Gatomon al ver ese gesto supo al momento que hacer, pero no se puso en posición de combate, se mantuvo al costado de su compañera.

-Digievoluciona, Gatomon- ordenó Hikari en un tono muy serio, pero al ver que la felina no respondía ante ello, la miró preocupada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Con Angewomon jamás lo derrotaremos, MetalSeadramon perteneció a los Amos Oscuros, además de estar bien entrenado tiene un nivel superior al mío…-decía Gatomon sin emitir ningún tipo de preocupación ya que está muy segura de lo que iba a pasar a continuación- Esa vez, donde Mitsuki casi moría por la flecha que le había caído… Yo hice una especie de ritual con Patamon y Lopmon, nuestro poder celestial hizo que su herida sanase al instante. En ese momento no estaba segura si iba a funcionar pero no había otra opción, y al parecer mi libro de cuentos tenía razón, nosotros formamos un trio angelical… Hikari, tanto Patamon como Lopmon y yo formamos el grupo de los Grandes Ángeles, protectores del mundo digital

-¿Grandes Ángeles?-preguntó la joven extrañada

-Al pasar tanto tiempo los tres juntos he ido juntando una energía nueva que se ha ido expandiendo por todo mi cuerpo material, siento… que puedo ir más allá, ir más allá del nivel Ultra; no sabría explicarte con exactitud, pero por favor confía en el sentimiento que ronda ahora mismo en tu corazón, y dilo, di en una sola palabra lo más importante que sientes dentro de ti, Kari por favor hazlo, te necesito

-Gatomon…-Hikari veía como el gran monstruo digital la miraba fríamente con esos espantosos ojos, lo que decía su compañera era explicación muy subjetiva para ella "¿Lo que más siento ahora mismo?" "¿Dé que servirá eso?" Las olas seguían golpeando cada vez más fuerte las rocas pareciendo que en cualquier momento se iban a romper, además que el cielo se estaba llenando de nubes oscuras… Los gritos de sus amigos, de esos chicos que conoció en poco tiempo pero que se preocupaban por ella, especialmente el pequeño que logró entrar en su corazón de una manera fugaz. Si ella se rendía y hacía caso omiso a su amiga digital, terminaría perdiendo y causaría una muerte segura para todos. Más gritos de preocupación se oían "Hay gente que está al tanto de mí… y no puedo dejar que estén tristes por mis desconfianzas; por Mitsuki, por Terrence, por Mike, por Gatomon, por Lopmon…Por Patamon y… ¡Takeru!" Fueron los pensamientos de Hikari la que la hizo reaccionar, levantó su Digivice y dijo lo que siempre la estuvo afectando desde pequeña pero con el paso del tiempo fue fortaleciéndose hasta convertirse en una hermosa cualidad- ¡Amistad!

El D-3 rosa emitió un rayo al cielo que poco a poco iba expandiéndose hasta cubrir a Kari y a Gatomon en una especie de manto rosa que desprendía una cantidad de energía espectacular. La chica sintió una quemadura en la palma de su mano que hizo bajar al instante su aparato digital, la muchacha observó de que se trataba… y se llevó una sorpresa, tenía impregnada el emblema de la Amistad en su piel, ella se observaba la mano con determinación preguntándose por que tenía el símbolo que representaba a Matt en su cuerpo. Dejó de darle importancia al asunto al ver que MetalSeadramon se diría hacia ellas con intención de darles un potente placaje pero fue evitado al instante ya que otra luz más potente lo empujó de nuevo al océano "Lo… lo has conseguido Hikari ¡Ahora es el momento de brillar!" La Digielegida de la Luz sonrió, hizo una sonrisa verdadera llena de felicidad, levantó su Digivice y recitó la ancestral frase "¡Digievoluciona!" Los pechos de cada uno de los chicos que estaban cerca del autobús exceptuando a Higashi, empezaron a brillar, ese brillo salió disparado en forma de laser hacia el aparato rosa de la chica… la Amistad de todos logró el milagro.

-¡Gatomon Mega-Digievoluciona en…!- la felina comenzó a adoptar una forma humana, pero no se trataba de la mítica Angewomon, sino de otra diferente- ¡Ophanimon!

"Imposible" Fueron las palabras de Hikari al presenciar la nueva forma evolutiva de su compañera felina, se trataba de un ángel femenino con una armadura verde, lo más llamativo era su jabalina y el casco que con una cruz dorada insertada en él, simplemente era majestuosa y sobretodo brillante "Hikari, vuelve con los demás, yo me encargaré de ese monstruo" La joven se quedó dudando por unos instantes pero después obedeció y fue tras sus amigos a paso rápido; al llegar con ellos todos la miraron una cara de no poder creerse lo que acababan de mirar… Higashi parecía muy asustado ante aquel acto, como si la Digievolución de Gatomon la preocupara. Mitsuki se acercó a Kari para ponerse detrás de ella y abrazarle las piernas "Gatomon se transformó en un ángel, espero que pueda ganarle a esa bestia…" Dijo el niño con cierto temblor en su forma de hablar "No te preocupes cielo, si confiamos en ella, nadie la podrá derrotar" dijo Yagami muy pasivamente, ella confiaba en su Digimon, y siempre iba a hacerlo.

-Maldita, no creas que porque tengas mí mismo nivel serás rival para mí- gruñó MetalSeadramon mientras se ponían en posición para lanzar un ataque- ¡Corriente Definitiva!

Un potente rayo salió por el orificio que tenía en la parte superior de su cuerpo, concretamente en su cabeza; aquel laser a tal velocidad que era casi imposible esquivarlo… Ophanimon recibió el golpe, se vio rodeada de rayo tan devastador, duró unos diez segundos hasta que MetalSeadramon se detuvo, se sentía victorioso por su ataque, pero su alegría fue vana al ver a su oponente sobrevolando el aire totalmente intacta "Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías" Apuntó su jabalina contra su enemigo y recitó su ataque.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- gritó Ophanimon, que desde su artefacto celestial que llevaba logró lanzar un delgado pero potente laser contra su enemigo

Prácticamente el golpe fue mortal, le había atravesado su cuerpo metálico y se podía ver perfectamente como sus datos se iban expandiendo hacia las nubes "¡Moriré maldita sea!" Por desgracia con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró descargarlas en algo desagradable para todos, fue a toda velocidad hasta los chicos que no se movían del vehículo con intención de arroyarlos con su alargado cuerpo "¡Corred!" Gritó Terrence cogiendo el brazo izquierdo de su hermano y correr lo más alejado del lado izquierdo del autobús, mientras que Hikari con Mitsuki en brazos y Higashi corrieron con dificultad hacia el lado derecho del vehículo… Había logrado esquivar a MetalSeadramon, pero gracias a su enorme embestida le dio un fuerte empujón al autobús haciéndolo chocar contra unas rocas, dejó el único medio de transporte que tenían totalmente destrozado… estaba ardiendo en llamas "Joder" maldijo Hikari viendo el desastre que ese maldito monstruo había ocasionado, y por último antes de desaparecer completamente comenzó a emitir un molesto ruido por todos los alrededores, se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para no dañárselos… segundos más tarde MetalSeadramon desapareció. Ophanimon se acercó a su compañera y de un momento a otro el tiempo se Digievolución terminó y volvió a su nivel principiante, Salamon. La pequeña perrita no mostraba signos de alegría tras su victoria.

-Ahora como se supone que llegaremos al pueblo que nos indicó TK, ni sé cómo llegar… ¡Y ni siquiera él está aquí!-decía Kari algo fastidiada

-¡Hikari tenemos que largarnos ya!- gritó Higashi provocando la atención de todos sus presentes, luego con el dedo señaló a lo lejos como una decena de personas con aspecto demacrado se acercaban a ellos- mierda, son Poseídos

-¿Poseídos?- cuanto más se acercaban, se observaba mejor que aquella cosas ya no eran personas prácticamente; Higashi salió corriendo por un camino indicando que lo siguieran, pero a su vez veía como Terrence y Mike estaba muy aparados de ellos- ¡Terrence¡ ¡Mike! ¡Venid por aquí!

¡Kari si intento llegar hacia vosotros esas cosas me atraparan! ¡Huid sin nosotros, buscaremos otro camino! ¡Recuerda, la localidad donde tenemos que ir se llama Hirosaki, no lo olvides! ¡Nos encontraremos ahí, es una promesa!

-¡Terrence! ¡No nos dejes solos!- Pero los chicos norteafricanos ya se había largado en busca de un lugar seguro… Kari se quedó quieta en su posición intentando racionalizar el momento, aún llevaba al pequeño en brazos y veía a los Poseídos como se iban acercando a ella… Salamon le dio un pequeño mordisco en la pierna haciéndola volver a la tierra- Vámonos

Todos empezaron a correr detrás de un alejado Higashi "Takeru, si es cierto que nos esperaras en Hirosaki, iré, haré todo lo posible para llegar hacia ti y permanecer a tu lado… te necesita conmigo, ahora y siempre" Pensó la muchacha mientras huía empleando toda su resistencia y velocidad… la playa se estaba llenando de cientos de Poseídos… Fueron a parar en un puente de madera que separaba dos terrenos de suelo, al final de ese puente estaba Higashi pidiendo que se dieran prisa y lo cruzaran. Las personas sin control algunas iban detrás de ellos pisándoles los talones; la muchacha ya estaba a punto de cruzarlo cuando de repente Salamon dio un salto, se produjo una luz y volvió a ser Gatomon, sacó una de sus afiladas uñas y cortó las cuerdas que sostenían ese puente, por suerte todos ya lo habían cruzado… Muchos Poseídos caían por el precipicio muriendo por el impacto "Por los pelos" Comentó el joven que los acompañaba. Kari seguía sin confiar del todo en ese tipo pero no tuvo más opción que hacer tregua con él para que se ayudaran mutuamente a sobrevivir; era la primera vez que veía a los Poseídos, y esperaba no encontrarse con ellos por un largo tiempo, pero eso era imposible. Hikari Yagami, deberá a aprender a defenderse por el momento, tenía que volverse una líder de ese grupito para no tener que conocer el significado de muerte.


	15. Mi Verdadero Amor

15\. Mi Verdadero Amor

 **Takeru**

"¿Cómo he acabado de esta forma? No es justo que el destino me trate de esta manera, yo he sido una persona muy amable, nadie tiene referencias malas sobre mí exceptuando a Davis… ese chico es un caso aparte. Hubo veces en el pasado donde actuaba de forma severamente extraña, pues no podía ser más que los horribles recuerdos que me invadían de un forma tan repentina que se le podía denominar tortura. Quería escribir en los papeles de este cuaderno los días que pasan y las horas que sigo en pie si no es descansando… Han pasado dos dolorosas semanas, cada día es un golpe en el pecho, tanto Patamon y yo hemos estado viviendo en unas situaciones despreciables, en especial yo que tenía unas altas probabilidades ser vistos por esos Poseídos; he corrido, me he escondido… hasta he acabado con la vida de uno de esos locos descontrolados ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era él o yo, mi futuro depende de cada paso que dé, de mis objetivos que me proponga hoy y mañana y sobretodo de no perder esa chispa que suelo llamar Esperanza ¿Qué haría yo si la pierdo? Se me hace fácil imaginármelo, quizá ya estuviera tirado en un rio convertido en un cadáver. Dejando de lado todas mis desdichas, quería empezar a escribir sobre algo que por más que quisiera no se me quitaba de la cabeza; estoy sentado en el pasto apoyado en un árbol cuyas hojas me cubren un poco del sol, me encuentro algo apartado de una pequeña localidad cuyo nombre no recuerdo en estos momentos; Patamon se encuentra dormido, no ha desayunado y eso lo habrá debilitado. Aún me sigo abrazando a mí mismo intentando conseguir el calor que me ella me brindaba, esa paz que despliega con solo mantener un contacto físico con su piel; siempre me propuse a escribir una historia de amor, una que tenga un bonito comienzo y un bonito final, pero por más que quisiera siempre acababa de una manera trágica y decepcionante para cualquier lector ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Simple, yo tenía una visión diferente de la palabra Amor, la expresaba como aquel sentimiento que poco a poco se iba gastando hasta volverse una lluvia de polvo. Mi padre, mi madre y hasta mi propio hermano aceptaban mi debilidad cuando solo era un niño de ocho años, pero pasando los años fueron ignorando mis sentimientos o temores que permanecían en una gran parte de mi corazón. Me sentía triste y hundido, intentaba disimular mi dolor con unas sonrisas falsas que parecían muy reales. Podría decir que el mudarme a Odaiba fue un regalo que me brindó el destino, me sentí alegre aquel primer día de clases, y no fue porque conseguí amigos al primer momento sino por ella; estaba en mi clase y lo mejor de todo era que me recordaba, yo… siempre la tuve presente. Eras tan dulce, tan pequeña y a la vez que tierna, te consideraba la cura de la infección de maldad que cubría la mayor parte de mi pobre corazón ¿Qué tienes tú que las demás no? Puede que sean tus ojos rubíes, o tu suave pelo castaño y corto que desprendía un suave aroma de limón… no, no era eso, llevas algo dentro que ilumina mi sendero, eres mi guía que me mostrará el camino a la felicidad, porque solo con estar contigo, sé que mi futuro será compartido, una parte para mí y la otra para ti… Lo tenía muy claro y lo sigo teniendo. Te cuento que he sufrido, que a veces me llamo a mí mismo El Mar Oscuro en persona, cuantas veces tuve que ir a urgencias por constantes derramamientos de sangre producidos por mi cobardía e imprudencia, solo causaba preocupación a mis seres queridos, preocupación y molestia por tener a alguien como yo… Te juro que me llegué a odiar, tanto que cambie mi actitud de un día para otro, despreciaba a mi madre, la trataba con total asco… Por no tenerla cerca me escapaba de casa, hubo veces que me quedaba a dormir debajo de un puente que se encontraba en la playa de la ciudad, porque al sentir mi pecho desnudo en contacto con la árida arena pretendía buscar algún parecido a tus celestiales abrazos. Me llegaste a odiar, lo sé, te ignoré, te miraba fríamente e inclusive te apartaba de mi cuando intentabas tocarme… No espero que lo entiendas porque para serte sincero yo tampoco lo entiendo ¿Será por mi naturaleza llegar a ser cruel con las personas que más aprecio? Si ese fuera el caso, preferiría vivir aislado en vez de causar daño a los demás. Recuerdo una suave noche de Noviembre, yo escribía una triste melodía que representaba en cada palabra mí día a día; mi madre tenía que quedarse toda la noche en su oficina y le pidió a mi hermano que se pasase a verme después de tocar con su banda. El oscuro cielo mostraba con total belleza los pequeños puntos brillantes denominadas estrellas, eran tantas que resultaba imposible contarlas. Mi puerta sonó en aquella ocasión, yo pensando que era el serio de mi hermano fui a abrirla y para mi agrado no fue él, sino tú… Te abalanzaste sobre mí y lloraste apoyando tu cabeza en mi hombro, me podías…no, me rogabas que volviera a ser aquel chico de la sonrisa falsa ¿Cómo me pedías eso? Mi verdadero yo es ser una persona despreciable, un marginado de la sociedad, yo no molesto a nadie y nadie debe de molestarme. Te llevó a mi habitación para sentarte en mi cama y platicar lo que no hemos conversado durante meses; intentabas tocarme las manos pero yo las apartaba porque ya conocía el efecto que iba a tener al mantener un contacto contigo. Mi mirabas, yo te miré, no intercambiamos palabras durante un buen rato, esperaba que tú iniciaras la conversación… pero con solo ver esos ojos tan tristes que poseías se me hacía suficiente saber lo que pasaba por tu inocente mentalidad; tu lloras, pero nadie lo ve, eres como yo y recién me doy cuenta; pretendes estar bien cuando es todo lo contrario, ocultas tu tristeza con los demás pero conmigo la demuestras sin ningún problema ¿Por qué? Es una pregunta sencilla, siempre hemos estado unidos, en las buenas y en las malas como en ese momento; y sin darnos cuentas hemos juntado nuestras almas en una, los dos formas uno, y sinceramente me siento muy feliz de que sea así… Yo dejé mi estúpido problema sentimental a un lado, llevé mis manos a tu rostro para acariciarlos… Eres tan suave, tan dulce, tan inocente ¿Enserio te merezco? Me da igual, te toqué, tú me miraste y después me sonreíste; tu sonrisa clavó una estaca invisible dentro de mi pecho, mis emociones cobraron vida y me hablaron… Me repetían constantemente que no dejara de tocarte, que siguiera rozando mis dedos por tus perfectas y rosadas mejillas… Tú te acercaste más a mí, me dio miedo y mucho, no sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero mis instintos guiados por mi corazón lo sabían a la perfección. Vi tus labios, pequeños y atractivos ¿Qué me pasaba? No podía dejar de mirarlos… Pero al final lo hice, porque cerré mis ojos y llevó mis labios para juntarlos con los de ella. El beso que volvió a encender las luces que se habían apagado en mi interior, volviste a mí para hacerme brillar, para darme cuenta de maldad que estaba creciendo en mí, viniste a mí para salvarme… Nuestro contacto fue tan intenso que tuvo que llevarlo a otro nivel, te puse boca arriba encima de mi cama, te sujetaba ambas muñecas contra las sábanas y te miré por última vez a los ojos para después volver a cerrarlos y llevar mis salados labios a tu cuello; éramos tan jóvenes, muy inexpertos pero ¿De quién debía aprender? Nadie me enseñará a quererte como lo hago ahora, y aún sigo pensando que la pasión que sentimos aquella noche no la sentirá nadie en toda su vida, fue nuestro encuentro especial. Tú gemías, al principio me pedías que parara, pero los latidos de tu corazón decían lo contrario, tuve que seguir porque era nuestro destino encontrarnos el uno al otro… Poco a poco iba deslizando mi mano por tus descubiertas piernas, te acariciaba y tú disfrutabas; me levanté unos escasos centímetros y me acerqué a tu oído para decirte que amaba, era la bendita verdad, amaba cada parte de tu cuerpo, te amaba a ti por estar siempre a mi lado aunque estemos separados… Y te amaba sobretodo porque has venido a salvarme, eres mi ángel, mi dulce y pequeña ángel, te tenía en mis brazos disfrutando cada parte de ti ¿Qué más podía pedir? Nada, estos fueron mis recuerdos del día donde pudo ver la salida de la oscuridad, estaba liberado, fue tan mágico que podía tratarse de un cuento de hadas donde yo era un pobre miserable que rondaba por antiguas calles medievales y ella mi princesa celestial… Pero nuestra pasión se vio suspendida ante la presencia de un ogro al que yo llamo hermano, mi hermano mayor Matt entró a la habitación y nos vio disfrutando del uno al otro, fue tanta su impresión que terminó largándose de mi casa con su típica expresión de enfado ¿Y qué más me da? Mi salvadora y yo nos reímos y terminamos de disfrutar nuestra noche hasta el provechoso amanecer. La tarde del día siguiente me senté en mi mesa, saqué una hoja y un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir… No puede haber un comienzo feliz y un final feliz… Ese fue mi error. Comencé una historia con un trágico comienzo y acabé con un hermoso final; fue mi primera historia de amor, fue una metáfora de lo que pasó en mi vida hace unos meses hasta el día de ayer, donde estuvimos tú y yo… El título lo tenía claro, siempre lo tuve claro y con todo mi orgullo lo escribiré, **Tu Luz y mi Esperanza** , ambas palabras nos representan, resultará muy simple, pero entiéndelo, estoy tan enamorado de ti que dejo de pensar en muchas cosas, te lo volveré a repetir toda mi vida hasta que me quede sin aire… te amo, Hikari Yagami"

-Oh dios mío, me has hecho llorar-dijo una voz chillona

-¿Qué?- el joven rubio se fijó que su compañero digital estaba posado encima de su cabeza- ¿Cuándo te has despertado? No te sentí ponerte encima de mí ¡No seas cotilla Patamon!

-Estoy triste TK- el pequeño monstruo digital voló hasta situarse encima de las piernas de su amigo humano- Yo también estoy enamorado

-¿Qué tú qué?- Takeru pareció desconcertado ante aquella confesión, pero en un tono bromista formuló una pregunta- ¿Los Digimon se enamoran?

-¡Cómo puedes preguntar eso TK!- Patamon pareció ofenderse, pero se calmó al ver su compañero reír de nuevo, por lo que siguió con su confesión- Quiero a Gatomon, me arrepiento muchísimo al haberla amenazado…

-Entiendo ¿Y piensas tener cerditos y gatitos con ella?- Takeru tenía el humor en los aires

-¡Que no soy un cerdo! Ya no te cuento más- Patamon se estaba yendo pero fue detenido por el rubio- ¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy indignado!

-Ya cálmate, quería despejarme un poco, venga, cuéntame tus sentimientos- dijo Takaishi, pero su compañero lo miraba con duda- Que no te bromearé más ¿Vale?

-Bueno, si es que un día me enseñó a bailar un tango, y no se… me enamoré- el pobre Digimon lo contaba con tristeza, estaba muy afectado al separarse de su "Amiga"- Y creo que ella también siente lo mismo por mí

-Claro compañero, eres el ser más noble y amable que puede haber en este planeta-dijo Takeru abrazando al Digimon- Hasta una humana se enamoraría de ti, hagamos una promesa ¿Vale?

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Patamon ansioso

-Haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a nuestras chicas- TK se puso de pie y observó el paisaje que se formaba delante de él

-Pero si nos abandonaron…- Dijo el pequeño Digimon en una baja tonalidad

-No… no serían capaces- Takeru cogió a su amigo en sus brazos y caminaron colina abajo- Sé que todo tiene que ver con ese sujeto. Pero confío en que Hikari le plantará cara e irá con Mitsuki y los demás hacia Hirosaki, el pueblo donde debemos entregar a Terrence

-Entiendo, es el único punto de referencia que tenemos todos- Patamon se subió a la cabeza de su compañero- Nosotros también vamos para allá, la Esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿No?

-La Esperanza y la comida- dijo TK caminando un poco rápido- lleguemos a ese pueblecito del fondo para ver que encontramos

"Siguieron transcurriendo los días, y siendo sinceros, lo estoy pasando muy mal; me he desviado demasiado del camino que debía coger para llegar a mi destino… a sí solo me retraso más. Algunas de las entradas que daban a las ciudades estaban bloqueadas por un denso alambrado eléctrico, podría haberlo cruzado fácilmente con Angemon, pero Patamon estaba muy hambriento para Digievolucionar… Hemos conseguido unas pocas latas de comida, comemos una mitad en la mañana y otra mitad en la noche. Hubo veces que por hambre me caía de rodillas, y me llevaba la mano al estómago, pues me dolía mucho, mis ácidos me iban perforando poco a poco y no podía hacer mucho para remediarlo. Intenté mantener la calma muchas veces pero me resultaba imposible; yo gritaba a los cielos maldiciendo el día que comenzó todo esto ¿Por qué Davis? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer tal barbaridad? Te consideraba como mi hermano, a pesar de los celos que tenías hacia mí, siempre estuviste conmigo compartiendo buenos momentos; pero ahora mismo solo quiero aplastarte la cabeza contra el asfalto ¿Cómo le explico a Hikari lo que has hecho? Si es que la logro encontrarla… Dejaré de actuar impulsivamente, si te veo alguna vez Motomiya te preguntaré el por qué, después te aplasto la cabeza. Mi hermano Matt ¿Cómo estarás? No supe nada de ti desde esos mensajes que me enviaste advirtiéndome que estaba siendo buscado por las autoridades; de todas maneras, por tu gran grado de sensatez creo firmemente que también estarás luchando por sobrevivir, y entenderé perfectamente si me has dado como caso perdido, tienes a personas a las que proteger como es el caso de Sora o del pequeño Cody, que ya no es tan pequeño… Si llegó a morir en mi camino, querría confesarte que tú constante preocupación hacía mí me ha ayudado mucho a comprender el significado de proteger a alguien, por eso te digo gracias, gracias por estar al tanto de mí a pesar de estar separados… Sé que me llamarías idiota por escribir estas cursilerías pero no puedo evitarlo, te quiero hermano. Ha pasado una semana desde que escribí un texto dedicado a mi amada, ella es la que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, y haré todo lo posible para lograrlo; Patamon y yo logramos llegar a la costa, fuimos corriendo hacia un muelle para observar con detenimiento como un sol naciente salía desde lo más alejado del mar, al ver tal espectáculo se me olvidó mi hambre por pocos segundos… La Tierra sigue sin perder sus maravillas. A lo lejos de la playa avistamos unos cuantos edificios, hace mucho que no veíamos una ciudad, podría tratarse de una zona que estuviera a salvo de los dichosos locos asesinos. Cogí a mi amigo en brazos y fuimos deprisa hacia esas elevadas estructuras… Pero al llegar nos topamos con un muro de alambres que bloqueaban la entrada a las calles de esa localidad, pero por suerte avisté unas escaleras de cuerdas que llegaban hasta lo más alto del muro, no dudo en ir hacia ellas y escalarlas con cuidado; daba un poco de temor ya que se mecían por un pequeño contacto… Al final llegué a la parte superior, con un cuchillo decidí romper las cuerdas de esa escalera por si acaso alguien me estuviera siguiendo, la paranoia se había convertido en mi mejor aliada; bajé por unos escalones metálicos hasta tocar el asfalto de las aceras. Fui a parar a una calle muy amplia, pareciese que nada hubiera pasado ya que todo estaba intacto… No se escuchaba nada, no había nadie, era una ciudad fantasma acompañado del extraño olor a mar."

Ambos compañeros caminaron con la intención de explorar las calles donde iban pasando, Patamon observaba con atención en tono grisáceo de las tiendas, viviendas o de algunos vehículos, era muy deprimente vivir en ese sitio a pesar de permanecer intacto. El cielo estaba algo despejado pero no cabía duda que pronto se iba a nublar completamente. En una esquina antes de entrar a un callejón, había un local con una gran pancarta de papel que decía "Fideos a mitad de precio" Las tripas rugieron y no aguantaron ir hacia el lugar para poder disfrutar de algo que no sea comida en conserva; al entrar al establecimiento todo estaba vacía, no había nadie que los atendiera, a TK le pareció muy raro y empezó a cuestionarse si el entrar a la ciudad de esa manera fue buena idea, si no había nadie sería por algo. De repente un delicioso aroma empezó a salir de la cocina, el joven rubio siguió el sentido de su olfato, abrió una puerta y fue a parar en un gran cocina llena de electrodomésticos; en una cacerola se estaba hirviendo unos fideos "¿Quién los está cocinando?" En ese sintió un brazo rodeándole el cuello y tirándolo contra el suelo, el muchacho intentó levantarse lo más deprisa posible pero fue inútil ya que un golpe le cayó en plena cara haciéndolo tambalearse intentando recuperar su conocimiento "¿Takeru?" Aquella voz le resultó familiar, Takaishi levantó la cabeza con una tremenda pesadez y logró ver al joven que lo había estado acompañando todo un largo tiempo "Pegas fuerte, Terrence" El chico norteafricano lo ayudó a levantarse a la vez que le pedía disculpa, Takeru las aceptó entendiendo que cualquier cosas sospechosa podría resultar mortal. El rubio al mantener la compostura llevó sus manos a la camiseta del otro chico para hablarle agitadamente "¿Dónde está Hikari?" Terrence se tornó serio y le explicó lo sucedido aquel día donde MetalSeadramon apareció y causó que ambos se fueran por caminos distintos.

-¿Nos abandonaste?- dijo Terrence cruzado de brazos

-¿Qué? Claro que no, al despertarme ese día ya os habías largado dejando a Patamon y a mí solos- la indignación de TK abrió los ojos al otro chico- Creo que ya sabemos quién es el responsable

-Maldición…- Terrence se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla- tenía que haberla seguido buscando y no haberme refugiado en este sitio como un cobarde

-No te eches la culpa, yo he sido el que ha bajado la guardia- el joven rubio posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo- la encontraremos, a ella y a Mitsuki… Oye, ¿Tienes idea a dónde vamos?

-A entregarme a un tipo que pide mi cabeza por un delito informático que cometí- dijo Terrence mientras veía lo sorprendido que estaba el rubio- No soy tonto, además hay que ser justos ¿No? Debo pagar mis errores, y conseguirás librarte de toda culpa…

-Terrence, olvídalo, no quiero entregarte- dijo TK con sinceridad- He recapacitado durante todo el tiempo que he estado solo… Iremos al sitio ese para esperar a Kari, después nos volvemos a Odaiba, de ahí en adelante yo me las arreglaré para sacar adelante a todos, y sobretodo…

Unos golpes se escuchaban, era como si estuvieran golpeando una puerta sin parar; Takeru pretendió ir hasta dónde provenía ese sonido pero fue detenido por el norteafricano "No es nada" Aquello no era verdad, ese golpes constantes se hacían cada vez más fuertes, TK apartó al muchacho con mucha sutileza y fue tras ese sonido; salió de la cocina para dirigirse a un pasillo oscuro iluminado por pequeñas lámparas; el joven rubio caminó despacio siguiendo el ruido tan detestable… Hubo un momento en el que los golpes eran lo de menos ya que además se escuchaban gritos, parecían súplicas pero sin emitir ninguna palabra. El joven llegó a una puerta marrón, había una placa que decía "467" Podría tratarse de una habitación dentro del local de fideos. Takeru esperó unos segundos antes de abrirla, llegó un momento en el que los golpes y las voces pararon, en ese momento aprovechó para girar el picaporte… Cuando iba a abrirla sintió como una mano le cogía la muñeca, TK sorprendido vio como Terrence con lágrimas en los ojos le decía que parara, pero no pudo cumplir con sus peticiones; se quitó de encima la mano de su amigo y de un movimiento rápido giró el picaporte para abrir la puerta de una vez. Dentro había una habitación completamente destrozada, todo roto y lleno de rasguños… Alguien estaba delante de una ventana como si estuviera mirando el exterior, era alguien de poca estatura y de facciones delgadas; estaba de espalda pero fue sencillo reconocerlo "¿Mike?" Dijo TK avanzando poco a poco al chico, a su vez escuchaba las súplicas en modo de susurro de Terrence pidiendo que se detuviera; no le hizo caso, siguió avanzando y con la mano le tocó la parte superior del brazo. Mike al sentir el contacto se dio la vuelta despacio… y se podía ver gradualmente como su piel pálida con ojos blancos y recubiertos por venas moradas afectaban su rostro, y lo peor de esto es que llevaba un agujero en su pecho el cuál salían pequeñas gotas de un líquido azul "Está… está poseído" Fueron las palabras de Takaishi antes de presenciar como el hermano pequeño de Terrence se abalanzaba sobre el haciendo caer al suelo; lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente de ambos brazos para que no los utilice para perforarle el pecho, tenía una fuerza impresionante a pesar de su edad, quizá sea uno de los efectos de esa maldición… Takeru no aguantaría mucho; Patamon fue tras su ayuda lanzando Burbujas de Aire a su agresor pero no le afectaba en lo absoluto "No puedo… ¡Ayuda!" Sus ojos azules vieron como una palanca de hierro caía fuertemente sobre el cráneo del pobre Mike, el chico cayó rondando al suelo gimiendo de dolor mientras que Takeru había logrado sentarse hiperventilando ante tal situación… Terrence tiró la palanca al suelo, cogió a TK de la mano y con fuerza logró ponerlo de pie y echarlo fuera de la habitación… El hermano mayor salió también y cerró la puerta con unas llaves.

-¡Te dije que no entraras!- gritó Terrence

-¿Lo mantendrás sufriendo de esa manera?- replicó el Digielegido- No puedes dejar que Mike siga en esas condiciones

-Takeru, él tiene sus motivos y no somos nadie para negarle lo contrario- dijo Patamon más serio de lo normal- Eres un tonto al haber entrado en esa habitación, Terrence te dijo que no lo hagas pero tu ni caso

-TK… tienes mucho Valor al haber entrado ahí- dijo el norteafricano- Pero ese Valor tuyo casi hace que mate a mi hermano por salvarte el culo

El pobre hermano sufría, intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas pero le resultaba imposible… Terrence empujó al rubio y salió corriendo del local de fideos; Takeru dudó un instante pero la expresión que ponía Patamon en su rostro decía que lo siguiera, y eso hizo… Tenía cierto temor que Terrence cometa algún tipo de tontería, sería un golpe dura ya que cargaría con la culpa toda su vida. Tarde unos cinco minutos en salir del establecimiento, no tenía ganas de salir corriendo detrás de él… pero al salir se topó con una extraña sorpresa. Terrence estaba de pie en medio de la carretera observando una ave gigante que se había puesto delante de él… se trataba del Birdramon de Sora, solo que en sus ojos se notaba claramente que estaba bajo los efectos de algo poseedor. Takeru se acercó lentamente hasta su amigo hasta ponerse al costado de él "No hagas nada raro" Dijo el rubio observando la situación. De un momento a otro, de una esquina salió una chica pelirroja que caminaba como si fuera una especie de robot, caminó hasta ponerse delante del ave gigante "¡Sora!" Gritó TK al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas, la muchacha que siempre estuvo pendiente él cuando solo era un niño miedoso. Takaishi no aguantó las ganas de ir tras ella y plantarle un abrazo que lo recomponga… pero al acercarse demasiado, vio como ella levantaba uno de sus brazos con su mano extendida y bajo un murmuro recitado por ella logró lanzar una onda de fuerza que impactó contra el rubio haciendo volar hacia atrás cayendo de espalda en el pavimento, Terrence instantáneamente fue tras su ayuda "¿Estás bien?" Este no respondió, apartó al muchacho con el brazo y se levantó con un fuerte dolor a causa del impacto que había recibido. Pero al parecer Sora no era la única que estaba presenta, una sombre femenina apareció detrás de ella; poco a poco se iba deslumbrando su identidad hasta por fin verla en su clara fisonomía.

-Hola amor mío, te he estado buscando por todas partes- dijo la chica que se había presentado tan de repente- Ven conmigo, y vivamos una fantasía los dos

-Kirika…- Takeru cerró los puños, con solo verla se ponía de los nervios- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué estuviste con Davis en el asesinato del padre de Hikari? Lo he visto todo en un video así que mejor no lo niegues ¿Qué le has hecho a Sora?

-No lo voy a negar, seré especialmente sincera contigo… así deben ser las relaciones- Kirika se acercó unos escasos metros hacia su amado- Me enamoraste al momento que te vi, y mi amor hacia ti iba creciendo por cada día que pasábamos juntos. Y entenderás que esa chica de nombre Hikari se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros dos… Y antes de matarle pensé hacerla sufrir más, es por eso que manipulé al inepto de Davis para que disparara a ese hombre y yo fui la que dejó la carta en su cadáver alegando que tú fuiste el que lo mataste y Hikari tú cómplice…

-Dices que me amas pero me arruinas el futuro ¡Estás enferma!- TK se iba alterando- No sabes el maldito infierno que tuvimos que pasar, no tienes ni idea

-Lo hice para que huyeras de toda civilización y te escaparas a un sitio lejano… conmigo claro ¿Qué me dices? Podemos ir ahora mismo a disfrutar del uno al otro- Kirika no recibía respuestas por lo que deicidio seguir confesando- Todos esos poseídos asesinos que están rondando en cada parte de Japón ha sido obra de Imperialdramon… No sabrás los que nos costó conseguir a los Digimon de Motomiya e Ichijouji, pero no te contaré más sobre aquella ocasión ya que es un poco confidencial entre mi compañero y yo… Por cierto, mi amigo te conoce muy bien y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte

Un espectro salió del cuerpo de Sora haciendo que cayera desmayada al suelo; aquella cosa flotante y maligna se materializó hasta dar con su verdadero aspecto… Era un Digimon negro, alto y con brazos alargados, era fácil reconocerlo, se trataba del terrible Devimon. TK al presenciarlo sintió como si ira iba en aumento "Te volveré a matar Devimon…" Dijo el chico para sus adentros pero el demonio pareció escucharlo y empezó a soltar unas desagradables risas. No era necesario que ambos intercambiaran palabras para saber que uno de ellos iba a morir en estos momentos.

-Ayudaste a Kirika a elaborar una especie de apocalipsis zombi en todo Japón- el joven metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar un objeto que siempre lleva con él- Manipulaste a Sora… Morirás ¡Patamon Digievoluciona!

-No puedo Takeru, no tengo muchas fuerzas- Patamon estaba en un estado de desfachatez total, ya ni podía mantener en los aires- Lo siento mucho

-Amor mío, Devimon no te hará daño… Ahora por favor, ven conmigo y vámonos- Kirika extendió su brazo esperando que Takeru se acercara- Tú me amas también, tú me necesitas y yo te necesito

-Eres la oscuridad personificada… Y para que quede claro, solo estuve contigo porque sentía en ti una profunda tristeza que yo podía remediar- TK se mantuvo firme- Mi amor le pertenece a otra persona

-¡Silencio! Lo que dices es todo mentira- Una aura de color negra empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Kirika- Admite que todo es mentira

-Es cierto, amo a la hija de hombre que terminó muerto gracias a ti- dijo el rubio- Jamás iré contigo, te desprecio con toda mi alma Kirika…

Tales afirmaciones fueron como una bala de pistola que cayó en el corazón de la chica, esta que estaba rodeada por un ente negro se arrodilló y empezó a gritar con desesperación. Takeru no sentía ningún tipo de empatía hacia ella, solo se limitó a observar como estaba Sora ignorando al imponente Devimon que estaba detrás de su compañera "¡Vas a venir conmigo!" Kirika se levantó y con unas órdenes mandadas por ella hacia el demonio digital, hizo que Terrence flotara y lo atrajera hasta los pies de ella. Al parecer el impacto fue duro ya que se escuchó un fuerte ruido de golpe. Unos de los brazos de Devimon mutó en una daga oscura muy afilada y con la punta le apuntó en la cabeza del chico norteafricano "Vienes conmigo o este muere" Era una decisión bastante difícil, Terrence no tenía nada que ver en esos asuntos pero desgraciadamente se ha involucrado; el muchacho suplicaba por su vida pero la chica psicópata solo se reía ante sus palabras "Deseo que te apuñalen en cada parte de tu cuerpo, eso me gustaría verlo" Takeru sintió un miedo terrible, por alguna razón sabía que Kirika lo iba a matar sí o sí, así que no valía de mucho que se entregara "¡Ven conmigo!" Gritaba constantemente la muchacha. Al final tomó una decisión, una que pondría en riesgo su vida pero era lo único que podía hacer… Fue corriendo hacia su amigo y se tiró contra él haciéndolo escapara milagrosamente de las garras de Devimon, nadie se esperaba aquella acción por lo que dejó anonadados a todos por unos momentos. Patamon fue lentamente hacia su compañero preocupado por si habría recibido algún daño; por suerte no fue así. Ambos se levantaron… Pero de repente un fuerte ardor sacudió la muñeca de Takaishi, este emitió un pequeño sonido de dolor y se remangó para ver de qué se trataba; lo que vio fue que el emblema del Valor se le había formado en su piel "¿Valor? ¿Tai?" Se quedó un rato observando y deduciendo de qué se trataría "TK cuidado" Devimon se puso delante de los chico y empezó a formar una especie de bola oscura gigante.

-Entiendo… Si no quieres estar conmigo, no lo estarás con nadie- Kirika sacó su Digivice y apuntó contra Takeru- Acaba con ellos

Terminó lanzando la bola de poder maligno, era el fin de los dos pero… "¡No lo permitiré!" Patamon saltó en dirección a aquella bola e impactó fuertemente contra el pequeño Digimon provocando una explosión enorme. Una vez que se despejó el humo que provocó aquel ataque, Patamon se encontraba tirado en el suelo derrotado, intentaba respirar pero se le dificultaba. Takeru fue tras su compañero, lo cogió en brazos y lo miró a sus apagados ojos… Le repetía con desesperación que no muriera pero el pequeño no era capaz de formular bien las palabras… intentaba decirle algo así que acercó su oreja a la boca de Patamon "Hay que tener Valor para creer en la Esperanza… Levanta tu D-3 hacia el cielo" El rubio no entendía muy lo que quería hacer pero no perdió nada haciéndolo, levantó su dispositivo digital y lo apunto en dirección al cielo como le había indicado su compañero. En ese momento un rayo de luz provocó un agujero entra las nubes y cayó en la pantalla del D-3. Devimon intentaba retroceder como si supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación, en cambio Kirika ordenaba alteradamente que lo detuviera. El cuerpo de Patamon empezó a flotar y una capa de luz amarilla cubrió tanto al Digielegido de la Esperanza como su Digimon "Voy a ir a otro nivel" Dijo el monstruo digital con una voz bastante ronca… "Estoy sintiendo el Valor que recorre por tu venas Takeru, junto a tu Esperanza, mi poder es poderoso… Llegó el momento proteger a todos" TK se levantó, apuntó su D-3 hacia Patamon y recitó una palabra "Digievoluciona"

-¡Patamon Mega-Digievoluciona en…!- El cuerpo del pequeño tomó una forma humana, después aquel cuerpo se cubrieron por una armadura azulada bastante potente, y unas alas doradas se formaron detrás de él- ¡Seraphimon!

Un grandioso ángel deslumbró toda la calle, posó sus pies en el asfalto y caminó hacia los enemigos tranquilamente, tenía su vista en Devimon, este se hallaba asustado y temblando. Kirika también sintió una inseguridad terrible, sabía que su compañero no sería rival con el ángel así que optó por una opción más sensata, huir. La chica se apoyó en su compañero oscuro y se elevaron por los aires, y rápidamente Devimon extendió sus brazos y provocó un terremoto, se empezó a abrir grietas, los edificios se estaban derrumbando poco a poco. Takeru se acercó a Terrence y lo puso de pie, después giró su cabeza y vio a Sora levantándose poco a poco "¡Seraphimon ve a salvarla!" Gritó TK, pero fue inútil ya que el rubio estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por un gran trozo de edificio, el ángel digital decidió ayudar primero a su compañero y al amigo que lo acompañaba. Takenouchi y Birdramon ya había recapacitado y observaban con atención el espectáculo tan terrible que estaba sucediendo a sus alrededores "¡Sora escapa! ¡Huye!" La chica intentó responderle pero fue tarde, ya se habían alejado demasiado, rápidamente se subió a su Digimon volador y se largaron. Seraphimon llevaba en cada brazo a los dos chicos "MI hermano…" El edificio donde había estado encerrado Mike, dentro de la tienda de fideos había quedado totalmente destruida. A lo lejos se seguía viendo a Kirika y Devimon provocando todo ese desastre hasta llegar al punto de detenerse y desaparecer mágicamente. Sobrevolaron toda la ciudad con el fin de salir hacia una zona alejada, ambos vieron lo que pasaba abajo y vieron como miles de Poseídos rodeaban la periferia de la metrópolis con intención de entrar, pero la valla se los impedía; TK vio la expresión de su amiga, estaba completamente destrozado. Pasó una hora y llegaron a una pequeña casa abandonada en la cima de unos montes, decidieron entrar dentro y descansar. Takeru acompañó a Terrence mientras este último permanecía echado en una cama boca abajo y sin emitir ningún sonido. El rubio decidió dejarlo solo y salió de la vivienda, se acercó a unas vallas de madera y se apoyó observando el profundo bosque que se expandía delante de él "¿Por qué tengo el emblema del Valor?" Dijo mientras se acariciaba la muñeca. En cierta manera, sintió un poco de tristeza por Kirika, sabía que necesitaba su ayuda y no hizo lo suficiente para que ella estuviera bien, pero había hecho cosas muy horribles e imperdonables… Hay personas en las que la Esperanza se guía por otros caminos independientemente si es bueno o malo, en este caso podría decirse que es algo neutro, todo lo que la chica hizo fue por amor pero eso conllevó a sacrificar demasiadas vidas inocentes "Yo ya tengo mi verdadero amor, y no eras tú Kirika, nunca lo has sido" Levantó la cabeza y vio flotando a Seraphimon con los brazos cruzados "¿Qué estará pensando?" Se estará adaptando a su nueva Digievolución tal vez, no se sabe. TK se volvió a meter dentro para descansar, mañana seguirían con su viajes con el objetivo de reunirse todos nuevamente "Descansa en paz, Mike" Susurró TK sumado en una breve tristeza.

 **Kirika (Última parte del personaje)**

Una muchacha guapa, de buen cuerpo y con un cabello impresionante se encontraba en el borde de un monte horizontalmente aplanado, el viento hacía que sus pelos se movieran de un lado para otro, dentro de ella su sangre oscura circulaba por todo su organismo con mucho fervor. Tenía los músculos relajados mirando una bonita noche de estrellas "No me ama…" Sus pensamientos se concentraban en las duras palabras del chico de sus sueños, al que había amado desde la primera vez que lo vio, ese muchacho que pasó tanto tiempo con ella apoyándola en todo lo que necesitara "No tenía el apoyo de mi familia, todos me odiaban y deseaban que me quedara en ese manicomio toda mi vida ¿Es que nadie lo entiende? La gente es muy ordinaria demostrando su amor pero lo mía es diferente y muy especial… Estaba dispuesta a ir al Paraíso con Takeru, ese iba a ser mi mayor regalo, vivir como dos almas enamoradas viviendo aventuras desde los cielos, pero no fue así" Unos sonoros rugidos se escuchaban detrás de ella, una fuerte condensación de aire fue tras ella empujándola un poco más hacia el borde, unos centímetros más y podría caerse "No debí crearme todo este juego, debí ser directa y asesinar de una vez a Hikari; ella es maldito problema de todo ¿Estará muerta? No la he visto con él… Si es así me alegraría mucho; no que digo, estoy enfadada y decepcionada ¿Cómo me pienso calmar? ¿Mi esfuerzo de que ha valido? Siendo sincera puedo recalcar que ver como familias morían a casusa de la maldición que lanzó Imperialdramon me hacía sentirme genial, algunas ves me tumbaba en los techos de las casa y veía como un padre trasformaba a su hijo en una persona irracional, que gusto…" Los rugidos seguían, pero no era nada de que asustarse, más bien lo que había detrás de ella era principal creación "Sino puedo tener a mi amado Takeru, me aseguraré que nadie lo tenga" Kirika se dio media vuelta y vio a la gran bestia que se imponía delante de ella, era Imperialdramon en su forma de dragón, se mantenía pasivo por el momento esperando a que su dueña le dé una orden "Gran dragón tu sucumbirás el terror, te encargo que envíes al infierno a cada persona, animal o ser vivo que veas" El rugido se hizo más intenso; Kirika esperaba el momento adecuado para efectuar un inminente ataque que acabaría con toda la demografía japonesa. Pero antes decidió hacer algo con sus propias manos "Devimon, ven aquí" El demonio apareció de repente en su forma de humano, cogió la mano de su compañera observando al gran monstruo digital.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Dev

-Gracias a un poder tuyo pudimos localizar a Takeru- Dijo Kirika en un tono vacilante- Utilízalo para encontrar a Yagami

-Entendido- Dev cayó en un estado de parálisis sin mover ni un solo dedo, tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la normalidad- Mi hermano IceDevimon está con ella

-¿Tienes un hermano?- La joven se sorprendió ante tal sorpresa

-Sí, somos casi iguales, solo que él domina el hielo- respondió orgulloso el demonio

-Pues vamos con él- Kirika se acercó a Imperialdramon y le empezó a acariciar- Te contaré una cosa… Tú deseas acabar con el mundo de los humanos, o sea el mío. Si eso llega a pasar quiero que me lleves a vivir contigo al Mundo Digital, todo este tiempo has estado conmigo y me resultaría difícil separarme de ti…

-No hay problema- Devimon empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas- Yo… Admiro a Takaishi, desde la primera vez que me derrotó, solo era un niño indefenso. Fui un inepto al confiarme; el sueño de cada villano es asesinar a los portadores de la Esperanza y la Luz, sus descendientes heredaran sus cualidades hasta crear un gran número de "Ángeles" No, no quiero imaginármelo… Y a veces dudo que si esos chicos pretenden enfrentarnos, Imperialdramon no será rivales para ellos

-Imperialdramon está nivel Mega, el nivel máximo y además cuenta con el gran poder de la oscuridad… Es prácticamente indestructible- Dijo Kirika enfadada

-Tú misma lo has oído, hay un lazo enorme que une a Takaishi y Yagami, ese lazo lo denomino Amor Puro- Tras escuchar eso la chica soltó un bufido- Puede que sus Digimon lleguen a convertirse en uno

-¿En uno?- Kirika se puso un tanto nerviosa

-No importa, tú quieres que vayamos hasta donde estás Hikari ¿No?- Kirika asintió con la cabeza- Acabamos con ella y nos evitamos problemas

"Amor Puro… Suena hermoso, me gustaría tener eso con Takeru; pero lamentablemente perdí mi oportunidad, solo me queda asesinarlos a todos y vivir en plena soledad toda mi vida… Puede que esté con Devimon pero no será lo mismo. Se me viene a la cabeza un último recuerdo, algo que nunca he contado a nadie, yo solo era una niña de 9 años de edad, mi tío estaba enfadado conmigo, iba en la parte detrás del coche. Me había regañado porque había permitido que unos niños me pegaran una paliza solo por ser tímida, mi señor tío siempre me mantuvo en raya si se trataba de dejar en honor el nombre de su familia. Nos estacionamos en un sitio, era un puerto escondido en casi las afueras de Odaiba; me sacó bruscamente del vehículo jalándome del brazo, me dolía y yo gritaba y lloraba para que parara pero solo recibía diversos reproches y amenazas por parte de él… Me metió dentro de un amplio garaje, estaba un tanto oscuro dentro pero se observaba a dos hombres enmascarados, había un tercero sentado en una silla amarrado con fuertes correas y con una bolsa en la cabeza, el hermano de mi padre me dio una pistola que pesaba mucho para mí en esa época y me empujó en frente de él… Yo repetía que no quería hacer daño a alguien, pero fue inútil, mi gritaba más y más, las lágrimas se me quería salir de nuevo pero tenía miedo que él también me pegara. Solo levanté el arma y apreté el gatillo, no cerró los ojos porque sentía una extraña y macabra sensación de querer como la bolsa de manchaba de líquido. Todos me aplaudieron, yo… me sentía feliz y continué disparando al cadáver, fui detenida por mi tío, me dio la vuelta y me metió una buena bofetada, luego agarró el arma y me apuntó en el cráneo ¿Qué vas a hacer? Le pregunté con una voz temblante, me amenazó con asesinarme si le decía a alguien lo que él me hizo hacer, tenía mucho miedo a ese hombre; en verdad él era hombre que aterrorizaba mi vida diariamente, algunas veces me tocaba más de lo debido. Un día me harté de que me estuviera tratando de esa manera y terminé vengándome de lo que él más quería, su hijo. Recuerdo haber comentado que maté a mi primo por placer, luego por envidia y al final por venganza; si combinamos esas cosas daremos con una respuesta claramente válida, yo he sido afectada por terceros, lo que soy ahora mismo es por culpa de mi familia… El único bueno era mi abuelo y por eso decidí enviarle al Paraíso. Ya me entiendo mejor, sí, creo que a base de todas las experiencias he ido cogiendo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que estoy lista, lista para que todo el mundo reciba lo que he recibido yo… ¿Es lo justo no?"

Kirika cogió la mano de su compañero y desaparecieron dejando a Imperialdramon descansando… "Soy una chica buena con placeres prohibidos, pero ante todo soy una chica buena" Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder totalmente su cordura y por tanto su raciocinio, Kirika había muerto psicológicamente.


	16. Tiempo Mágico

16\. Tiempo Mágico

 **Mitsuki**

Las noches pasadas fueron terriblemente frías, había una gran cantidad de vientos helados que hacían silbar las hojas de los grandes árboles; no había mucho material para tener un adquirir un poco de calor, ni el fuego que se hacía en las fogatas diarias eran suficiente ¿Iban a morir en cualquier momento? Estuvieron andando por las entrañas de un extenso bosque muy alejado de la civilización, era la única manera de escapar de aquellos monstruos mutantes sin conciencia. Ya ha pasado una semana y dos días desde que por desgracia de todos perdieron el autobús y se separaron ¿Cómo estarán los demás? Era una pregunta angustiosa que se hacían cada mañana al despertar. Necesitaban llegar a la localidad donde habían quedado para encontrarse, pero resultaba cada vez más difícil llegar a ese objetivo por el hecho de estar prácticamente perdidos y sin ningún tipo de orientación "Estamos dando vueltas…" Susurró un niño de 8 años de edad, se encontraba sentado apoyado en el tronco de un árbol a medio derruir, tenía una lata de cerezas media abierta en la mano, iba cogiendo una por una para llevárselas a la boca; a su lado estaba su compañero digital, Lopmon observando como el chico de alimentaba. Mitsuki odiaba comer cuando los demás no lo hacían con él, a veces creen que el muchacho es ingenuo y no se da cuenta que la mayoría están débiles por falta de alimento "Yo no soy útil pero vosotros sí" Se culpaba a sí mismo por resultar una molestia ¿Qué podía hacer? Cada vez que rechazaba la comida que Hikari le ofrecía ella se enfadaba y ponía una cara bastante seria que da demasiado temor. Últimamente la chica que resultó ser como su nueva madre se mantenía embobada mirándose la palma de la mano, día tras noche rozándoselo con los dedos; el pequeño sintió curiosidad y no se reprimió al preguntarle de qué se trataba, ella lo miraba y le contestaba que era el emblema de la Amistad y que gracias a que se le formó en su piel Gatomon pudo Digievolucionar a un nivel muy elevado "Es muy bonito" Resultaba atractivo tener ese imagen impregnada en el cuerpo, era como si te identificaran respecto a tu cualidad. Higashi era el hombre con el que escaparon, no duró ni dos días con ellos, cuando todos despertaron al tercer día ya no estaba, se había llevado sus casos y parte de los objetos que Kari llevaba en su mochila "Mala persona" Así que continuaron solo ellos dos con sus dos Digimon. La noche estaba cayendo, el chico empezaba a tener un poco de fría así que dejó su envase a medio comer y se abrazó a sí mismo, Lopmon se juntó a él rodeándole con sus grandes orejas marrones, se sentía muy augusto y no había nada por lo que quejarse por el momento. Todas las noches antes de dormir le pedía al suelo volver a soñar con lo mismo del día anterior, quería revivir los buenos recuerdos que tuvo con sus padres antes de mudarse precipitadamente a Odaiba y desaparecer a los días; cuando su madre lo abrazaba en sus sueños, una alegría le invadía haciéndole temblar el cuerpo, tocar a su madre aunque no sea real era suficiente para que al despertar tuviera la energía moral que lo motivaba a seguir. Mitsuki levantó la vista y vio que Hikari se dirigía hacia él con los brazos cruzados, por su expresión parecía que le iba a echar la bronca "¿Otra vez no te acabas la comida?" Por una parte le molestaba que fuera tan sobreprotectora, como si no pudiera valerse por sí mismo, y por otra parte se sentía cómodo al conseguir a alguien que siempre esté al tanto de él, estaba muy agradecido de tenerla a lado "Come lo que sobra, te lo he guardado especialmente para ti" Ella se soltó los brazos y se puso en cuclillas para acariciarle el rostro tan suave que poseía el pequeño… tenía un pequeño rasguño en la parte superior izquierda de una sus rodillas debido a que se topó con una rama de árbol muy traicionera. Mitsuki se hizo a un lado ya que Kari quería sentarse junto a él; al estar los dos juntos pegados, la joven cogió el envase de cerezas, cogió una y se la acercó a la boca del niño con la intención de que comiera y no dejara nada desperdiciado "¡No quiero más cerezas, Hikari!" Pero las quejas del chico no sirvieron de nada, Hikari utilizó el típico método que se hacen con los bebes "Abre la boquita que el avión tiene que aterrizar" Lopmon se limitaba a reírse siendo partícipe de aquel acto tan gracioso, en cambio su compañero se enfadó de repente, se puso de pie y se alejó hasta situarse en una roca con vistas a un pequeño riachuelo. A los pocos minutos sintió como una mano le tocaba la cabeza, este se alteró y volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?- Dijo Hikari algo apenada, se situó a su lado y observaron juntos el paisaje

-Yo… yo soy el que debe protegerte Kari- Mitsuki se pasó una de sus manitas por el ojos intentando limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que se le iban cayendo- Me lo prometí a mí mismo, y Takeru confía en mí para que no te pase nada, pero… ¡Me tratas como un niño pequeño! Ya estoy grande

-¿No lo entiendes? Con solo saber que tú estás bien me das fuerzas para seguir adelante, si no te tuviera ahora mismo conmigo… no sé lo que sería de mí sinceramente, así que no creas que eres un inútil- Dijo Yagami en su tono suave tan habitual que tenía

El pequeño la miró con los ojos brillosos y se lanzó contra ella rodeando sus brazos contra su cintura, le dio un abrazo como muestra de gratitud, era una chica maravillosa, de eso no había duda. Ambos fueron hacia el árbol donde estaban, se sentaron y se mantuvieron callados durante un buen rato; Mitsuki apoyado en el regazo de la joven mientras esta le acariciaba lentamente el profundo cabello que tenía "Te tengo que cortar esta melena" Dijo Hikari rompiendo el silencio. Los párpados del niño de iban entrecerrando poco a poco hasta caer profundamente dormido… Tuvo un sueño algo extraño, se encontraba en medio de un salón de actos de un instituto de secundaria, se miró las manos y se sorprendió al ver que las tenía grandes, además de verse más alto y con ropas de una talla elevada; delante de él había un micrófono "¿Hola?" Su voz sonó ronca como si se tratara de un hombre adulto, miró a las gradas para observar a un montón de personas gritando su nombre "¡Mitsuki, Mitsuki!" ¿Por qué lo mencionaban demasiado? No le dio tanta importancia a ello, sino a dos personas que estaba sentadas en la fila más alta de las gradas con un cartel blanco que decía "Te apoyamos, hijo" Al momento recordó a sus difuntos padres, esperanzado que fueran ellos los que lo estuvieran apoyando los miró con más detenimiento… Pero no eran ellos, se trataba de una mujer de pelo castaño y un hombre de pelo rubio "¿Cómo?" Mitsuki se echó para atrás, se sobó los ojos pero no sucedió nada, su vista no le engañaba ¿Esto se trata de un sueño premonitorio o algo parecido? Se acercó al micrófono, lo cogió e instintivamente comenzó a cantar, esa voz tan masculina y la vez tan profundas y penetradoras llegaron a sus oídos, tenía un canto perfecto "…Y de repente me encontraste y me protegiste…" El ritmo que acompañaba la canción eran las teclas de un refinado piano, acompañado de unas suaves trompetas; la gente no dejaba de gritar pero su mirada se centraba en aquellas dos personas que lo miraban con orgullo "…Tenía miedo pero me ayudaste a enfrentar mis pesadillas…" Debería de estar asustado en esos momentos, pero no fue así, en los recuerdos que tenía con su madre siempre sonreía con un sentimiento único que solo le pertenecía a ella… pero no fue así, clavó la mirada en la mujer de pelo corto y pelo castaño, el joven le mandó una sonrisa a la que ella recibió con mucho afecto llevándose las manos al pecho "…Aunque el tiempo pase, no dejaré de sentir tus honestas caricias…" Al poco rato terminó la canción, todos se levantaron a aplaudir, pero un Mitsuki ya hecho un adolescente fue hacia las gradas a gran velocidad, apartaba a la gente que se le pusiera en medio para llegar a su destino… Estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, estiró su mano para coger la suya; ya podía ver a la mujer con claridad, esa cara tan fina y delicada, y sobre todo tan acogedora… Pero no llegaron a mantener un contacto ya que todo se tornó oscuro para que poco a poco un niño pequeño vaya abriendo sus párpados para observar el sol naciente que se movía por encima de las copas de los árboles. Estaba recostados encima de las piernas de Hikari, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro dormido; ella estaba muy cansada y Mitsuki lo sabía así que decidió no despertarla. Se levantó con la intención de apoyarse en el hombro de la muchacha para sentir el extraño contacto que los unía a los dos "Siempre te protegeré ma…, digo Hikari" Se mantuvieron esa posición durante un buen rato hasta que se escuchó pisadas, se oía como las ramas del suelo se rompían; Mitsuki sacudió a su Digimon para que despertara, el pequeño digital marrón se levantó de manera asustadiza preparado para cualquier ataque "Cálmate Lopmon, creo que hay alguien cerca" Observaron para distintos lados pero no había nadie, ambos se pusieron de pie para ampliar sus horizontes… Se seguían escuchando ramas rotas, era evidente que alguien estaba cerca. A lo pronto apareció una sombra que desapareció a gran velocidad por unos troncos de árboles, el viento había dejado de hacer silbar a las hojas por lo que se escuchaba mejor cualquier ruido sospechoso. Unas risas se produjeron, risas que se hacían cada vez mayores por el acercamiento que iban teniendo hasta el niño; Mitsuki sabía por una rara razón que estaban en peligro así que se dio media vuelta para despertar a Hikari… Pero al hacerlo vio como un hombre mayor le tapaba la boca a la joven con un cuchillo cerca de su garganta, Gatomon estaba paralizaba sin saber qué hacer mientras que Lopmon permanecía apegado en la cabeza de su compañero. Más hombres empezaron a salir misteriosamente entre los árboles, llevaban todo tipo de armas, desde bates metálicos, machetes o cuchillos hasta armas de fuego como sería un fusil; los tenían rodeados a todos. Mitsuki podría intentar huir por su gran velocidad y agilidad que tenía pero no podía dejar atrás a Kari, estaría con ella hasta el final, así que se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que uno de ellos haga lo que tuviera que hacer "Lopmon, tengo miedo…" Susurraba a su compañero esperanzado a que hiciera algo, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada ya que había una ley que prohibía que los Digimon atacasen a los humanos… Una ley que les supondría una muerte seguro a ellos. El viejo que sostenía a Hikari dio una orden para que los llevaran a su refugio, aquel hombre se levantó sacó una pistola y con la culata le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la chica dejándola inconsciente, pero antes de eso intentaba gritar al niño que huyera aunque sea complicado descifrar lo que decía con esa mano que tapaba su boca. El pequeño estaba horrorizado "Hi…Kari" Intentó correr hacia ella pero fue detenido por el brazo de uno de esos tipos, el chico hizo todo lo posible para liberarse pero fue en vano, miró la cara al sujeto que no le dejaba escapar, tenía una sonrisa malvada junto a unos ojos inexpresivos, acto seguido levantó su puño y le metió un golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo… Veía borroso pero logró captar como metían a Gatomon y a Lopmon en una bolsa de lona, y como uno de ellos cargaba a Kari encima de su hombro; no pudo ver más ya que su cerebro no aguantó y quedó sumido en una oscuridad que irradiaba un terror puro. Se escuchaban voces, voces de personas creando una especie de conversación amistosa, además se captaba el olor de un estofado en proceso de elaboración; aún tenía los ojos cerrados ya que tenía miedo abrirlos, no quería saber lo que se iba a encontrar a continuación, lo que tenía claro era que no iba a escapar de las garras de sus secuestrados así que decidió mantenerse quieto y esperar lo que pase… Por otra parte, alguien pareció darse cuenta que el niño se había despertado ya que hacía comentarios como "La carne tierna ha recobrado conciencia" Era fácil saber que se trataba de él; Mitsuki empezó a recordar aquel día tan horrendo donde fueron capturados por unos pueblerinos que comían carne humana, especialmente carne de niños "No… Que alguien me ayude" Saber que en esos días iba a ser cocinado y comido por muchas personas le resultaba espantoso y a la vez que asqueroso. Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él, no quería abrir los ojos por más que deseaba saber lo que le rodeaba; pero el terror le invadió al sentir el tacto de esa persona levantándole la camiseta dejándolo con la barriga al aire, además como el filo de un cuchillo le rozaba hasta dar con su ombligo. Eso fue demasiado para él por lo que se levantó y se arrastró hasta alejarse de aquel hombre, ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos para admirar el paisaje… Estaba en una especia de cabaña de madera, en las paredes había una multitud de carne que chorreaba sangre, algunas de ella llevaban clavabas un hacha; en el centro había una mesa metálica manchada de una tonalidad rojiza, junto a ella había un hombre con un mandil sucio y una casco que le cubría casi toda la cara; aparte había dos hombres que los acompañaban, cada uno llevaba un palo con púas en sus manos "Ven aquí niño" Mitsuki había conseguido pegarse en la esquina de una las paredes, tenía las piernas pegadas a su pecho, estaba temblando, tenía tanto temor que ni pudo derramar ninguna lágrima "Es muy escurridizo, reventadle la cabeza de una vez" Dijo el hombre del mandril; los dos hombres se iban acercando poco a poco a él cerrándole el paso… No había escapatoria, así que optó por cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que tenga pasar. De repente una puerta fue abierta bruscamente, entró una mujer joven con un sombrero militar muy llamativo, su aparición hizo que todos detuvieran lo que estaban a punto de hacer "No le hagáis nada el niño, el jefe lo quiere con vida" Todos obedecieron y de alejaron de él, la mujer se acercó a Mitsuki, lo cogió fuertemente del brazo y se lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia afuera; el pequeño miró su rostro algo aliviado ya que le había salvado por el momento de una muerte horripilante. Llegaron fuera y lo tiró bruscamente contra el suelo lleno de hojas amarillentas, este se levantó con dificultad y fijó su vista el ¿Cielo? El cielo no era el de siempre, tenía un color verdoso y si se fijaba bien se veía como unas agujas del reloj la decoraban en diferentes tamaños "Intenta escapar muchacho" Dijo la mujer en un tono bromista, el chico no dudó en irse corriendo directo al interior del bosque con la poca posibilidad de encontrar algo de ayuda, pero al momento de salir del claro donde se encontraba chocó bruscamente contra una pared invisible, se dio un dolorido golpe en el pómulo derecho provocando que soltara una pequeña maldición "Mal…maldita cosa ¿Qué fue eso?" Al parecer se trataba de un campo de fuerza, Mitsuki golpeaba esa pared transparente por si ocurría pero fue inútil; alguien lo cogió de nuevo por el brazo y lo jaló hasta el centro.

-Escapar no será tan fácil ¿Verdad niño?- El joven que le hablaba se hacía conocido, tan conocido que no tardó en reconocerlo

-¡Higashi! ¿Tú has hecho todo esto?- Preguntó Mitsuki desafiante

-Fue una suerte encontrarme con toda esta gente que por desgracias de la vida se están quedando sin alimento… ¿Y quiénes somos para desperdiciar cualquier tipo de carne? Sobre todo la de un niño tan tierno y apetitoso como tú- Higashi tenía un tono vacilante y daba vueltas alrededor del muchacho; la gente se estaba reuniendo alrededor de ellos para observar la situación- A estas personas ya les mostré mi verdadera faceta… Y por temor han aceptado cooperar conmigo

-Takeru debió darte más golpes ¡Malo!- El chico intentó ponerse de pie, pero uno de los hombres de Higashi le metió una patada en la espalda provocando que cayera de pleno en el suelo- Hikari…

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Hikari? Ella y esas cosas que os acompañan están encerrados en una de mis cabañas, lamento decirte que ahora mismo estás solo- El joven rio- Bueno, quizá me equivoque en eso… ¡Traedlos a todos!

Dos hombres fueron a una cabaña, tardaron un buen rato en sacar a la fuerza a la chica Yagami y los dos Digimon que estaban atados por una cuerda muy sujeta. Cuando Hikari vio al pequeño tirado en el suelo muy maltratado no tardó en empezar a gritar por su enfado contenido "!¿Qué le habéis hecho?! ¡No os lo perdonaré! ¡Soltadme!" La joven había perdido un poco los estribos pero era lo normal dado el caso. Los dos señores pudieron con ella y la llevaran a rastras al lado de Mitsuki tirándola de una manera poco delicada, a los compañeros digitales también.

-Kari, para empezar, yo fui el que dejó a ese chico rubio a su suerte, preferí que se lo mataran los Poseídos, hay que ser muy idiota para dormir al aire libre- Dijo Higashi con una sonrisa a la vez que le tocaba la barbilla a la chica- En estos momentos supongo que ya será uno de ella ¿Quién sabe?

-Él no está muerto, lo dice mi…-Kari se calló un momento, pero terminó su frase-… mi corazón

-Kari, no preocupes, saldremos de aquí de alguna manera- habló Mitsuki reincorporándose en sí mismo- Un… fracasado como ese no podrá con nosotros

-¿Crees que un fracaso como yo crearía este campo de tiempo?- Dijo Higashi orgulloso señalando el cielo verdoso y la pared invisible que evitaba salir- Habéis estado dormidos 6 horas así que según mis cálculos han pasado dos semanas fuera de este campo

-¿Cómo dices?- Intervino Gatomon de pronto

-Que dentro de mi campo de tiempo, el magnífico tiempo avanza normalmente mientras que fuera el tiempo avanza más rápido- Se acercó a la gata tocándole la cabeza- Os preguntaréis el por qué… La razón es simple, no estamos protegiendo de los monstruos que hay ahí fuera, y creemos que con el paso del tiempo se irán disminuyendo la cantidad de Poseídos hasta no quedar ni uno… Pero ya que os di esta pequeña explicación, procederé con vuestras ejecuciones; te dejaré el último a ti Mitsuki. Bueno, empecemos con esta bonita chica de pelo corto

La mujer de antes cogió a la Digielegida de la Luz de los brazos y la levantó hasta estamparla contra una palo de madera de más o menos dos metros, después la amarraron con él con una soga resistente hasta dejarla inmovilizada. Tanto Mitsuki como Gatomon gritaban su nombra para que fuera liberada, sabían que no conseguirían nada pero debían insistir. Higashi levantó su brazo que para el desagrado de todos los presentes empezó a mutar, todo su brazo se tornó un color grisáceo, y donde debería estar las manos se había formado una especia de filo bastante intimidante "Si soy un monstruo después de todo" El corazón de Mitsuki empezó a latir con una fuerza impresionante, estaban a punto de matar a la mujer que lo estuvo apoyando desde que lo conoció, la cual no dudó un momento de dar la vida por él… la que logrado tapar el hueco de su corazón que le había provocado su madre al desaparecer; no… no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Hikari, él se prometió que iba a protegerla cueste lo que cueste, y se había un momento para demostrar su coraje, ese era el indicado… El niño empezó un gran enfado acompañado del deseo de salvar Kari; fue tanta su insistencia que sus propios ojos empezaron a producir una fuerte luz blanca. Se levantó de nuevo, pero cuando una de las personas intentó detenerlo con otra patada, el chico lo esquivo ágilmente, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos provocando que el hombre cayera de rodillas tapándose la vista por el gran impacto que había recibido de esa misteriosa luz. Tanto Hikari como Higashi miraron al chico sorprendidos, pero sobretodo evitaron tener contacto visual con él "Mírame Higashi" Repetía Mitsuki constantemente, pero el joven no hacía más que retroceder con el brazo tapándose la visión; chocó en la pared de una de sus cabañas, Higashi quería escapar por uno de los costados pero los veloces y sorprendentemente fuertes del pequeño lo evitaba. Llegó el punto donde el joven desgraciado se tiró al suelo empezando a susurrar algunas palabras que se entendían a la perfección "No quiero hacer daño a nadie, algo me controla, todo lo hago por mi madre" Mitsuki se puso en cuclillas delante de él, con una de sus manitas le cogió el pelo e intentó levantarlo con la intención de dejarlo ciego de por vida "¡No me obligues!" Lo que pasó a continuación hizo que el cielo verdoso se tornara blanco y de un momento a otro empezara a granizar. Del cuerpo de Higashi había salido una sombra oscura que poco a poco se iba materializando hasta coger forma, la forma de un demonio blanco "Me obligaste a salir de ese cuerpo, niño maldito, mi deber es acabar contigo y eso haré ¡Yo IceDevimon te mataré Mitsuki!" Su garra del demonio de volvió enorme… Al niño le recordó esa vez que estaba huyendo para evitar que esa mano le cogiera, pero esta vez no iba a huir, no sí antes volverlo antes. El niño metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su D-3 marrón, lo levantó con dirección a su compañero digital que seguía amordazado presenciando la escena "Lopmon, Mega-Digievoluciona…" Lopmon se soltó de las cuerdas haciendo que se desintegraran, se elevó por los aires acompañado de una reluciente luz amarilla y rosa… De pronto pronunció una famosa frase.

-Lopmon Mega-evoluciona en…- Su cuerpo empezó a crecer y crecer hasta tomar una forma algo peculiar, pronto se mostró a un ser rosa y blanco que parecía un conejito de peluche enorme, aunque se mostraba imponente-… ¡Cherubimon!

IceDevimon no dudó ni un segundo y fue tras Cherubimon, tenía las garras preparadas para clavárselas en el pecho, pero el compañero del chico logró esquivarlo. El demonio helado volvió a hacer el mismo ataque pero nuevamente fue esquivado… así estuvieron un buen rato. IceDevimon de mostraba agotado y con pocas fuerzas "¿Cómo es posible?" Cherubimon no dejaba de sonreírle, el Digimon sentía el corazón valiente de su compañero y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando "Tú tiempo en este planeta se ha acabado" El monstruo digital proclamó una frase "¡Lanza Relámpago!" Un rayo se formó en su mano, la elevó y con toda potencia la tiró contra su enemigo, haciendo que este emitiera un gran grito de dolor para que después terminara convirtiéndose en datos hasta desaparecer completamente… Tras eso la nevada desapareció, el cielo volvió a ser verde y en pocos segundos azul… Al parecer habían logrado eliminar el campo de tiempo, había vuelto al tiempo normal del planeta. Cherubimon volvió a ser Lopmon, Mitsuki perdió el brillo de sus ojos y volvió a tener su vista normal; el niño se fijó en Higashi pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido misteriosamente. Dio la vuelta y se fijó que todas las personas habían caído inconscientes al suelo, a excepción de Kari y Gatomon. El niño fue enseguida a liberar a la muchacha con la ayuda de Lopmon, al hacerlo la chica Yagami se lanzó contra él y le dio un afectivo abrazo "Gracias cielo, me has salvado la vida" El niño le correspondió el abrazo "Dije que nada malo te iba a pasar, te quiero Hikari" Fue un momento conmovedor que fue interrumpido por una indeseable persona.

-Por vuestra culpa he perdido la oportunidad de salvar a mi madre ¡Por vuestra maldita culpa, Morid!- Higashi fue contra ellos con un enorme machete, todos fueron incapaces a reaccionar ante eso…

Un disparo a lo lejos se oyó, Hikari se había puesto de pie viendo como el cuerpo de Higashi permanecía sin vida encima de un suelo embarrado. Los chicos no despejaban la mirada del cadáver, les había impactado un poco verlo. Luego el niño sintió una mano en la cabeza y cuando volteó vio a un muchacho de pelo rubio, le acompañaba un monstruo digital volador. La reacción de Hikari fue repentina, se abalanzó contra él y empezó a llorar apoyada en su hombro "Ya pasó mi chica, estoy de nuevo aquí contigo" Mitsuki se acercó a las piernas de su salvador y las abrazó fuertemente mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas "Lo has hecho bien campeón, te felicito" Por fin se habían reunido después de tantas semanas, por fin volvían a estar los tres juntos, de nuevo.

 **Matt (Última parte de Matt en la historia)**

Estar montados encima de una pájaro gigante causaba muchas nauseas, pero no resultaba un problema ya que Matt Ishida guidado por su espíritu luchador y su constante valor que tenía para hacer cara a cualquier adversidad. El grupo del rubio mayor estuvo sobrevolando los cielos durando dos días, descansando una hora cada seis horas de vuelo, la que más sufría de todos era Birdramon pero no tenían otra opción. Tenían la esperanza que con el emblema de la Esperanza incrustada en el pecho de Taichi y el emblema de la Luz en el pecho de Matt sintieran algún tipo de sentimiento que los haga guiar hasta ellos, pero no hubo suerte. Lo que sabían a la perfección es que no podían rendirse, tenían que reunir a todos los niños elegidos para hacer frente al monstruo que ocasionó todo el caos en Japón. Llegó la hora de dar un descanso, aterrizaron encima de monte amplio cubierto por rocas de distintas formas y tamaños, junto había un diminuto riachuelo que descendía por recovecos hasta llegar a las partes inferiores. Todos se bajaron del Digimon, primero Taichi e Ichijouji, después Matt para que pudiera ayudar a Sora a bajar sin problemas "Gracias…" Dijo la pelirroja a su pareja, ella se había vuelto poco receptiva durante todo el viaje, Matt tenía dudas si preguntarle que le sucedía pero decidió que no ya que podría resultar algo pesado. Birdramon volvió a ser Biyomon, y a los pocos segundos cayó dormida encima de una rama de un árbol a gran altura. Ishida se acercó a su amigo y se sentó junto a él, sacó unos cuantos trozos de pan y se lo ofreció, el castaño aceptó contento al tratarse de comida.

-¿Tienes otra teoría de porque tengo el emblema de tu hermana y tú el de mi hermano?- Preguntó Matt en su típica tonalidad seria

-Ya te conté todo lo que se me ocurre, quizá sea porque tenemos algún tipo de compatibilidad con ellos… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se haya creado algún tipo de lazo místico entre los cuatro…-Tai comía como todo un cerdo

-Si… un lazo- susurró el rubio mayor

El sueño que tuvo con Hikari lo definió como una llamada de atención que le puso la vida, de todos los niños elegidos ella era la única con la que no había interactuado demasiado, era verdad que siempre andaba con su hermano y que por ende debió de haberse un cierto sentimiento de amistad entre los dos, pero eso casi nunca sucedió. De todas maneras estaba dispuesto a mantenerse al tanto de ella, era lo que debía hacer ¿No? Por algo tenía su emblema en el pecho. Recordaba esos días donde venía Taichi con su hermana pequeña rogándole que la cuidara por un par de horas, y ese par de horas que decía se multiplicaban por dos… Pues en esos tiempos Takeru vivía con su madre en otra ciudad; Matt siempre terminaba "Cuidándola" Ya que le decía que viera televisión mientras este se iba a su habitación a practicar con la guitarra… Una vez la niña entró a su cuarto sin permiso, Ishida reaccionó de una mala manera y terminó echándola; en esos momentos se sentía idiota por tratar así a una pobre niña inocente "Tengo que encontrarla… Y también a mii hermano" Se dijo para sí mismo. El sol ya estaba cayendo, Ichijouji escribía en un libro sentado encima de un tronco caído, se le veía tan concentrado que sería una pena desconcentrarlo; Taichi estaba encima de una roca admirando el cielo casi estrellado; y Sora se mantenía intranquila moviéndose de un lado a otro, tal vez estuviera estresada por todo lo que tuvo que pasar a lo largo del mes ¿Cuántos familiares han muerto? Quizá la mayoría, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Izzy, Davis o Joe? Podrían estar poseídos… El rubio decidió no dar más vueltas a ese asunto por lo que decidió centrarse en la única persona que le ponía de los nervios con solo mirar lo desesperada que estaba; aprovechó que Gabumon estaba dormido y se acercó a su novia con la intención de establecer una aclaratoria charla, cuando se situó en frente de ella bloqueándole el camino, la cogió de los brazos y le dijo "¿Qué te ocurre?" La joven desvió su mirada para evitar contacto con los ojos de su pareja, no se sentía cómoda por lo agotada y desconcentrada que se veía "Na…nada déjame sola" Matt se negó, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a un corto precipicio, ambos se sentaron y dejaron flotando sus piernas, el ambiente era comprometedor así que el joven decidió pasar una mano alrededor de la chica, se le acercó al oído y le recitó unas cuantas cosas "Te he perdonado cariño, necesito que tú este bien para yo también lo esté ¿Lo entiendes?" La muchacha se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y aturdida por las palabras tan románticas que le había brindado su novio ya que Matt no era mucho de soltar cursilerías "No es propio de ti decir esas cosas…" Dijo Sora un tano vacilante, Ishida rio ante su comentario haciendo que se pegaran aún más "Creo que hay algo más que te preocupa ¿No?" Takenouchi bajó la cabeza, suspiró un largo rato y se atrevió a contar sus preocupaciones "Me siento un poco culpable, en vez de escapar debí de ir en busca de tu hermano, pero el miedo me venció y solo quería volver a casa… Y por mi acto ahora estamos en esta situación, buscando y buscando sin encontrar ni una mínima pista. Ya hemos buscado en la ciudad donde te comentó pero nada, ni rastro, solo escombros de ese terremoto que ocasionó Kirika… Y ella también ese otro motivo de mis constantes nervios" Sora se restregaba las palmas por su cara intentando de laguna forma quitarse su irritación pero era más difícil de lo que se creía; Matt la miraba con compasión, en serio se sentía muy culpable y no la podía juzgar, ella siempre fue una persona que se preocupaba por todos por eso era la más querida del grupo, no había duda que a Ishida le había tocado la lotería "Te equivocas, preferiría que té te protegieras en vez de ir tras Takeru… No me tomes por una mala persona, ese pequeño idiota es mi hermano, lleva mi sangre y por lo tanto no le pasará nada; aparte, siempre te quejabas que nunca salíamos de excursión al bosque… Míranos ahora, vemos las copas de los árboles en un anochecer tan espectacular, hay que tomarse las cosas con calma Sora" Fueron unas palabras reconfortantes ¿Quién esperaría eso de Matt? La joven pelirroja había conseguido alegrarse, tanto fue su emoción que se acercó más a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, fue tan dulce ese contacto entre los dos que lo volvieron a repetir durante un buen rato… Pero su magia se vio interrumpida por unos cuantos espectadores que los observaban sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, detrás de unas cuantas rocas musgosas estaba Taichi, Agumon y Ken observando con atención "Largaos de aquí mirones" Pero no le hicieron ningún tipo de caso, Matt se cansó de repetir que se largaran así que se levantó y fue tras ellos con la intención de darles una leve paliza. Se fijó en Tai que intentaba esquivarlo pero sus repentinos ataques de risas le evitaba moverse correctamente, cuando el rubio se le acercó y estuvo a punto de mandarle el primer golpe amistoso, el mayor de los Yagami se puso de rodillas y estampó fuertemente sus manos contra el suelo, ya no reía sino que se quejaba de un extraño dolor que le provenía del pecho. Matt recapacitó e intentó ayudar a su amigo pero este lo apartó, el joven de pelos alborotados logró sentarse, se iba quitando poco a poco los botones de su camisa hasta quedar con su pecho descubierto… Y por una extraña razón el emblema de la Esperanza que tenía dibujado en la piel empezaba a brillar, algunas veces brillaba menos y otras con más intensidad. Por suerte el dolor se le iba disminuyendo poco a poco hasta quedar en nada "Takeru… está cerca" Dijo Tai de una manera repentina "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Matt un tanto desesperado por el comentario de su amigo "Solo lo sé…" Yagami se puso de pie y empezó a correr con dirección norte escalando unas cuantas rocas, el joven rubio ordenó que lo esperaran aquí mientras perseguía al líder de los niños elegidos. Escalar y caminar entre extravagantes rocas resultaba muy difícil pero no lo podía perder de vista ¿Decía la verdad acerca de que su hermano se encontraba cerca? Dado que con el paso del tiempo habían vivido todo tipo de aventuras demasiado extrañas para ser explicados con claridad. Pasó un buen rato de persecución hasta que Tai se detuvo, se ocultó detrás de un tronco de árbol, se dio media vuelta para llamar silenciosamente a su amigo Ishida para que se acercara y observaran juntos lo que Taichi había descubierto. El rubio se acercó en cuclillas y dirigió su mirada donde su amigo le señalaba; había una pequeña cabaña con luces encendidas, era muy inusual ver ese tipo de viviendas encima de un monte tan precipitado "Vamos" Dijo Matt con una elevada, su compañero no se opuso ante aquella orden, bajaron con cuidado hasta tocar tierra y avanzar con mucha precaución hasta la entrada a la cabaña, el pecho de Tai brillaba mucho más, y para no molestar decidió abotonarse la camisa y cerrarse con la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta arriba. Intentaron mirar lo que había dentro por las ventanas pero estaban tapadas por unos cartones, llegaron a la puerta, Matt cogió el pomo y lo giró. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, y su primera impresión fue encontrarse una escopeta apuntándole en la cara "¿Matt?" Dijo la voz de un joven, bajó el cañón y se quedó embobado viendo a la persona que tenía en frente "¿Hermano eres tú?" Ishida le dio un fuerte palmada al chico en la mejilla, después lo atrajo hacia él y le clavó un hondo abrazo "Te he estado buscando por todos lados, Takeru…" Ambos hermanos después de un largo periodo de tiempo habían logrado reunirse, el rubio mayor se sentía aliviado de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Tai se acercó a TK, y le cogió del hombro clavándole una sonrisa. Patamon estaba contento de verlos y no paraba de dar vueltas por los aires como si se tratara de un niño pequeño emocionado, pero todos se fijaron en el joven que se hallaba descansando encima de una cama, Matt miró a su hermano menor esperando que le dé algún tipo de explicación "Es un buen amigo que me encontré por el camino, está bajo una depresión por la pérdida de su hermano… así que estuve durante una par de semanas bajo su cuidado… Pero eso me dificultó ir tras Hikari" Tai se abalanzó contra Takeru cogiéndole de los hombros angustiosamente.

-¿Mi hermana se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde estás que no la veo?- Tai exigía respuestas

-Nos separamos por culpa de un tipo… Pero he hecho todo lo posible para ir en su búsqueda, enserio- Dijo TK pero el Digielegido del Valor lo estampó contra una de las paredes y levantó su puño con intención de azotarle un golpe- ¡Suéltame Tai! Estoy tan desesperado como tú por encontrarla

-Prefieres cuidar a ese imbécil deprimido en vez de buscar a mi hermana ¿No es así?- Yagami fue a clavarle el golpe pero fue detenido por Matt- ¿Qué haces Matt? Tengo que darle una lección a tu hermano

-No tocaras a mi hermano, punto- Ishida le apartó bruscamente de TK

Parecía que iba a ver una de las famosas peleas entre el Digielegido del Valor y de la Amistad pero fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de Sora, Ichijouji y los demás Digimon. Fue un reencuentro bastante afectivo, Sora fue tras Takeru y le abrazó repitiendo la palabra "Lo siento" Ichijouji le dio la mano como símbolo de su amistad… Pero el chico de pelo azul se fijó en una extraña imagen que tenía en la muñeca del rubio menor "¿Qué es esto? ¿Valor?" Matt al oír aquello fue tras su hermano, lo cogió de la mano y vio lo que tenía impregnado "¿Por qué tienes eso en la muñeca?" Preguntó Matt muy dubitativo. El menor se liberó de sus garras y empezó a explicar cómo se lo había formado y gracias a ello había logrado que Patamon llegara a su forma Mega, también le comentaron que Tai tenía el emblema de la Esperanza en su pecho e Ishida el de la Luz en el suyo… "SI Tai tiene Esperanza, Matt tiene Luz y TK tiene Valor… Entonces sería lógico que Hikari tuviera Amistad" Dedujo Ichijouji no quitando la vista del joven que aún descansaba en la cama "Pero la pregunta es ¿A qué se debe?" Todos empezaron a pensar por una posible respuestas pero no llegó nada a sus cabezas, en realidad rodo era demasiado confuso, si al menos tuvieran a Izzy entre ellos… Dejaron de darle muchas vueltas, ya había anochecido completamente así que decidieron descansar dentro de la cabaña hasta que amaneciera y continuaran con la búsqueda de Kari, Matt presentía que iba a sentir ese ardor que sintió Taichi al saber que Takeru se encontraba cerca, no había alguna duda. Al día siguiente, Ishida se despertó con un poco de dolor al verse obligado a dormir apoyado en una mesita de noche, elevó la mirada y no vio nadie dentro, ni el chico que dormía en la cama. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y apoyado a unos barrotes se dirigió a la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a todos los chicos sentados en círculos disfrutando de un aperitivo mañanero, incluidos los Digimon; TK estaba junto a Sora muy alejado de Tai que lo miraba con una cara de querer asesinarlo "Siempre tan prepotente, Yagami" Junto al líder estaba Ken Ichijouji con una expresión de tristeza, será por la pérdida de su compañero Digimon que ahora es un monstruo destructivo. Un joven le dio una palmada amistosa a Ishida haciendo que este se volteara sorprendido para saber quién era "Hola, me llamo Terrence, mucho gusto" Ambos se dieron la mano, el chico norteafricano a primera vista parecía amistoso y sin ningún tipo de maldad en sus ojos. Se acercaron al grupo y se sentaron junto a los demás.

-… Luego me enfadé con ella y terminé durmiendo en el aparcamiento, pero cuando desperté ya no estaban…-Relataba el joven Takaishi- Y Patamon casi se enfrentó a Gatomon y bueno… Por suerte no pasó cosas mayores

-¿Dónde crees que puede estar?- Comentó Sora con tranquilidad, deseando que Taichi no estalle de nuevo

-Según Terrence se está dirigiendo ahora mismo al distrito de Hirosaki, pero no podía obligar a mi amigo a seguir avanzando de esa manera, había perdido a su joven hermano- Takeru decía con odio sus palabras, como si no estuviera convencido de sí mismo, se llevó las manos a la cara- Y lo peor es que lleva a Mitsuki con ella, mierda debería estar con ellos para protegerlos

-Te dije que te largaras y me dejaras solo, Takeru- Intervino Terrence- Yo podía cuidarme solo

-No… Estabas indefenso ¿Cómo crees que te ibas a defender de los poseídos o de… Kirika?- Replicó Takeru

-Ya pasó hermano, yo te entiendo, no sé los demás- Matt echó una rápida mirada a todos los presentes, y como era de esperar el único insatisfecho era Taichi- Por ahora, dejémonos de cháchara y continuemos con la búsqueda… Biyomon ¿Nos harías el favor de Digievolucionar?

-Imposible, no puedo llevar a más gente encima, además estoy muy cansada, me habéis hecho volar sin parar ¿No tenéis consideración?- La compañera de Sora estaba muy indignada

-Tiene razón, creo que por el momento es mejor bajar de este monte y avanzar por el bosque, así llegaríamos hasta una autopista y con suerte encontraríamos un vehículo que nos llevó hasta Hirosaki- Dijo Ichijouji ganándose la aprobación de todos

Continuaron su viaje a pie, metieron todo lo necesario en sus mochilas, cualquier tipo de utensilios útiles, unas cuantas latas de comida y algunos vendajes para curarse ciertas heridas. Bajaron por un sendero poco inclinado, se ayudaban entre todos para evitar que ocurra algún tipo de accidente. Al pisar todos tierra plana, fijaron su vista en el denso bosque que se contemplaba ante ellos, Tai sacó una brújula e indicó que si iban a noroeste llegarían a una inminente salida del bosque y quizá encuentren una autopista. Creyeron en lo que dijo y empezaron a seguirlo; Takeru llevaba su arma apoyada en su hombro, Sora tenía una pistola sostenida en su cintura y el líder otro fusil enganchado en su mochila "¿Os habéis vuelto unos asesinos?" Pensó Ishida un tanto decepcionado por el cambio radical que habían sufrido todos. Avanzaron sin parar todo el día, las piernas empezaban a doler… Parecía que estaban perdidos ya que por más que siguieran no encontraban la salida. Se establecieron en un claro iluminado por las suaves luces que proporcionaba una dulce tarde de otoño, el mayo Yagami se apartó de todos, se sentó y de un momento a otro empezó a gritar, parecía que estuviera liberando todo su enfado "¡Cállate!" Le gritó Matt pero la respuesta de su amigo fue muy extrema, cogió su Digivice e hizo que Agumon Mega-Digievolucionara a WarGreymon "No me vuelvas a gritar, Ishida o saldrás mal parado" El rubio mayor no tuvo más opción que acercarse a él con serenidad y clavarle un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo tropezar contra el suelo "Idiota ¿Has perdido los papeles o qué? ¿Qué ibas a hacer con WarGreymon? ¿Lanzarnos un Terra Force a todos nosotros y matarnos? Recapacita. Tai se levantó enseguida, tenía un puño preparado para darle a su amigo pero este le esquivo al momento. Gabumon se acercó intentando proteger a su compañero pero WarGreymon lo apartó con una de sus enormes garras tirándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo mal herido "¡Gabumon!" Fue tras su amigo digital. Luego el chico de pelos alborotados fijó su mirada en Takeru, se iba acercando a él con toda la ira encima, Sora intentó pero fue apartada con brusquedad, aquello a Matt no le gustó para nada. Patamon se puso en frente de su compañero pero cuando WarGreymon estuvo a punto de encestarle otro golpe de los suyos, el pequeño digital empezó a brillar hasta tomar la forma de un ángel con una armadura resistente "¡Seraphimon! No hagas daño a nadie" Ordenó TK, pero no fue necesario que hiciera algo, todos se quedaron asombrados ante la presencia de aquel que nunca habían visto antes "Tai, Patamon logró llegar a esta fase gracias a tu emblema, por favor, perdóname por no cuidar de tu hermana, estoy muy arrepentido" Taichi tomó aire e hizo que WarGreymon volviera a ser Agumon, se dio media vuelta sin mirar al rubio menor y ordenó que siguieran caminando. Por suerte Gabumon seguía en buen estado y dijo que el dolor ya se le había pasado; pero para Ishida no era suficiente, se acercó lo más rápido a Tai, lo cogió de la camisa y lo tiró contra el suelo, le iba a dar un terrible golpe que iba a causar graves consecuencias… Pero fue detenido por un repentino dolor en el pecho, Ishida sentía un ardor, al momento de quitó su abrigo y su camiseta para darse cuenta que el emblema de la Luz incrustada en su pecho estaba brillando "¡Joder! ¡Está cerca!" Proclamó el rubio mayor, se puso de pie y desesperadamente empezó a caminar por todos los lados hasta donde la Luz se hacía más potente "Por aquí" Takeru vio a su hermano corriendo por una dirección inespecífica así que decidió seguirlo dejando a los demás atrás. El Digielegido de la Amistad corría con todas sus fuerzas aparatando todo tipo de ramas que se le ponían en medio hasta llegar a su destino, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Visualizó como una extraña barrera se rompía para dar vista a la chica Yagami el cual estaba abrazada a un niño, alrededor de ellos había varias cabañas "Estás ahí…" Dijo Matt aliviado, TK logró alcanzarlo y vio lo mismo que él "Kari… Amor, estas bien…" Ishida se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a su hermano decirle "Amor" a la muchacha. El rubio mayor decidió ir tras ella pero se quedó pensativo al ver que una tercera persona se acercaba a la chica y al pequeño, lleva una arma blanca en su mano, gritaba algo de que había perdido a su madre por culpa de ellos… Matt no reaccionó, pero en cambio TK sí "Maldito Higashi" Se levantó, llevó su arma en sus manos y apuntó en la cabeza al hombre que les iba a hacer daño… Le disparó acabando con su vida, tiró de arma y fue corriendo hacia su amiga… Ishida vio cómo su hermano abrazaba a Hikari y al niño cuyo nombre era Mitsuki "Que alivio…" Al final todo el mundo terminaron reuniéndose, Taichi al ver a su hermana fue corriendo hacia ella y la tira al suelo para matarla a besos y abrazos "Hermanita estaba tan preocupada por ti…" El mayor Yagami no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas "Hermano ¿No estabas en Reino Unido?" Dijo Kari algo extraña pero a la vez feliz de verlo "Cuando me enteré de lo que estaba pasando no tuve otra opción que venirme a Japón" Mitsuki se puso algo tímido al ver a tantas personas, así que se mantuvo callado abrazando a su Digimon, por otra parte Patamon y Gatomon se abrazaban sin despegarse sin ningún motivo "Al final todo terminó para bien" Comentó Matt para sí mismo… Después Hikari mostró a todo el mundo su palma de la mano, y como decía Ichijouji, llevaba el emblema de la Amistad "Sólo los guapos llevamos la Amistad en nosotros, y los brutos el Valor" Comentó el rubio completamente feliz, todos rieron ante tal comentario incluido Tai que ya había logrado disculparse con todos por su mal comportamiento. Pero aun así seguían sin saber el significado de todo aquello. Pero la tranquilidad se terminó al sentir la presencia de una persona ajena a todos ellos.

-Me facilitáis el trabajo ahora que estáis todos reunidos- Dijo una voz femenina- Pero lamento deciros que vuestra hora a llegado

-Kirika…- Dijo Kari con sus puños formados- Todo esto ha sido por culpa tuya

-No querida, todo es culpa de tu novio, Takeru por no aceptarme como tu amor, todos moriréis- Kirika levantó los brazos, estaba formando una especie de bola oscura- No tenéis escapatoria…

Pero milagrosamente se escuchó una frase que indicaba un ataque "¡Cañón de Flores!" Enormes pétalos cayeron sobre Kirika interrumpiendo la formación de su bola oscura. Una mujer atractiva bajó de los cielos y para asombro de todos, repitieron su nombre a la vez "¡¿Mimí?!" Ella le dedicó una sonrisa a todos sus amigos y continuó mandando órdenes a su compañera para que siguiera atacándola "No te detengas Lilimon" Takeru abrazaba con fuerzas a Hikari, estaba pendiente de que Kirika se pudiera liberar e ir tras ella, en cambio Mitsuki se mantenía alerta con su D-3 en la mano "¡NO!" Gritó aquella muchacha mentalmente afectada, se liberó de los ataques de Lilimon y lanzó rápidamente un rayo oscuro contra los chicos pero nuevamente fue detenida por un ataque "¡Mega Blaster!" Un potente rayo de electricidad detuvo el ataque enseguida, descendió de los cielos un insecto gigante de color rojo, de su espalda bajaron dos personas "Un gusto volver a verlos chicos" Se trataban de Izzy y Joe junto con Gomamon. Izzy sacó una especie de pistola y le disparó con buena puntería haciendo que esta retrocediera… Había tantos Digimon para que ella pudiera enfrentarlos así que optó por desaparecer.

-Estamos reunidos los ocho de nuevo- Dijo Mimí demasiado alegre para el momento- Excepto por Ken, ese niño y el otro chico que parece tener la edad de Takeru

-Estos son Terrence y Mitsuki- Les presentó Matt sonriéndoles a cada uno- Pero no es momento de presentaciones, debemos ir tras ella

-¿Pero cómo? Ha desaparecido y no sabemos en qué lugar puede estar- Comentó Takeru- Por cierto Mimí ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?

-Yo puedo explicar todo- Dijo Izzy- Seguimos la onda satelital que nos mandaba el dispositivo electrónico que lleva Sora en su mochila

-¿Tengo un dispositivo de rastreo en mi mochila?- Dijo Sora sorprendida, se quitó la mochila y efectivamente llevaba una aparato cuadriculado- Pues no me había dado cuenta

-Pues suerte que no lo perdiste- Continuó Izzy, sacó su arma y se la mostró a todos- Le disparé un chip de localización a Kirika, y según mi mapa digital está algo lejos de aquí

-Pues entonces vayamos a por ella ¡Tiene a Wormmon!- Dijo Ken alterado- Y puede que también al Veemon de Davis

Matt estaba preparado para una inminente lucha, según le habían contado, esa tal chica Kirika no era tan débil como parecía, por lo que deberán tener mucho cuidado… El rubio mayor sintió como alguien lo jalaba y lo alejaba de todo el grupo

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?- Preguntó Ishida preocupado por el rostro de su hermano

-Es sobre el padre de Hikari… Solo lo sabemos Terrence y yo- TK miró detrás suya pendiente que nadie estuviera cerca de ellos- Davis lo hizo… asesinó al padre de Kari

-¿Cómo?- Matt se sostuvo al tronco de un árbol

Todo el relato que le contaba su hermano era diferente de lo que contaron anoche en la cabaña, no podía creer que su profesor lo haya chantajeado a cambio de librarse de toda culpa; TK decidió ignorar el trato ya que no quería dejar al chico norteamericano con un extraño que seguramente le encierre de por vida en la cárcel. Ishida prometió guardar el secreto pero también le comento que tanto Kari como Tai deberían enterarse tarde o temprano. De eso no había duda… Ya estaban a punto de irse con los demás cuando de repente a Takeru se le cayó una cajita de su bolsillo, Matt lo recogió sin que se diera cuenta… Fue tanta su curiosidad que la abrió y se encontró con un anillo de compromiso "TK ¿Qué significa esto?" Le dijo a su hermano, este al darse cuenta se lo quitó rápidamente de sus manos y lo metió esta vez en su mochila "No… no es nada, vayamos con los demás" El rubio menor se alejó de su hermano dejándolo con un interrogante. Al final todos decidieron ir a pie para no llamar mucho la atención, iba a ser un viaje cansado, debían estar preparados para una futura lucha, pero Ishida estaba seguro que todo iba a salir bien, Tai y él habían encontrado a sus hermanos pequeños; por un momento el rubio mayor sintió una agradable paz.


	17. Un Último Grito

17\. Un Último Grito

 **Takeru**

"Supongo que este será el último recuerdo que escriba en este cuaderno, ya no hay necesidad de seguir utilizándolo, tengo a mi hermano, a Hikari y a los demás junto a mí ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Estoy contento a pesar de tener que ir tras Kirika y tener que plantarle cara, aparte de estar feliz tengo un poco de temor de lo que vaya a pasar… Hemos logrado salir milagrosamente del bosque y nos hemos asentado durante un rato en una gasolinera abandonada, al parecer han encontrado un autobús que parece funcionar, Joe e Izzy se están encargando de arreglarlo, me alegro que estén con nosotros en estos momentos tan difíciles. Bueno, ahora mismo estoy apoyado en un pilar de neumáticos pegados el uno al otro, quería estar un rato solo así que me aparte del grupo. Siguiendo con mi último recuerdo, fue hace cinco días…"

Aquel día recién empezado, el sol se elevaba poco a poco por las altas montañas que se veían al fondo de un paisaje verde, los pajaritos que se presentían la llegaba de un nuevo día emprendían su dulce canto. Un chico de pelos dorados se encontraba descansando en un suelo frio de madera tapado por una fina manta que lo estuvo medio-protegiendo del frío durante varios días, estaba abrazado de su pequeño compañero que le proporcionaba gran seguridad durante las noches. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por frazadas amarillentas para evitar la entrada del viento helado así que los rayos de sol no entraron dentro de la cabaña, pero Takeru ya había abierto los ojos; se separó del Digimon volador y se incorporó con algo dificultad por el dolor de espalda que se le iba formando. Viendo su mochila desde su posición se pudo fijar que las latas de comida que estuvieron racionalizando ya se estaban quedando obsoletas, eso era un problema ya que conseguir alimentos en la situación que estaban resultaba arduo. A su vez, el chico norteafricano que se encontraba echado en la cama no paraba de hacer ruidos, tosía y a veces no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su difunto hermano menor; Terrence intentó no sufrir demasiado para seguir con el viaje pero lamentablemente la depresión pudo con él, se mantuvo echado en la misma cama desde que llegaron a por primera vez a la cabaña sin poder movilizarse salvo para comer "Déjame y vete a buscar a Hikari" Le dijo a su amigo Takeru al tercer día, pero este rechazó su propuesta argumentando que sería incapaz de abandonar a alguien sabiendo lo mal e inservible que se encontraba, además en lo más hondo de su conciencia sabía que la Digielegida de la Luz era muy valiente y fuerte para valerse por sí misma, también que lo esperaría hasta que él fuera tras ella. TK fue al momento a revisar las estanterías donde habían encontrado gran variedad de alimentos, pero desgraciadamente ya no quedaba ni un envase, se habían terminado todo entre los tres… Terrence emitió un grito de dolor y comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente encima de las mantas, aún tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que se podría tratar de un mal sueño; de igual manera, el rubio se le acercó y sin dudarlo le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo, su cara estaba totalmente enrojecida acompañado de incesantes toses "Despierta" Le dijo Takaishi a su amigo en un tono elevado, consiguió que el joven abriera medianamente los ojos y lo mirara con irritación a sus ojos azules "Estoy jodidamente mal, colega" Volvió a toser tapándose la boca, dejó que su brazo cayera muerto fuera de la cama. Patamon por los ruidos había logrado despertarse y posicionarse encima del hombro de su compañero como hacía habitualmente, miró al enfermo y cayó en la idea de salir afuera y buscar medinas donde sea ya que si dejaban que el tiempo pasase, iba a empeorar e incluso llegar a morir. El muchacho rubio no tenía las ideas claras todavía, tenía temor de salir y aventurarse en lugares donde podría perderse con facilidad, Patamon podría Digievolucionar a una de sus fases pero por la falta de comida que el digital necesitaba no iba a durar mucho siendo un Angemon; pero su amigo sufrió y verlo de una manera tan desastrosa le rompía el alma "Al diablo, iré a buscar medicinas, tu intenta relajarte que vuelvo enseguida" Takeru Takaishi sacó los desechos de su mochila dejándola casi vacía, solo llevaba dentro una linterna, un cuchillo, vendas y una barra de chocolate; lo acomodó todo lo mejor posible pendiente de no olvidarse nada… Ya estaba preparado así que salió de su refugio abriendo su puerta de golpe, recibió un impacto leve de aire frio que resultó muy molesto, necesitaba un poco más de ropa si quería sobrevivir a un posible invierno. Ya fuera se quedó un rato mirando el sendero que llevaba hasta lo más bajo del monte donde se encontraban; pero una luz que apareció detrás del joven le hizo reaccionar al instante, este se dio media vuelta y observó que Patamon se había trasformado en el poderoso Seraphimon "Tu Esperanza me da fuerzas, Takeru" El chico le sonrió y fue para acariciarle una de sus armaduras superiores "Gracias amigo, ya pensaba ir caminando" El ángel cogió a su compañero con sus brazos fuertemente para evitar que se pudiera caer, pronto se iba elevando por los cielos hasta contemplar una inmensa condensación verde que se expandía por cualquier lado que se vea, era un bosque enorme no cabía duda. Seraphimon se mantuvo concentrado un buen rato mientras que Takeru intentaba no mirar mucho abajo, daba demasiado vértigo y no se podía engañar a sí mismo "Listo, encontré un sitio" Al pronunciar su palabras, el Digimon se desplazó a una velocidad impresionante, sus indomables y finas alas doradas parecían proporcionarle un turbo excepcional, el chico se sentía orgulloso ante aquello pero a la vez un poco mareado por las vueltas que daba al planear. Pasado cinco minutos Seraphimon aterrizó, Takeru que había decidido cerrar los ojos durante todo el viaje los volvió a abrir para observar lo que tenía en frente… Era una calle que contenía todo tipo de negocios y casas pequeñas a sus alrededores, añadiendo que prácticamente todo estaba desgastado mostrando un aire de descuido total, las farolas y semáforos habían sido derrumbados bloqueando el paso de cualquier vehículo que transite por esa zona, además que el suelo estaba repleto de grietas acompañadas de pequeños trozos de vidrio esparcidos a lo largo del asfalto "Esto estás hecho una pena" Comentó TK despegándose de los brazos de su amigo digital y avanzando con cuidado hasta situarse en frente de una tienda de ropa, el escaparate estaba agujerado por algún tipo de bala de bajo tamaño, la puerta estaba bloqueada desde dentro así que le resultó imposible entrar "¿Podrías utilizar tu fuerza para abrir las puertas?" Preguntó TK a Seraphimon, este comentó que sí pero que no era recomendable ya que gastaría las pocas fuerzas que le queda. Takeru sabía que el pueblo donde había ido a parar podía proporcionarle varias cosas así que decidió explorarlo más a fondo, pero ante fue hacia su compañero para mandarle unas órdenes "Necesito que vuelvas a la cabaña para que cuides de Terrence mientras no estoy" En un principio Seraphimon se negó rotundamente argumentando que sería incapaz de dejar al rubio en un sitio desconocido, pero el chico lo sujeto de ambos brazos cubiertos de un duro metal y le habló firmemente "Por favor te lo pido amigo, estaré bien… He dejado una lata a medio comer, termínatela y recobra fuerzas… Vuelve aquí dentro de dos horas, yo estaré aquí esperándote, te lo prometo" El ángel se lo pensó por un momento pero al final terminó aceptando de mala gana. Dio su último adiós y se elevó hasta lo más alto para desaparecer de una rápida planeada; Takeru estaba solo en un sitio que parecía desolado, pensó un momento si su elección fue la más sensata, quizás no pero a él no le importó, lo que más le preocupaba era la salud de su amigo que a pesar de saber que Takaishi lo iba a llevar a un sitio donde su libertad se iba a acabar decidió apoyarlo en todo momento a pesar de las duras circunstancias "Te debo una" Se dijo para sí mismo; se arrodilló y puso su mochila en suelo para sacar el utensilio más útil que tenía, su cuchillo afilado por si alguien se le ocurría salir de repente de la nada. Se volvió a llevar su mochila a su espalda para empezar a caminar observando en primer lugar que le ofrecía cada tiendas… Esperaba encontrar una farmacia por algún lado pero no había ningún letrero que le facilitase las cosas, según recordaba en antiguas experiencias en el Digimundo, las farmacias no eran las únicas que poseían medicamentos sino también los hospitales, es lo que le comentó Tai aquella vez que intentaron buscar desesperadamente una medicina para Kari. Pues se detuvo en observar un mapa estampado en una parada de autobús, y si seguía las indicaciones que le mostrase no tendría ningún problema en llegar, solo tenía que avanzar cinco calles al norte y doblar a la derecha, seguir andando hasta ver el edificio de salud. Takeru no perdió tiempo y fu hacia su destino a pasa rápido… Se le fue imposible no observar una enorme presa que bloqueaba el caudal de un rio evitando que inundara completamente la población, a simple vista se veía lo malgastada que estaba y lo poco que iba a durar protegiendo el pueblo del agua. Pasado unos largos minutos logró llegar a la entrada del centro médico, su jardín estaba descuidado y la hierba mala estaba creciendo a pares, pero por una extraña razón la puerta que era de un material duro se encontraba abierta a consecuencia de la rotura de sus candado, TK empezó a sospechar que adentro podría haber alguien; no se quedó pensando mucho tiempo y entró. Ya dentro anduvo por la pequeña recepción que consistía en diez sillas de espera, un escritorio de madera con un ordenador encima y unos cuantos archivos, y por último una televisión rota que servía para indicar el turno de los pacientes… Se percibía en aire cargado e intranquilo, podría tratarse de la falta de luz pero era algo más oscuro, TK fue hacia los pasillos a paso lento con el cuchillo en la mano apuntando nerviosamente a todo lado, pasaba por puertas que daban a salas de consultas o a una minúscula cafetería; se fijaba en los letreros que había en cada puerta hasta que encontró lo que deseaba "Almacén de medicinas" Decía en un cartelito, el rubio proliferó una sonrisa victoriosa, llevó su mano a la manija pero para su sorpresa no hacía falta girarla ya que la puerta estaba abierta; la empujó con delicadeza para poder entrar, no bajaba el cuchillo por nada del mundo… Ya estando dentro estaba todo oscuro, había poca iluminación gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban a través de las cortinas… Con unos nervios que le rondaban por todo el cuerpo escuchó el sonido de una bolsa arrugándose, también los respiros de una persona; Takeru que caminaba detrás de unas estanterías llenas de frascos medicinales logró ver la silueta de alguien metiendo diversas cajas de pastillas en una bolsa, el chico intentó acercarse más para ver de quien se trataba pero su torpeza hizo que pateara un balde lleno de agua mojando poco a poco todo el piso "¡Mierda!" Gritó aquella persona golpeándose la espalda con una estantería… Esa voz le resultó muy familiar al joven Takaishi, tan familiar que no pudo evitar ir hacia las ventanas y romper las cortinas para que la luz pueda entrar con facilidad e ilumine todo el almacén. TK se dio la vuelta para mirar al sujeto… Al ver de quien se trataba se retuvo las ganas de ir tras él e hincharle a golpes; el otro sujeto se tapaba los ojos con la mano a causa de la repentina iluminación… Pero al acostumbrarse, visualizó al rubio pero este solo se mantuvo quieto mirándolo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra… Hasta que uno de ellos habló.

-Tú…- Dijo Takaishi agarrando el mango de su cuchillo con fuerza- ¿Qué necesidad habría de encontrarme ahora contigo, Davis?

-Eh…- Motomiya se mantuvo nervioso durante un rato hasta que se decidió intercambiar palabras- Joder TK ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Deberías alegrarte de verme

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes hablarme de esa manera después de lo que has hecho?- Davis se quedó pensativo hacia aquella acusación temeroso de que su amigo sepa lo que ha hecho- Si… Sé que has matado al padre de Hikari con la ayuda de Kirika

-Imposible, me dijo que no había cámaras de seguridad- El joven de pelos rojizos iba retrocediendo poco a poco hacia la salida- Oye, me arrepiento muchísimo, esa loca me comió la cabeza… TK por favor, yo no quise hacer daño a nadie

-Lo tuyo no tiene perdón, y que no se te ocurra escapar que te encontraré- El Digielegido de la Esperanza se iba acercando al otro muchacho- No verás el mañana Motomiya, no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarte

-¡Sí que la hay!- Davis hizo que su amigo se detuviera por el grito que soltó- Que ella me perdone ¿Vale? Que ella decida si quiere verme muerto o no

-Has matado a una de las personas que más ama en su vida ¿Crees enserio que lo pasará en alto?- El rubio se estaba poniendo de los nervios- Además no es solo ella, sino Tai, su madre y toda su familia

Ta…keru por favor- El muchacho que una vez fue un líder se terminó arrodillando en frente de Takaishi- Fue culpa de Kirika, me poseyó de alguna forma… TK por favor no quiero morir, no quiero que me mates por odio ¡Sé que no la harás! Somos buenos amigos, desde que éramos unos niños estúpidos que no paraban de hacer idioteces… Amigo mío, por favor, me arrepiento mucho de mi acto…

Davis había cogido con fuerzas las piernas de Takeru y pegó su cara contra ellas, derramabas lágrimas ¿Pero sinceras? Eso parecía, con los gemidos de su dolor sentimental que soltaba era suficiente para que el rubio lo apartara, se arrodillara ante él y le pusiera una mano en el hombro "Cálmate, no te haré nada" Motomiya levantó la mirada, tenía ya los ojos hinchados como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de soltar todo lo que le preocupara. Al rato ambos se pusieron de pie algo cabizbajo, Takeru le dio la espalda y fue hacia unas estanterías pegadas a una pared, se llevó la mochila a los brazos y empezó a meter algunos medicamentes que pudieran hacerle frente a una fiebre o para algo peor "¿Por qué necesitas medicinas? ¿Hikari está mal?" TK no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo que habían vivido por culpa suya, desde que escaparon de Odaiba hasta encontrarse en un almacén medicinal "…Y ahora necesito curar a Terrence, mi amigo que te mencioné para después ir a buscar a Kari" Davis mostró su desacuerdo respecto a eso argumentando que la chica era primordial pero el rubio simplemente le ignoró "Ya está" Ya tenía todo lo necesaria para bajar cualquier tipo de fiebre, solo faltaba un poco de comida, para eso preferiría ir a un supermercado. Cuando se iba a la salida que daba paso al pasillo se detuvo ante su antiguo compañero y le dijo que lo acompañara "Acompáñame a por alimentos, con esa bolsa que llevas podrán caber muchas latas de cerezas" Davis asintió con una sonrisa tímida a la vez que relajada. Al salir del hospital y observar como el cielo se iba nublando cada vez más, al chico Motomiya le entró un repentino pánico "Va a llover, serás mejor que nos vayamos de este pueblo cuanto antes, olvídate de la comida" Takeru lo miró extrañado y con toda serenidad le preguntó el por qué. El joven explicó que se había encontrado con unos habitantes del pueblo donde se encontraban y dijeron que huían lo más deprisa posible, sabían que una de las fuertes tormentas de lluvias que se suelen provocar en ese lugar acrecentaría la fuerza del rio provocando el derrumbamiento definitivo de la presa y por ende el hundimiento total del pueblo. TK ya había notado antes desde lejos que esa presa estaba en un estado reprobable "En todo caso necesito comida, y Seraphimon volverá dentro de 50 minutos; además te llevaré a mi cabaña, no me apetece dejarte tirado a tu suerte… Venga vamos al supermercado" Davis aceptó de mala gana temeroso de lo que pueda ocurrir. Caminaron un buen tramo por calles tétricas y probablemente inseguras, parecía raro que ni haya ni un puesto ambulante de comida rápida por ninguna esquina o una tienda pequeña que venda alimento pequeños; hasta que por fin llegaron a un local medianamente grande cuyas puertas de madera estaban bloqueadas por tablones, en los escaparates habían publicidad de venta de artilugios de limpieza rebajados un 25%; TK se acercó a la puerta y con su cuchillo empezó a quitar cada tabla "¿Habrá alguien dentro?" Preguntó el rubio mientras hacía su labor mientras que el otro le negaba como respuesta. Las tablas fueron quitadas y entraron sin problemas, ya dentro se podía ver que algunas luces seguían funcionando iluminando lo necesario para observar cada escaparate lleno de consumiciones. Takeru cogió un carrito de la compra y empezó a meter todo lo necesario y lo que cabría en su mochila y en una o dos bolsas "Vamos date prisa, las gotas están por caer" Le apuraba Motomiya demasiado nervioso de costumbre "Ya está, mete algunas cosas en esa bolsa que llevas, yo cogeré otro par… ¿Qué es eso?" TK observó un rifle de cañón ancho encima al costado de una caja registradora, fue tras él y lo observó detalladamente, finalmente se lo terminó colgando en el hombro "Esto me podría servir" Comentó mientras se acomodaba un poco la mochila, a lo que Davis aprovechó para mostrarle un par de pistolas que llevaba enganchadas en el cinturón "Estas dos me han estado protegiendo toda mi travesía" Decía orgulloso volviéndolas al guardar mostrando una inoportuna sonrisa. Al rato ya se empezaron a oír como las gotas caían en picado contra el pavimento, pero el joven Takaishi las ignoraba al completo, se preocupaba más por amarrar las bolsas y evitar que nada se cayera… Pero de pronto sucedió lo esperado por Davis, una fuerte sacudida hizo moverse todo el suelo, también apagó todas las luces que aún quedaban encendidas, Motomiya despegó todos los carteles de publicidad que bloqueaban la ventana con el fin de poder ver lo que pasaba en el exterior… Al hacerlo observó a lo lejos como la presa había sido destruida y una enorme y peligrosa cantidad de agua caía sin control sobre el pueblo inundándolo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Subamos a la azotea!- Dije Davis yendo hacia las puertas que llevaba a las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo inmóvil con dos bolsas en cada mano- ¡TK, Muévete!

"Sí… Tenía miedo de esa gran masa de agua que se aproximaba a nosotros, pero gracias a los gritos y jalones de Davis logré recuperar la conciencia. No solté las bolsas en ningún momento, solo me limité a seguirlo. Logramos subir a la azotea, por suerte el agua no alcanzó la altura a la que estábamos… Todo el pueblo estaba totalmente inundado, las lluvias seguían precipitando fuertemente acompañado de un viento devastador, se podría tratar de la mayor tormenta que haya visto en mi vida. Me he estado preguntando por que Davis se preocupó en salvarme, podría haber muerto conmigo ahogado dentro del supermercado pero aun así se quedó conmigo… Gracias Motomiya, no pude darte las gracias antes. Recuerdo que algunos edificios estaban conectados así que decidimos cruzarlos pasando de azotea en azotea, pero hubo uno donde nos despistamos completamente ya que nos pusimos encima de un tragaluz de vidrio, el material nuestro peso y se rompió haciendo que cayéramos dentro de un pequeño edificio, por suerte la altura entre el techo y el suelo no era demasiada, además que nuestros abrigos y pantalones evitaron que nos cortáramos brazos y piernas con los trozos de vidrio… Nos pusimos de pie y observamos que estábamos en un almacén de joyerías"

-Mira todo esto- El chico de pelos rojizos daba vueltas por todo el lugar- Si salimos de esto, seremos ricos

-Esto no es nuestro, está mal robar ¿Lo sabías?- Takeru estaba preocupado en otras cosas- Que bueno que las bolsas no han sufrido ninguna rajadura por la caída… Davis ¿Qué andas buscando?

-¿No te lo he contado?- Davis se fijó que el rubio lo mirada con cara extrañada y llena de preguntas- Te lo resumiré todo… Kirika me secuestró a Yolei y a mí, pero antes poseyó a ExVeemon, es a él al que estoy buscando sin descanso. Pero uno de sus planes era encontrar a Ken en el pueblo de Hinkoma. Después no supe más ya que me dejó amordazado con la pesada de Yolei y se olvidó de mí. Logramos desatarnos y salir del motel donde estábamos, yo le insistí a Yolei para que me acompañara a buscar a mi Digimon pero ella se negó, Hawkmon estaba herido y decidió llevárselo de nuevo a Odaiba… A los minutos la perdí de vista y continuamos por caminos separados. Por cierto, también has robado medicinas y comida así que me llevaré unas cuantos diamantitos

-¡No! Los medicamentes y alimentos son de primera necesidad, cualquiera lo entendería, aparte… ¿Por qué querría a ExVeemon?- Takaishi que estaba apoyado en un escritorio empezó a pensar las diferentes posibilidades- La última vez que vi a Ken fue en la fiesta del hotel en Hinkoma, después de eso tuve que escapar en un autobús… Después sentí una enorme explosión en lo más alto de ese edificio… Ya te lo conté antes

-Si es verdad ¿Cómo se llamaba ese profesor tuyo y donde se encuentra ahora mismo?- Preguntó Davis

-Se apellida Minagawa, y creo que se dirigía a Odaiba… Dadas estas circunstancias estará refugiado en el campus universitario, tiene mucha seguridad- Explicó el rubio detalladamente

-Vale, con eso me basta

Takeru le miró muy sospechoso de lo que podría hacer en un futuro, pero le dejó de dar importancia ya que buscaba una manera de llegar al techo, quedaban como cinco minutos para que Seraphimon llegase y lo llevara de nuevo con Terrence. Entonces Motomiya en un rápido ingenio suyo empezó a mover mesas y sillas y algunos escaparates con el fin de que les sirviera de escalera… Y funcionó, si escalaban podían llegar al techo nuevamente. Pero antes de subir, TK observó un luminoso anillo que estaba encima de una cajita roja, no aguantó las ganas de cogerlo y mirarlo "Este anillo te quedaría perfecto, Hikari…" Dijo en voz baja pero Davis logró escucharlo, fue hacia él y le tocó el hombro ganándose su atención "Es muy bonito, seguramente le encantará… Mira, en la caja dice que vale 10.667 yenes" En ese momento Takeru sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas y billetes, tenía 6.987 en total y lo depositó encima de la mesa; Motomiya se percató que le faltaba algo de dinero y sacó de su mochila unos 7.987 yenes más y los añadió a los otros billetes "Que se queden con el cambio, cógelo y vámonos" El Digielegido de la Esperanza se quedó sin palabras ante aquella acción de su amigo. Ya estaban en el techo, y en el cielo se podía ver a un ángel dar vueltas desesperadamente "¡Seraphimon!" Gritaron ambos chicos a la vez. El Digimon los escuchó y fue tras ellos hasta situarse al frente… En ese el compañero digital de Takeru señaló con el pulgar amenazante a Davis "¿Cómo has podido?" TK fue tras él y lo detuvo antes de que haga algo que se arrepienta más adelante "Está bien Seraphimon, se ha arrepentido de lo que ha hecho…" La situación tardó un rato en calmarse hasta que el rubio le ordenó que los llevara de nuevo a la cabaña, tenían las bolsas y mochila llena de objetos útiles. El Digimon cogió a ambos jóvenes en cada brazo y se dirigió hacia el destino… Pero en medio camino Davis gritó que pare y que aterrizaran en una autopista lejos del pueblo inundado; Seraphimon terminó cediendo a petición de TK.

-Me vuelvo a Odaiba, me preocupa mi familia… Además yo creo en algún momento que podrás rescatar a ExVeemon de esa loca- Davis se situó en frente de su amigo de cabellera dorada y le estrechó la mano- Ha sido un gusto volverte a encontrar TK, y me alivia mucho que hayas sido muy flexible conmigo… Imagínate que fueses Tai, ahora mismo estaría flotando en el agua

-Bueno… Si es tu decisión, no me opondré- Takeru le dio la mano y se la apretaron como hombres que eran. Cuídate Motomiya, eres uno de los Digielegidos por lo que perderte sería fatal

-Entendido ¡Ah! Una última cosa- Davis bajó el tono de su voz- SI te vuelves a encontrar con Hikari o Tai, diles lo que he hecho, que no se te olvide ¿Vale? Merecen saberlo…

El antiguo líder al terminar de decir su oración se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista de Takeru y Seraphimon "Tranquilo… Se los diré"

"Esa fue la última vez que vi a Daisuke, volví a la cabaña, le brindé a Terrence todo los medicamentes que tenía y por suerte se recuperó rápidamente, me alegré mucho por él. Íbamos a descansar tres días más para que se pudiera recuperar del todo, pero al segundo día alguien o algo intentó abrir la puerta de nuestro refugio; cogí el fusil que me encontré en aquel supermercado y apunté con la intención de disparar si se trataba de algo amenazante… Por suerte fue mi hermano"

 **Hikari**

Ella no tenía ni idea de la fecha, ni la hora ni el momento donde todo vuelva a estar como antes, había estado viviendo en plena ignorancia durante un mes prácticamente entero; por el momento sabía que la principal enemiga era Kirika, según lo relatos de sus compañeros ella era la causante de que miles de personas hayan caído bajo un maleficio perturbador además de que tiene en su poder a Imperialdramon en un modo oscuro, Ken estaba preocupado por su compañero y no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo, era normal que se sintiera así. Tuvieron la fortuna de haber salido invictos del bosque, durante el trascurso, el pequeño Mitsuki estuvo pegado a su buena amiga y protectora Hikari, al parecer tenía miedo de separarse del grupo y perderse alrededor de los densos árboles; Patamon y Gatomon Digievolucionaron a su etapa Mega y gracias a un sus grandes sentidos de orientación acompañado de brújulas que poseían algunos de los chicos, se les facilitó más el camino; Taichi, Matt y Takeru competían tontamente sobre quién debería ser líder del actual grupo. Tai argumentaba que siempre lo fue y eso no cambiaría por nada del mundo, mientras que Matt le recordaba que gracias a él encontraron a su hermana… Mientras que TK con un tono lleno de enfado les gritaba a ambos para que siguieran ahora en adelante sus indicaciones ya que él tiene más sentido de supervivencia que los demás, así estuvieron todo el tiempo; Terrence se acercó a la joven Yagami para comentarle algo "Tu hermano, tu cuñado y tu novio son tal para cual ¿No?" Kari se sonrojó ante lo que dijo el joven ¿Se había oficiado la relación que tenía ella con el rubio? Han pasado por tanto, incluso mucho más antes de la catástrofe… Empezó a recordar aquellas épocas de descontrol donde iban a todas las fiestas que podían, vivían en plena alegría y descontrol su juventud… Pero no todo era rosas, también tenían sus discusiones como esas veces que quedaban en verse y Takeru no aparecían hasta una hora más tarde, o cuándo iban de compras e Hikari tardaba una eternidad en elegir la prenda que le gustaba; cosas pequeñas ya que discusiones fuertes tuvieron la vez que TK perdió los papeles al querer funcionar como un líder de todos y acabó faltándole el respeto a su amiga… De todas maneras, nunca dejaron de preocuparse el uno por el otro "Ya ves, parecen niños" Respondió la castaña a Terrence. Detrás de ella iban Mimí junto con Joe e Izzy, la Digielegida de la Pureza cumplía la importante labor de dar ánimos a todo el mundo para que no perdieran las ganas de seguir avanzado, aquello al Digielegido del Conocimiento le molestaba porque estaba concentrado en su portátil investigando el paradero de la joven desequilibrada "¡Basta ya Mimí! Estoy intentando no perder de vista a Kirika… Qué raro, no se ha vuelto a mover de su posición inicial, esperemos que no se desplace" Comentó el pelirrojo, Joe se sorprendió expresando su ferviente preocupación deseando que la chica no se vaya a otro sitio más lejos. Sora daba ánimos a Ken dedicándole una de sus buenas palabras que reconfortan a cualquiera, en cuanto a los Digimon restantes, iban en fila india comentando lo precioso que era la naturaleza. Al final salieron y se establecieron en una gasolinera, estaba algo abandonada aunque las máquinas de gasolina parecían tener algo de combustible, de eso se encargó Matt de verificar; Kari vio como todos se dispersaban en el lugar haciendo diferentes labores, Takeru se acercó a ella y le comentó que quería estar un rato solo para escribir algunas cosas en su cuaderno, se fue hacia un apilamiento de neumáticos y empezó a escribir "¿Qué contendrá ese cuaderno?" Se preguntó la muchacha tocándose la barbilla. Taichi llamó a su hermana para que lo ayudara a sacar algunas cosas de un garaje, Hikari fue enseguida a echarle una mano… Dentro había distintas herramientas que servirían para arreglar un autobús que habían encontrado, según las especificaciones el vehículo no se encontraba en un estado reprobable, con unos cuantos ajustes estaría listo para ponerse en marcha, el mayor de los Yagami se había quitado la chaqueta ya que sentía un horroroso bochorno, tenía encima una camisa blanca… Pero una luz le iluminaba el pecho, Kari le mencionó aquello y este terminó resoplando, se apoyó en una tabla de trabajo y se cruzó de manos, tosió un poco y empezó a relatar una historia que le sucedió hace unos años "Matt consiguió el emblema de la Luz por un recuerdo que tuvo contigo, pero todavía no me ha dicho de que va… Lo mismo me pasó con el emblema de la Esperanza que poseo, tuvo un recuerdo con TK; verás, hace años me fui con él y con Matt a pescar en Shimane, el pueblo de sus abuelos. Pasó mucho tiempo que no volví a ver al pequeño Takaishi así que decidí presarle más atención a él. Pescamos un pez gordísimo, vaya que era grande, ni yo me lo creía… Resulta que el pez cayó en nuestro barco de una manera brusca provocando que se tambalee, por desgracia Takeru se encontraba apoyado al filo, y bueno, terminó cayendo al mar; al principio su hermano y yo nos reímos pero nos dimos cuenta después que el chico le entraba pánico nadar en aguas profundas, intentaba mantenerse a flote pero el miedo le imposibilitaba. Yo quise tirarme al agua para ir a su ayuda pero su hermano mayor me detuvo… Me miró seriamente y me dijo que dejara que él mismo nadara hasta el barco; yo me sorprendí de sus palabras, el Matt que yo conocía siempre protegía a su hermano de todo peligro pero esa vez fue diferente. Ya me conoces, no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, me acerqué al filo del bote y empecé a darle ánimos a TK, le repetía una y otra vez que tuviera Valor y que nunca perdiera su Esperanza… Y milagrosamente me logró oír, sacó sus agallas y empezó a nadar con decisión, logró llegar hacia nosotros, se subió al bote sin ayuda y después fue hacia Matt para empujarle provocando que se cayera también al agua; que niño más peculiar, me sentí tan orgulloso de él que lo cargué y nos reímos juntos… Son buenos recuerdos que no se deben olvidar jamás" Taichi se reincorporó, cogió las herramientas y se dirigió con Joe para hacer funcionar el autobús. Hikari dejó de pensar en el significado de los emblemas y reaccionó ante la crueldad con lo que Takeru había sido tratado por su hermano según el relato de Tai, se había vuelto muy valiente desde que se volvieron a ver cuándo solo tenían once años "Me gustaría haber estado contigo desde mucho más pequeños… Así tendrías a alguien con quien desfogarte, lo has pasado muy mal" Dijo la chica para sus adentros, extrañamente en esos momentos se sentía culpable, fue hacia una máquina de refrescos pero se encontraba averiada, le dio un ligero golpe en la ventanilla y se apoyó derrotada; segundos más tarde sintió como unas manos le rodeaban la cintura.

-Ya me desocupé- Dijo una voz masculina- Tenía que escribir mis últimas memorias

-¿Por qué últimas?- Preguntó inocentemente la muchacha

-Escribía para evitar sentirme solo, aunque estuviera con alguien siempre me sentía solo- El joven le dio la vuelta a Kari para mirarse fijamente a los ojos- Pero cuando te volví ver, se me quitó toda esa tontería y comprendí que mi único deber es protegerte a ti y solo a ti

-No digas eso, hay más personas que necesitarán de ti- Takeru llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hikari y comenzó a acariciarla, la chica disfrutaba cada contacto suyo- Tienes la mano helada…

-Es que estoy nervioso- Takaishi la soltó y puso una entonación seria- Reúne a todos, quiero deciros una cosa importante

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó ella un poco tímida

-Es sobre Davis- Takeru se alejó y se situó cerca de los depósitos de gasolina

La menor de los Yagami actuó enseguida, fue tras todos sus compañeros para que la acompañaran hasta el rubio Takaishi, se formó un semicírculo en frente de él "¿Qué pasa con Davis?" Se preguntaba Hikari un tanto preocupada por su amigo y antiguo líder, siempre estuvo enamorada de ella pero el fondo solo florecía amistad entre los dos, además la Digielegida de la Luz tenía el miedo de perder cualquier amistad que haya conseguido, recordaba sus malas épocas en el pasado. Ya todo reunidos todos escucharon atentos a lo que tenía que decir… TK empezó hablando sobre lo iluso que había sido al haber pensado que Kirika era una buena persona con ninguna mala intención, luego llegó a la parte que Kari nunca supo, lo que habló aquel día en privado con su profesor "…Me mostró un video que nos librearía a Kari y a mí de cualquier acusación; se trataba de una grabación que mostraba como era asesinado el señor Yagami… Kirika era cómplice de aquello, ya que el asesino fue… Davis" Todo el mundo empezó cambiar sus estados de ánimo, algunos como Sora repetía sin parar que era imposible que aquel chico hiciera tal cosa u otros como Tai que solo miraba al suelo con los puños formados y una severa irritación en su frente; mientras que Hikari solo se limitó a mirar a los ojos al rubio para saber que lo que decía era plenamente verdad, la joven solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y mantenerse quieta en su posición "Yo me encontré con Davis hace unos días, ahora mismo por petición suya está dirigiéndose a Odaiba o tal vez ya habrá llegado, pero puedo deciros que Motomiya ha sido influenciado por Kirika… Tai yo te conozco y sé que no le perdonarás jamás pero por favor, si lo vuelves a ver no cometas ninguna tontería" Pero Taichi tardó en responder, pero al final lo hizo.

-De que sirve ponernos enfadados o tristes, tenemos una misión ¿No?- Taichi se posó al costado de Takeru- Hoy descansaremos aquí y mañana iremos tras esa chiflada, estoy seguro que nos estás esperando independientemente de lo que diga Izzy… Ella controla a Imperialdramon así que no será tarea fácil; mañana será nuestra última lucha después de tanto sufrimiento que hemos pasado

-Cierto- Terrence se unió a los dos chicos- Sé que esa noticia ha sido muy fuerte y yo también tengo ganas de venganza, esa maldita hizo que mi hermano muriera aplastado y no me quedaré sin hacer nada, aunque no tengo un Digimon como vosotros

-Estuve en coma un mes- Matt se puso al costado de Taichi- Casi pierdo mi vida por ella, me hizo matar a un amigo mío e hizo sufrir a Sora… Es imperdonable

-Al parecer la Esperanza no es común para todos- TK habló- Y todo lo que desprende oscuridad me da rabia… Kirika, he sido un estúpido al haber perdido mi tiempo contigo, dejé de lado muchas cosas porque pensaba que te podía volver a hacer feliz de alguna manera, pero me has demostrado que tu forma de ver la vida es un peligro por lo tanto no me dejas más opción que eliminarte…

Todos daban un corto discurso antes de una próxima batalla en la que ninguno sabía con exactitud qué era lo que iba a suceder… Pero los objetivos eran claros; al final Hikari se unió a los chicos y habló ante todos sus amigos.

-Ahora mismo no diré nada sobre mi padre, yo tengo mis propias ideas y no quiero compartirlas con nadie…- Hikari se pasó la mano por la comisura de sus ojos quitándose unas diminutas lágrimas- He dejado de tener miedo a la oscuridad ¿Qué gano siendo una miedica? Nada, por eso mismo, estoy dispuesta a darlo todo mañana… yo tengo la Esperanza que toda la gente poseída volverá a su estado normal, con la ayuda de todos vosotros lo lograremos y rescataremos a Veemon y Wormmon; siempre seremos los niños elegidos, no lo olvidéis

Tai fue a abrazar a su hermana, levantó su brazo y gritó "¡Por nuestro padre, por nuestras familias, por nuestro país, mañana el día volverá a sonreír gracias a nosotros!" En ese momento todos comenzaron a aplaudir con una sonrisa en cada boca, no mostraban tanta emoción por respeto al difunto señor Yagami.

Cayó la noche, todos quedaron en descansar temprano; antes almorzaron con unos cuantos envases de alimentos calentados bajo una fogata. Joe e Izzy habían traído tiendas de acampar portátiles, era sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que podían meter en sus mochilas. Eran seis de tamaño mediano, cada uno fue a coger el suyo y elegir algún compañero que pase la noche con él o ella… Matt decidió ir a dormir con Sora, Hikari con Mimí, Izzy con Joe, Ken con Tai, Terrence con Mitsuki y Takeru solo; los Digimon descansaron al aire libre, pero Kari se fijó que Gatomon no estaba con los demás así que fue a preguntarle a Agumon su paradero "Está en el techo con Patamon, dicen que van a vigilar" Dijo el pequeño dinosaurio, a la joven Yagami se le escapó una pequeña risa; se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Mitsuki "Debes ir a dormir, e intenta no molestar mucho a Terrence, está tomando medicinas y necesita descansar… ¿No prefieres pasar la noche con Takeru?" Le preguntó la joven al niño a lo que este le respondió diciendo que quería cuidar de él, que era su deber como chico grande; se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente "Cuídalo bien entonces, que descanses cielo" El niño fue corriendo a su tienda, ella hizo lo mismo, fue a su tienda y se acostó al costado de Mimí, por suerte la Digielegida de la Pureza ya había caído dormida y así se evitaba tener que oírla chillar. Pasaron las horas y Yagami no podía coger sueño, los recuerdos de su padre le venían a la mente haciendo que se moviera incomodando a su acompañante "No te muevas tanto…" Le regañó Mimí, pero Kari sabía que solo había una persona que podía calmarla en esos momentos de angustia. Se levantó, se puso su abrigo y sus zapatillas, abrió la tienda, salió y la volvió a cerrar… Fue hacia la tienda de Takeru para entrar sin su permiso. Ya dentro lo vio dormido con una camiseta blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo que remarcaba todo sus atributos, la chica se acostó con él y le pasó una mano por encima, pero lo terminó despertando.

-Esto no me lo esperaba- Dijo el rubio vacilante- ¿No puedes dormir?

-No… Solo quería pasar esta noche contigo- Comentó Hikari algo sonrojada- Y también no le dejo de dar vueltas a lo de Davis

-Ven aquí- acercó el cuerpo de la muchacha hasta situar su cabeza contra su varonil pecho- El me pidió que te lo dijera, se le veía muy arrepentido… Es nuestro amigo ¿Sabes?

-Si pero… No podré volver a mirarlo como antes- Dijo la chica decepcionada

-Te entiendo ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento y darme tu mano?- Preguntó Takaishi con una sonrisa formada en su pálido rostro- Confía en mí

-¿Qué tramas Takaishi?- Lo miró y sintió que debía hacerle caso, cerró los ojos le ofreció su mano derecha… Pasados veinte segundos pudo sentir el frio de un metal que descendía por su dedo índice, ella de la impresión no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenía puesto- ¿Un… un anillo?

-Está pagado, no pienses que lo he robado- Bromeó el muchacho- Era el más bonito que había, y pensé que debería de estar en tu suave mano

-Es hermoso- Kari esta alucinando con el anillo que tenía, era de un material brilloso e impecable- Pero ¿Esto qué significa?

-Eso ya lo veremos más adelante, pero por ahora solo quiero pasar toda la noche a tu lado- Dijo Takeru

Ambos se miraron, encontraron en sí la chispa que siempre los conectaba y no pudieron resistirse a sus tentaciones; sus pechos chocaron para facilitar el dulce beso que terminaron dándose en los labios… Estuvieron compartiendo el mismo aire durante varios minutos y por un momento olvidaron que él día de mañana se iban a enfrentar a aquella joven que terminó convirtiéndose en un monstruo sin control, mañana se tendría una lucha final.


	18. Fruto de Unión

18\. Fruto de Unión

 **Takeru**

"Nunca supiste con quién te enfrentabas en realidad" Aquellas palabras resonaron sin cesar en lo que parecía un espacio enorme posiblemente sin un fin ¿Cómo podía percibir lo que tenía a su alrededor? El soñador tenía los párpados cerrados y lo único que sus sentidos podían captar era frío acompañado de un tacto helado y por consiguiente el eco incesante de aquella voz que sobrepasaba lo macabro "No intentes ver, te será inútil" La desesperación inundó su cuerpo, los sudores de angustia empezaban a salir al exterior y la heladura de su piel se hacía cada vez más intocable "¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta convincente, pero no llegó hasta pasado un buen rato "En tu mundo, en él mío… El mundo que compartimos los dos desde hace muchos años" ¿Compartimos? No entendió muy bien a lo que se refería, solo sabía con exactitud que estaba en algún lugar desconocido, le parecía raro ya que el recordaba cómo él y sus amigos descansaban en unas tiendas con el propósito de recuperar fuerzas para una inminente batalla. Fue como los pensamientos del soñador se escucharan, y el ente parlante actuó de manera precipitada haciéndolo caer en un vacío atronador sin un fin por prever; al cabo de unos episodios de angustia llegó a tocar suelo "¿Estoy muerto?" Preguntó moviendo los brazos al aire como si esperara tocar algo. Sus ojos se desataron de una especie de candado invisible y pudo abrirlos para observar con detenimiento lo que cernía a su alrededor; no se trataba de vacía, ni de un espacio completamente negro o completamente blanco, todo tenía forma con una estructura predeterminada. El joven soñador se frotó ambos ojos para acabar con la irritación que se le estaba formando en ellos mismo, se puso de pie y caminó tres pasos sobre un suelo arenoso contiguo con una extensa red de paredes barnizadas el cual tenían una altura medianamente alta bloqueando la posibilidad de escapar escalando. Estaba atrapado entre cuatro paredes dejando encerrado un campo enorme incluyéndose el mismo… Si afinaba más el oído escuchaba los escándalos producidos por el mar, el sonido del aire al hacer contactos con delicadas hojas y el continuo susurro de personas pidiendo perdón "Discúlpanos señor… No nos merecemos esto… Por favor señor, acaba con mi alma…" Siguió avanzando arrastrando sus dedos contra la pared sintiendo el tacto del material abrazando con poca intensidad sus yemas. Pasaron los minutos, si es que había tiempo en el sitio donde actualmente se encontraba, miró al cielo y se percató de las nuevos grises movilizando sus formas por acción del viento; por lo demás no había demasiado por lo que apreciar, el joven se sentó en la arena, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y sostuvo su cara con ambas manos "¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Me han abandonado?" Las preguntas que su mente formulaba provocaban que su nerviosismo creciera aún más, empezó a sentir mariposas inquietas en su espalda, era tan espantosa la sensación que soltó un grito de sufrimiento; el peor dolor son las apuñaladas que se le dan a los sentimientos de cada ser vivo, hay golpes físicos que duran un instante o tardan en recuperarse… Pero lo que sentía aquel chico parecía que iba a durar toda una eternidad; se tiró al suelo, formó unos puños y prosiguió a golpear al suelo "¡¿Dónde están todos?!" Repetía una y otra vez sin importarle dañarse las cuerdas vocales. Pasó de los golpes a resignarse, se puso en posición fetal y proliferó sus llantos, al parecer el llorar le apaciguaba la crisis nerviosa que estaba padeciendo… Su corazón le informaba que estaba solo, por cada latido agitado e incontrolable le avisaba que su soledad se incrementaba a más no poder… Las lágrimas seguían brotando y no sucedía nada para que se detuvieran, ni una señal o símbolo que le indicara que todo iba a estar bien. Pero lo pronto se escuchó unos pasos muy bien pronunciados, eran pasos lentos y sonoros que provocó la inminente atención del soñador; levantó la vista y vio a un hombre alto con una musculatura impecable, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta muy pegada a su cuerpo, el cuello estaba rodeado por una corbata magenta perfectamente acomodada, aparte llevaba puesto unos gruesos pantalones azulados sujetados por un cinturón de cuero, por último llevaba unos zapatos negros de un pulcro excelente; aquel adulto llevaba el pelo corto, parecía haberse dejado la barba y el bigote por lo pronunciadas que estaban, pero lo más importante era su expresión, según ella parecía estar preocupado o tal vez enfadado, no se sabía claramente. El muchacho lo miró boquiabierto, no se creía ver a aquella persona situada en frente de él, lo que quería hacer en esos momentos era ponerse de pie, ir corriendo hacia ese hombre y darle un duradero abrazado, lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero… Sabía que no era lo correcto "¿Papá?" Lo dijo con una voz temblante, se trataba de su serio y respetado padre, al que veía en pocas ocasiones y al que más necesitaba; el hijo se levantó lentamente y a pasos lentos y despistados fue andando hacia él con las lágrimas aun derramándose por sus mejillas, pero cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, sintió un terrible impacto doloroso en su perfil, el chico cayó al suelo y con ambas manos se tapó la mejilla derecha el cuál le ardía a mil infiernos "Me… me has pegado…" Eso fue lo que sucedió, el padre había reaccionado de una manera brusca e inmediata "Mis hijos no lloran, mis hijos no son cobardes" El joven levantó la mirada, estaba tiritando de la impotencia de poder responder de alguna manera. De repente el muchacho pudo sentir el tacto de un metal en su mano, fue a ver de qué se trataba… Era un revólver "¿Cómo?" Tenía el arma pegada a la piel no se la podía quitar de encima, se levantó del suelo y con más intensidad intentó despegársela pero era imposible. El cielo se abrió en un pequeño círculo luminoso y desde esa abertura descendió una persona, al tocar suelo se fijó que se trataba de una anciana con los ojos y boca vendados "Mira lo que haré hijo, por tu bien más te vale dejar de llorar" El señor levantó el arma con dirección a la frente de esa pobre señora y disparó… La mujer murió al instante y terminó desapareciendo bajo tierra "Directa al infierno" El hijo no pudo creer lo que acababa de ver, intentó gritar que se detuviera pero el miedo le bloqueaba la voz… Alguien bajó de los cielos, esta vez se trataba de un joven veinteañero, el señor también lo mató de un disparo; así comenzó una serie de asesinatos, más y más personas bajaban de las nubes, morían de una bala y se iban directos al interior de la tierra… O lo que haya ahí abajo. Pero hubo alguien que descendió, se trataba de una mujer de pelo corto y dorado, llevaba unos trapos sucios y los pies ensangrentados, también estaba vendada pero el hijo no dudó en reconocerla "¡Mamá!" Gritó el joven, la madre reaccionó y comenzó a gritar un nombre "¡Takeru, hijo! ¡Sálvame, por favor!" El muchacho se iba a acercar a ella pero el padre al momento levantó el arma y apuntó a la mujer en el vientre "¡Alto, detente!" Le gritaba su progenitor, pero este se limitaba a ignorar su órdenes "Tarde" El hombre disparó contra la mujer, le había agujereado el estómago y causado una progresiva hemorragia, la sangre salía de su cuerpo a chorros… Pero el padre no se detuvo, la siguiente bala fue hacia su pecho acabando prácticamente con su vida y por último en la cabeza "¡No!" La mujer se desvaneció… "Maldito… No solo me abandonas sino que también matas a mi madre ¡A la mujer que me dio la vida! Te vas a arrepentir" El chico levantó el arma que tenía pegada y le disparó al hombre en la pierna haciendo que cayera contra suelo acompañado de un doloroso grito "Me hablas de ser un hombre, pero tu era un maldito ser insignificante que engañaba a mi madre trayendo puras prostitutas cuando ella se iba de viaje…" Disparó en la otra pierna "Mi hermano perdió su infancia y juventud por tener que observar las cosas que hacías y protegerme de que me dé cuenta de ello, su trabajo era en vano porque yo ya lo sabía" Le disparó en el antebrazo "Y lo que más duele, durante todos estos años me hiciste sentir como una gran mierda, siempre me has tratado como un pedazo de basura inservible… Tuve que estar fingiendo sonrisas falsas de idiota para que no vean mi dolor y no parecer el cobarde que siempre has estado evitando ¿Por qué debería seguir intentado ganarme tu admiración? No la mereces y nunca la mereciste ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo seré mejor padre que tú, tendré una dulce esposa, unos hijos a los que nunca despreciaré por ser diferentes a mí ¡Así que al diablo! Tú no estás en mis planes de futuro" El hijo le disparó al padre en el estómago y esperó hasta que se desangre pero el señor actuó antes, cogió su arma con su otra mano y se llevó el cañón a su propia cabeza "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío" Disparó y terminó muerto en una mar de sangre. El espacio se volvió completamente negro, de pronto pequeñas estrellas empezaron a iluminar la oscuridad, todos los objetos que le rodeaban incluso el cadáver terminaron desapareciendo mágicamente. Una sombra alargada y completamente notoria apareció delante del joven de pelos dorados, pronto iba cogiendo forma hasta ver detalladamente su verdadero aspecto "Bonito, reencuentro familiar; lo más divertido es que volverás a repetir este mismo sueño toda tu vida… Si quieres evitar aquello, te deberás rendir ante mí y bajo mis órdenes te obligo a asesinar a los demás niños elegidos" El chico que parecía flotar intercambió miradas con ese espectro y prosiguió a hablar "No sabes con quien te has metido Devimon, en verdad ¿No tienes ni idea? Prepárate para morir y no volver a revivir jamás" Devimon provocó un chirriante ruido y fue contra el muchacho con intención de provocarle un daño grave y desesperado… Pero solo consiguió despertarlo de su terrible pesadilla.

Takeru Takaishi, se despertó de sus sueños de una manera brusca… Seguía echado pero eso no quitaba lo intranquilo que se encontraba, sudaba a mares y los pies y manos estaban congelados… Inhaló el poco aire que había dentro de la tienda de campaña hasta que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. Desde las telas veía como el cielo se iba iluminando dando lugar a un nuevo día. Elevó su brazo como cada mañana para ver y tocar el emblema del Valor que tenía incrustado en su piel, emitía un pequeño brillo como si supiera que era lo que sentía el joven en esos instantes. A los pocos segundos se percató que tenía el pecho desnudo y encima había una delicada mano descansando en él, giró unos cuantos centímetros su cabeza y visualizó a Hikari Yagami todavía dormida, se veía como un dulce ángel en reposo; Takeru llevó su mano a su pelo castaño y empezó acariciarlo lentamente, se entretuvo un rato, después se acercó a ella y le dio un plácido beso en la frente. TK decidió dejarla descansar, se sentó y vio en la esquina de la tienda su ropa, las prendas con las que supuestamente había descansado anoche estaban amontonadas unas sobre otra, pero no solo las suyas, sino también había atuendos femeninos en conjunto; el joven se destapó de la manta para llevarse la sorpresa que solo llevaba su ropa interior "¿Qué…?" Se sorprendió demasiado que intentó dejar de pensar en lo que podía haber pasado la noche anterior… Llegó a ponerse toda su ropa, incluido sus zapatillas, el frio otoñal podría ser traicionero y no quería pillar un resfriado; cogió la camisa, chaqueta y pantalones de mujer que pertenecía a Kari y las dejó cerca de ella para que cuando despierte pueda vestirse rápidamente. El muchacho abrió el cierre de la tienda de campaña y salió, luego volvió a cerrarla completamente. Hacía un buen día a pesar de lo que se iba a avecinar más tarde; TK hizo un poco de estiramiento para sentirse más suelto… Luego un olor de comida le llegó a los orificios nasales, siguió el aroma hasta llegar a la entrada de la gasolinera; había un joven de gafas rectangulares sentado en una silla asando un tipo de carne que resultaba apetitosa a simple vista, el chico se trataba de Joe Kido "Hola Joe ¿Cómo has dormido?" El mayor le miró con una cara de irritación poco desagradable, el rubio se percató de aquello así que nerviosamente cogió una silla plegable y la armó para sentarse junto al mayor de los "Niños Elegidos"

-Antes de una batalla se necesita descansar bien- Decía Joe mientras seguía con su labor- Lamentablemente anoche no pude ni cerrar mis párpados

-Vaya ¿Y eso? Seguramente estarás nervioso- Dijo el Digielegido de la Esperanza con total serenidad- Todo saldrá bien, así que deja de preocuparte

-No es por eso, y se nota que no te has dado cuenta Takeru…- Kido se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su acompañante, tenía las manos en el bolsillo y miraba al cielo- Mi tienda de campaña estaba pegada a la tuya y créeme, se podía escuchar de todo…

-¿Escuchar de to…do?- El rubio menor se le heló la sangre por un momento, tenía temor que él pudiera hablar mientras duerme y hubiera contado las cosas que había vivido en su pesadilla, sobre lo que le hizo a su padre…- Solo ha sido un mal sueño Joe… Yo nunca le haría nada algo así a mi padre…

-¿Padre? ¿De qué hablas? Chiquillo insolente, Hikari y tú hacíais mucho ruido… ¡Pero de esos ruidos que se hacen en privado y lejos de la gente!- Joe se volteó enfadado para ver a TK, este se había empezado a poner rojo- No puedo creer que esos dos pequeños niños de 8 años que siempre teníamos que protegerlos estén haciendo tales cosas inapropiadas. Ten suerte que Tai no se ha enterado de esto…

-Pues…- Entonces TK recordó lo de la noche del día anterior, ambos jóvenes necesitaban olvidar los malos ratos, una cosa llevó a la otra y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar- Yo espero que solo lo hayas oído tú… Oye en verdad lo siento, fue culpa mía

-Déjalo, he visto y oído cosas peores- El joven de pelo azulado se sentó de nuevo para terminar de asar- ¿Usasteis protección?

-Soy la Esperanza que protege la Luz, esa es la mejor protección de todas- Vaciló TK mientras se soplaba las manos para calentarlas

-¡Takeru! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?- Joe resopló- Reza para que no pase lo que tú ya sabes

Ambos se mantuvieron callados durante un rato, veían como el fuego se iba consumando por el paso del tiempo, pronto escucharon unos pequeños pasos, se trataba de Palmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon y Gomamon, se habían sentado en círculo, cada uno llevaba una lata de conservas… A pesar de todo se les veían muy felices. Takeru se puso de pie y fie con ese grupo de monstruos digitales, cuando lo vieron todos le saludaron al unísono "Buenos días chicos ¿Habéis visto a Patamon?" Agumon se puso de pie y señaló el techo "Está arriba, creo que con Gatomon, Lopmon y Tentomon" TK pensó en llamarle pero causaría demasiado alboroto así que decidió dejarlo tranquilo y dar una vuelta por los alrededores, se acercó a Joe para comentarle que iría a caminar por el bosque pero sin alejarse demasiado, el mayor aceptó todavía enfadado. El joven fue por un sendero abierto, los tronco de los árboles mantenían un color opacado y extraño, lo pajaritos mañaneros no cantaban ese día y las hojas que se dispersaban por el suelo tenían un color negruzco; el chico se percató de aquello, se arrodilló para sentir su tacto con la flora que se le imploraba; agudizó el oído y logró escuchar el cauce de un rio más al fondo, este se puso de pie y caminó a paso rápido quitándose de en medio las ramas traicioneras que bloqueaban el camino. Al final logró ponerse encima de una firme roca y ver desde arriba como el agua se movilizaba fuertemente llevando consigo diferentes objetos no propios de la naturaleza como botellas, cuchillos… El río tenía un aspecto horrible y sombrío, se le sumaba también el clima nublado que se iba acentuando poco a poco. De repente se escuchó unas cuantas toses, eran unas toses débiles y agudas, Takeru se guio por el sonido para averiguar de donde provenían, caminó unos cuantos metros por su derecha hasta encontrarse el pequeño niño que siempre estuvo al lado de Hikari, Mitsuki. Al parecer el chico no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, estaba sentado encima de un viejo tronco derruido, estaba bien abrigado llevando consigo un gorro de lana con la figura de una osito que lo hacía parecer aún más pequeño, en sus manos cubiertos por unos guantes llevaba un libro de matemáticas para niños de primaria; repetía en voz baja la tabla del 7 casi memorizándola, y cuando se equivocaba se daba un golpecito en la pierna, así una y otra vez hasta que Takaishi decidió intervenir con el objetivo de regañarle por haberse separado de esa manera del grupo. Mitsuki se asustó al verlo y se le quedó mirando los ojos al mayor, TK estaba preparado para llamarle la atención pero al final no pudo, aquellos ojos castaños del pequeño con esa mirada de miedo y sorpresa… Le recordó cuando le gritó a Kari por depender de su hermano, eso fue cuando tenía once años, y puso la misma cara que la del niño. El rubio resopló, se puso las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se sentó junto a él "Nadie sabe que estas aquí ¿No?" Preguntó TK con la mirada en la punta de los árboles "También me gusta estar solo, así aprovecho para estudiar" Comentó el pequeño levantado la tapa de su libro para enseñarlo… Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, repetía la tabla del 7 una vez más sin importarle la presencia de su acompañante "No debes irte sin avisar, es muy peligroso y más para alguien como tú" Dijo Takeru muy seriamente, Mitsuki paró un momento e intentó defenderse con su típico argumento "No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, se valerme por mí mismo" Y siguió con sus matemáticas… Pero esta vez el rubio actuó de una manera brusca, le quitó el libro de las manos y lo metió dentro de su abrigo, recibió un par de golpes por parte del niño pero este se negó a devolvérselo "Hikari me ha contado todo lo que tuvisteis que pasar en mi ausencia, y tengo que recalcar dos cosas importantes respecto a lo que ha hablado de ti… Primeramente, deja querer arriesgarte por los demás si no puedes protegerte a ti mismo ¿Crees que por creerte el valiente podrás derrotar a los enemigos? Te equivocas, solo demuestras un ego tonto poniendo en peligro tu vida y la de los demás, es una de mis reglas básicas para esta vida. Pero por otra parte he deducido de ti varias cosas, cualidades que en un futuro te convertirán en un buen líder… Me impresiona demasiado lo grande que es tu Valor, un niño cualquiera no aguantaría todo esto y tú me has demostrado lo contrario. Además en esa pelea que tuviste con ese loco que me dejó tirado y se largó con todos vosotros… Sacaste un poder excepcional ¿No es cierto? Tus ojos empezaron a desprender una Luz que provocó en ti una fuerza extraordinaria y además hizo Digievolucionar a Lopmon a su nivel Mega… Eres sorprendente Mitsuki, solo quería comentarte esas cosas porque aunque no he pasado tanto tiempo contigo como Kari, me preocupo por ti como si fueras un primo, sobrino, hermano…" El niño que se mantenía cabizbajo mirando a la nada llevó su visión hacia el Digielegido de la Esperanza con la intención de terminar su oración "¿Un hijo?" TK no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, solo se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza y brindarle una sonrisa, después Mitsuki se acercó más a él para rodearle media cintura con un verdadero abrazo "Nunca dudé de ti Takeru, jamás" Confesó el chico en un tono melancólico. Pero la tranquilidad se vio afectada por un doloroso grito que se produjo más al fondo del bosque, ambos se supieron de pie, esta vez el niño no se escondió detrás de nadie, plantó cara a lo que podría aproximarse mientras que TK ya tenía en su mano una pistola… El grito cada vez se hacía mayor hasta llegar el punto de poder ver al causante, un hombre obeso de dos metros o más de estatura aparecía entre los troncos con una enorme hacha en las manos, según sus rasgos estaba totalmente poseído. Los había visto y se acercaba a ellos preparado para asestar un golpe crítico, TK intentó detenerlo disparándole en diferentes partes del cuerpo, incluso en las piernas pero no le surtía ningún efecto "Joder… Mitsuki corre de nuevo a la gasolinera y diles a todos que estén preparados para irnos ¿Vale?" El chico obedeció sin rechistar y se marchó por donde había venido; terriblemente a aquel poseído no le resultaba complicado cruzar el río; y por desgracia, detrás de él se aproximaban tres más personas obsesas y con armas afiladas en sus manos "¿De dónde están saliendo estos?" Maldijo lo que estaba ocurriendo y salió corriendo por una dirección diferente, miró hacia atrás para saber si lo estaban siguiendo y fue así, el único problema era que eran rápidos respecto a su peso y si bajaba la velocidad aunque sea un poco lo lograrían alcanzar… Correr por un bosque lleno de raíces, ramas y arbustos no era tarea fácil, tenía que estar atento en todo momento mientras que los poseídos eliminaban sus obstáculos con sus armas. Llegó un punto donde su cansancio logró ganarle, había corrido mucho a pesar de no desayunar; por el momento decidió enfrentarlos pasando desapercibido por algunos peldaños de tierra seca. Se mantuvo quieto un rato escondido, los cuatro obesos parecieron haberle perdido el rastro por lo que empezaron a investigar el área. Takeru siguió avanzando en cuclillas con mucho cuidado, logró esquivar a tres que se dirigían a un arroyo pero el último se quedó protegiendo el sendero de regreso… Una bala en la cabeza podría ser mortal y causar su muerte ¿Pero se arriesgaría a intentarlo? SI sobrevivía llamaría a sus compañeros y lo aprisionarían entre los cuatro; no había otra opción así que con cuidado llevó el cañón con dirección a la sien del poseído y disparó un par de veces, y por suerte del rubio lo había matado "Ha funcionado, debí hacer esto antes… Aunque resultaba difícil por lo rápido que se mueven" Pasó encima del cadáver pero de pronto una lanza pasó cerca de él rozándole su mejilla derecha, se pasó una mano por donde había sentido el dolor y se percató que tenía un pequeño corte… Se giró para ver a los demás avanzando hacia él, así que solo le quedó correr de nuevo y esta vez hasta la gasolinera con deseo que todos ya estuvieran listos para marcharse. Fue una carrera agotadora pero no bajaba la velocidad por nada del mundo, poco a poco veía como la carretera se iba pronunciando hasta llegar a ella, dio un giro a su derecha con los poseídos pisándole los talones "¡Esto no tiene lógica!" Se quejaba el rubio agitadamente, unos cuantos metros más y divisó el autobús con el motor encendido, todos iban subiendo despacio; Taichi, Agumon y Patamon seguían fuera pendientes de la llegada de Takeru "¡Entrad todos dentro!" Gritó el joven Takaishi levantando el brazo. Tai se percató que le seguían uno de los locos sin control, sacó un fusil suyo con la intención de disparar pero se quedó inmovilizado. Pocos segundos después bajó Matt desde una de las ventanas del vehículo y con su arma intentó matar a los obesos aunque no hubo un resultado satisfactorio "¡TK, idiota, corre!" Todos se metieron al autobús incluido Patamon que estaba en un estado de shock inminente, Tai se lo cogió de brazos y lo llevó dentro. El vehículo empezó a movilizarse lentamente, la puerta trasera estaba abierta y ahí se encontraba Ishida alentando a su hermano "¡Vamos!" Takeru logró sacar una ventaja increíble acompañada de una buena velocidad y llegó a su objetivo, se sujetó de la mano de su hermano mayor y lo tiró hacia dentro. El rubio menor se puso de pie al momento y fue hacia la ventana trasera para ver como esos enormes poseídos se quedaban quietos, se daban media vuelta y regresaban al bosque… Con un precipitado relajo terminó sentándose en una de las sillas, al momento se dio cuenta que todos los presentes lo estaban mirando como si esperaran una explicación "Casi no lo cuento… No me parece normal que esos sujetos aparezcan así de repente, alguien los ha llamado" Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar entre sí olvidándose del rubio, menos Patamon que fue hacia su compañero para rodearlo con sus alas "Si te vas a alejar del grupo, al menos llévame contigo" El Digimon volador temblaba del miedo de perder a su amigo, el joven lo cogió y empezó a acariciarle el lomo. Después una sombra le tapó la iluminación que entraba por las ventanas, se trataba de Hikari, tenía los ojos brillosos.

-¿Qué hacíais Mitsuki y tú dentro del bosque? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es?- Regañaba la joven al rubio- Tú… Podrías haber muerto

-Pues verás…- Takeru vio la cara del niño sentado al frente suyo, según su expresión tenía miedo que le contara a Kari que lo había encontrado solo alejado de todos- Quisimos salir a ver un rio que había cerca, nada más… Y como ya he dicho, no estaba previsto que esos poseídos salieran así de repente

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Yagami tomando asiento

-¿Qué posibilidades habría que salieran cuatros locos obesos y con armas mortales en las manos? Además estamos lejos de cualquier civilización- Dijo TK observando el paisaje pasar- Nos tienen localizados Kari, así que lo más conveniente es no detenernos

-Pero contamos con el poder de los Digimon, ellos nos defenderán- Comentó esperanzada la muchacha

-Los Digimon no podemos atacar a los humanos, por eso no pude ayudar a TK-Dijo Patamon apenado- Podía Digievolucionar al menos pero me entró pánico, lo siento mucho… Devimon está desobedeciendo las reglas del Mundo Digital, será porque ha sido desterrado y fue a parar al Mundo Humano

-Tienes razón, y está creando un ejército de desterrados, seguramente piense en sucumbir este mundo bajo su poder- Dijo Gatomon apareciendo sobre el hombro de Kari- Y la razón por la que tiene a Kirika de compañera es por sus sentimientos

-¿Sentimientos?- TK se encontró desconcertado recordando ciertos eventos

-Los sentimientos unen mundos ¿Lo recuerdas? Es algo parecido cuando fuimos al Mar Oscuro para rescatar a Kari- Explicó Gatomon sin saltarse ningún detalle- El amor entre tú e Hikari provocó una puerta para ambos mundos, pero en el caso de Devimon y Kirika fue un odio común que los impulsó a convertirse en compañeros sin el consentimiento de los altos mandos del Digimundo… El odio que os tienen a vosotros dos. Por otra parte, un Digimon siempre tiene que tener un objetivo independientemente si son desterrados, sino irán desapareciendo gradualmente hasta volverse datos o simplemente se eliminan eternamente. Nosotros ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo al salvar tantas veces el Digimundo, fuimos libres de elegir lo que queríamos y decidimos permanecer con nuestros compañeros humanos para siempre; eso misma querrá Devimon, mataros a los dos, cumplir su objetivo, no tener que desaparecer y decidir quedarse en este mundo para aterrorizarlo, y luego… Se querrá deshacer de Kirika

-Todo tiene sentido ¿Cómo sabes tanto?- Preguntó Hikari

-Lo vi en el mismo libro donde supe que Patamon, Lopmon y yo pertenecíamos al grupo de los tres Grande Ángeles- Continuó explicando la felina, pero antes le echó una mirada nerviosa a Patamon que se encontraba atento- También había algo que me pareció muy interesante, hay un Digimon supremo angelical que custodia las virtudes buenas de todo los mundos tanto digital como humano… Y para que se muestre debe haber una fuerte conexión entre…

-¿Entre quienes?- Saltó Patamon muy ansioso

-Una fuerte conexión entre Seraphimon y Ophanimon… O sea entre tú y yo, Patamon- Dijo la gata soltando algunas risas- Pero ¿Quién sabe? Puede que esa parte se lo haya inventado alguien que no tenga ni idea…

-¿Habla de algún tipo de… fusión?- Preguntó Takeru un tanto asombrado

-Es que efectivamente habla de una fusión, pero no una ADN Digievolución cualquiera, sino una parecida al efecto de fusión que tiene WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon para convertirse en Omegamon

-Entiendo… ¿Y tiene nombre ese Digimon supremo?- Preguntó de nuevo el rubio

-Sí, se llama…- La charla se vio un interrumpida de repente

El autobús frenó bruscamente provocando que todos los pasajeros terminaran golpeados de alguna forma u otra "¿Qué ha sido eso Joe?" Se quejó Tai yéndose hacia el conductor que en este caso era Joe, TK se quedó mirándolos como si esperara que algo pasara instantáneamente. Pero no necesitó explicación de nadie ya que por la ventana trasera veía un cúmulo de persona saliendo de los costados de la carretera "No hemos avanzado nada ¿Quiénes son esos?" Dijo el rubio menor apoyándose en el vidrio con una expresión de enfado, descartó la idea de que fueran poseídos ya que esos locos se comportaban impulsivamente mientras que ellos se mantenían quietos esperando algún tipo de señal. La puerta trasera se abrió, Taichi y Matt iban a bajar "Quedaros aquí" Dijo el mayor de los Yagami. Takeru e Hikari se dirigieron a la ventana delantera junto al asiento de conductor y vieron a otra multitud bloqueando el camino con armas de fuego antiguas en las manos, tenían vestimentas pueblerinas, había un hombre que sobresalía de los demás, estaba más cerca del autobús, llevaba una gorra de paja y gorra completamente negra, lo extraño era que para los muchachos les resultaba horriblemente familiar e intentaron acordarse… Hasta que el joven recordó, y al momento de hacerlo salió de prisa del vehículo para reunirse con su hermano y Taichi "¡Tened cuidado con él!" Gritó Takaishi. Ambos mayores se giraron y lo vieron cómo corría desesperadamente hacia ellos hasta situarse a su lado "Dije que os quedarais dentro ¿Qué quieres decir? Esta gente nos está ofreciendo hospedaje" TK se dio cuenta que Hikari lo había seguido, en ese momento les contó a los presentes la vez que habían escapado de Odaiba en un tren, luego fueron a parar a un pueblo dentro de un bosque y que pretendían matarlos y comerse a Mitsuki… Si, fue esa terrible experiencia donde el jefe del grupo que era ese sombre de sombrero disparó una flecha al niño provocando casi su muerte "Es cierto… Eres el alcalde Wirs ¿No? Casi matabas a mi niño… Esto no quedará así" Saltó Hikari a la ofensiva, le dijo instintivamente a Tai que le disparara pero el Digielegido del Valor estaba atónito ante tal confesiones "Si, nosotros también nos acordamos de vosotros… Una pena que hayáis descifrado nuestras intenciones, no me queda más remedio que matarlos a todos; queremos probar esa carne suave que tenéis escondido en ese autobús" Dijo el alcalde Wirs levantando su brazo indicando que todos apunten a los Digielegidos, en ese momento TK se preguntó si ellos estaban también bajo la influencia de Kirika y Devimon "Morid" Dio orden de disparo pero los del grupo del vehículo se adelantaron. Lilimon salió de repente y tiró un cañón al suelo provocando que un aroma plácido inundara el área, aquel olor penetró dentro de los organismos de los enemigos ocasionando su confusión "¡Entrad que nos vamos! No podemos permitir que el autobús sufra daños" Dijo Izzy desde su posición, los cuatro le hicieron caso y decidieron volver pero el rubio menor fue detenido por el alcalde que de un jalón del brazo lo tiró al suelo y se puso encima de él, sacó y cuchillo para clavárselo en la garganta pero un acto rápido de Takaishi se lo impidió poniendo su máxima resistencia… Los demás pueblerinos parecían ir recobrando la conciencia y no podían permitir seguir en el mismo lugar, Matt se adelantó a los acontecimientos y le metió una patada en el estómago para apartarlo de su hermano al que le dio la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Wirs seguía sin rendirse, se puso en acción de nuevo arremetiendo con su puñal contra los hermanos, a estos les había agarrado de desprevenidos y se les fue incapaz de reaccionar al momento… Pero un disparo se ocasionó acabando definitivamente con la vida del jefe de los caníbales. Vieron a Taichi con un fusil en la mano, estaba temblante y con sudores en la cara "¡Vamos ya!" Ordenó el castaño, ambos fueron con él y se metieron dentro del vehículo, ordenaron a Joe que arrancara sin importar a quienes atropelle, al principio se negaba siendo incapaz de matar a alguien pero las palabras fuertes de Takeru le reconfortaron "¡Joe, esa gente es caníbal! Quiere matarnos para después comerse a Mitsuki ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué hagan daño al niño? ¡Pisa el acelerador de una vez!" El mayor de todos proliferó un gritó y apretó el acelerador… Atropelló alrededor de cinco personas, cinco segundos más tarde recibían disparos por doquier así que por el momento decidieron estar agachados. Diez minutos más tarde parecía haberlos perdido de vista. El silencio durante un buen rato, la experiencia que habían pasado hace un rato era de película, Sora se encontraba un poco afectada por lo desastroso que puede llegar a ser la humanidad mientras que Taichi se miraba las manos como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Izzy se levantó de su asiento con su portátil en la mano y alzó la voz para que todos pudieran escucharle "Kirika sigue sin moverse de su posición, sé que todos estas cansados y algo asustados por estos recientes acontecimientos pero no nos podemos detener más, no sabemos cuánto tiempo se mantendrá en el mismo lugar" Todos asentían con debilidad, Takaishi decidió tomar la palabra "Tanto Devimon como Kirika sabe que vamos a por ellos "¿Por qué creen que de repente salen esos sujetos de la nada? Ellos los habrán mandado… Si vemos algo sospechoso o fuera de lo normal hay que evitarlo ¿Vale?" Pasado el tiempo solo faltaba un par de kilómetros, TK estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas agujereadas intentando reposar todo lo posible hasta quedar dormido… Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que despertará "Os acercáis a vuestro fin" Fue la misma voz de su pesadilla, al escucharla abrió los ojos con un poco de temblor y se percató que Hikari le estaba sacudiendo "Ya hemos llegado" El joven se levantó, le acarició el brazo a la chica y se bajó del autobús, todos ya estaban fuera… Las miradas iban para un enorme monte que se alzaba en frente de ellos, Izzy comentaba que debían subir hasta lo más alto, que era la localización exacta. Taichi de esperar, sacó su Digivice e hizo que Agumon Digievolucionase a WarGreymon, Matt hizo lo mismo y Digievolucionó a Gabumon a MetalGarurumon… Los demás hicieron lo mismo con sus Digimon llevándolos a su fase Perfecta; Takeru e Hikari tenían a Seraphimon y Ophanimon, pero Mitsuki no pudo Digievolucionar a Lopmon por nulas razones. Todos los chicos elegidos se subieron en sus compañeros digitales, Ken y Terrence fueron encima de Garudamon acompañados de Sora, mientras que Ophanimon llevaba a Kari y a Mitsuki. Tardaron un buen rato en subir hasta que finalmente lo hicieron… Era un terreno plano de elevada altitud, era grandísimo como para construir un pequeña población de diez casas. Pero lo más sorprendente y atemorizante era el inmenso dragón que se encontraba en frente de ellos "¡Imperialdramon!" Gritó Ichijouji corriendo hacia él pero un rayo ocasionado por el Digimon hizo que se detuviera cayendo de bruces al suelo. Los demás chicos fueron a auxiliar a su amigo, cuando de repente alguien salió de la nada y se situó junto a ellos; se trataba de Kirika, iba con unas prendas desgastadas y sucias, tenía el pelo gris y su piel parecía haber envejecido demasiado, la boca la tenía muy reseca, en la mano llevaba un dispositivo digital oscuro.

-Al fin habéis llegado, a pesar de las advertencias que te iba manando Devimon a ti Takeru- Decía Kirika en un tono desquiciado y burlón- Como veis, tengo el poder de ese poderoso Digimon, y con él gobernaré este hipócrita planeta llena de estúpidos humanos sin corazón, los enviaré a todos al infierno… Pero por lo que me ha contado mi compañero, vosotros resultáis una amenaza para mis propósitos

-En efecto mi dulce Kirika- Apareció un joven de apariencia maligna, se quitó sus prendas en un momento para dar a conocer su verdadera apariencia de demonio digital- Imperialdramon tiene un poder descomunal, más de lo que tenía antes… Esta vez no os daré la oportunidad de que me brindéis servicios, moriréis todos en conjunto

-Te di una buena oportunidad Takeru pero tú la rechazaste- Dijo Kirika, luego desapareció junto con Devimon para situarse encima de Imperialdramon, elevó la voz para que la escucharan- Preferiste a esa insignificante… Así que ¡Muere!

El gran Digimon lanzó un ataque devastador denominado "Láser de Positrones" El láser fue tan rápido que solo los demás monstruos digitales pudieron ponerse en frente de sus compañeros humanos para recibir el impacto en vez de ellos. El daño fue fuerte pero no definitivo, todos se alzaron para invocar sus respectivos ataques comenzando con MegaKabuterimon y Zudomon, el martillazo de este ultimó provocó un gran movimiento terrestre que hizo sacudir a todo el mundo, el ataque no afectó al enemigo ya que se elevó por los aires "¡Mega Blaster!" El gran rayo del insecto digital fue hacia su objetivo pero terminó esquivándolo y de un movimiento rápido se situó en frente del Digimon de hizo y con una de sus garras arremetió contra él debilitándolo completamente, terminó convirtiéndose en Tentomon de nuevo… La misma suerte corrió Zudomon ya que por un acto de despiste por parte de este recibió otro rayo mortal cayendo derrotado y volviendo a su forma infantil. Lilimon y Garudamon iban a hacer un ataque conjunto pero la velocidad de Imperialdramon resultó triunfadora nuevamente, se situó encima del Digimon hada para ponerse encima de ella y llevarla directamente hacia el suelo para aplastarla sin ninguna escapatoria "¡No!" Gritó Mimí, cuándo el Digimon maligno volvió a los aires se pudo ver a una Palmon inconsciente dentro de un gran agujero, ella intentó ir tras ellos pero sus amigos la detuvieron argumentando que sería demasiado peligroso. Garudamon abrió sus alas y expulsó poderosas llamaradas de fuego pero lamentable no surtieron efecto, volvió a hacerlo pero nada… Iba a intentarlo por una último vez pero Imperialdramon fue más veloz, con ambas patas con afiladas manos le aplastó la cabeza acabando instantáneamente con el gran pájaro, volvió a ser Biyomon y cayó sin poder alguno al suelo "¡Biyomon!" Gritó Sora sin poder hacer nada. Solo quedaba WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Seraphimon y Ophanimon, eran los cuatro más poderosos del grupo "No quiero arriesgarme a nada, Matt, hay que invocarlo…" Dijo Taichi muy serio, el rubio mayor asintió con la cabeza; ambos levantaron sus Digivice, un resplandor efectúo entre sus respectivos compañeros desmaterializándolos hasta convertirse en un cúmulo de datos digitales que se iban juntando y formando un nuevo ser más poderoso… Pasado los segundos el cuerpo se materializó y se presenció una combinación perfecta, en un brazo había una ancestral espada y en la otra un potente cañón cubierto por la metálica cabeza de un lobo; era completamente blanco con una larga capa roja ondeante sujetada a su cuello, se trataba de Omegamon "Haz que Imperialdramon deje de sufrir, derrótalo…" Dijeron los Digielegidos del Valor y la Amistad al unísono. El impecable Digimon se alzó en los cielos con la mirada fija en su objetivo, levantó su brazo donde tenía la cabeza de MetalGarurumon sacó el cañón y se dispuso a disparar "¡Cañón Supremo!" El impacto hizo que el dragón retrocediera de dolor, sacó la espada de su otro brazo y fue hacia él para darle un golpe mortal "¡Espada Trascendental!" Iba a clavárselo en el cráneo pero la bestia actuó rápido, desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Omegamon, un Láser de Positrones cayó detrás del caballero digital provocándole un notorio daño estampándole contra el suelo. Intentó levantarse para seguir luchando pero las fuertes garras de Imperialdramon se lo impidió "Maldición… ¡Seraphimon ayúdalo!" El gran ángel fue a auxiliar a su compañero pero fue en vano, una sombra salió del vientre del enemigo y detuvo su ataque inmovilizándolo por un buen rato, Ophanimon fue al rescate pero lamentablemente una sombra con forma de mano la atrapó la elevó muy alto para después hacerla caer contra unas rocas. Estaban en completa desventaja, Omegamon no se rindió, sacó un poder excepcional y logró liberarse gracias a su espada, además eliminó todo rastro de sombras malignas… Los tres Digimon recobraron la compostura. Seraphimon si situó a la izquierda de Omegamon y Ophanimon a su derecha. Prepararon un ataque conjunto, el Digimon producto de una majestuosa función lanzó su ataque "¡Cañón Supremo!" Seguido del ataque del ángel masculino "¡Séptimo Cielo!" Y luego del ángel femenino sacó una jabalina y un escudo mágicamente "¡Jabalina del Edén!" Los tres ataque terminaron combinándose yendo en dirección a Imperialdramon, pero este solo se limitó a abrir la boca y tragarse el enorme rayo… Todos se quedaron atónitos ante aquel acto, lo que sucedió fue inesperado, al parecer el ataque le había proporcionado un misterioso poder haciendo que el Digimon cambiara de forma "¡Ineptos!" Dijo una voz femenina, Imperialdramon logró llegar a su Modo Batalla, Kirika y Devimon estaban encima de su hombro derecho "Nos habéis hecho enfadar" El cuerpo del Digimon oscuro comenzó a emitir una aura negra y depresiva, todo ese poder que se contenía en su interior lo llevó al cañón que tenía en el brazo y expulsó el destructivo láser contra Omegamon haciendo que cayera totalmente derrotado… "Ahora seguís vosotros" Otro láser impactó sobre ambos ángeles provocándoles daños graves, fueron derribos y llevados a los pies de sus compañeros digitales, Takeru e Hikari corriendo hacia ellos sin importarle las advertencia de los demás. Imperialdramon estaba preparando otro rayo e iba destinado hacia los Digielegidos de la Esperanza y la Luz, los jóvenes vieron como ese ataque iba directamente hacia ellos y solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y abrazarse el uno al otro "Lo siento, Hikari… Discúlpame…" Dijo Takeru con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía la cabeza de la chica en su pecho "…Te amo y siempre te amaré… Adiós" El rayo estaba a pocos metros de ellos cuando milagrosamente fue detenido por un campo de fuerza producido por ambos ángeles celestiales que había logrado levantarse por los sentimientos mutuos de sus compañeros.

-Tienes que resistir, Ophanimon- Dijo Seraphimon con una voz de dolor- Por nuestros amigos, no podemos fallarles

-Estoy muy débil, no creo aguantar más- Confesó Ophanimon- Creo… Qué es nuestro fin

-¡Jamás!- El ángel de Digital cargó con todo el peso- Dime una cosa ¿Qué sentimientos sentimos el uno al otro?

-¿Cómo?- Ophanimon se encontraba desconcertada

-Duele… ¡Pero seguiré aguantando hasta el final! Yo contestaré a mi pregunta- Comentó Seraphimon- Ese sentimiento es amor, es la conexión que nos unió desde que nos conocimos… Siempre quise aprender de ti ya que eras muy lista y perspicaz, por eso te admiraba… Todo lo que me queda de vida te consideraré como mi dulce Gatomon… Seguiremos juntos durante varias años, solo tienes que creer en nuestro amor ¡Créelo!

-Seraphimon… O mejor dicho, mi pequeño Patamon, yo… ¡Lo creo!- Dijo finalmente Ophanimon

Una luz blanca rodeó ambos cuerpos y los juntó, la iluminación fue tan fuerte que exterminó el rayo de Imperialdramon e hizo que retrocediera considerablemente, por otro lado, Takeru e Hikari se pusieron de pie e iban retrocediendo lentamente hacia los demás chicos. Aquella luz se iba apagando poco a poco hasta poder visualizar una figura humano de unos tres metros de altura, el cielo que se iba oscureciendo se tornó de un color amarillo y rosa. De las nubes bajaron diferentes partes metálicas para terminar incrustadas en el cuerpo que se había formado… La figura se vio protegida por una armadura dorada con diferentes adornos blancos, en su espalda había un símbolo que parecía una rosa, en su cabeza se había formado un casco que le protegía la totalidad de su cara, era un casco grueso y plomo con una cruz brillante insertada; unas alas metálicas se desprendieron de su espalda alcanzando una medida de cuatro metros de largo por los costados, eran enormes. Por último, en la mano derecha apareció un resistente escudo circular con el emblema de la Luz insertada en el centro, mientras que en la mano izquierda se formó una gran espada con la forma del emblema de la Esperanza, estaba cubierta de un fuego cegador. Un nuevo Digimon no antes visto estaba a presencia de todos los presentes "Soy el defensor del universo, el que controla todo tipo de vida, fui enviado por los dioses para proteger todo tipo de inconvenientes. Gracias a la fusión de los ángeles de la Esperanza y la Luz conseguí hacer presencia… Podéis llamarme Olympusmon" Kirika que estaba encima del dragón en su forma batalla comenzó a dar gritos desesperados de ataque, incluso Devimon que había perdido totalmente el control. Imperialdramon fue tras Olympusmon con las garras directas a su pecho pero fue detenido y derribado por un rayo de luz rosa que salió del escudo del Digimon angelical; fue hacia Omegamon que todavía se encontraba sin poder moverse "Cúrate…" Omegamon fue rodeado por una capa amarilla que se estampó en todo su cuerpo. Segundos después el compañero de Tai y Matt logró ponerse de pie, ambos se estrecharon la mano y fueron a posicionarse en frente de un recuperado Imperialdramon. El emblema de la Luz que tenía Matt en el pecho irradió una luz increíble notándose a pesar de llevar ropa puesta, lo mismo pasó con Hikari, el emblema de la Amistad que tenía en la mano empezó a brillar sin control alguno. En ese momento Ishida comprendió instantáneamente el significado de la aparición de los emblemas "¡Hikari! ¡Cree en la Amistad que hay dentro de ti, yo mismo haré con la Luz que rodea todo mi cuerpo!" Kari miró al mayor de los rubios sin comprender mucho lo que quería, pero le hizo caso al final; Takeru vio como la chica cerraba los ojos, su hermano también hacía lo mismo… Al pasar unos segundos la joven se vio rodeada por un aura azul, mientras que Matt por un aura rosa. Ambos levantaron sus respectivos dispositivos y liberaron un poder excepcional que fue a parar a sus respectivos Digimon "¡Ahora!" Gritaron Matt y Kari a la vez "¡Cañón Supremo!" Proclamó Omegamon lanzando su ataque mientras que Olympusmon hacía lo mismo "¡Luz Devastadora!" El rayo rosa salió disparado del escudo para terminar combinándose con el rayo azul de Omegamon formando una espectacular bola de poder que terminó impactando inevitablemente contra Imperialdramon. El Digimon enemigo cayó de rodillas, Kirika y Devimon se estamparon contra el suelo "¡No… Puede ser!" Gritó la chica desquiciada "Demos el golpe final, Takeru… Saca tu verdadero Valor" Dijo Taichi acercándose al menor de los rubios, TK cerró los ojos y recordó los momentos más emblemáticos que había vivido desde su nacimiento hasta llegar donde se encontraba ahora, todo lo había hecho y pasado le había servido para volverse una mejor persona, alguien más valiente, no iba a decepcionar a nadie más, jamás. Un aura naranja rodeó a Takaishi, mientras que a Taichi un aura amarilla "Estamos listos…" Ambos levantaron sus dispositivos en dirección a sus respectivos compañeros y soltaron el mismo poder que Matt y Kari. Omegamon sacó su espada, mientras que la espada de Olympusmon adquirió un brillo más potente. Los dos digitales fueron tras su objetivo que se encontraba inmóvil "¡Espada Trascendental!" Levantó su espada con dirección al cráneo del Digimon maligno, Olympusmon hizo lo mismo, levantó su arma en la misma dirección "¡Espada Apocalíptica!" Ambos metales afilados se clavaron en la cabeza de Imperialdramon, y suavemente las quitaron. El Digimon terminó cayendo al suelo, pero extrañamente no se convertía en datos.

-Se acabó Kirika- Dijo Takeru acercándose lentamente hacia la joven- Mira hasta dónde has llegado por una tonta fantasía tuya, lamento decirte que el mañana no lo volverás a ver

TK llevaba su arma en mano con intención de acabar con su vida, pero la confianza del rubio hizo que se llevara una terrible sorpresa "Esto no ha terminado…" Devimon se elevó por los aires, juntó sus manos y lanzó una gran cantidad de energía oscura contra un derrotado Imperialdramon, y para sorpresa de todos empezó a levantarse de su fatídico estado "No me volverán a derrotar…" El Digimon resultado de la ADN Digievolución de los compañeros de Davis y Ken abrió con fuerza su pecho en dos para dejar ver en su interior una especie de cúmulo de energía atrayente "Hazlo…" Esa energía comenzó a succionar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, todos se mantuvieron quietos pegados al suelo intentando no ser llevados a su interior, pero hubo uno que no tuvo salvación. Omegamon por un despiste terminó tropezándose cayendo bajo la posesión de ese acto de succión, Olympusmon intentó salvarlo poniendo en riesgo su propia vida pero fue tarde, Imperialdramon lo había tragado y cerrado definitivamente su pecho. Segundos más tarde Imperialdramon cambió de forma nuevamente llegando a su Modo Paladín, pero en vez de ser blanco y puro, era oscuro y tenebroso, llevaba una larga espada de enorme tamaño "¡Aniquílalos!" Con la espada formó una gigantesca espiral que fue lanzado primeramente contra Olympusmon ocasionando que la fusión desaparezca y vuelvan a ser Patamon y Gatomon. Lanzó otras contras los Digielegidos y los demás provocando que todos cayeran sin fuerzas e incontinentes al suelo, pero por alguna razón Takeru se mantenía despierto pero tirado, iba poco a poco arrastrando hasta el cuerpo de Hikari, el chico no quería pensar lo peor pero le fue imposible, cuando iba a tocar el brazo de la joven un zapato con tacón le pisó la mano a TK, esté emitió un grito de dolor, miró hacia arriba y vio a Kirika con una sonrisa en tu boca "Es una pena, estabais tan cerca ¿No? Bueno, Devimon y yo iremos a Odaiba para comenzar el ritual de dominación… Todo esto es gracias a ti, por despertar mis celos y mi verdadero instinto asesino. Hasta nunca amor mío, dejaré que te mueras lentamente cerca de tu amada" Kirika se agachó y besó al rubio en la frente, luego se fue con su compañero digital y junto con Imperialdramon Modo Paladín su fueron a Odaiba. Takeru Takaishi se le iba nublando la vista hasta quedarse sin visión y caer en un profundo sueño que podría ser eterno.

 **El próximo capítulo será el último, contendrá un epílogo. Gracias por todo.**


	19. Tu Luz y mi Esperanza (Final)

19\. Tu Luz y mi Esperanza (Final)

 **Hikari**

-Vamos cariño, no tengas miedo- Una voz varonil inundó el espacio

-No me sueltes papá, me voy a hacer daño…- Otra voz se unió al espectáculo, pero esta vez se trataba de una niña- ¡No me sueltes!

El paisaje iba tomando forma respecto pasaban los minutos de un reloj imaginario, al principio fue en vacío cubierto por un color blanco, pero ahora es diferente, se puede mirar lo que hay alrededor. Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años iba corriendo sujetando la parte superior y posterior de un pequeña bicicleta el cual la montaba una niña pequeña de unos ocho años de edad. Desde lejos se podía acertar que se trataba de un padre enseñando a pedalear sola a su hija, era lo más normal del mundo ver aquellas escenas tan conmovedoras. Ambos tenían el pelo castaño y corto con los mismos ojos de color rubí, eran casi idénticos. La expresión de la pequeña era de pena, estaba asustada, triste, malhumorada y todos los sentimientos negativos existentes y descubiertos hasta el momento ¿Por qué se encontraba con esos ánimos? Podría decirse que se trata de los nervios al manejar por primera vez algo tu solo, pero no se trataba de eso, sino de algo más profundo y siniestro que haya provocado la angustia de la niña; el padre tenía los labios rectos, los ojos con dirección al pavimento transitorio, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

-¡Déjame bajar!-Gritaba la chica

Gritos incesantes comenzaron a proceder, delante de ellos había un precipicio rocoso de unos niveles extremadamente altos entre el suelo y… la montaña con una red de carreteras rodeándola. Estaban más cerca de llegar a punto el cual caerían sin la esperanza de poder salir ilesos "¡Suéltame!" La niña con toda fuerza y desesperación deseaba saltar de la bicicleta y ponerse a salvo pero cada vez que lo intentaba era detenida por las fuertes manos de su padre "¡Qué alguien me ayude!" Era inútil, ningún vehículo recurría por esas áreas en esos momentos ¿Qué hacían en medio de una carretera elevada? Podrían haber elegido un parque para practicar a montar pero no… Aquí había algo inquietante cuyo propósito era complicado de descifrar "¡Nos vamos a caer!" Estaban ya en el último peldaño de una roca sostenida por unas paredes montañosas, un paso más y caerían directamente hacia abajo asegurando una muerte segura, pero por suerte el hombre se detuvo a tiempo. Estuvo un buen rato mirando un extraño cielo, era un día luminoso sin nubes que taparan los provenientes rayos de sol, pero lo peculiar era una bola gigante y brillante que se hacía presenciar en lo más alto del espacio exterior "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaba la niña temerosa a su padre rogando que no dijera la palabra "Meteorito" Pero no respondió, ignoraba cualquier tipo de contacto. Aquella bola se iba acercando a una velocidad incalculable, en pocos momentos podría impactar contra la Tierra "¡Es un meteorito! ¡Huyamos!" Nuevamente intentó librarse de la presión que ejercía su padre sobre ella, no tuve éxito por lo que no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos y esperar un proveniente fin "¿Qué hago aquí? Estaba con los demás luchando contra Imperialdramon… ¿Por qué soy una niña pequeña? Algo debió pasar tras ese ataque mortal que nos derrotó a todos… ¡Chicos! Espero que estéis bien, no… no debo perder Esperanzas ¿Conozco a este hombre? Por supuesto que sí, es imposible olvidarme de su cara… Papá estás con vida, debería estar alegre pero en vez de eso no puedo mostrar mi felicidad ante ti… Puede que sea el miedo que tengo ahora por esa gran roca que viene hacia nosotros" Pensó la muchacha, tenía las manos sudorosas y sostenía con fuerza su pantaloncillo rosa, el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello parecía ahorcarla, pero solo eran imaginaciones suyas. El meteorito estaba a escasos kilómetros de ellos, era cuestión de minutos que impactara "Si tengo que morir, lo haré junto a ti, papá" Los minutos pasaron y la cuenta tras comenzó, dentro de 10 segundos toda una amplia área terrestre quedaría destruida completamente…9…5…2… "No es tu hora, Hikari" Dijo el señor Yagami mientras levantaba con fuerzas la bicicleta con su hija encima y se lanzaban por el precipicio. Estaban cayendo, Kari quería gritar y llorar cerrando los ojos pero le era imposible, iba a ver como su pequeño cuerpo quedaba destrozado tras el impacto, encima de ella el meteorito ya había mantenido contacto con el pico de la montaña ocasionando su progresiva destrucción "Quiero llegar ya al abajo, no quiero que esa roca gigante me pulverice" Tres segundos más tarde la punta de su nariz rozó el pasto verde, Hikari estaba suspendida en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo, su cuerpo flotaba mágicamente con el inconveniente de no poder mover ninguna extremidad salvo su cabeza; miró a la izquierda y visualizó a su padre apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con la bicicleta en perfecto estado descansando sobre unos arbustos "No… No me puedo mover ¿Por qué estoy flotando?" El hombre no respondió, dio un chasquido con sus dedos e hizo que el cuerpo de la chica se diera media vuelta y observara lo que había encima de ella… Se trataba de un meteorito en pleno acto de destrucción, se había detenido sin ninguna explicación lógica que la interprete, pero Kari destacó algo que podía resultar cruel en ciertos aspectos, el color de la gran roca se teñía de un púrpura iluminado por pequeños y notorios fluorescentes, los cráteres parecían estar moldeados para lograr una figura que se asemejase a seres u objetos de la realidad; también se apreciaba una majestuosa destrucción, los arboles volando en mil pedazos, las rocas desperdigadas por el aire… Era un caos digno de ver "¡Que cosas pienso! Esto es horrible…" Kari dejó de levitar y toco suelo, pero los objetos que la rodeaban seguían inmóviles, intentó mantenerse calmada pero el sentimiento de pérdida que la invadía por dentro la limitaba a reaccionar con certeza. Fijo su vista en su padre, llevaba un cuchillo que le servía de lima para sus uñas; la chica se iba acercando, pero poco a poco se daba cuenta que el hombre era más alto de normal; bajó la vista y vio unas zapatillas rojas con unos decorados blancos, siguió subiendo para percatarse del atuendo que llevaba, unos finos pantalones rosas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una camiseta a tirantes de color amarillo y un pañuelo rosa cubriéndole el cuello; se llevó rápidamente sus pequeñas manos a la cara para percatarse de que era más pequeña y que el pelo lo tenía de otro estilo… "No puede ser, esta ropa la llevaba el día que fui al Mundo Digital… Y me veo más pequeña… Oh no… Creo que por alguna razón he vuelto a tener ocho años" En efecto, la niña Yagami volvió a ser una menor; tal fue la impresión que se metió unos cuantos golpes leves en la cabeza esperando que todo fuera un sueño y despertara "No hagas eso, hija… Aún no ha llegado tu hora" Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, poco tiempo más tarde todo el paisaje de sus alrededores empezaba a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas notorias yendo con dirección a un supuesto cielo. Al final no quedo nada salvo un espacio azul, Hikari y su padre que le estaba dando la espalda y caminaba a una dirección inespecífica; Kari intentó ir tras él pero cuanto más quería acercarse más se alejaba… Lo estaba perdiendo de vista "Cumple con tu función cariño, sé que lograras encontrar la salida" ¿Salida? No le quedó muy claro lo que quería decir el hombre, se mantuvo quieta y quedo expectante viendo como el padre desaparecía en una inminente niebla. La chica se sentó en un suelo inexistente, se llevó la cara contra las rodillas y se quedó mirando el espacio verde que había bajo sus pies, al poco rato las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos "¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy sola… ¿Dónde estás Tai? ¿Gatomon? ¿Takeru? Creo estoy muerta pero mi padre dice que aún no es mi hora… Lo que está pasando ahora no es real ¿Acaso estoy en el cielo? ¡Odio esto!" Cerró sus párpados por unos breves minutos y cuando los abrió vio que estaba sentada encima de arena, llevó sus manos al suelo y sintió un contacto tan real que hasta percibió lo caliente que estaba… Elevó su cabeza y vio el mar, una extensión gran de agua calmada, sin ninguna ola, el espacio había perdido su color verde y ahora se tornaba de un anaranjado que solían representar las tardes de otoño. La niña se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, por alguna razón las piernas las tenía doloridas "Estoy en una playa…" Se dio media vuelta y observó unos grandes edificios que se hacían imponer delante de ella, lo extraño es que no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido, ni coches ni personas, solo estaba ella. Hikari sintió un peso en uno de sus bolsillos, metió su mano en la abertura para ver de qué se trataba… Sacó un D-3, pero no era el de ella, el aparto tenía el color verde y blanco, al segundo reconoció quien era su dueño "Este es el D-3 de TK ¿Por qué lo tengo yo?" En la pantalla estaba el emblema de la Esperanza emitiendo una suave luz "¡Ayuda!" Un vocecita inundó el lugar, alguien parecía estar pidiendo ayuda, Kari miró por todos lados intentando ver de quien se trataba pero no notaba nada singular. La voz seguía mostrándose por lo que pequeña decidió guiarse por el sonido, comenzó a correr por donde el ruido era cada vez mayor… Llegó a un puesto de lados en mal estado, era de madera podrida y parecía que con solo recibir un golpe se iba a derrumbar "¡Auxilio!" Hikari se acercó con cuidado con las manos a la altura de cabeza temerosa que de pronto salga algo que la pueda hacer daño, fiarse no era muy conveniente en esos instantes. Pero cambio de idea al ver una colita naranja moviéndose dentro de una lata medianamente grande de helado de vainilla, encima de ese envase había una tabla de madera que servía de apoyo del techo, si la quitaba todo se iba a venir abajo; la chica no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió la lata y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, logró sacarla y llevársela lo más lejos posible mientras el puesto terminaba cayéndose provocando una condensación de polvo y arena "Estuvo cerca" Comentó la niña con el envase aun en las manos, la inspeccionó y sacó de ella el causante de las pedidas de socorro, un Digimon salió y se dispuso a volar con sus alas de murciélago "Por fin libre, tenía miedo que si saliera por mi cuenta toda esa madera cayera encima de mí… Espera ¿Kari, eres tú?" Se trataba de Patamon, tenía unos cuantos rasguños alrededor de su cuerpo una expresión alterada por lo que estaba viviendo ahora, Kari se sentía igual que él de desconcertada.

-¡Patamon!-Dijo la muchacha algo contenta- Lo último que recuerdo es que hemos sido derrotados por Kirika, pero me desperté de alguna manera y ahora he vuelto a tener ocho años ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé, estaba en busca de TK- Patamon observó que la chica tenía el D-3 de su compañero en la mano- ¿Por qué tienes su D-3?

-No tengo ni idea- Hikari comenzó a juguetear con el aparato apretando botones- Apareció en mi bolsillo… Oye, si los dos estamos aquí, supongo que los demás también ¿No crees?

-También pensé eso…-Dijo Patamon desanimado, vio a su amiga humana darse la vuelta para caminar a la orilla, pero la detuvo- Me siento mal, te he decepcionado a ti y a todos… Siendo Olympusmon me sentía fuerte e invencible pero al final terminaron derrotándome, discúlpame Hikari

La chica Yagami vio a su amigo digital volar débilmente como si en cualquier momento iba a dejar de hacerlo y caer con brusquedad al suelo, fue tras él y lo cogió en brazos pegándolo contra su pecho, con una mano le empezó a acariciar su redonda cabeza naranja "No te eches la culpa, Imperialdramon adquirió un poder exagerado y nos cogió de sorpresa, además con la ayuda de Omegamon ya lo habíais derrotado… Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero lo que importa ahora es averiguar cómo salir de esta especie de sueño" Dijo Hikari calmándolo pero en ese mismo momento Patamon le preguntó si estaban muertos a lo que ella le negó con la cabeza inexpresivamente. Avanzaron a paso lento por la orilla, el agua parecía de hielo por lo inmóvil que estaba, por precaución decidió no mantener contacto. Más avistaron un muelle, al final de este había una caseta pequeña, aunque lo más llamativo era el sujeto con la caña de pescar sentado en una silla "¿Quién es ese?" Kari no respondió solo le limitó a correr hacia él con la esperanza de encontrar más respuestas. Al llegar a suelos de madera y yendo directamente hacia su objetivo, el cielo se iba oscureciendo mostrándose de paso la luna llena y varias estrellas, era un espectáculo pero no había tiempo para entretenerse. Cuando llegaron, la niña caminó lentamente hacia el hombre con intención de tocarle el hombre y captar su atención pero este se la adelantó, se puso de pie, se quitó su gorra y se giró para observar a Kari y Patamon con un sensación de temor que les invadía; sorprendentemente el sujeto se trataba del señor Yagami "Estás en un mundo que idealiza tus deseos y tus pesadillas, has vuelto a ser una niña por tus ganas de seguir compartiendo más tiempo con tu familia, conmigo… Y la razón por la que hayas encontrado con el Digimon de tu amigo es por el fuerte sentimiento que sientes hacia él, tanto es el amor que su compañero y dispositivo digital fueron a parar contigo… Hija, sigue avanzando, te estás acercando a la salida" El señor Yagami entró a la caseta, Hikari intentó detenerlo pero me mantuvo estática hasta que su padre desapareció de su vista. Más al fondo del mar se apreciaba como un cúmulo de olas gigantes se iba acercando hacia ellos "¡Vienen hacia aquí!" Pero Kari visualizó un poco más para darse cuenta que no se trataban de simples olas, cuanto más se acercaban más notoria era los causantes de tanto revuelo "Son Digimon…" Se acercaba una manada de monstruos marinos con forma de serpiente y unas mandíbulas gigantes, era como una docena de Seadramon. La niña con su amigo digital en brazos salieron corriendo fuera del largo muelle, pero los enemigos parecían más rápidos, hasta lograron chocar y derrumbar la caseta sin todavía salir completamente del muelle… Todavía les quedaba un largo tramo y estaban a escasos metros de ser arrastrados por los Seadramon. Pero al parecer el peligro que corría la niña hizo despertar una luz proveniente en su bolsillo "¡¿Qué pasa?!" Patamon se soltó de sus brazos y terminó rodeado por una cúpula de luz blanca "Patamon Digievoluciona en… ¡Angemon!" El ángel hizo presencia y rápidamente cogió a la chica para llevársela lo más lejos posible del peligro… Pero los monstruos acuáticos no se quedaron quietos, empezaron a tirar sus "Flechas de Hielo" contra Angemon, pero gracias a su agilidad este los esquivaba sin problemas. Lograron escapar por los pelos, se adentraron dentro de la ciudad y fueron a parar en una azotea del edificio más alto que había. Hikari se bajó de los brazos del ángel y fue hacia los barrotes de los costados para observar a cuanta altura estaban, le daba un poco de vértigo así que decidió alejarse y mirar a su salvador "Gracias Angemon, un poco más y no lo contaba… Pero ¿Takeru no es el único que puede hacerte Digievolucionar?" El Digimon celestial se negó confundido, bajó la guardia un momento para que terminara volviéndose Patamon, se tiró al suelo como signo de cansancio y tristeza. Kari fue tras él y lo volvió a cargar. Se mantuvieron sentados un buen rato apoyados en una pared que daba a las escaleras, tenía la vista fija en las maravillosas constelaciones que se mostraban delante de ellos; para pasar el tiempo jugaban a crear figura uniendo cada punto, por fin lograron sacarse unas cuantas risas después de tanta desgracia "¿Qué se siente al fusionarse con alguien?" Preguntó descaradamente esperando una respuesta concreta "No te sabría explicar, pero estaba contento de juntar de conectar mi cuerpo con Ophanimon ¿Los humanos también se fusionan?" Preguntó el digital, Kari le negó pensando en formas de como humanos se puedan conectar, no tardó en malinterpretar sus pensamientos, soltó una risilla maliciosa y se pegó más a su amigo. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y los volvió a abrir "¡Kari! ¿Dónde estamos?" Según el espacio que se mostraba delante de ellos parecía un vestuario escolar, la chica se puso de pie enseguida pero sorprendentemente se veía más alta, se miró el vestuario y llevaba una larga bata azul con una soga que le rodeaba el hombro y la cintura, de repente la puerta se abrió y una chica muy contenta entró, se trataba de una antigua compañera suya de instituto "Hikari vamos, ya nos va a tocar…" Volvió a cerrarla, Patamon levantó la vista para observar la expresión de la chica, a lo que ella permanecía despistada y sin sentido. A los pocos segundos reaccionó por los leves aleteos que le dio el Digimon. Salieron deprisa del vestuario intentando saber a dónde ir, por la mente de la muchacha rondaban las esperanzas de poco a poco encontrar respuestas y poder llegar a una salida como decía su padre. Vieron en las paredes unas flechas azules que decían "Ceremonia" Así que se guiaron por ellos hasta llega a una entrada con dos puertas que daban al patio trasero. Pero cuando salió vio a varias personas situadas en círculos mirando a Hikari, no pestañeaban ni parecía que respirasen… Aunque de todos ellos salió un hombre con gabardina y un sombrero de lana, llevaba unas gafas negras de sol que terminó por quitárselos y mostrar su rostro "¡Papá!" Gritó Kari pero este solo se limitó a reír a carcajadas, después sacó de sus hondos bolsillos un micrófono conectado a los parlantes que ampliaban el sonido "¿Te acuerdas cuándo te graduaste de tu preparatoria? Estabas muy feliz y radiante por querer entrar a la universidad… Fue un día especial para ti. Te habrás dado cuenta que antes estábamos en un pasado donde eras una niña, ahora esto es más o menos un presente donde ya eres toda una señorita, mi orgullo…" Una lluvia de hojas arremetió contra el señor, lo cubrieron totalmente hasta que las hojas desaparecieron junto con él. Las personas que la observaban comenzaron a mutar, a Kari le recordó aquella vez en el Mar Oscuro donde los Digimon que había rescatado empezaban a cambiar de forma; pasaba prácticamente lo mismo en esos momentos, la chica daba pasos lentos hacia atrás pero chocó con algo, se dio inmediatamente la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba y se percató de un sujeto grandísimo y deforme con la piel gris y los ojos rojizos intentaba cogerla por los brazos, esta se impulsó hacia atrás cayendo de culo al suelo, se volvió a levantar y corrió directamente hacia la parte de atrás de las gradas. Las demás personas habían terminado de mutar y se acercaban a ella. Patamon volvió a reaccionar tras la llamada del D-3, se convirtió en Angemon pero con un defecto, no tenía alas y por lo tanto se le era imposible volar "No puede ser…" Hikari pensó rápido, vio un palo metálico en el suelo y lo levantó de inmediato "Angemon, tú tiene tu vara… Sólo queda golpearles hasta hacerlos caer… Este mundo ha sido creado por mí así que la ley de que los Digimon no pueden hacer daño a los humanos queda inválida ¿Entendiste? Se han transformado en Poseídos… ¿Por qué me hace esto?" Angemon se le pensó por unos cuantos segundos y terminó aceptando, ambos salieron de su escondite visible y fueron tras sus enemigos; el ángel con su larga vara logró derrotar a seis de un gran golpe seguido, en cambio Kari se escabullía sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de ellos y les pegaba un golpe con su palo metálico en la parte inferior de sus cabezas. Así estuvieron un buen rato golpeando e intentando no ser cogidos, cuando el grandullón se acercaba a ellos solo se limitaban a escapar y perderle de vista por escasos minutos… Eran unos cuantos hasta que terminaron derrotando a todos, Angemon había hecho casi todo el trabajo mientras que Hikari había derribado solo a tres. El Poseído de gran tamaño que por una ilógica razón había aparecido se acercaba a ellos desafiante, cogió impulso para darles un mortal placaje pero Angemon acumuló un poder con mano volviéndola un puño y luego la soltó contra el enemigo "¡Mano del Destino!" Un rayo atravesó el cráneo del grandullón haciendo que terminara derribado y sin vida "¡Madre mía! Hubieras utilizado ese ataque antes y hubiéramos terminado antes" Dijo Hikari con un poco de dificultad para respirar, el ángel volvió a ser Patamon que cayó rendido a los brazos de su compañera. Hubo un movimiento sísmico que hizo sacudir a todos los presentes, poco a poco se iba notando más hasta que del suelo empezaron a brotar cantidades de lava traídas del centro de la tierra, salía por todos lados hasta llegar al patio trasero de las escuela, la joven cerró los ojos y se pegó al Digimon lo más que pudo "¡Esto ya es suficiente!" Volvió a abrirlos… Y cuando lo hizo todo lo anterior había desaparecido, ahora estaba en una habitación decorada elegantemente con diferentes muebles perfeccionados, su padre estaba en frente de ella observándola, llevaba un elegante traje con una corbata bien puesta "Mi niña que valiente es… Estás en el final de tu camino, te presento un futuro que todavía no has vivido, por favor mírate al espejo, después sigue los pasos que tu corazón te dirá" El señor Yagami salió por una puerta de madera mientras que Kari terminaba un tanto confusa, fue hacia un espejo que estaba al costado de una ventana cerrada y se observó… Se llevó ambos manos a la boca y dio un gran suspiro "Te ves muy guapa, Kari" Dijo Patamon sonriente volando cerca de ella; la joven llevaba un precioso y delicado vestido de novia, blanco como la nieve con pequeños rubíes insertados en las parte inferior haciendo dibujos de flores, sus brazos estaban rodeados de una capa de lana que le cubría hasta las manos, tenía el pelo más largo y se tenía hecho un peinado que valen mucho dinero en diseñarlos "Esto ya es demasiado…" Miró al Digimon y mentalmente se dijeron que debían avanzar, salieron por la puerta y siguieron un camino de rosas esparcidas por el suelo, llegaron a una puerta de cristal que daba a una terraza al aire libre, dos hombre aparecieron de la nada y la abrieron por ella mientras que una niña pequeña se acercó a la joven y le dio un ramo de flores… Salió afuera donde le estaba esperando su padre al principio de una alfombra roja; pero antes miró a todos los presentes y se percató que no conocía a nadie, ni estaba su hermano ni amigos, ignoró aquello y fue con el señor Yagami, le pasó un brazo por el suyo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta una especie de altar "Esta no es una boda tradicional japonesa, pero tu prometido decidió hacerlo de esta manera ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?" Un hombre con una gabardina negra, un sombrero negro que le cubría la totalidad de la cara le esperada de espaldas a la chica ni tan siquiera voltear a mirarla "Ve, cariño" En ese momento Hikari quería dar media vuelta e irse corriendo con o sin Patamon, era una presión que le inundaba en pensamientos terribles, no podía casarse se repetía constantemente en su interior… Se había quedado estática del miedo sin poder avanzar… Pero el recuerdo de sus compañero derrotados le hizo reaccionar "Si con esto llegaré a la salida, ahí voy…" Caminó lo más deprisa posible hasta situarse junto a su futuro marido, el hombre que iba a celebrar la ceremonia cerró su libro, se bajó del estrado y terminó saliendo de la escena, Hikari se extrañó tanto que se dio la vuelta al percatarse que todas las personas se ponían de pie y se largaban. El hombre se quitó la gorra "Has superado este miedo tonto que te carcomía la cabeza, hija" Era su padre nuevamente. La chica cerró sus ojos inconscientemente y los volvió a abrir… Esta vez estaba tirada en un suelo rocoso, estaba débil y casi no se podía mover pero hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, rápidamente se miró el atuendo que llevaba; tenía puesta la ropa que utilizó durante todo el viaje que hizo con Takeru, al parecer había logrado salir de alguna manera. Fijó la mirada en sus compañeros derrotados y tirados sin conciencia, Takeru estaba a sus pies inmovilizado "¡TK!" Se arrodilló junto a él intentando despertarlo pero no hubo éxito.

-Hija, has vuelto al mundo que perteneces- Hikari se levantó y dio media vuelta para ver a su padre rodeado de por una luz blanco alrededor de todo su cuerpo- Recuerda que eres la luz que ilumina los corazones de todos… Eres la única que puede salvar a tus amigos y a todo el mundo en general

-Papa… Estás vivo- La joven fue para abrazarlo pero nuevamente quedó inmovilizada- No hagas esto, quiero abrazarte ¡Papá!

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, pequeña- El señor Yagami iba desapareciendo poco a poco- Me alegro mucho haberte visto de nuevo… Saca la luz que llevas dentro, y salva a todos

El padre se iba desvaneciendo pero como último acto se acercó a su hija y le plantó un beso en la frente, y sorprendentemente lo sintió, pudo sentir el afecto de su preciado padre hacia ella, fue tanta la emoción que se permitió llorar "Siempre te recordaré, papá" El señor Yagami terminó desapareciendo, en eso el cuerpo de Kari empezó a irradiar un luz rosa que se expandió por toda la montaña elevada donde se encontraban, el poder que desprendía era muy fuerte y parecía que iba a caer derrumbada por el cansancio, pero en eso el Digimon volador se sitúa en la cabeza de la joven, y de su digital cuerpo desprende una luz amarilla cargando también con el poder que la chica conlleva. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que terminaron agotados, Kari cayó de rodillas mientras que Patamon se apoyaba en sus piernas con las alas encogidas "Tengo que salvarlos…" Se repetía una y otra vez en voz baja, de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba encima de su hombro. Hikari giró débilmente su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y visualizó la figura de un joven rubio "Gracias…" Este la levantó y la abrazó con todas su fuerzas, en ese momento la chica Yagami se sintió en paz por unos breves instantes. Veía como los demás se iban levantando confundidos, al recuperar la conciencia corriendo hacia sus Digimon con síntomas de alegría, era un momento feliz al fin y al cabo. Gatomon fue tras su compañera y saltó a su espalda lamiéndole la mejilla mientras que Patamon voló a la cabeza de su compañero con una particular risa… Era un escena emotiva que demostraba el amor que existía entre ellos. Takeru e Hikari permanecieron un buen rato pegados el uno al otro.

Pasó una hora desde entonces, todos se habían reunido bajo una pequeña asamblea para discutir lo que iban a hacer para solucionar todos los problemas que Kirika ha causado o que iba a causar más adelante. Taichi se permaneció junto a su hermana mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro, le había contado todo sobre el sueño o realidad aparente que había vivido antes de despertar, el hermano mayor la escuchaba pero no entendía muy bien sus relatos, solo se quedó con lo que habló con su padre al menor por una última vez. Los chicos elegidos parecían ponerse histéricos, sus Digimon intentaban calmarlos pero era inútil por lo desesperados y enfadados que estaban; Terrence y Ken mantenían una conversación aparatados de los demás, eran los que no tenían compañeros digitales por el momento; Takeru peleaba con Matt por un desacuerdo que tuvieron a la hora de organizar un nuevo plan, Tai se excusó de no intervenir porque le dolía la cabeza… Aparte de todos, el pequeño Mitsuki se encontraba muy apartado junto a una roca, estaba junto con Lopmon así que la joven lo dejó tranquilo pensando que quería estar un rato solo para pensar o asumir por sí mismo lo que acababa de sufrir. Hikari se puso de pie y llamó la atención de los presentes con unas suaves y al vez que ruidosas palabras, todos quedaron mirándola "No podemos seguir estando desacuerdo todo el rato, necesitamos un plan enseguida, no sabemos lo que Kirika pueda estar haciendo ahora en Odaiba… Ya está anocheciendo, puede que esperar hasta mañana para actuar resulte terrible para las personas que aun estén vivas" La gente se calló y dieron vueltas al tema, pero al fin y al cabo nadie aportaba nada útil. Al pasar los minutos de silencio, la tranquilidad que se había formado de repente se vio interrumpida de repente por un destello que se produjo algo alejado de ellos, se fijaron de que se trataba y se fijaron que un Digimon nuevo había formado, era la evolución Mega de Lopmon, Cherubimon. Los chicos quedaron asombrados y llenos de dulzura por lo amistoso y dulce que se veía, pero Kari no apartó la mirada del niño, sus manos tapaba sus ojos, ella fue a paso rápida hacia él y le quitó delicadamente sus manos para fijarse que sus ojos brillaban como la vez que la salvó de IceDevimon "¡No hice nada en la pelea! ¡Me asusté como un cobarde! Hikari… Yo derrotaré a Kirika ¡Cherubimon y yo nos volvemos a Odaiba para acabar con ella!" En eso el niño se apartó bruscamente de la joven y fue corriendo hasta un precipicio, se quedó un momento quieto escuchando los gritos de sus amigos y corriendo hacia él para detenerlo pero fue tarde, se terminó tirando. Segundos más tarde, Cherubimon fue tras él y lo terminó elevando por los aires y llevándolo hacia la ciudad. Hikari tenía las manos temblorosas "Que… Que haces…" Se dijo para sí mismo, en eso apareció Takeru a su lado "Te seré sincero, los Digimon de los demás no tendrán oportunidad contras el Modo Paladín de Imperialdramon, ni Olympusmon pudo pero… No podemos rendirnos y menos ahora que Mitsuki ha ido ciegamente a enfrentarla ¡Saca tu Digivice!" Kari miró al chico y le hizo caso, ambos levantaron sus respectivos dispositivos digitales, y sus respectivos compañeros que estaban detrás de ellos cambiaron de forma hasta llegar a su nivel Mega, Seraphimon y Ophanimon se hicieron presentes. TK cogió a la chica de la cintura, la acercó a él quedando sus caras lo más cerca posible "Tengo un repentino presentimiento, algo me dice que las cosas saldrán bien, solo si permaneces a mi lado en todo momento" En eso le plantó un beso de labios delante de todos, Matt se cruzó de brazos y miró para otra dirección evitando la escena mientras Tai se intentaba contener las ganas de arremeterse contra el rubio menor; Seraphimon cogió las dos manos de Ophanimon y juntaron sus frentes, de repente se fijaron que poco a poco se iban juntando hasta convertirse en un solo… Olympusmon hizo su majestuosa entrada de nuevo. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y se acariciaron el uno al otro "Volvamos a Odaiba" Dijo TK, Hikari asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al Digimon fusionado, con el brazo que sostenía el escudo la cargó y la llevó a su hombro para que sostenga con más facilidad y no se llegara a caer, mientras que Takeru explicaba a todos lo que iban a hacer "Vamos a por Mitsuki, después volvemos" El principal objetivo era recuperar al niño sano y salvo. Casi todos se opusieron a la propuesta del Digielegido de la Esperanza pero este solo se limitó a no escucharlos, fue hacia Olympusmon, y con la mano donde sostenía la espada ardiente lo ayudó a subir hasta su otro hombro. Acto seguido el Digimon de alzó por los aires causando un espectáculo con sus doradas alas, y con una velocidad impresionante salieron disparados a Odaiba. Por extrañas razones Olympusmon se sabía el camino y no tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar. Cuando ya estaban encima de los edificios vieron por primera vez lo destrozada que estaba la ciudad, casi todas las estructuras estaban destrozadas o derrumbas unas sobre otras, incendios por todos lados… Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la parte de la playa, donde un enorme Digimon con una gigantesca espada permanecía de pie encima del agua pareciendo una estatua. Bajaron un poco el vuelo para pasar inadvertidos aunque conociendo lo alertas que eran los enemigos no cabía duda que ya sabían que estaban en Odaiba "Acércate lo que más puedas a la playa, pero con cuidado" Ordenó Takaishi. Olympusmon se puso a la altura de los edificios medianos y avanzó por las calles; la joven Yagami miró debajo y vio a varias personas mirándolos, tenía una expresión normal y no parecía Poseídos, ninguno de ellos; también se percató que había muchas pantallas televisivas pegadas en las paredes de toda estructura "¿Quién habrá puesto tantos televisiones?" Se preguntó con mucha curiosidad. Llegaron a la salida de una calle que daba paso directo a la entrada de la playa más popular de la ciudad, más al fondo del mar junto a las piernas de Imperialdramon había un alargado barco negro que en cuya cubierta se emitía una descarada luz muy llamativa "Puedo ver a Kirika y Devimon" Dijo Olympusmon ampliando su vista, así que los dos jóvenes pensaron que Mitsuki podría haber sido capturado y lo tienen retenido dentro del barco. No bastó que el Digimon se acercara unos pocos metros hacia la posición de Kirika para que Imperialdramon se alzara por los aires y con su espada preparada se dirija hasta Takeru e Hikari. Olympusmon ágilmente se apartó lo más lejos posible evitando el fatídico golpe que iba a recibir; Imperialdramon había logrado una gran parte de la calle además causar el derrumbe de cuatro edificios consecutivamente "¡Piérdelo de vista!" Ordenó Kari, se dieron media vuelta para ir calle tras calle intentado confundir al enemigo, pero no fue tarea fácil. El monstruo digital enemigo era demasiado grande para volar entre las calles provocando diversos daños en las infraestructuras, la gente gritaba y huía por sus vidas pero aun así era inevitable caer en desgracia. Hikari se percató que era muy rápido en cualquier momento los iba a alcanzar así que pensó en un sitio que no sería capaz de hacerles daño "¡Ve al barco! Kirika está ahí y no será capaz de cogernos si ella se pondría en peligro" Takeru estuvo de acuerdo, Olympusmon se izó por nuevamente hacia arriba, vio como Imperialdramon le iba encestar un golpe; con el escudo emitió unos rayos rosa que cayeron en la vista del Digimon oscuro provocando por un momento que se quedara sin visión "Es nuestra oportunidad" Dieron un rápido y temerario giro y fueron a parar directamente donde estaba la enemiga principal. Al estar encima de la cubierta, ambos chicos saltaron hasta tocar suelo mientras que el ángel celestial permanecía en el aire a una distancia no tan corta de sus compañeros.

-Hay que tener un valor incalculable para aparecer aquí después de que os dejé medio muertos- Kirika que llevaba un traje negro muy elegante fijó su mirada en los dos jóvenes- Me tenéis sorprendida

-Suelta a Mitsuki- Dijo Kari con los puños cerrados- No lo repetiré dos veces

-¿Te refieres al niño que vino hace un rato?- Kirika rio- Está encerrado en una de mis cabinas junto a su moribundo Digimon ¿Quieres unirte a ellos?

-Kirika- Se acercó Devimon para estar a su lado- Pensaba que los habías matado ¿Lo hago ahora?

-No… Quiero que vean como mando a todas las personas de este país al infierno- La chica posó la vista en Takeru- Es todo por tu culpa, todos los hombres son iguales así que los mataré a todos… Incluida a las mujeres por dejarse llevar por sus encantos

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Gritó TK- ¡No eres nadie para exterminar a esta gente inocente!

-No lo iba a hacer… Pero cuando derrotasteis por primera vez a Imperialdramon, mis Poseídos quedaron libres y volvieron a la normalidad- Comentó Kirika decepcionada- ¿De qué me sirven ahora? Son un estorbo así que morirán

Imperialdramon en su Modo Paladín se hizo presente nuevamente en su posición anterior "Mata a ese ángel" El enemigo guio su espada contra Olympusmon pero este milagrosamente logró esquivarlo. Se alejaron inconscientemente del barco para comenzar una lucha como mucha diferencia. El ángel celestial tuvo varias oportunidades de atacar que eran aprovechadas pero el daño que hacía era mínimo. Hubo momento que los rayos que lanzaba Imperialdramon le caía al Digimon de pleno provocando que su cuerpo saliera disparado hacia los edificios. Los cuatro presentes en el barco observaban la inminente pelea; Olympusmon se volvía a levantar, tiraba sus "Rayos Devastadores" Pero no había efecto ninguno, con la espada ardiente "Espada Apocalíptica" Le causaba solo mínimos arañazos y nuevamente recibía terribles golpes "Unos cuantos golpes más y será su fin" Los jóvenes Digielegidos de la Esperanza y Luz gritaban gritos de aliento desesperados pero no lograban nada haciéndolo. Olympusmon se hizo en los aires, tenía tanto las alas como la armadura destrozada, al parecer no podía mover ningún músculo… Imperialdramon levantó su espada para dar un golpe final, pero de repente sucedió algo inesperado. Una luz marrón salió disparada desde el techo del barco hacia el cielo, un Digimon salió desde dentro y se acercó a los jóvenes "¡Cherubimon!" Gritaron ambos, y de su espalda bajó Mitsuki con su D-3 en la mano… "¡Cherubimon! ¡Ayúdalos sin importar lo que me pase!" El Digimon con una tristeza en su rostro asintió y fue directamente hacia el cuerpo débil de Olympusmon para terminar chocando sucediendo algo completamente sorprendente. El cuerpo del compañero del niño se había unido al cuerpo del ángel celestial, pero no sucedió una especie de fusión nueva, sino algo más eficaz. Olympusmon se rodeó de un campo de color marrón, y poco después el campo se iba agrandando hasta tener una altura considerablemente gigante.

-¡Olympusmon cambio de forma en…!- Recitó una frase con toda energía- ¡Olympusmon Modo Colosal!

El ángel cambió a un modo denominado "Colosal" Era el mismo Olympusmon solo que su tamaño se había agrandado considerablemente, tenía una altura superior al de Imperialdramon. Hikari se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mitsuki pero por alguna razón el chico estaba flotando en el aire con los ojos dorados de tanta luz, acto después le aparecieron dos pares de alas desde la espalda con una serie de datos que sobresalían de su cuerpo… "¿Qué te está sucediendo Mitsuki?" Preguntó TK preocupado por el pequeño "Le he prestado todo mi poder a Cherubimon para que ayudara a vuestro Digimon" Dijo el niño con una voz débil. Imperialdramon estuvo dispuesto a atacar de nuevo pero fue detenido por Olympusmon gracias a su escudo.

-¡Kirika! Logré sobrevivir a Imperialdramon compartiendo mi vida con él…- Devimon se mostraba nervioso- Si muere él ¡Muero yo!

-Yo… No me esperaba esto-Dijo Kirika con miedo

-Estúpida humana inservible- Proclamó Devimon, fue hacia Kirika para abrirle la boca con sus garras y meterse dentro de ella… Una serie de mutaciones comenzó a producirse en el cuerpo de la chica, ella gritaba de dolor pero al final terminó cediendo… Sus brazos se había vuelto negros y puntiagudos mientras que su cara se había partido en dos- Voy a matar a ese niño

Lo que no sabía Devimon es que estaba totalmente perdido, TK sacó una pistola que llevaba enganchada y le disparó en la pierna haciéndolo caer doloridamente, el mismo efecto surtió en Imperialdramon que cayó de rodillas en el mar. Olympusmon aprovechó el momento para levantar su espada ardiente y clavárselo en la espalda. Tanto los datos de Imperialdramon como el de Devimon empezaron a subir a los cielos a una velocidad increíble, estaba muriendo… El primero en caer fue el Digimon producto de la ADN Digievolución de ExVeemon y Stingmon; los datos que se almacenaron en cielo tomaron forma de cuatro Digihuevos que descendieron hasta los brazos de ambos jóvenes, en esos huevos iban a renacer los Digimon de Tai, Matt, Davis y Ken "Sólo es cosa de esperar a que nazcan" Dijo Takeru con una ligera sonrisa; luego fijaron su mirada en una Kirika poseída tirada de rodillas en el suelo, Devimon terminó saliendo del cuerpo de la chica volviéndolo a su estado normal "Malditos elegidos…" Olympusmon llevó su gran mano hacia el fatídico Devimon, lo cogió y lo terminó aplastando en un puño haciéndolo desaparecer de una vez. Kirika se retorcía en el suelo tosiendo y pidiendo que la disculpasen y no la matasen, Takeru se acercó a ella con el cañón de su pistola apuntándola en la cabeza, pero el chico no pudo apretar el gatillo, en el fondo no quería hacer daño a nadie "Sé que no me matará Takeru, perdóname, desapareceré de tu vida te lo juro…" Dijo la chica llorando, TK bajó su arma incapaz de hacer más daño… Pero Hikari fue rápida, le quitó el arma al rubio y le apuntó a Kirika "Yo lo haré por él" Kari le disparó en el cráneo acabando con su vida, después empezó a dispararle sin parar en todo el cuerpo hasta que se le acabó las balas… TK no dijo nada, vio el cadáver de la chica que una vez quiso ayudar por última vez y se dio media vuelta para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa, era Mitsuki que seguía flotando en al aire con las alas en la espalda, poco a poco parecía desvanecerse.

-¡Mitsuki!- Gritó TK llamando la atención de Kari que también se fijó en el niño que iba desapareciendo… Olympusmon en su Modo Colosal se dividió, Patamon y Salamon se hicieron presentes en la cubierta del barco donde estaban sus compañeros, pero Lopmon no volvió a aparecer- ¿Qué te está pasando?

-Cuando Digievoluciono a Lopmon, yo pierdo tanta energía que pienso que voy a morir- Dijo el pequeño muy débil- Teníamos que intentar detener de alguna forma a Kirika, y mi corazón me decía que juntando el poder de los tres Grandes Ángeles sería suficiente para derrotar al enemigo… Y no me he equivocado… Pero el precio a pagar fue mi vida ya que cecí hasta mis últimas fuerzas

Mitsuki expulsaba datos de su cuerpo esparciéndose por el aire…

-Yo no quiero que mueras- Kari fue hacia él y le cogió ambas mejillas- No me hagas esto por favor, siempre tuve el deseo de llegar a ser alguien especial en tu vida… Llegar a ser como una madre para ti

-También quise lo mismo Hikari- Ya no quedaba mucho, sus piernas ya se habían desvanecido- Pero solo me queda decirte gracias, gracias por cuidar siempre de mí y prestarme toda la atención que necesitaba… Has sido la mejor y me llevaré un grato de recuerdo de ti… No quiero que llores, yo estoy feliz… Porque… Volveré a ver a mis padres

Y el niño que estuvo con ellos durante un largo mes, el chico con el que pasaron muchas experiencias tanto buenas como malas desapareció sacrificando su vida por los demás, fue considerado un héroe por Takeru e Hikari, y sabían que los estaría viendo desde el más allá.

Pasaron las horas, Takeru e Hikari llegaron a la orilla de la playa, se sentaron en plena arena con sus Digimon en brazos. No intercambiaron palabras, solo se limitaron a observar la larga noche oscura y despiadada. Al amanecer, en todas las televisiones de la ciudad se mostró el video del verdadero asesinato del señor Yagami mostrando ante todos la inocencia de TK y Kari; la joven vio por primera vez la escena donde Davis le pegaba un tiro, esta no soltó un llanto solo se limitó a apartar la mirada, cuándo terminó el video salió Davis en pantalla "Takeru si estás viendo esto, logré encontrar al imbécil de tu profesor y quitarle estas pruebas; todos hemos visto la lucha que tuvisteis contra Imperialdramon y por parte de todos ¡Gracias! Nos habéis salvados vosotros dos… Ahora solo queda que me entregue a las autoridades, pero si alguna vez me ves, tráeme el huevo de Veemon por favor, bueno, hasta otra ocasión" Los dos jóvenes se miraron al uno al otro, una sonrisa se formó en la cara de ambos y vieron juntos como el sol se iba pronunciando al fondo del mar.

-Epílogo

Según las noticias aquella maldición que se propagó a causa de un monstruo digital no solo había afectado a Japón, se había expandido en toda Asia, Europa y el Norte de África; las ciudades más importantes estaban en ruinas y una crisis tanto económica como política afectaba a todo el mundo. Pero con los nuevos tratados de ayuda que se firmaron en los Estados Unidos enviaron a ayudas a las zonas afectadas… Y poco a poco todo volvía a reconstruirse.

Pasaron 13 meses desde entonces…

Un joven de unos 20 años descansaba en una cama grande mientras abrazaba a su compañero digital, los llantos de alguien los hizo despertarse. Se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras se pasaba la mano por las rodillas, en un tocador había un teléfono móvil el cual estaba encendido mostrando un mensaje "Lunes: Reunión con el departamento. No olvidar" Era un recordatoria para el día de mañana. Era un domingo tranquilo como todos. Se puedo de pie para ir al baño y tomar una ducha… Al terminar de asearse fue a su ropero y cogió la ropa más cómoda que tenía, un chándal deportivo y una camiseta de mangas larga color verde, últimamente había ganado mucho cuerpo por las tareas de ayuda social que hacía, como recoger rocas despejando las calles de Odaiba, algunas viviendas se habían salvado. El joven dejó descansando a su Digimon un rato más y salió de la habitación, ya fuera se podía oler un delicioso aroma a comida. La televisión estaba encendida pero solo pasaban canales de noticias ya que las otras cadenas habían cerrado por un largo tiempo. Una felina cambiaba de canales esperanzada a encontrar algo interesante, esta se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró brindándole un "¡Buen Día!" El chico de pelos rubios le sonrió y avanzó hacia la mesa, apartó una silla y se sentó en ella. Al poco rato sintió que una mano bajaba a su pecho cariñosamente, este pícaramente se levantó y fijó lo ojos en la joven que tenía en frente, una dulce chica de pelo castaño, se acercó a ella y le dio uno de sus típicos besos mañaneros "Ten cuidado, que tengo las manos ocupadas" Dijo la joven, el chico rio y acarició la pequeña cabeza del pequeño niño que la chica sostenía en brazos "Cada vez se parece más a mí" Comentó el rubio.

-Takeru, tenemos que ir hoy al edificio de Tai- Dijo la castaña dejando al niño en una mesita pequeña- Tenemos que ayudarle con su carta de presentación, mañana está dispuesto a pedir un plazo en la embajada estadunidense de Japón

-Más vale que vaya volando en un Digimon- Dijo TK bebiendo un vaso de zumo de naranja- Las carreteras están inundadas o destrozadas, además es un viaje largo

-Pero es su oportunidad- Dijo la joven- Por cierto, mañana llegarán más suministros de ayuda

-Déjaselos a los que más necesitan, Kari- Comentó Takaishi- En la compañía me dan lo necesario, y no nos va mal… Además estoy ahorrando dinero por si la cosa llega a cambiar algún día

-Me alegré mucho que el comité de asuntos exteriores te hay escogido a ti para que los representases- Dijo Hikari muy contenta- Es un cargo muy importante

-Yo también, los altos mando terminaron muertos y el más potencial era yo- rio penosamente- Estoy deseando que nos den permiso para poder salir del país

-No podemos largarnos y dejar a todos a la deriva- La joven Yagami tomó asiento en unos de los sillones junto a su compañera- ¿Puedes vestir a Mitsuki? Llamaré a mi hermano

Takeru cogió al bebe en brazos y lo llevó a su pequeña habitación para vestirlo con la ropa que había encima de la cama. Takaishi había recibido un importante cargo por sus estudios en periodismo y por sus hazañas, le habían otorgado una vivienda que todavía no había sido vendida en compensación por sus logros. TK y Kari terminaron viviendo juntos, ambos tuvieron a un bebe de pelo castaño y ojos azules cuyo nombre es Mitsuki en honor al niño que los estuvo acompañando desde un principio, la noticia afectó a todos los amigos, menos a Joe que ya se esperaba algo así desde la charla que tuvo con TK en una gasolinera. Los demás niños elegidos intentaron vivir una vida normal bajo las malas circunstancias en las que se encontraba el país, Ken logró recuperar a Wormmon y mantuvo a Yolei bajo sus cuidados al encontrarla un día en su casa sin conciencia por cansancio y hambre; Terrence decidió volver al Norte de África para permanecer con la gente que aún tenía aprecio; Davis está retenido en una comisaría hasta nuevo aviso, recuperó a Veemon que permanece junto a él hasta el resto de sus días; Matt y Sora se fueron de Odaiba para ayudar a unos grupos de refugiados… Taichi vive en su piso, su madre no volvió a aparecer más, al igual que el padre y madre de Takeru, no volvieron a saber nada de ellos hasta el momento. Los demás elegidos siguieron sus vidas honradamente haciendo servicios sociales muy necesarios.

El joven Takaishi ya había terminado de vestir al niño "Ya estás, campeón" Lo cargó y lo llevó fuera, pasó una hora y ya estaban listos para salir. No tenían vehículo así que fueron caminando, no estaba tan lejos por lo que no resultó ningún problema. Pero antes de llegar a la vivienda de Taichi, entraron a un parque, se situaron en una pirueta y se sentaron un rato en un banco.

-Intentemos hacer un mundo mejor para nuestro hijo, sin peleas ni nada por el estilo- Dijo Takeru con una tonalidad seria

Del bolsillito del niño salió un diminuto Digimon de color blanco, parecía un fantasmita y no paraba de repetir "Poyo" Se trataba de un Poyomon, apareció al segundo día de haber nacido Mitsuki, venía junto con un D-3 completamente verde con unos círculos rosas, se mantuvo guardado en un cajón.

-Nuevas cosas aparecerán- Dijo Kari apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, se estrecharon las manos- Solo hay que estar preparados

-Tienes razón- Dijo Takeru- Tú Luz y mi Esperanza fue lo que nos mantuvo unidos para derrotar a Devimon, estoy agradecido de tenerte a mi lado

-"Tu Luz y mi Esperanza…" Deberías hacer un libro sobre la aventura que pasamos- Comentó la chica

-Y ese será el título- Dijo Takeru Takaishi

Desde los cielos un ángel los miraba y guardaba el cuidado de esa familia, Takeru e Hikari lograron superar una dura prueba que les impuso la vida, pero supieron sobrellevarla, ahora por fin una sonrisa verdadera ronda entre ellos dos ¿Habrá nuevas luchas? Prefirieron dejar ese tema aparte y centrarse en su único objetivo: Vivir la vida cada momento con las personas que quieres. Una vez más, la Luz venció y protegió el corazón de todos nosotros.

Fin

 **Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, ha sido muy dura para mi terminarla jaja pero todo llega a su fin… Espero escribir otra historia más adelante, puede que una continuación o una historia nueva ¡Quien sabe!** **J** **Recordad tener cuidado con las personas, en especial con los celosos o celosas, sería terrible encontrarse con alguien como… ¡Kirika! Jaja. Bueno gracia a todos nuevamente y hasta la próxima! Con amor vuestro amigo RZ.**


End file.
